


a marvelous gift

by Valariya



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted Fusion, Curse of Obedience, Fairy Tale Elements, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valariya/pseuds/Valariya
Summary: На Баки Барнса наложено проклятие: подчиняться любому приказу. Все еще больше запутывается, когда он умудряется подружиться со Стивом Роджерсом - принцем, который однажды станет королем.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a marvelous gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660083) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



Баки Барнс не помнил, как появился на свет. Ничего необычного, верно? Зато ему рассказывали эту историю много, много раз. Что само по себе не так страшно, но происходящее упорно расписывали в темных и мрачных красках, и это совсем не походило на счастливое воспоминание.  
И вовсе не потому, что родители не обрадовались его рождению - они сразу полюбили Баки. Но в день его рождения к родителям в дом явился колдун Зола.  
\- Я пришел, чтобы наделить ваше дитя особым даром, - злорадно прошипел он, и адский огонь полыхал вокруг его головы (ладно, может быть, Баки додумал пару-тройку деталей).  
Родители Баки испуганно выдохнули. Все знали, что Золе нет равных в колдовстве и его благословения больше похожи на проклятия. Уиннифред Барнс крепко прижала к себе плачущего новорожденного сына, а Джордж поднялся во весь рост, заслоняя их своим телом.  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться, уважаемый чародей, - сказал Джордж почтительно, но с достоинством, потому что он был очень гордым и сильным человеком. - Нам не нужны дары от кого бы то ни было.  
\- Он получит дар, - гнусаво протянул Зола. - Дар, за который любой родитель отдаст что угодно. Ваш сын будет самым послушным ребенком на свете. Дитя, прекрати этот невыносимый шум.  
И Баки прекратил.  
Таково было проклятие Баки - его прокляли слушаться любых повелений. Он скорее сумел бы перестать дышать или моргать, чем не подчиниться отданному приказу. Он пытался бороться с собственным телом, как обычные люди сдерживают чихание или кашель, но от этого кружилась голова, прерывалось дыхание, тряслись руки и болел живот.  
Родители были в ужасе. Такое проклятие принесет их сыну одни беды и страдания. Любой мог навредить ему, сознательно, или бездумно ляпнув глупость: такая жизнь хуже ночного кошмара. Первым делом они запретили Баки рассказывать кому-либо о проклятии и отправились за советом к феям и волшебникам, которые славились своей добротой.  
Но ответ был неизменным: никто не может развеять колдовство Золы, кроме него самого. И ни в коем случае нельзя просить Золу об этом: он проклинает людей, чтобы наблюдать за ними. И убивает тех, кто сопротивляется его колдовству слишком упорно.  
Баки ненавидел свое проклятие. Если бы не это, он рос бы самым обычным ребенком: в меру хулиганистым, в меру ленивым, при этом он с удовольствием помогал маме с папой ухаживать за сестрами, которые родились после него. Но ужасно неприятно было смотреть, как семья тряслась над ним. Хуже всего отсутствие выбора: неважно, хотел он делать то, что ему велели, или не хотел, приходилось бросать всё и идти. Даже искреннее желание помочь воспринималось как следствие проклятия. Будто он не настоящий человек, а игрушечный солдатик, который идет куда его пошлют.   
Впрочем, в детстве его жизнь была не так уж плоха. В семье Барнсов научились следить за каждым словом, чтобы случайно не приказать чего-нибудь, а повеления учителей приходилось выполнять в любом случае. Вот подружиться с одноклассниками было бы опасно, но Баки хватало родителей и трех сестер, он даже не пытался ближе сойтись с теми, с кем учился. Жили не то, чтобы богато, но вполне обеспечено – будь в этой семье поменьше детей, выходило бы даже более, чем обеспечено – и в целом мир казался Баки спокойным и уютным.  
Разумеется, до встречи со Стивом Роджерсом.  
\- Мы приглашены на бал во дворец, - объявила Уиннифред как-то утром, сразу после завтрака. Баки недавно исполнилось тринадцать, приглашения на балы его пока не интересовали - они с Беккой как раз подобрали шелудивую бездомную собаку и провели ее в дом без ведома родителей. Теперь эта собака пряталась под столом, пока ей незаметно скармливали остатки завтрака.  
\- Джеймс, ты приглашен вместе с нами.  
Баки кинул на нее быстрый взгляд, на миг оторвавшись от длинного розового языка, которым собака слизывала жир от бекона с его пальцев. Не стоило вызывать у мамы подозрение, будто ее слушают недостаточно внимательно.  
\- Я смогу потанцевать на этом балу? - спросил он. Танцевать он любил, но под настоящую музыку это удавалось сделать нечасто – детей обычно не приглашали вместе со взрослыми.   
\- Да, если там будут девочки, которые подойдут тебе в пару, - заверила его мама. Баки едва не сморщил нос. Предполагалось, что скоро он начнет лизаться с девчонками, но загадывать так далеко пока не хотелось. Он бы с удовольствием потанцевал бы с кем-нибудь быстрые и веселые танцы, однако все девочки, которые попадались ему до сих пор, знали только ужасно скучные вальсы. Кроме того, эти самые девочки чуть что принимались хихикать. О чем с ними говорить, Баки не имел ни малейшего понятия.   
\- Мадам, вот еще одно послание. - Дворецкий, Натан, протянул Уиннифред конверт, запечатанный королевской печатью. Уиннифред поблагодарила его и надорвала край. И по мере прочтения ее глаза раскрывались все шире и шире.   
\- Мы приглашены отобедать за одним столом с королевой и принцем! - она всхлипнула и поднесла руку ко рту. Джордж поднял взгляд от документов, которые изучал в опасной близости от липких пальчиков Элизабет.   
\- Мы? - переспросил он. - С какой это стати?   
Джордж был в родстве с королевской семьей, но таком дальнем, что это не имело никакого значения. Их происхождение считалось благородным, но и только. Раньше Барнсов никогда не приглашали за королевский стол.   
\- Это из-за Джеймса, - догадалась Уиннифред. - Ему столько же лет, сколько принцу. Наверное, они хотят, чтобы принц Стивен познакомился с мальчиками своего возраста.   
\- Я не собираюсь сидеть с каким-то скучным принцем, - возмутился Баки. Собака положила голову ему на колени. - Он наверняка считает себя лучше всех только потому, что когда-нибудь получит корону.   
\- Рано или поздно он станет нашим королем, - резко напомнил Джордж. - И мы воздадим ему дань уважения. И ты, Джеймс, сегодня будешь вести себя так хорошо, насколько это возможно.   
Баки недовольно нахмурился, услышав прямой приказ. Самое обидное, что мама даже не возразила.   
\- Да, сэр, - против воли согласился он, потому что приказ уже вступил в силу. Лицо отца смягчилось.   
\- Прости, что приказал тебе, - попросил он. - Очень важно не оскорбить никого из королевской семьи.   
\- Да, сэр, - Баки пытался огрызаться хотя бы тоном, но на самом деле, у него не было выхода. Почему отец приказал это так рано утром?! Баки придется спокойно высидеть все уроки вместо того, чтобы улизнуть с языкознания и залезть на дерево, как он делал обычно. Баки учил языки быстрее своих сверстников, и ему быстро становилось скучно. Слушать, как они коверкают произношение было сущей пыткой, а сегодня ему придётся терпеть это, чинно положив руки на парту. Он даже не смог бы попросить Ребекку отменить приказ, это тоже ведь тоже не совпадало с понятием «хорошего поведения».   
Он принял ванну без единой жалобы и без напоминаний вычистил грязь под ногтями. И к тому времени, как они прибыли во дворец, Баки оказался совершенно измучен собственным хорошим поведением. Тело не слушалось само собой, приходилось каждое мгновение помнить о своих обязанностях, и когда он, забывшись, сутулил спину или начинал вертеть головой, отвлекаясь от скучной беседы родителей, начинал болеть живот.   
Выходя из кареты, мама поцеловала его в макушку.   
\- Всего несколько часов, - пообещала она, - и ты будешь свободен. Потом сможешь жаловаться мне так долго, как захочешь.   
\- Благодарю вас, мэм, - вежливо ответил Баки. - С удовольствием.   
Виннифред фыркнула - даже подчиняясь приказу он сумел надерзить ей. Втайне она радовалась такому его поведению, наоборот, маме было бы крайне неприятно видеть, что он слушается, не пытаясь сопротивляться.   
Они заняли места за столом, которые указал вежливый лакей. Вопреки всему Баки был впечатлен. Бокалы из чистого золота! Вокруг крутились слуги, и Баки приходилось все время напоминать себе, что ему нельзя затеряться в этой толпе и сбежать, чтобы осмотреть дворец.   
Все долго ждали королеву с принцем, а когда те наконец вошли, спешно поднялись. Принц оказался ужасно мелким, даже меньше Бекки, хотя, в отличие от нее, приходился Баки ровесником. Такое маленькое и костлявое тело! Кости Баки болели по ночам, вытягиваясь, так быстро он теперь рос, но кажется принцу эта проблема была совершенно не знакома.   
Последовало так много поклонов и реверансов, что Баки ужасно захотелось закатить глаза. Почему все так расстилаются перед этим принцем? Чем он заслужил такое почтение, только тем, что удачно родился? Сможет этот принц отбить мяч или забраться на самое высокое дерево в лесу? Вот такому Баки бы поклонился - а не капризному выскочке, который поди только и умеет, что целыми днями просиживать штаны на роскошном троне.  
Вечер продолжался неплохо, придраться не к чему. Баки был со всеми вежлив и ел исключительно аккуратно. Следовало признать, что принц вызывал интерес: он благодарил каждого слугу по имени, и не возмущался, когда королева-мать отчитывала его за рисование на салфетках или разговоры с набитым ртом.  
А потом принесли торт.  
\- Ешь торт, - велел принц, указывая на блюдо, которое слуга только что поставил перед ним. На самом деле, он буквально прокричал это Баки, перекрывая шум вокруг, и тут же покраснел под пристальным взглядом матери.  
Баки уже не мог сосредоточиться. Его родители куда-то делись, а такой приказ – потенциальная катастрофа. Принц не сказал «Съешь свою долю торта» или «Съешь кусок, который положили перед тобой», нет, его слова были «Ешь торт». Хуже всего – такие размытые приказы.  
Баки пытался сдерживаться. Изо всех сил сжимал челюсти, стараясь жевать помедленнее, отрезал ложечкой по маленькому кусочку. Но все зря. Он доел всё, что было на тарелке, но проклятие не позволило остановиться.  
Баки изо всех сил сжал ложку в кулаке, борясь с приказом. Кружилась голова. Нужно больше торта. Он должен есть торт. В ушах звенело так, что голова начала раскалываться.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил принц.  
\- Видишь где-нибудь мою маму? – выдохнул Баки. Сейчас его разорвет на миллион кусочков. Или стошнит. Пот заливал глаза.  
\- Я не помню, кто из них твоя мама, - ответил принц, оглядываясь по сторонам. Не умирай Баки от недостатка торта в организме, он бы рассмеялся. Может, будь принц не принцем, а его одноклассником, они смогли бы подружиться.   
\- Полагаю, она танцует с твоим отцом, - вежливо заметила королева. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
«Мне нужно еще торта!»  
\- Нет, Ваше Величество, благодарю вас, Ваше Величество, - сказал рот Баки, потому что, хоть ему и нужно было доесть торт, одновременно полагалось вести себя как следует. Слишком сложно! Он больше не выдержит! Он набросился на кусок торта, который не доел его сосед, но грохот в голове не прекращался. Пожирание тортов на глазах у королевы и принца отнюдь нельзя назвать «вести себя так хорошо, как только возможно. Но что ему было делать?! Два приказа противоречили друг другу, и теперь его раздирало на части!  
\- Понравился торт, а? – рассмеялся принц.  
Баки хотелось разреветься. Его уже тошнило от торта, но остановиться так и не получилось. Он отчаянно огляделся по сторонам, мысленно взывая к маме и папе.  
\- Эй, да что с тобой такое? – забеспокоился принц, и сердце Баки сжалось. Вызывать у людей тревогу – это не вежливо. Слезы рвались наружу.  
\- Мне нужна мама, - пробормотал Баки.  
К счастью, та как раз подошла к столу и тут же заметила выражение его лица.  
\- Джеймс?  
\- Мама! – почти прорыдал Баки, - он велел мне есть торт.  
Она тут же все поняла.  
\- Перестань есть торт, Джеймс.  
Его наконец-то отпустило, в ушах перестало звенеть. Однако пора было убираться отсюда подальше, ведь он вел себя недостаточно хорошо. Баки вскочил так быстро, что врезался в маму. Живот прорезало болью, и все же он поклонился так изысканно, как мог.  
\- Прошу прощения за свое поведение, Ваше Высочество… и Ваше Величество так же, - поправился он в последний момент, вежливо кивая обоим. Сейчас его стошнит, и все станет еще хуже, потому что за королевским столом блевать не положено. – Мне пора уходить.  
Он бросился прочь и успел выскочить в соседний зал, перед тем как, захлебнувшись воздухом, рухнуть на колени. Мама тут же догнала его.  
\- Не нужно вести себя хорошо, - быстро сказала она. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы в голове перестало грохотать, но было поздно – его вывернуло в ближайшую кадку с деревом. Баки чуть не плакал – боль уже прошла, но смущение и злость никуда не делись.  
Мама ладонью пригладила его растрепанную челку.  
\- Прости нас, Джеймс, - тихо сказала она, - С нашей стороны некрасиво было сначала приказывать тебе, а потом бросать одного.  
Вскоре их догнал отец – ему хватило одного взгляда на слезы, пот и сопли на лице сына, чтобы почувствовать себя не менее виноватым.  
\- Натан сейчас подаст карету, - мягко сказал он, - и мы сразу же поедем домой. Прости, сынок.  
Они возились с Баки до самого утра, сначала усадив в теплую ванную, а потом приведя бездомную собаку прямо к нему в комнату. Но никакого удовлетворения Баки не почувствовал. Он так и уснул, уткнувшись лицом в собачий бок, и его слезы превратили засохшую грязь на шерсти обратно в жидкую. Он ненавидел свое проклятье и отдал бы что угодно, чтобы избавиться от него.

Баки снова улизнул с уроков. Не по своей вине, как он уже неоднократно объяснял родителям. Просто там было скучно. Он уже говорил по-французски лучше учителя и в ближайшее время собирался превзойти его в латыни. Так зачем сидеть в душной комнате, когда на улице прекрасный весенний денек?  
Он вышел на рыночную площадь думая о том, что неплохо было бы снова поболтать с девушкой из пекарни. Как-то раз у него уже получилось выпросить у нее сладкую булочку, и с тех пор он с удовольствием пользовался своим обаянием – хотя подходить к незнакомым торговкам пока не решался. Вдруг со стороны переулка послышался шум. Обернувшись, Баки увидел знакомого бродячего пса, которого забрасывали камнями мальчишки.  
\- Эй! – возмущенно крикнул Баки, - А ну, прекратите это!  
Они назвали пса Дум-Думом, потому что Элизабет очень странно выговаривала слова, а Аннабель считала, что это смешно. Дум-Дум заметил Баки и хотел броситься ему навстречу, но один из мальчишек ухватился за потрепанный хвост. Баки пришел в ярость и уже хотел было броситься на обидчика с кулаками, когда заметил еще одного мальчишку – на земле рядом с псом. Кажется, Дум-Дум пытался защитить его. Мальчишка сплюнул кровь и начал подниматься на ноги.  
\- Слышали, прекратите это, - сказал он, и по спине Баки побежали мурашки. Принц! Хулиганы явно не знали его, иначе ни за что бы не рискнули ослушаться.  
\- Кажется, мы велели тебе заткнуться, - заявил один из хулиганов, и пнул принца ногой под ребра. Негодяи, как они смеют? Они ведь старше него, лет по шестнадцать, не меньше, а принц совсем мелкий! Абсолютная несправедливость!  
Баки очертя голову кинулся в драку, молотя кулаками, отвешивая пинки и даже кусаясь. Принц помогал изо всех сил, но из его горла вырывались пугающие хрипы – как у Дум-Дума, когда тот носился за Баки слишком долго, костяшки пальцев были сбиты в кровь, а под глазом расцветал черный синяк. Дум-Дум, в свою очередь, тоже царапался и кусался, пока в конце концов хулиганы не разбежались.  
\- Ну и развлекайся со своей уродливой шавкой! – выкрикнул один из них через плечо. Баки фыркнул. Очередной приказ, но следовать ему будет совсем не трудно.  
\- И буду! – крикнул он в ответ, гладя Дум-Дума, чтобы проверить, не ранен ли тот.  
\- Я не о собаке, - выплюнул мальчишка.  
Баки бросил взгляд на принца и заметил, что тот покраснел.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке? – спросил Баки, пытаясь избавиться от головокружения, и мысленно закатил глаза. Ну вот, придется теперь развлекаться в обществе принца независимо от собственного желания. Это раздражало.  
\- В п…рядке, - выдавил принц, одновременно закашлявшись.  
\- Точно? – уточнил Баки, разрываясь между беспокойством и желанием улыбнуться.  
\- Да, - подтвердил принц. – Я не беспомощный.  
Он слегка облокотился на спину Дум-Дума, но Баки сделал вид, что не заметил. Дум-Дум тоже не возражал.  
Баки вскинул бровь.  
\- Из тебя только что пыталась выбить сопли толпа взрослых хулиганов.  
Принц обиженно запыхтел.  
\- Ничего, вполне справлялся. Я дожал бы их сам.  
Баки позволил себе рассмеяться, но тут же обнял принца за плечи, чтобы тот не подумал, будто смеются над ним.  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь.  
\- Ты Джеймс, да? – спросил принц. Баки сморщил нос.  
\- Баки. Джеймсом меня называют только родители и учителя. А ты Стивен, да?  
Принц сморщил нос точно так же.  
\- Стив, - поправил он. – Только мама и учителя зовут меня Стивеном.  
Баки снова рассмеялся. Стив ему понравился. Может, немного сердитый, мама бы даже сказала – злой, но не такой жестокий и злобный как, например, Зола. Это даже весело.  
Они отправились гулять втроем, включая Дум-Дума, и Баки даже не задумывался, куда ведет дорога, пока не понял, что до дворцового парка осталось совсем немного.  
\- О, - ему стало неловко. Полагалось ли ему обнимать принца? Наверное, это неправильно. Принц помрачнел и тут же отстранился.  
\- Благодарю за помощь, - теперь его тон стал другим, деловым и вежливым. – Ты можешь идти по своим делам, если желаешь.  
От печали в его глазах у Баки сжалось сердце.  
\- А если не желаю? – поинтересовался он. – Тебе уже пора домой? Я собирался влезть на дерево, хочешь со мной?  
Стив на мгновение склонил голову на бок, оценивающе разглядывая Баки. Попытался было улыбнуться, но вздрогнул, когда треснула на губе подсыхающая ранка.  
\- Ага, - кивнул он. – Айда наперегонки!  
«Наперегонки» толком не получилось: ноги Баки были длиннее чем у Стива, который к тому же пыхтел как старый паровоз, поэтому Баки нарочно сдерживался, чтобы не обгонять его слишком сильно. Дум-Дум бежал рядом со Стивом, будто следя, чтоб тот не свалился замертво.  
\- Догоняй, сопляк! – крикнул Баки.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- Ты балбес, - буркнул он.  
Баки снова рассмеялся.  
Они полезли на дерево. Баки заметил, как тяжело Стиву дотягиваться до высоких веток, и то и дело подталкивал его, делая вид, что дружески пихает в бок или в плечо. Стив недовольно щурился, будто всё понимал, но так и не возразил ни разу. Снизу раздавался обиженный лай Дум-Дума, забытого на земле. К его чести надо заметить, что влезть на дерево он и не пытался.  
Они устроились на ветвях, спинами облокотившись о ствол, и грызли незрелые яблоки, морщась от кислятины. Темой для разговора сначала была еда, а потом – уроки. Стив пожаловался, что у него не хватает терпения на учебу.  
\- Мне нравится узнавать обо всём, - объяснил он. – Просто ненавижу торчать в комнате, когда такая хорошая погода и… - он смущенно запнулся, и Баки не стал настаивать. Кому как не ему было знать о важности хранения секретов.  
Тени от листьев заметно удлинились к тому времени, как Баки заметил окруживших дерево королевских стражников. Дум-Дум, обычно бросавшийся на людей с радостным лаем, только тихонько фыркал. Видимо, встреча с хулиганами научила его не доверять незнакомцам.  
\- Принц Стивен, - позвал один из стражников, запрокинув голову, – спускайтесь немедленно. Это небезопасно. Сбежав из дворца, вы очень напугали вашу матушку.  
Стив раздраженно дернул челюстью и закатил глаза.  
\- Коулсон, я не сбежал. Я просто здоровый человек, которому полезно иногда прогуляться.  
Коулсон явно расстроился.  
\- Ваше Высочество, я знаю, что сэр Тимоти до того, как исчез, потакал подобным капризам, но вы не здоровы, и это правда.  
Дум-Дум предупреждающе зарычал. Слова Коулсона заставили Стива поежиться, и Баки это разозлило. Ему совсем не понравился этот грустный взгляд, поэтому он пихнул Стива локтем.  
\- Знаешь, а он прав, - он постарался, чтобы это прозвучало солидно.  
\- Да? – переспросил Стив, и теперь уже Баки стало грустно от того, как обиженно звучал его вопрос. Дразнить такого Стива совсем не хотелось.  
\- Стив, у здоровых людей не бывает таких больших носов.  
Стив мгновение пялился на него, а потом расхохотался так, что скоро снова захрипел и схватился за бок. Коулсон расстроился еще больше.  
\- Ваше Высочество, прошу вас! – взмолился он.  
Стив вздохнул.  
\- Иду. Увидимся, Баки, - добавил он тихонько и полез вниз.  
Баки последовал за ним, а в груди тревожно заныло при мысли о том, что скорее всего они больше не увидятся никогда.  
\- Завтра бежим сюда наперегонки, - выпалил Баки шепотом, чтобы не услышала стража.  
Стив замер и поднял голову. Его нос был усыпан смешными рыжими веснушками.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он с коварной усмешкой. – Побеждает тот, кто первым удерет с уроков. 

Не прошло и месяца, как Стив и Баки стали неразлучны. Поначалу родителям Баки было трудновато обращаться к Стиву как с простому ребенку, но для Уиннифред оказалось достаточно единожды увидеть разочарование в глазах «принца Стивена», чтобы никогда больше не употреблять этого титула.  
Баки, в свою очередь, принялся изучать замок, особенно тайные ходы, через которые Стив сбегал от охраны.  
\- Разве это безопасно? – спросил Баки.  
Желудок буквально скрутило, когда он представил бандитов, пробирающихся по извилистому коридору в комнату Стива. Одолеть Коулсона легко, Стив останется беззащитным. Любой сможет вонзить нож между его выпирающих ребер или перерезать бледное горло – от самой этой мысли у Баки начинала кружиться голова, как при высокой температуре.  
Стив закатил глаза.  
\- Тут же везде охрана. Даже если кто-то проберется мимо наружных постов, его поймают.  
Убийца с кинжалом, залитый кровью ковер, Стив, который делает последний, судорожный вдох – эта картина стояла у Баки перед глазами и не желала развеиваться.  
\- Ты должен рассказать Командующему про тайные ходы, - убежденно заявил он. – Им положено заботиться о твоей безопасности.  
Стив упер руки в бока.  
\- Если им разболтать, мне уже отсюда не выбраться. Ты этого добиваешься?  
В груди что-то ныло, и Баки не мог понять, почему. Ему не исполнилось и четырнадцати, и до сих пор в его жизни не случалось разговоров про любовь и чувства. Он просто знал, что не хочет жить в мире, в котором не будет Стива Роджерса.  
Он дернул Стива за руку.  
\- Ты слишком ценен, Роджерс, с тобой не должно ничего случиться.  
Стив мрачно посмотрел на него и выдернул ладонь.  
\- Разумеется, ведь я принц.  
Баки это возмутило – как Стив посмел подумать, что значение имеет только его происхождение! – и он сграбастал его в объятия, задушив негодующий вопль.  
\- Нет. Потому что ты – это ты, - прошептал Баки ему в волосы, проглотив застрявший в голе ком.  
Вероятно, Стива впечатлило странное поведение Баки, потому что он все же согласился отвести его к Фьюри, начальнику Королевской гвардии. Только бросил раздраженно:  
\- Наверняка мы видимся в последний раз.  
Стив подробно описал Фьюри все тайные ходы, но тот только кривил губы, как догадался Баки, пряча улыбку.  
\- Вы знали! – возмутился Стив.  
\- Мы знали о них еще когда здесь жил сэр Тимоти.  
Как выяснилось, сэр Тимоти охранял Стива еще до Коулсона, но несколько месяцев назад он бесследно исчез. По настоянию Стива поиски продолжались, хотя никто уже не надеялся, что они увенчаются успехом.  
\- И все-таки вы позволяете мне удирать? – спросил Стив.  
Вот теперь Фьюри совершенно точно пытался не засмеяться.  
\- Ну, я в вашем возрасте тоже не слишком интересовался учебой, - он подмигнул, хотя непонятно было, считается ли подмигиванием моргание единственным глазом. – Так что пользуйтесь моей добротой.  
Знание о том, что Фьюри защищает Стива, принесло Баки спокойствие и уверенность в том, что теперь-то их точно ничто не разлучит.  
В этой счастливой уверенности он пребывал до следующей зимы. Баки почти исполнилось пятнадцать, он вырос на три дюйма, а Стив не вырос вообще. Встреча состоялась под тем самым деревом – тяжелое дыхание было слышно даже раньше, чем под крону, укрытую шапками снега, ввалился шатающийся Стив. Дум-Дум немедленно рванул навстречу, беспокойно взлаивая.  
\- Стив! – заорал Баки, и бросился вслед за псом.   
По бледному лбу стекал пот, дыхание прерывалось. Баки схватил тонкое запястье и почувствовал, как бешено бьется пульс.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - просипел Стив с таким трудом, будто слова не проталкивались в горло. – Чем сегодня займемся?  
\- Ты заболел, - сообщил ему Баки. – Возвращайся в кровать.  
\- Я не беспомощный, - огрызнулся Стив, едва удерживаясь на ногах.  
\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь, - успокоил его Баки, недоумевая, зачем так возмущаться из-за обычной простуды. Дум-Дум нарезал круги вокруг них. – Учти, непобедимым героям тоже следует отдохнуть. А ты, похоже, простудился. – Он положил руку на лоб Стива и тут же отдернул: - Ты весь горишь!  
\- Все хорошо, - настаивал тот.  
\- Стив…  
\- Баки!..  
Глаза Стива вдруг закатились, и он начал оседать на землю – совсем как мама Баки в прошлом году, когда в подвале обнаружилось мышиное гнездо. Баки едва успел подхватить его. Дум-Дум с оглушительным лаем рванул впереди них в сторону дворца.  
Они не успели ступить и трех шагов по дворцовому парку, когда навстречу выскочил стражник.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал?!  
\- Я… я не… - Баки не знал этого человека и понятия не имел, как объяснить свое присутствие. Стив казался совсем легким – Баки и не представлял, насколько он худой, пока не поднял его на руки – но дыхание все равно перехватывало, не столько от напряжения, сколько от ужаса.  
\- Мистер Барнс, что случилось? - спросил подбежавший Коулсон, и при виде знакомого лица на Баки нахлынуло такое облегчение, что он едва не разревелся.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил он, кусая губы. - Кажется, он заболел. У него жар, и он... он потерял сознание... - растерянно пролепетал Баки, но когда один из стражников попытался забрать Стива из его рук, только крепче прижал худое тело к себе.  
\- Я возьму принца, - уточнил тот.  
\- Нет. Я донесу его сам.  
\- Идемте же, - вмешался Коулсон. - Нужно показать его целителям.  
В этой части дворца Баки еще не бывал. Да он почти нигде не бывал, только в главном зале, на кухне, в библиотеке и в комнате Стива.  
Каким бы легким ни был Стив, таща его в лазарет, Баки в конце концов начал задыхаться.  
Белоснежные стены, белоснежные шторы. Алое пламя в камине. Женщина в белых одеждах бросила на Стива один-единственный взгляд и жестом велела Баки устроить его на кушетке.  
\- Сообщите королеве, - сказал Коулсон. Стражник отдал честь и тут же исчез.  
\- С ним все будет хорошо? - с надеждой спросил Баки.  
\- Уберите отсюда собаку, - вместо ответа велела целительница, и Баки напряженно сглотнул. Крыть было нечем. Коулсон положил руку Баки на плечо и развернул его к выходу из комнаты. Дум-Дум отказался уходить, пришлось схватить его за загривок и буквально тащить по полу, слушая недовольное рычание.   
\- Пусть дальше справляются целители, - сказал Коулсон. - Спустись на кухню, думаю, повара угостят тебя чем-нибудь.   
\- Я не голоден, - буркнул Баки.   
Он выставил Дум-Дума в сад, а сам вернулся под дверь лазарета. Вскоре туда пришла королева, и дверь закрылась снова. Тени от бьющего в окно солнца становились все длиннее и длиннее, пока наконец не исчезли совсем. Слуги зажгли коридорные светильники.  
Королева появилась, когда Баки почти потерял надежду.  
\- Идем со мной, - велела Ее Величество, и ему ничего не осталось, кроме как подчиниться. Будь у него выбор…   
Они спустились по коридору в малую гостевую комнату, которая на самом деле была больше, чем комнаты Баки и всех его сестер вместе взятые. Молчание королевы настораживало.  
\- Клянусь, я ничего ему не сделал! – в конце концов выпалил Баки. И тут же покраснел – по этикету не ему полагалось начинать разговор. Но что, если Ее Величество считает, что он навредил Стиву, и запретит им встречаться?!  
\- Я знаю, - мягко ответила королева. – Стивен часто болеет.  
Баки нахмурился.  
\- Он ни разу не болел с тех пор, как мы познакомились, - щеки буквально пылали. Он не должен противоречить Ее Величеству!  
Но королева согласно кивнула.  
\- Весной и летом ему легче. Стивен… - она перевела взгляд в сторону окна и посмотрела куда-то вдаль, - такой хрупкий.  
\- Не сочтите за неуважение, мэм, но это не так, - возразил Баки. Семь бед, один ответ. Королева с улыбкой обернулась к нему и негромко хмыкнула.  
\- Я рада, что вы познакомились, - в ее взгляде читалась грусть. – У Стивена мало друзей. Люди оказывают ему почтение за то, что он принц, но те, кто не знают об этом, могут вести себя… жестоко.  
Баки вспомнил мальчишек, которые избивали Стива тогда, почти год назад, и насупил брови.  
\- Ну и дураки. Стив лучше всех.  
Она загадочно улыбнулась.  
\- Стив довольно болезненный, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. Он не любит болеть, старается бороться, воевать со своей слабостью. Он никогда не признается в этом, но порой ему требуется помощь.  
\- Я буду помогать ему! – поклялся Баки раньше, чем подумал.  
\- Знаю, что будешь, - улыбнулась она. – Поживи здесь, пока Стиву не станет лучше. Мы сообщим твоим родителям.  
\- Ух ты, спасибо!   
Он прямо опешил – неужели не придется пробираться ночью через тайный ход?  
Королева кивнула ему на прощание и двинулась к двери.  
\- Слушайте, - не очень вежливо окликнул Баки, но, кажется, вежливость не слишком интересовала Ее Величество, - откуда вы знаете мое прозвище?   
Почти все взрослые звали его Джеймсом.  
Королева Сара с усмешкой обернулась к нему через плечо:  
\- Дорогой, Стивен только и делает, что говорит о тебе.

В конце концов королева разрешила Баки спать со Стивом на соседних кроватях и даже привести Дум-Дума, к большому возмущению целительницы. Зато, когда Стив очнулся, Баки был рядом.  
\- Баки? – прохрипел он.  
Баки тут же подскочил с кровати и схватил со стола кувшин.  
\- Попей, - потребовал он, привычно чувствуя себя старшим братом.   
Дум-Дум настороженно поскуливал в углу.  
\- Откуда ты тут взялся? – спросил Стив. Мокрые волосы липли ко лбу темными прядями, а глаза казались бесцветными. Но он хотя бы заговорил.  
\- Ты свалился в обморок прямо мне на руки. Не бросать же было.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- Ненавижу такое, - он не просто злился, а буквально готов был разреветься от отчаяния.   
Стив отвернулся, пряча лицо, и Баки сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Разве настоящие друзья такое замечают?  
\- Стив, все болеют, - весело напомнил он. – Подумаешь, большое дело.  
Тонкие руки Стива безуспешно пытались разгладить одеяло.  
\- Для меня – да. Я все время болею. Целители говорят, что я не доживу до собственной коронации. Я… дохлятина.  
Сердце Баки сжалось: мысль о смерти казалась ему невыносимой. Он так боялся загадочных убийц, которые могут пролезть во дворец, но ни разу не задумывался, что Стива может предать его собственное тело.  
\- Эй, - возмутился он, - ты не дохлятина, ты всего лишь простудился.  
Стив раздраженно фыркнул.  
\- Баки, я и на дерево-то залезаю с трудом. Ты все время меня подпихиваешь, как маленького, и делаешь вид, что не при чем. – он стукнул кулаком по одеялу и прошептал: – Не выйдет из меня хорошего короля.  
Видеть печаль в глазах Стива было невыносимо, и Баки не придумал ничего лучше, чем забраться на кровать и изо всех сил обнять его, защищая от всего мира.  
\- Ты единственный, кому бы я доверил нами править. Твоя мама хорошо справляется, но кроме нее – только ты. Ты всегда за справедливость и не боишься влезть в драку даже когда шансов нет. Ты – самый смелый парень, которого я знаю.  
Стив положил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Точно? – спросил он непривычно низким голосом.  
\- Точно, - поклялся Баки и неожиданно для себя повернулся и поцеловал Стива в волосы. Это должно было показаться странным, но не казалось. Это было легко, естественно и правильно.   
Стиву наверняка бы полегчало, узнай он о проклятии Баки. О том, что не он один порой чувствует слабость и страх. Баки открыл было рот, но не смог выдавить ни слова. Руки затряслись так, что Стив отстранился и удивленно посмотрел на него. Баки со вздохом притянул его обратно. Ничего не выйдет. Сначала нужно вернуться домой и попросить кого-нибудь отменить приказ никому не рассказывать о проклятии. И тогда Стиву обязательно станет легче, он не будет чувствовать себя настолько одиноким.  
Они так и заснули в обнимку, будто защищая друг друга, и привычка эта осталась с ними на много лет вперед.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Прекрати, - резко бросил Стив.  
Выбора не осталось. Баки оставил прическу в покое и обернулся.   
\- Что еще? – больше всего на свете его раздражали приказы, отданные походя, без всякой задней мысли. А Стив был настолько властным, что командовал чуть ли не каждой фразой.  
Им уже исполнилось семнадцать, но Баки так и не удалось рассказать о своем проклятии. Два года назад он спросил об этом родителей, и те напряженно переглянулись.  
\- Это не лучшая идея, - заметил отец.  
\- С чего бы? Почему нет?  
Родителям не сразу удалось подобрать слова. В конце концов мама осторожно сказала:  
\- Баки… Стив – принц. Править государством – не простое дело. Он может воспользоваться твоей слабостью в будущем.  
\- Или проговорится кому-то еще.  
Баки был в ярости. Он кричал, просил, умолял и даже плакал – родители стояли на своем. Сестрам тоже запретили отменять приказ. Тогда Баки перестал разговаривать с ними вообще – на целых пять дней, но и это не помогло.  
Но Стив никогда бы не использовал это знание против него, и никогда бы никому не разболтал. Такое просто не в его характере, и уж тем более он не сделает подобную гадость Баки.  
Со временем Баки стал лучше понимать опасения родителей, но все еще не мог согласиться с их мнением о Стиве. Это вообще не укладывалось в голове – ведь они знали Стива несколько лет, видели, насколько доброе у него сердце. Он разругался с ними тогда и удрал во дворец. Как тяжело скрывать что-то от человека, который тебе дороже всех на свете!  
\- Ты постоянно возишься со своими волосами, - недовольно пояснил Стив. – И вечно тащишь меня куда-то, хотя девушки все равно крутятся только вокруг тебя. Пойдем уже наконец.  
Баки сжал губы, чтобы не ответить резкостью на резкость. Стив злился потому, что всю неделю снова проболел. На самом деле, ему тоже хотелось пойти на этот бал, но репутация скучного зануды требовала поддержания.  
\- Отлично, - процедил Баки, не со злости, но Стив отдал очередной приказ, и приходилось бороться с собой, чтобы не побежать вперед. – Пойдем.  
Просто одетого Стива сложно было выделить среди других юношей, собравшихся на бал. Он сам говорил, что Баки куда больше походит на принца. Тот упорно отрицал это. Настоящим принцем выглядел как раз Стив: волевой подбородок, длиннющие ресницы и золотистые волосы.  
Стив как обычно сидел за столом с мрачным видом все время, пока Баки танцевал. Баки нравился девушкам, и он поощрял их заигрывания. Отчасти потому, что все-таки любил быть в центре внимания, но если честно – потому, что это злило Стива.  
Потому что… Баки любил Стива. Честное слово. Но было в его злости что-то такое, волнующее. Жестоко, да, но Баки просто не мог не подмигнуть девушке, зная, что Стив смотрит на него. От этого хмурого взгляда будто что-то вспыхивало внутри. Умом Баки прекрасно понимал, что ничего хорошего тут нет – Стива это все явно не радовало, да и самому потом было стыдно. Кроме того, говоря по правде, Баки эти девушки не интересовали совсем – будь хоть у одной из них мозги, она бы добивалась внимания Стива.  
И все-таки он устраивал это представление на каждом балу.  
Вихрь танца подхватил его. На балах Баки был нарасхват – он хорошо танцевал, был со всеми вежлив. Девушкам это нравилось, и еще больше это нравилось их родителям. Собственно, вежлив Баки был по очевидной причине – он прекрасно понимал, как неприятно делать то, чего тебе не хочется. А еще потому, что когда-то его учитель сказал: «Вы должны быть вежливы с прекрасным полом». Насчет «прекрасного» Баки сомневался – Бекка слишком часто дралась, да и жизнь в одном доме с тремя девицами избавит от иллюзий кого угодно. Но был неизменно почтителен, даже подозревая, что просто выполняет приказ учителя – одно из неприятных последствий его проклятия.  
Стив торчал за столом так прямо, будто ему платили за сидение в самой неудобной позе. Он не любил толпу. Те, кто знал его как принца, заискивали, пытаясь завоевать его расположение. А те, кто не знал – не обращали внимания или жалостливо косились на худое тело. Оба варианта были одинаково неприятны, поэтому Стив чувствовал себя неловко со всеми, кроме Баки.  
Баки предпочитал не оставлять его в одиночестве надолго. Потому что сам притаскивал его на эти балы, и вообще это было бы некрасиво. И не важно, сколько бабочек порхало в животе, когда он замечал каким взглядом Стив провожает его очередную партнершу.  
\- Ты вообще танцевать собираешься? – поинтересовался Баки, забирая у Стива бокал с вином.  
\- С кем?  
Баки пожал плечами.  
\- Да с кем хочешь. Только пригласи.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не умею.  
\- Я знаю, что ты умеешь лучше, чем прикидываешься.  
Стив надулся.  
\- Ага, и почему только все девчонки надо мной смеются?  
«Вот уж неправда» - с неожиданной злостью подумал Баки. Хихиканье девчонок означало, что они уделяют кому-то внимание, но на Стива не смотрела ни одна. Баки дернул Стива за локоть.  
\- Пошли, - велел он, - потанцуешь.  
\- С кем? – рявкнул Стив.  
\- Со мной! - рявкнул Баки в ответ. – Заткнись и повторяй мои движения.  
Разумеется, Стив не сделал ни того, ни другого. Его никто не заклинал на выполнение чужих повелений, скорее наоборот – кто-то очевидно проклял не выполнять никаких указаний вообще. Впрочем, наверняка он таким упрямым родился.  
\- Бак, так нельзя! – прошипел Стив, красный от смущения. Люди пялились на них.  
\- Нельзя дожить до семнадцати и не научиться танцевать, - возразил Баки. – Правую ногу назад.  
Не то, чтобы Стив не умел танцевать совсем. Цепкая память позволяла ему без труда запомнить движения. А вот тело как всегда не могло угнаться за мозгом. Отшагивая назад левой ногой, Стив морщился от боли, а когда мелодия убыстрилась, начал задыхаться.  
Но Стив смеялся, не обращая внимания на одышку, его лицо раскраснелось, Баки ужасно хотелось сунуть его под нос всем ограниченным девицам и крикнуть: "Вы что, слепые?!"  
\- Дай я поведу, - потребовал Стив.   
В общем Баки был даже не против, как научить мальчика танцевать, если не давать ему вести? К тому же, ему было неловко, что Стив настолько ниже. Но и позволять в очередной раз собой командовать не хотелось.   
\- Чтоб ты ноги мне отдавил? — теперь он задыхался почти как Стив - не так просто нарушать приказы.   
\- Еще чего! - хохотнул тот.  
\- Тогда веди, здоровяк, - поддразнил Баки, и Стив, притворно нахмурившись, перехватил его руку крепче. Стив не колебался ни мгновения, как всегда, когда кто-то бросал ему вызов, и рванулся вперед – так резко, что они столкнулись лбами.  
\- Ай! Стив, я не сомневался, что ты упертый как кирпичная стена, но не знал, что в буквальном смысле.  
Стив расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и Баки рассмеялся вслед за ним. Порой он забывал, что упрямый, властный и вечно чем-то недовольный Стив прежде всего – его лучший друг. И что они пара балбесов, которые смешат друг друга почем зря.  
\- Прошу прощения, - вежливо окликнул слуга, коснувшись плеча Баки. – Сообщение для сэра Джеймса.  
Баки не был «сэром», что неудивительно для его возраста, но посыльные всегда обращались именно так. Баки подозревал, что ему не хочется дружить с теми, кто получает от этого удовольствие.  
\- Слушаю, - легкомысленно отозвался он, все еще обнимая Стива за талию.  
Слуга шагнул в сторону, и они увидели стоящего в дверях Фьюри. Мундир Королевской гвардии казался ужасно неуместным в подобной обстановке, по залу пронесся ропот.  
Баки тут же направился в его сторону, таща Стива за собой, пока того кто-нибудь не узнал. Фьюри жестом позвал их за собой. У крыльца стояла королевская карета.  
\- Ну вот, - проворчал Баки, - так мы и не нашли Стиву партнершу.  
\- В карету, Джеймс, - велел Фьюри, и Баки кольнуло беспокойство.  
\- Что такое? – спросил он, забираясь внутрь и протягивая Стиву руку. Тот, как всегда, сделал вид, что не заметил.  
Фьюри подождал, пока закроется дверь, и от одного взгляда на него почему-то сводило желудок.  
\- Джеймс, твои родители… умерли.  
Его мягкий голос доносился будто издалека. Мозг отказывался понимать, Баки молча сидел в оцепенении, пока Стив не взял его за руку. Тонкие бледные пальцы сжали его собственные, и только тогда на голову вдруг обрушилось понимание.  
\- Что… - выдохнул он, - что?.. нет.  
\- Сожалею, - Фьюри сочувственно покачал головой. – На экипаж напали разбойники. Как удалось выяснить… - он заколебался.  
\- Продолжайте, - велел Стив, - ничего не скрывая. Баки имеет право знать.  
Баки молча сжал его пальцы.  
\- Твой отец пытался защитить твою мать. Но в конце концов… обоих закололи ножами.  
Баки невольно поежился. Не хотелось даже думать, от чего защищал маму отец. Все пересказывали друг другу истории о зверствах разбойников. В горле что-то застряло, мешая сглотнуть. Мешая дышать. Словно издалека он услышал хрип и привычно взглянул на Стива. Но тот был в порядке – задыхался сам Баки.  
\- Ум-мерли? – из горла вырвался всхлип. – Как они…  
Минуту спустя он невероятным усилием взял себя в руки. Сам он достаточно взрослый, чтобы постоять за себя, а сестры? Элизабет всего шесть.   
Будет ли она помнить родителей, когда вырастет?  
Стив погладил его по спине.  
\- Все устроится, Бак, - пообещал он. – Мы со всем разберемся.  
\- Где нам теперь жить? – выдохнул Баки. Кажется, у него началась истерика. – Куда пойти работать, чтобы хватило денег для всех сестер?  
\- Дыши, Баки, - тихо приказал Стив, и в кои-то веки Баки обрадовался приказу. Он судорожно вдохнул, и Стив обнял его за плечи. - Даже если вы все поселитесь в моих покоях. Ничего страшного не случится. – В его голосе звучала решимость.  
Фьюри демонстративно смотрел в окно, как бы оставляя их наедине. Там проплывали знакомые виды – они ехали не во дворец, а домой к Баки. Туда, где его сестры лежали в постелях, еще не зная, что мама и папа…  
Баки отвернулся и уткнулся носом в шею Стива, из последних сил сдерживая слезы. Мама и папа никогда не вернутся домой. Они умерли.  
\- Я с тобой, Бак, - настойчиво сказал Стив. – Я с тобой.

Баки проскользнул через дыру в изгороди. Через нее они со Стивом обычно выбирались из дворца (и возвращались обратно) подальше от глаз стражи. Теперь она стала тесновата обоим, хотя для Стива – не настолько, как ему бы хотелось. Дум-Дум фыркнул и просочился под ногами Баки.  
Легкость проникновения во дворец до сих пор не радовала Баки, но он напомнил себе, что Фьюри наверняка следит за всеми лазейками и не пропустит никого постороннего.  
В покоях Стива горел свет, будто тот опять рисовал в постели. Но альбома не было видно – может быть, Стив спрятал его прежде, чем заснуть. Может, он подозревал о приходе Баки.  
Прошло три недели со смерти родителей. На четыре дня Баки с сестрами остались одни – условно одни, потому что королева на всяких случай прислала нескольких стражников для охраны дома. Дружба с наследным принцем давала некоторые привилегии.  
Но затем приехала мамина кузина. Она привезла с собой старое письмо от Уиннифред, в котором та просила позаботиться о детях, буде с ней и Джорджем что-нибудь случится, и сообщила, что прибыла исполнить свой долг. Мамина кузина и ее муж всегда хотели детей, но так и не сумели завести собственных. Они буквально влюбились в Элизабет и Аннабель. Бекка и Баки же не совсем вписывались в их мечту о новой дружной семье.  
Баки пришлось хуже всех. Опекуны считали всех мальчишек источником проказ и шалостей. И несмотря на то, что Баки старательно исполнял все их повеления, даже не пытаясь, вопреки собственным привычкам, сопротивляться, своего мнения не изменили.   
Баки был не против помочь Элизе с уборкой, Марте – на кухне, а Натану с лошадьми. Их семья была не настолько богата, чтобы считать слуг пустым местом, наоборот, Элиза и Марта казались детям тетушками, а Натан дядюшкой.   
Однако девочкам запретили помогать слугам, зато на Баки за это время обрушилось больше приказов, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Он уже кипел от злости, но выбора не оставалось. А несколько дней тому назад мамина кузина собрала всех в большой комнате, чтобы объявить:  
\- Слуги могут уходить. Их присутствие более не требуется.  
Баки пытался возражать, девочки открыто рыдали, однако новая хозяйка была непреклонна: Натан, Марта и Элиза получат жалование за несколько недель вперед и немедленно соберут свои пожитки.  
Баки тогда рассказал об этом Стиву, в надежде, что тот поручит кому-нибудь найти им новое место. И не упомянул о том, что ему велели перенести собственные пожитки в бывшие комнаты слуг да заодно взвалили на него все их обязанности – уборку, стирку и приготовление еды. Стив непременно бы попытался восстановить справедливость, но Баки не хотел лишний раз злить мамину кузину. Пусть семья будет хотя бы у Элизабет и Аннабель.  
\- Бак? – сонно спросил Стив, когда Баки забрался на кровать рядом с ним.   
Они были уже слишком взрослые, чтобы спать в одной постели, но Баки решил для себя, что все равно никому нет дела. Его родители умерли, а остальным плевать на его жизнь.  
Он закопался поглубже в одеяло и уткнулся носом Стиву в макушку.   
\- Что? – спросил Стив, поворачиваясь к нему. – Случилось что-то плохое?.. В смысле, еще что-то плохое? – тут же поправился он.  
Баки закинул на Стива руку и притянул его ближе.  
\- Мне придется уехать, - прошептал он.  
Стив мгновение лежал неподвижно, потом отстранился, чтобы взглянуть Баки в лицо.  
\- То есть? Они тебя прогоняют?  
\- Не прогоняют, - мягко ответил Баки. – Я сам так решил.  
\- Но почему? – возмутился Стив, даже не спросив, куда именно он собрался.  
\- Вещи мамы и папы выставили на продажу. Они забирают младших к себе, а Бекку отправляют в интернат.  
Баки скривился. Он знал, чему девочек учат в этих интернатах: молчать и слушаться мужа. Это совсем не подходило для Бекки, но на предложение сбежать она грустно ответила:  
\- Баки, я девушка. Куда мне идти? Ты можешь переезжать сколько угодно, я – нет. Это опасно.  
\- Я буду тебя защищать! – воскликнул он. – Ты не останешься одна!  
Бекка устало вздохнула и взяла его за руку. В последнее время она казалась намного старше своих шестнадцати лет.  
\- У меня не так много возможностей. Самое большее, на что можно надеяться - удачно выйти замуж.  
И сколько бы аргументов он ни приводил, она отвергала все.  
\- Бекка не должна ехать в интернат, - возмущенно сказал Стив. – Она зачахнет там, завянет, как цветок. Из нее сделают бледную немочь без единой мысли о настоящей жизни.  
К горлу подкатили рыдания. Как можно бросить Стива? Он все понимал быстрее, чем Баки открывал рот.  
\- Я пытался, - выдохнул Баки, - пытался уговорить ее сбежать.  
Стив протянул тонкую руку и погладил Баки по голове, пытаясь утешить.  
\- Так жаль… Тяжело смотреть, как семья разваливается у тебя на глазах.  
И Баки все-таки разревелся, уткнувшись Стиву в грудь и кусая костяшки пальцев, пытаясь заглушить всхлипы. Именно так – он потерял родителей, а теперь теряет и сестер.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь остаться здесь, со мной? – наконец спросил Стив.  
Баки перевел дыхание, пытаясь успокоиться. Нужно рассказать Стиву план.  
\- Я отправлюсь в Королевскую военную академию. А когда закончу – смогу поступить в твою личную охрану.  
\- Для этого тебе не нужно поступать в Академию, - с невеселой ухмылкой поправил Стив. – Ты в моей личной охране с тринадцати лет.  
Баки покачал головой.  
\- Стив, я должен научиться защищать тебя по-настоящему. Вдруг кто-нибудь решит захватить дворец или напасть на твой экипаж? Что я смогу сделать тогда? – с зареванной физиономией он точно не чувствовал себя сильным и мужественным. – Я ничего не умею.  
Стив поджал губы, но растерянный взгляд говорил, что возразить ему нечего. Академия даст Баки еду и крышу над головой на несколько лет, а потом он станет получать жалование.  
\- Если вам важна личная безопасность, я – не лучший кандидат на должность стражника.  
Стив только глаза закатил, не сподобившись поддержать шутку.  
\- Когда тебе уезжать? – вместо этого спросил он.  
\- Завтра утром. Прием новобранцев через два дня, а нужно еще дойти.  
\- Утром! – теперь и у Стива глаза были на мокром месте. – Так не честно, Бак, мы даже попрощаться не успеем. Тут ехать меньше дня.  
\- В личном экипаже, - напомнил Баки. – А у меня…  
\- Ты возьмешь…  
\- Стив, я не собираюсь прибывать в Академию в королевской карете! – выпалил Баки, чтобы не помешать Стиву отдать приказ.  
Стив так сильно хмурился, что больно было смотреть. И все же он не стал спорить – кому, как ни ему знать, что значит добиваться цели вопреки всему. Он крепче прижался к Баки.  
\- И что мне тут делать без тебя? – это задумывалось шуткой, но прозвучало совсем не весело.   
Сердце Баки сжалось. Они не расставались несколько лет. Кого интересует какой-то там Баки Барнс? Они всегда были Стив-и-Баки.  
\- Девицы выстроятся в очередь, чтобы потанцевать с тобой. Я вернусь – а у тебя тут жена и куча детишек.  
Стив фыркнул.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что это ерунда.  
\- С таким подходом-то конечно, - Баки пихнул его плечом.  
Но Стив не рассмеялся. Он стиснул Баки так сильно, что тому стало тяжело дышать, и Баки сжал его в ответ.  
\- Я могу написать тебе? – тихо спросил Стив.  
\- Только попробуй не, - прорычал Баки. – Больше-то никто не будет. Бекке в интернате наверняка не разрешат. Мамина кузина запретит младшим, - голос дрогнул. Баки любил сестер. Без них ему будет тяжело.  
\- Я разберусь с этим, - напористо сказал Стив. – Я каждый день буду посылать с почтовой каретой отряд стражи с копьями, чтобы доставить письма от твоих сестер.  
У Баки вырвался хриплый смешок.  
\- Не заставляй моих сестер писать копьями, Стив.  
\- Они захотят написать тебе. Эти девчонки считают, что лучше тебя нет никого на свете. И это хорошо, - торжественно добавил он. – Приятно, когда кто-то разделяет твои заблуждения.  
Баки вытащил из-под Стива подушку и замахнулся ею.  
\- Я тебя так защищу! Вот явится кто-то убивать тебя, так я покажу им все тайные ходы.  
Стив расхохотался, обхватив Баки ногами и пытаясь повалить его. Побарахтавшись в одеялах, они снова свалились в обнимку. Стив дышал подозрительно тяжело. Баки прижался ухом к его груди, слушая знакомое неровное сердцебиение.  
\- Хотел бы я поступить в Академию, - сказал Стив. – Стать солдатом.  
Баки только вздохнул. Стив вечно рвался в бой. На их памяти войны не было ни разу. На войне погиб отец Стива незадолго до его рождения, и с тех пор страна жила в мире благодаря королеве. Но на рынках шептались о разбойниках – тех становилось все больше и больше, и люди подозревали, что это не разбойники вовсе, а боевые отряды из соседнего королевства. И там что-то затевают.  
Королева Сара говорила, что это чепуха и воевать никто не собирается. Но часами сидела за закрытыми дверями с Фьюри и членами Совета.  
\- Как думаешь, если придется идти на войну, ты испугаешься? – сонно спросил Стив.  
\- Нет, конечно, - соврал Баки. На самом деле, война пугала его до чертиков. Он не хотел воевать. И в Академию собирался только для того, чтобы научиться защищать Стива.  
\- Я тоже, - пробормотал Стив, засыпая.  
Баки же наоборот, пытался не заснуть как можно дольше, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла и уюта. Стив навалился на него своим костлявым телом, тонкой рукой обнимая за плечи.  
А потом в окно заглянуло солнце. Они проснулись как обычно запутавшись друг в друге. Стив вцепился в подол рубашки Баки, пальцы его касались кожи живота. Баки закинул на Стива ногу.  
Стив медленно открыл глаза, встретившись взглядом с Баки, поморщился и уткнулся лицом Баки в грудь, прячась от солнечного света.  
\- Ярко, - голос его был хриплым со сна.   
Баки хмыкнул, чувствуя, как в горле опять застрял ком. Стив, кажется, утверждал, что с четырнадцати лет ни разу не просыпался без Баки.  
\- Ну, солнце же, - как всегда объяснил Баки.  
\- Найдешь время позавтракать? – поинтересовался Стив – якобы небрежно, но рука его все еще сжимала тонкую ткань рубашки.  
\- А то, - успокоил его Баки. – Как уйти, напоследок не слопав завтрак от Мэнди.  
Стив фыркнул.  
\- Она бы никогда не простила тебе такого.  
Они не торопились вставать. Стив пальцем водил по коже Баки – вперед, назад. В животе будто что-то вздрагивало, и вовсе не от щекотки.  
\- Принц Стивен? – раздался из-за двери голос Коулсона. Стив со вздохом уткнулся Баки в грудь. – Принц Стивен, ваша матушка желает узнать, будете ли вы иметь удовольствие разделить с ней завтрак.  
Стиву пришлось отстраниться, чтобы ответить.  
\- Да, Коулсон, я приду. Передай, пожалуйста, на кухню, что Баки здесь.  
\- Да, сир, - послушно отозвался Коулсон.  
С минуту они не шевелились, но в конце концов Баки заставил себя подняться. Ему этого совсем не хотелось, но было бы невежливо заставлять королеву Сару ждать.   
Королева внимательно выслушала его объяснения. Баки достаточно знал ее, чтобы понять – она не осуждает его решения, однако не слишком рада ему. Вертикальная морщинка между бровей делала ее ужасно похожей на Стива. Они вообще были похожи – слишком маленькие для такого сильного характера.  
\- Они были суровы с тобой? – властно спросила она.  
\- Нет, мэм, - соврал Баки со спокойным видом. – Все отлично. Полагаю, наступило время доказать, что я чего-то стою.  
\- Ты и так стоишь целого полка гвардии, - отчеканил Стив.  
Кажется, королева не поверила его объяснениям, но посчитала вежливым не сообщать это в присутствии придворных.  
\- Баки, - тихонько окликнула его Мэнди, повариха, - спустись на кухню перед уходом. Соберу тебе узелок.  
\- Да, мэм, - немедленно отозвался Баки.   
Он бы спустился и без приказа, но Мэнди любила командовать еще больше, чем Стив (ладно, вздумай они соревноваться, наверняка вышла бы ничья). Не сосчитать, сколько раз Баки бегал на кухню и из кухни, выполняя шутливые повеления.  
Итак, он собрал вещи, провизию, со всеми попрощался – дальше тянуть было некуда. Придворные, слуги и даже стража разошлись подальше, давая им со Стивом возможность поговорить напоследок.  
\- Справишься? – буркнул Стив, уставившись в землю. Он пнул камешек и с сожалением проводил его взглядом – тот укатился слишком далеко, чтобы пнуть еще раз.  
\- Ага, - выдавил Баки.   
Стив наконец взглянул на него – в голубых глазах стояли слезы. У Баки упало сердце.  
\- Пиши мне. – Этому приказу Баки последовал бы, даже не получив его.  
\- Расскажу тебе, какой великий воин из меня получается.  
\- Тебе придется постараться, - усмехнулся Стив.  
\- С чего бы это? – Прозвучало как-то обидно. – Я отлично выполняю приказы.  
Стив расхохотался.  
\- Баки, ты выполняешь приказы ужасно. Все, что от тебя требуют, ты бессовестно выполняешь слово в слово, и от этого больше проблем, чем пользы.  
Внутри что-то радостно встрепенулось. Стив понятия не имел, почему для Баки так важно услышать, что он не умеет слушаться приказов. Когда родители умерли, Баки трусливо понадеялся, что их требование хранить тайну потеряет силу, и винил себя за малодушие, но его надежды в любом случае не оправдались. Этот приказ все еще действовал.  
Он шагнул вперед и толкнул Стива в грудь.  
\- А ты отвечай, слышишь? – И яростно прошептал ему в волосы: - Не бросай меня, Стив.  
\- Не брошу, - пообещал тот, уже серьезно. – Ну… и ты меня не забывай, когда обзаведешься новыми друзьями.  
Баки взял его за плечи и встряхнул.  
\- Стив, - пришлось отстраниться, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, - тебе от меня не избавиться. Никогда, ясно? Я с тобой до конца, дружище.  
В глазах Стива будто огонек вспыхнул, а улыбка снова заставила сердце Баки сжаться. Он притянул Стива к себе, и они долго-долго стояли так.  
В конце концов Баки пришлось отстраниться.  
\- Пора выдвигаться. Хочу к вечеру добраться до постоялого двора.  
Стив шагнул назад.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он.  
Баки повернулся к ожидавшему его Дум-Думу. Тот заскулил, будто предчувствуя разлуку, и Баки погрузил пальцы в косматый рыжеватый мех.  
\- Оставайся тут и присматривай за Стивом, - тихо приказал Баки. И добавил громче, уже в сторону Стива. – Приютишь моего пса, да? Я не смогу взять его с собой.  
\- Да, Баки, - голос Стива дрогнул.  
Дум-Дум прижался к ногам, и Баки легонько подпихнул его коленом.  
\- Иди уже. Мы с тобой знаем, что Стиву нужна охрана. Я ухожу, так что остаешься ты, - он проводил взглядом грустно плетущегося пса. – Не делай глупостей, пока я не вернусь.  
Стив закатил глаза, одной рукой поглаживая подошедшего Дум-Дума.  
\- Интересно, как? Всю глупость ты забираешь с собой.  
\- Сопляк. – Баки осуждающе покачал головой.  
\- Балбес, - отозвался Стив и тут же закусил губу. – Будь поосторожнее.  
Баки легко отсалютовал двумя пальцами, заставив Стива фыркнуть, и бросил последний взгляд на лучшего друга. Под ярким весенним солнцем волосы Стива казались золотистым ореолом.  
Потом он развернулся и отправился в будущее.


	3. Chapter 3

Баки специально выбрал окольную дорогу, чтобы поменьше встречаться с другими путниками. Одиночество его не пугало, в отличие от незнакомцев – кто знает, что придет им в голову? Велят что-нибудь в шутку, а отменить приказ будет некому.  
Жаль, что у него нет собственной лошади, что уж говорить о карете.  
Однако сожалеть было в любом случае поздно, и теперь Баки старательно обходил каждую деревню на своем пути. Странное ощущение: с одной стороны, раз вокруг никого нет – некому командовать, а с другой – поговорить он все-таки любил. Будь рядом Стив… По правде сказать, Стива не хватало больше всего.  
Солнце клонилось к закату. Сквозь ветви деревьев пробивались длинные теплые лучи – в них рыжие волосы женщины полыхали как пламя. Баки заметил это пламя издалека, а уже подойдя ближе, увидел, что женщина стоит, уперев кулаки в бока и смотрит на кучу тряпья у своих ног. Потом обнаружилось, что из кучи торчит голова, так что никакая это не куча, а человек.  
\- Вечер добрый, - окликнула женщина. – Ты не мог бы помочь?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Баки, подавив желание побыстрее пройти мимо. Так-то он с удовольствием помогал всем подряд, особенно по собственному выбору, но не стоило доверять людям, встреченным в лесу на ночь глядя.  
\- Это Клинт, - женщина указала на тряпье, - и он для меня тяжеловат. Ты не мог бы…  
Баки подхватил Клинта под одну руку, женщина ухватилась за вторую. Вдвоем они сумели поднять его и усадить, прислонив к стволу.  
\- Что с ним? – спросил Баки, глядя на струйку крови, которая стекала у Клинта из носа.  
\- Ничего страшного, - ответила женщина с подозрительным равнодушием, - бывало и хуже.  
\- Аа, - глубокомысленно отозвался Баки. Стив был единственным, кто на его памяти часто терял сознание, и окружающие никогда не относились к этому так спокойно.  
\- Я Наташа. А тебя как зовут?  
Баки посмотрел на нее с подозрением.  
\- Так что с ним случилось? – поинтересовался он вместо того, чтобы представиться. Пока ему ничего не приказали, есть простор для маневра.  
\- Жонглировал дровами, - она ухмыльнулась, - и переоценил свои силы. Позорище, на самом деле, так-то он неплохой жонглер.  
Баки поморщился.  
\- Когда очнется, ему будет больно. Меня зовут Баки.  
\- Баки? – темная бровь иронично приподнялась, стало как-то неловко. – Что ж, Баки, ты мне очень помог. Спасибо. Куда направляешься?  
Баки невольно облизнул губы. Женщина не вызывала доверия. Кто знает, говорила ли она правду. Жонглировать дровами глупо. С другой стороны, они со Стивом и не такие глупости затевали.  
\- В Королевскую военную академию, - наконец ответил он, постаравшись, чтобы это прозвучало гордо. Будущему новобранцу положено гордиться.  
Наташа на мгновение прищурилась.  
\- Ну-ну. Занятно.  
\- И чего тут занятного? – раздраженно переспросил Баки. Мало ему было Стива с шуточками на эту тему… При воспоминании о Стиве что-то дрогнуло в груди, и Баки поспешно сосредоточился на Наташе.  
\- Похоже, ты сам не в восторге от этой идеи.  
\- Да я счастлив, - соврал он. Наташина бровь опять поползла вверх.  
\- Врешь, - припечатала она и, не успел он открыть рот, чтобы возразить, добавила: - Не ври мне.  
Рот пришлось закрыть. Врать он теперь не сможет, зато и говорить не обязан. Наташа кивнула с невеселой ухмылкой.  
\- И почему я не сомневалась, - буркнула она себе под нос. – Очередная жертва Золы.  
Баки похолодел. Как поспорить, не солгав?  
\- С чего ты так решила? – спросил он немеющими губами. Тот, кто знает о проклятии, может воспользоваться этим знанием. Она может приказать ему все, что придет ей в голову.  
\- Я умею внимательно смотреть, - загадочно ответила она.  
Сердце Баки колотилось как бешеное. Вот и случилось то, чего так боялись мама с папой: ему придется исполнять прихоти первого встречного, какими бы жестокими те ни были. Впрочем, Наташа, похоже, и правда смотрела внимательно – ее лицо смягчилось.  
\- Я не видела Золу, - тихо сказала она, - но жила с таким же проклятием от одного из его… друзей? Последователей?  
\- Жила? – выдохнул Баки. Не может быть!  
\- Жила, - повторила она. – Я сломала его.  
\- Как? – отчаянно выдавил он. – Как от этого избавиться? Расскажи, пожалуйста.  
При виде печали на ее лице Баки хотелось заорать. Сейчас она скажет то же самое, что говорили колдуны и феи: ничего не поделаешь, ничем не поможешь.  
\- Я не знаю, - так и есть. – Я не помню, как это сделала.  
\- Как это – не помнишь?  
\- Там происходило много всего, - ровным голосом объяснила она.  
Баки передернуло от этого холодного спокойствия.  
\- И все-таки от него можно избавиться? – он не узнал собственного голоса. Будто не взрослый мужчина говорит, а испуганное дитя.  
Она коснулась его руки.  
\- Можно, - глаза в глаза, не отводя взгляда. – Все скажут тебе, что нельзя, потому что Зола непобедим. Но я знаю, что ты справишься. Прости, что больше ничем не помогаю.  
Баки проглотил ком в горле.  
\- Спасибо. Знать – это… - слова давались с трудом.  
Кивок.  
\- Но Академия… - она лукаво улыбнулась, – не самый желаемый путь для того, кто не хочет исполнять чужие приказы.  
Баки пожал плечами. Врать она ему запретила, а рассказывать про Стива не хотелось. Родители переживали, как бы Стив не заставил Баки служить себе, но так будет куда легче обойти этот запрет.  
\- Хочу попасть в личную охрану принца, - спокойно ответил он.  
\- Неплохая работа, - так же спокойно отозвалась Наташа, но чувствовалось, что она понимает больше, чем показывает.  
В этот момент застонал Клинт.  
\- Моя голова…  
\- Так тебе и надо, - жестоко ответила Наташа, но Баки не мог не заметить, с какой нежностью она отвела с его лба волосы. Вдруг нахлынула такая тоска по Стиву, что пришлось отвести взгляд.  
\- А это кто? – удивленно спросил Клинт.  
\- Это Баки, - объяснила Наташа. – Держит путь в Королевскую военную академию.  
И ни слова о проклятии, за что Баки был чрезвычайно благодарен.  
\- О, и нам в ту же сторону. Пойдем вместе?  
Баки закусил губу.  
\- С меня взять нечего. Если вдруг решишь ограбить.  
Это была не совсем правда, но Клинт, в отличие от Наташи, врать ему не запрещал. Перед уходом королева Сара дала ему кошель с монетами. Хочешь – не хочешь, пришлось взять, мамина кузина присвоила все деньги родителей, а отправиться в путь с пустыми карманами было бы совсем глупо.  
Клинт вскинул руки.  
\- Эй, эй, даже не собирался. Ты слишком юн, чтобы слоняться по этим дорогам в одиночку. Сейчас не слишком безопасно. Я хочу помочь.  
\- Клинт неравнодушен к бродячим псам, - пояснила Наташа. Это прозвучало так ласково, что Баки даже не обиделся.  
Клинт пожал плечами.  
\- Не люблю бросать детей на произвол судьбы.  
\- Я не ребенок, - возразил Баки. – Мне уже семнадцать.  
Клинт и Наташа обменялись взглядами.  
\- Ладно, - успокоил Клинт. – Совсем взрослый.  
И это прозвучало еще обиднее, чем если бы он продолжил спорить. Баки демонстративно закатил глаза. Они и сами вряд ли намного старше него. Самое большее, лет на пять. Кроме того, услышав наташину историю, Баки невольно начал доверять ей. Может быть, не так плохо иметь рядом человека, знающего о его проклятии.  
\- Я собирался переночевать на том постоялом дворе, - Баки махнул рукой. – Думаю, в темноте идти небезопасно.  
\- Умно, - одобрил Клинт. – А деньги у тебя есть?  
Щеки Баки вспыхнули. Он не настолько доверял своим новым спутникам, чтобы говорить о деньгах. Клинт только фыркнул.  
\- Дитя мое, не верить незнакомцам – это правильно. Но меня твой кошелек не интересует, всего лишь хочу узнать, сможешь ли ты заплатить за комнату.  
\- Смогу, - ответил Баки, опустив взгляд.  
Его гордость немало потрепало со дня смерти родителей; пользоваться чужими деньгами – это еще капля в море.  
\- Пора идти дальше, - вмешалась Наташа. – Торчать на месте точно не стоит.  
Какое-то время они шагали в тишине. Баки размышлял, похожи ли Клинт с Наташей на разбойников.  
\- А вам разбойники по дороге не попадались? – наконец выпалил он.  
Клинт и Наташа снова переглянулись.  
\- Попадались, - ответил Клинт, и Баки невольно сжал кулаки.  
\- Хотел бы я встретиться с ними после того, как научусь драться по-настоящему!  
\- Лучше надейся не встретиться, - резко заявила Наташа.  
Баки хотел было возразить, что у него есть причина, но вовремя прикусил язык. Не стоит рассказывать о себе слишком много. Пусть считают, что родители будут его искать, может, тогда они не станут убивать его.  
А будет ли искать его кто-нибудь на самом деле? Родителей нет в живых. Сестры малы и беспомощны. Теперь его семья — это Стив и Сара, но они не ждут его возвращения в ближайшие несколько лет. Пройдет немало времени, прежде чем кто-то обратит внимание на его исчезновение. Горло сжалось от невольной обиды.  
Но Стив будет ждать писем. И если не получит – наверняка явится прямиком в Академию. От этой мысли глаза подозрительно увлажнились, но на сердце стало светлее. Стив всегда придет за ним.

Когда они подходили к городу, Клинт начал насвистывать. Наташа не обращала на это внимания, и Баки тоже не стал спрашивать. Вскоре им навстречу выскочил пес. Его шерсть была такого же цвета, как ветви придорожных кустов. Пес чем-то ужасно смахивал на Клинта – преврати кто-нибудь Клинта в собаку или пса в человека, они походили бы друг на друга как братья.  
Пес обнюхал пальцы Баки, и тот понял, что соскучился по Дум-Думу.  
\- Привет, дружок, - сказал Баки. Пес в ответ лизнул его руку.  
\- Это Лаки, - сообщил Клинт. – Иногда он путешествует вместе с нами.  
\- А мой пес остался дома.  
Чистая правда. Дом Баки рядом со Стивом, и именно там остался Дум-Дум.  
\- Как его зовут?  
\- Дум-Дум, - с вызовом ответил Баки, привычно ожидая насмешек. Клинт рассмеялся, но одобрительно.  
\- Шикарное имя!  
\- Так назвала его младшая сестренка.  
Говорить об этом было больно, Баки отвернулся, чтобы скрыть выражение лица. У Аннабель недавно выпали передние зубки, а Элизабет начала учить буквы. Он никогда не увидит, как растут новые маленькие зубы, не услышит, как Элизабет читает первые книжки.  
\- Ей было грустно, что ты уходишь? – спросил Клинт.  
Элизабет отчаянно рыдала, когда мамина кузина заталкивала ее в карету. Аннабель что-то кричала Баки уже изнутри. Когда карета отъезжала, Баки смотрел на торжественное лицо Бекки и ладонь, которую та прижимала к стеклу.  
\- Да.  
Больше они не говорили до самого постоялого двора.  
Баки снял отдельную комнату – благодаря Саре у него хватило на это денег. Он разделся и лег, но заснуть не получалось, несмотря на то, что тело ныло от долгой ходьбы. Ему никогда не случалось оказываться так далеко от дома. Зачем было уходить от семьи и Стива?  
Он думал о том, как теперь живут Элизабет и Аннабель. Поселили их в одну комнату или у каждой есть собственная? В какой интернат отправят Бекку? Чем занят Стив? Наверняка опять ввязался в неприятности, раз некому его удержать. Уже засыпая, Баки представил разбойников и Стива, который атакует их, рискуя жизнью.

К его удивлению, Клинт и Наташа явились будить его с утра пораньше.  
\- Тут недалеко, - напомнил Баки. – Я доберусь самостоятельно.  
\- Нам все равно в ту сторону, - отмахнулся Клинт.  
Баки был почти уверен, что это неправда, но знал Клинта не так хорошо, чтобы затевать спор.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты угодил в плохую компанию раньше, чем доберешься до Академии, - намекнула Наташа, и Баки невольно сглотнул.  
Его грызло беспокойство. Из Академии нельзя удрать, чтобы полазить по деревьям. А вдруг его вышвырнут, и он не сможет зарабатывать на жизнь, не сможет защищать Стива? Лаки ткнулся носом ему в ладонь, отвлекая от мрачных мыслей.  
До Академии оставалось идти совсем немного, когда Клинт с Наташей вдруг остановились.  
\- Дальше нам нельзя, - пояснил Клинт. – Кое-кто не обрадуется таким гостям.  
Баки прищурился.  
\- Только я поверил, что вы не разбойники.  
Клинт расхохотался.  
\- Неа, - фыркнула Наташа. – Но это не значит, что в Академии мы на хорошем счету.  
\- Тогда ладно. Спасибо, что проводили. И присмотрели, - неловко добавил он, проводя ладонью по затылку.  
Клинт положил руку ему на плечо и встряхнул.  
\- Не давай им унижать себя, ладно? – он не знал, что его слова не оставляют Баки выбора. Теперь придется все время думать о том, как бы его кто-нибудь не унизил. Баки мысленно вздохнул.  
\- Удачи, - добавила Наташа. А потом наклонилась ближе и прошептала: - Не слушайся Клинта, если не хочется.  
Баки благодарно улыбнулся – наташины слова освободили его.  
Они стояли и махали ему вслед. Лаки громко лаял, снова заставив вспомнить о Дум-Думе. Баки закусил губу и пошел дальше по улице.  
Здание Академии вырастало перед ним с каждым шагом – огромный старый замок, стылый даже на вид. Совсем не похожий на королевский дворец, в первую очередь потому, что там не было Стива. Баки расправил плечи и вскинул подбородок, представив, как Стив смотрит на него, как они вместе бросаются в очередную драку, и наконец потянул на себя тяжелую дверь.  
Та не открылась.  
Баки растерялся. Постучать? Вот он стоит на пороге будущего и не может попасть внутрь. Не слишком приятное сравнение. Но не успел он придумать что-нибудь еще, как дверь со скрипом отворилась.  
\- Ого, - удивился парень, - а ты почему снаружи?  
\- Пытаюсь войти, - ответил Баки. – Явился поступать в Академию.  
\- Ты пропустил прием, - сообщил парень. – Все собрались еще вчера.  
У Баки упало сердце.  
\- Всего один день?  
Парень только плечами пожал.  
\- Если честно, понятия не имею. Я сам новичок.  
Баки с облегчением выдохнул.  
\- Ну ты меня и напугал!  
Тот ухмыльнулся в ответ, и Баки решил, что они поладят.  
\- Нельзя выходить на улицу без разрешения.  
\- Так куда ты собрался? – уточнил Баки.  
Парень с хитрым видом потянул из кармана табакерку. Баки это слегка ошарашило. Конечно, они уже не дети, но курить им рановато. Отец курил, но только у себя в кабинете, подальше от детей и от мамы, которая терпеть не могла дым.  
\- Меня зовут Джеймс, - представился парень. Баки фыркнул.  
\- Меня тоже. Но отзываюсь я на «Баки».  
\- Ну и дурак, - отозвался парень. – А я отзываюсь на «Монти».  
Баки рассмеялся, но тут сзади подошел еще один парень.  
\- Ты вышел наружу, - прошипел он. – Мы еще не начали учиться, а ты уже влипаешь в неприятности.  
\- Я новенький, - сказал Баки.  
Парень посмотрел на Монти.  
\- Где ты его нашел?  
\- Всего лишь открыл дверь, - огрызнулся тот.  
\- Было заперто, - уточнил Баки.  
Парень скорчил рожу.  
\- Нас тут замуровали или что?  
Поначалу Баки решил, что он такой из себя пай-мальчик, но теперь его уверенность поколебалась.  
\- Скажи-ка, я правда опоздал?  
\- Сомневаюсь, - обнадежил парень. – Я приехал три дня назад, и с тех пор новички приходят и приходят. Меня зовут Гейб.  
\- Баки.  
Они пожали друг другу руки, как настоящие мужчины.  
\- У Монти есть место в комнате, - сообщил Гейб. – Можешь поселиться с ним, со мной уже живут Француз и Морита. – Он понизил голос. – Главное, не связывайся с Рамлоу, что бы ни случилось.  
\- А кто такой Рамлоу? – так же тихо спросил Баки. Теперь он не сможет связаться с этим Рамлоу даже если захочет, так хоть будет знать, кто это.  
Монти скривился.  
\- Это воплощение абсолютного зла.  
Гейб закатил глаза.  
\- Слишком пафосно. Но Рамлоу…  
-…у тебя за спиной, - прозвучало откуда-то, заставив их подпрыгнуть.  
Мускулистый парень, заметно старше их троих, насмешливо пялился на них, скрестив руки на груди. Выражение его лица Баки совершенно не понравилось. «Задира» - сказал у него в голове голос Стива.  
\- И что трое новобранцев делают почти за порогом Академии?  
\- Он новенький, только прибыл, - быстро проговорил Монти.  
\- Мы помогали ему разобраться, - подхватил Гейб.  
Рамлоу посмотрел на него, скривив губы. Баки сжал кулаки, приготовившись драться, и перехватил предупреждающий взгляд Гейба.  
\- Новичок, значит? – Рамлоу поднял брови, оглядывая Баки с ног до головы. И неясно было, стоит ли в этом случае производить хорошее впечатление. – Что ж, новичок, нужно отыскать тебе место в комнате.  
\- Уже нашли, - выпалил Монти. – Он будет со мной.  
\- Надо же, я и не знал, что у тебя есть право расселять по комнатам, новобранец, - притворно удивился Рамлоу. – Уж прости, думал, это я отвечаю за вашу группу.  
\- Строго говоря, нет, - вмешался Гейб. – За всё отвечает полковник Филлипс.  
Рамлоу это уточнение не понравилось. Темные глаза опасно сощурились, видно было, что у него зачесались кулаки.  
\- Эй! Мне все равно, с кем ночевать. Сначала я должен отдать полковнику рекомендательное письмо.  
Все будущие новобранцы обращались в городскую стражу за рекомендацией – местная управа подтверждала их готовность к службе. Баки написал рекомендацию сам Фьюри, так что волноваться было, можно сказать, не о чем.  
Ноздри Рамлоу раздувались, как у злой лошади.  
\- Иди за мной.  
Напоследок Баки взглянул на Монти и Гейба. Гейб одними губами пожелал ему удачи. Баки невольно подумал, что случится, если его все-таки поселят вместе с Рамлоу. Наверное, если полковник Филлипс тоже отдаст приказ, то ничего страшного.  
Полковник встретил очередного новобранца с кислым видом, недовольный, что опаздывает на ужин. Да и Баки предстал перед ним не в лучшем виде – пыльный и грязный после долгого пути. Даже волосы пригладить забыл.  
\- Кто писал тебе рекомендацию? – поинтересовался Филлипс.  
\- Коммандер Фьюри, сэр, - ответил Баки, и Филлипс кажется удивился.  
Он протянул руку, и Баки спешно зашарил в сумке в поисках письма. Оно слегка помялось, но королевская печать красовалась на прежнем месте. Филлипс хмуро повертел письмо в руках, и Баки стало не по себе. Его не могут не принять, Фьюри же командует Филлипсом, разве нет?  
\- Хорошо, - монотонный голос будто зачитывал приговор. – Форму выдадут завтра утром. Три смены, стирать по мере загрязнения. Кто не успеет – будет наказан. Подъем по сигналу, быть на зарядке через пятнадцать минут. Завтрак, учеба и тренировки по расписанию для группы. Остальные правила узнаешь завтра. Нужно место в комнате, - Филлипс поднял взгляд на Рамлоу.  
Баки бесстрашно выпалил:  
\- Сэр, я уже нашел место. В комнате с другим новобранцем.  
Филлипс кивнул.  
\- Отлично. Мне все равно. Рамлоу, покажи ему казармы и выдай одежду для сна. Свободны.  
Рамлоу смотрел напряженно, но не посмел ослушаться прямого приказа. Баки же постарался скрыть торжество.  
Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Рамлоу толкнул Баки в плечо.  
\- Думаешь, самый умный?  
\- Есть немного, - согласился Баки. Рамлоу ему не понравился, зато понравилось его дразнить.  
\- Я твой командир, новичок, - оскалился Рамлоу. – И на твоем месте вел бы себя повежливее.  
\- Обязательно, - легкомысленно подтвердил Баки. – Только не забудь выдать мне пижаму, как велел полковник.  
Глупо злить человека, который может наказать тебя, но не делать этого было выше его сил. Точно такие же ребята наслаждались, избивая Стива до полусмерти – этот тип с первого взгляда вызывал у Баки ненависть.  
В дверях спальни Рамлоу пихнул Баки так, что тот чуть не полетел носом вперед. Монти обалдело посмотрел на него, потом разглядел хмурую рожу Рамлоу и благоразумно промолчал.  
\- Принеси своему новому дружку одежду, - прорычал Рамлоу. – И приготовься к тому, что завтра тебе будет очень больно.  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Монти присвистнул.  
\- Смотрю, ты покоряешь сердца.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
\- Не такой уж он и страшный.  
Блеф, разумеется. Ничего хорошего от Рамлоу ждать не приходилось. С него станется приказать что-нибудь мерзкое, ради того, чтоб полюбоваться испуганным новичком, а Баки останется только выполнить.  
Впрочем, Монти его ответ рассмешил. Он махнул в сторону свободной кровати.  
\- Располагайся. Поспи сегодня голышом, а? Неохота лишний раз тащиться в прачечную.  
Баки только зубами скрипнул. Замечательно, придется в самом деле спать голым. Учиться в Академии так здорово.  
Чтобы успокоиться, он начал перекладывать свои вещи в ящик под кроватью. В шкаф он повесит только форму, все остальное ему пока не понадобится. Монти явно обратил внимание на узелок с едой, который выдала Мэнди. Поймав его взгляд, Баки вытащил сладкую булочку:  
\- Лови.  
Булочка прилетела точно в подставленные ладони.  
\- Где ты это взял? – подозрительно спросил Монти.  
\- Наша повариха собрала в дорогу.  
Монти удивленно раскрыл глаза.  
\- Человек, у которого есть личный повар, поступает в Академию?  
Его можно было понять – в Академию приходили дети фермеров и простых горожан. Люди побогаче учились в других местах, подальше от муштры и железной дисциплины.  
\- У моего друга, - поправил Баки. – Не у меня.  
Этого оказалось достаточно. Монти надкусил булочку и блаженно вздохнул.  
\- Эта повариха просто волшебница.  
Баки мысленно хмыкнул. О Мэнди ходили разные слухи, но делиться сплетнями он не собирался.  
Когда Баки разделся перед сном, Монти снова вытаращился на него.  
\- Блин, дружище, я ж пошутил!  
Баки отвернулся, чтобы скрыть румянец. В комнате было почти темно, только свет коридорных ламп пробивался в окошко над дверью, создавая длинные тени.  
\- Удобно же, ветерок обдувает, - бросил он небрежно.  
Он прослыл остроумным и обаятельным по большей части из-за того, что постоянно скрывал следование дурацким приказам, которые люди неосознанно отдавали ему. Монти хмыкнул и повернулся на другой бок. Баки забрался в постель.  
В коридоре раздался сигнал подъема. Баки не имел привычки вскакивать с кровати, но ему не оставили выбора – стоило закрыть глаза обратно, как желудок скрутило, напоминая о нарушении приказа Филлипса.  
Он все время дергался, пока Монти помогал ему правильно надеть форму.  
\- Куда ты так рвешься? – проворчал тот.  
\- У нас всего пятнадцать минут на сборы. Опоздаем на зарядку.  
\- Да ладно, - отмахнулся Монти. – Минутой раньше, минутой позже, какая разница.  
«Тебе, может, и никакой», - подумал Баки, но вслух ничего не сказал.  
Во время зарядки он постарался привлечь к себе как можно меньше внимания. Потом они все вместе отправились завтракать, по дороге Гейб представил своих соседей по комнате: Француза на самом деле звали Дернье, он говорил с сильным акцентом уроженца севера. Морита был хмур и напорист, чем-то он походил на Стива. Пока они ели, он старался поворачиваться так, чтобы закрывать Баки от взгляда Рамлоу.  
\- Я приехал одновременно с Гейбом, - объяснил он. – Рамлоу любит задирать новеньких.  
\- Баки он уже ненавидит, - поделился наблюдением Монти. – Вчера вечером он буквально зашвырнул его в нашу комнату.  
Баки пожал плечами, сделав вид, что его это не волнует.  
\- Я не золотой, чтобы всем нравиться.  
Уроки шли один за другим: стратегия, тактика, даже зачем-то современная история. Баки нахмурился, увидев в учебнике ошибку: автор неправильно указал дату свадьбы Сары и короля Джозефа, а Стива зачем-то сделал на два года старше.  
\- Новобранец, тебя что-то не устраивает в книге? – поинтересовался ментор.  
\- Нет, сэр, - быстро отозвался Баки.  
\- Тогда чем ты недоволен?  
\- Я… ничем, сэр.  
\- Отставить лгать командиру! – резко приказал ментор.  
\- Здесь приводятся неверные даты. - Баки вскинул подбородок. – Король с королевой сочетались браком зимой, а не весной. А Ст… принцу в этом году исполнилось семнадцать, не девятнадцать.  
Все затаили дыхание.  
\- Полагаете себя умнее королевских историков?  
Баки сглотнул.  
\- Я из столицы, - он понадеялся, что такого объяснения будет достаточно.  
\- И разумеется лично знаете Ее Величество и Его Высочество, не так ли? – к счастью, вопрос был риторическим. Рассказывать про дружбу со Стивом совсем не хотелось.  
\- Так держать, новобранец, - саркастически похвалил ментор. – В награду вы получаете недельный наряд на кухню. И поедите только тогда, когда закончите работу. Если останется время до отбоя.  
Однако во второй половине дня дела пошли лучше. В отличие от Стива, Баки был достаточно сильным и здоровым, чтобы учиться рукопашному бою наравне со всеми. Но удивительнее было обнаружить у себя талант к стрельбе.  
\- Вы из деревни? – спросил ментор на стрельбище.  
\- Никак нет, сэр. Столица.  
Ментор явно удивился.  
\- Вы часто стреляли?  
\- Никогда, сэр.  
Кажется, это его впечатлило.  
\- Из вас вполне может получиться Королевский стрелок.  
\- Благодарю вас, сэр. Я был бы рад.  
На самом деле, Баки было все равно. Впрочем, у стрелков жалование выше.  
К ужину принесли почту.  
\- Рядовой Барнс, письмо!  
\- В первый же день, - удивился Морита.  
\- Твоя дама? – спросил Гейб.  
Баки смотрел на торопливые корявые строчки, не в силах сдержать улыбку.  
\- Лучший друг, - ответил он, засовывая письмо в карман.  
\- Тот, у которого повар? – уточнил Монти, и Баки кивнул.  
Разумеется, Стив написал в тот же день, как Баки ушел. Может быть, для того, чтоб порадовать друга, но куда вероятнее – ему просто не терпелось сделать что-нибудь. Как всегда.  
Баки добрался до своей комнаты перед самым отбоем. Наряд включал уборку столовой, так что пообедать и поужинать не удалось. Другие ребята умудрялись перекусить, пока убирали еду со столов, но Баки получил прямой запрет. К тому времени, как всё было вычищено, ничего съедобного в поле зрения не оставалось – все запрятали подальше, от крыс.  
В ящике под кроватью лежал хлеб, который Мэнди дала ему с собой. Одной булкой не насытишься, особенно после дня тяжелого труда, но ничего другого у Баки не было.  
Он зажег свечу и достал письмо Стива. Монти к тому времени уткнулся в книгу, целиком погрузившись в чтение.  
Когда-то они сделали Стиву собственную печать вместо слишком узнаваемой королевской – и вот теперь на красном воске красовался отпечаток в форме грубой пятиконечной звезды.  
_Дорогой Баки,  
Я помню, что ты ушел только сегодня утром, но хочу, чтоб первое письмо дошло до тебя сразу по прибытии в Академию. Я обещал писать, кроме того, чем быстрее я напишу, тем быстрее ты ответишь. Сегодня прибыл посол с Юга, и я принимал его, потому что мама неважно себя чувствовала. Не волнуйся, обычная простуда. А может, она знала, насколько скучно это будет, и решила свалить на меня. От таких унылых приемов кто угодно захочет держаться подальше. Такая тоска, Бак. Он отказался обсуждать недостаток воды в их области, сказав, что это было бы невежливо. Невежливо, представляешь?! Люди болеют и умирают, потому что пьют сплошную грязь вместо воды, а посол переживает об этикете.  
После этого Коулсон долго рассказывал мне о необходимости дипломатии. Пока он распинался, Дум-Дум заснул. И храпел так, что я почти ничего не слышал. Лучшее время за весь день. Неважно, лучше расскажи, как там в Академии. Рассказывают что-нибудь интересное? Много ли новобранцев? Надеюсь, с вами обращаются хорошо, кормят вовремя и т.д., и т.п. (Мэнди очень переживает, хватит ли тебе тамошних порций). Я видел полковника Филипса один-два раза, он грубоват, но в целом хороший человек. Может, тебе стоит подружиться с ребятами постарше, чтоб они рассказали, что у вас там к чему, показали все входы и выходы.  
Ма говорит, что через две недели мы даем очередной бал. Подозреваю, что без тебя умру там от скуки. Кроме того, кое-кто явно хочет навязать мне своих дочерей. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты тоже пришел на бал. Надеюсь, у тебя там все хорошо. Напиши мне сразу, как появится свободное время. Знаю, что у тебя пока что есть дела поважнее, но мне позарез нужна весточка от тебя, чтоб было чем заняться в твое отсутствие. В одиночку торчать в королевском дворце совсем не весело.  
Надеюсь, мое признание не покажется тебе глупым, но я уже скучаю, Бак. Мы ни разу не расставались даже на пару дней с тех пор, как познакомились. Весь день не знаю, куда себя деть.  
Твой многострадальный скучающий друг  
Стив_  
Баки трижды перечитал письмо, тихонько вздыхая. Его руки покраснели и шелушились от горячей воды, в желудке было пусто, плечо болело от отдачи приклада. Он подумал о Рамлоу и представил, как тот обошелся бы со Стивом.  
Баки скучал по Стиву, и все же был рад, что его здесь нет.  
Он читал и перечитывал письмо до самого отбоя, а потом засунул его под подушку, чтобы Стив пришел к нему во сне.


	4. Chapter 4

Прошло несколько дней, а Баки так и не выкроил время ответить Стиву. Приказы сыпались на него со всех сторон, зачастую противореча друг другу, и он сбивался с ног, выполняя их.  
Держи голову выше!  
Опусти подбородок!  
Смотри, куда идешь!  
Слушай, когда я говорю!  
Беги, пока не захочется сдохнуть, рядовой.  
Остановишься, когда я велю!  
…и еще, и еще. Баки сходил с ума, пытаясь сообразить, куда нестись и за что хвататься прямо сейчас, чтобы избавиться от головокружения и звона в ушах.  
Он бы сел за письмо после отбоя, но Стив велел «отписаться, когда будет время», а время после отбоя нельзя было назвать «свободным». Это было невыносимо. Его и так тошнило от происходящего в прямом и переносном смысле, но без разговоров со Стивом всё казалось в десять раз ужаснее.  
В конце концов удалось выкроить свободный час, закончив домашнее задание быстрее обычного. Баки тут же достал бумагу и письменный прибор. Руки дрожали – то ли от необходимости как можно быстрее выполнить требование Стива, то ли от долгожданной возможности поговорить с ним, пусть и на бумаге.  
 _Дорогой Стив,  
У меня все хорошо. Дошел без приключений, по дороге кое-с-кем познакомился. Оцени: мужик сам себе заехал по лбу, пытаясь жонглировать дровами. На тебя похож, а? Явившись в Академию, я едва не угодил в неприятности, но обошлось. Зато встретил ребят, которые если что прикроют мне спину._  
Баки помедлил, раздумывая, что писать дальше. Он не собирался рассказывать Стиву, что ни разу не поужинал со дня своего зачисления. Не собирался упоминать Рамлоу, который таскался за ним и использовал любой предлог, чтобы наказать. И тем более сообщать, что каждое наказание заканчивалось для него либо синяками и ушибами, либо, в лучшем случае, нечеловеческой усталостью. Но о чем еще писать? Теперь в его жизни нет ничего другого.  
 _В первый же день учебы я умудрился вляпаться, потому что не умею держать рот на замке. Не так плохо, как ты, но все же. На уроке истории я сообщил ментору, что в учебнике есть ошибка. Он не слишком обрадовался, что я такой умный. Даже обидно, что не оценили, ты знаешь, не так уж часто мне умные мысли в голову приходят. Нет, как тут можно промолчать, когда они неправильно написали год рождения моего лучшего друга? Разумеется, не хватало еще, чтобы они узнали об этом, так что я не стал ничего объяснять._  
Баки одернул себя, чтобы не написать о наряде на кухню – на всю эту неделю, и на следующую тоже, спасибо Рамлоу. Стив будет переживать. Пусть лучше считает учебу в Академии забавным приключением. Баки не хотелось его разубеждать.  
 _Меня определили в стрелки, будут учить серьезнее других. Оказалось, я неплохо попадаю в цель. Наверное, набил руку еще с рогаткой. Помнишь, как мы воевали с близнецами О`Дойл, которые гонялись за Дженни Браер, потому что им не понравились ее туфельки, и ты вмешался, чтобы они начали гоняться за тобой вместо нее?_  
Скрутило живот. В кои-то веки не от проклятия, а от тоски по дому. Он так скучал по Стиву. Прошло не так много дней, но ведь раньше они не расставались так надолго. Баки не хватало Стива, не хватало мамы и папы, не хватало сестер. И пса не хватало. Он закусил губу, сдерживая слезы. Нет времени реветь.  
 _Как там все? Скажи Мэнди, что ее еда меня просто спасла. Ну и что она лучшая повариха на свете, конечно. Как Дум-Дум? Забыл про меня? А ты? Надеюсь, что нет, но все-таки целая неделя прошла. Кстати, я единственный получил письмо в первый же день учебы. Хочу заметить, что без тебя здесь и вполовину не так весело, как могло бы быть. Всякий раз, когда нас учат чему-то новому, я размышляю, что бы ты сказал на это. Я понимаю, что дела кажутся тебе скучными, но все-таки это важные дела. Пожалей Коулсона, он целует землю, по которой ходишь ты и твоя мама. Мне пора. Я скучаю по тебе, Стив. Нарисуй мне что-нибудь, ладно? Нарисуй свой портрет, чтобы я не забыл, как ты выглядишь. И эту огромную картофелину, которая у тебя вместо носа, тоже нарисуй. Ответь, как сможешь, хорошо?  
С любовью,   
Баки_  
Когда он запечатал письмо, оставалось еще десять свободных минут. Баки подтянул колени к груди и уронил голову на руки.

Первая неделя запомнилась Баки бесконечными приказами и ощущением голода. Гейб, Монти, Морита и Дернье откладывали для него еды понемногу, но им и самим не хватало того, что давали. Баки не преувеличивал, когда писал, что еда Мэнди спасает ему жизнь. Каждый раз обнаруживалась завалившаяся под одежду сладкая булочка, даже если Баки был уверен, что разделил последнюю с Гейбом. Или мясной пирожок, хотя пирожки совершенно точно доел Монти, да и не пролежал бы он свежим столько времени.  
Думать об этих странностях у Баки не было ни сил, ни времени. Раньше он непременно задался бы вопросом, неужто Мэнди в самом деле волшебница, и как ее волшебство простирается так далеко, но теперь в голове постоянно крутились путанные приказы, неподалеку угрожающей тенью маячил Рамлоу, поэтому Баки был просто благодарен за чудо.  
Стив ответил немедленно, прислав толстенный конверт. Поблагодарив почтальона, Баки немедленно спрятал его под рубашку – неподалеку послышался голос Рамлоу.  
\- Рядовой Барнс, - окликнул он, - отправляйся на стрельбище, ментор будет экзаменовать тебя.  
\- Он еще не позавтракал, - возразил Морита.  
Мягко говоря – не позавтракал, строго говоря, даже не начал.  
\- Отправляйся немедленно, - с усмешкой уточнил Рамлоу.  
Баки послушно встал, умудрившись по дороге стянуть кусок бекона.  
Разумеется, на стрельбище никого не было, до конца завтрака оставалось двадцать минут.  
\- Стой по стойке смирно, - Рамлоу напоследок издевательски расхохотался и ушел.  
Однако читать письма он не запрещал. Достать конверт, когда проклятье требовало держать руки по швам, оказалось непросто, но в конце концов удалось справиться и с этим. Баки аккуратно вскрыл печать и достал содержимое.  
Первой ему на глаза попалась собственная физиономия. Стив нарисовал их обоих такими же, как в жизни: Баки закинул руку на плечо Стива, и тот целиком уместился у него под мышкой.   
Вторым листом оказалось письмо от Элизабет. Разномастные буквы и корявые рисунки вокруг них расплывались у Баки перед глазами. Стив собрал письма от всех.   
Он быстро просмотрел листы в поисках письма от Бекки – за нее было страшнее всего.  
 _Дорогой Баки,  
Надеюсь, ты устроился хорошо. Братья моих подруг рассказывали, что в Академии порой творятся всякие ужасы, так что тебе, наверное, нелегко. Мне совершенно не нравится мысль о том, что ты обязан выполнять все указания подряд. Жаль, что я не могу быть рядом и защищать тебя от чужой глупости.  
Утром я уезжаю в интернат. Думаю, что ничего ужасного в этом нет. Меня научат быть леди, насколько это вообще возможно. Буду приседать в реверансах, научусь вышивать, а то, помнишь, мне никогда не хватало терпения.  
Баки, прошу, не переживай за меня. Правда, мне не так уж плохо. Уверена, что найду там новых подруг. Мы по тебе очень скучаем и очень надеемся, что опекуны позволят нам вместе отпраздновать Рождество. Я боюсь, как бы они не заставили малышку Элизабет забыть маму с папой, но Стив нарисовал их портрет специально для нее и пообещал опекунам, что будет раз в неделю присылать гонца, чтобы сестры могли писать тебе. Хорошо, что в его распоряжении вся Королевская Гвардия, он не разменивается на мелочи.  
Баки, прошу, береги себя. (Теперь тебе точно придется).  
С любовью,  
Бекка_  
В конце был дописан адрес школы, чтобы Баки было, куда отправить ответ. Он зажмурился и прижал письмо к груди, не обращая внимание на тошноту и звон в ушах. Послышались шаги, и он спешно сунул письма в карман.  
\- Рядовой Барнс, вы здесь откуда? – поинтересовался ментор по стрельбе.  
\- Мне сказали, что вы хотите проэкзаменовать меня.  
\- Хочу, но не настолько, чтобы заставляться вас являться раньше всех и торчать тут в ожидании по стойке смирно.  
Баки на мгновение заколебался, но решил все же не сдавать Рамлоу, хотя тот определенно заслужил головомойку от начальства.  
\- Не терпится начать, сэр.  
Ментор хмыкнул, но спорить не стал.  
\- Тогда вперед.  
Баки отстрелялся почти идеально – для новичка. Ментор довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Отлично стреляешь, сынок. Рад, что ты с нами.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - отозвался Баки. – Рад учиться в Академии, сэр.  
Это не было правдой, но кому какое дело?  
В кабинет истории Баки явился раньше всех – пока остальные выслушивали очередной инструктаж от Рамлоу. Меньше всего хотелось в очередной раз попадаться ему на глаза.  
Баки снова вытащил конверт. Сначала он прочитал письма от Элизабет и Аннабель – с кучей ошибок, но ужасно трогательные. Девочки писали, как скучают по нему, украшая письма нехитрыми рисунками. От тоски по семье перехватило горло, хотелось убрать конверт подальше и не думать о нем, но отложить чтение послания от Стива Баки был не способен.  
 _Дорогой Баки,  
Думаешь, я забуду тебя за неделю? Вообще-то всю глупость увез с собой ты, так что скорее это мне стоит волноваться, как бы ты меня не забыл. Напомню: я Стив, и лучше меня нет никого на свете. Под моей опекой три королевства, но я добрый и мудрый правитель. Ты исполняешь мои приказы и кланяешься мне в ноги. Ну как, никого не напоминает? Посылаю тебе картинку в помощь.  
Слушай, Бак, я не идиот, что бы ты там ни воображал. Ты толком ничего не рассказываешь, и это означает, что дела идут не так уж радужно. Можешь сколько угодно врать сестрам, но не мне. Я твой друг. Мы никогда друг друга не обманывали, помнишь? Пиши мне обо всем, что происходит.  
С востока прибыл новый посол, я провожу с ним много времени в последние дни. Точнее, с ней. Ее зовут Пегги, и она прекрасна. Когда я увидел ее, то потерял дар речи. Она не из тех, кто позволяет с собой заигрывать. Но она правда удивительная. Напоминает мне тебя, хотя выглядит симпатичнее, конечно. Разбойники лютуют и у них, думаю, мы будем вместе решать, как с этим бороться.  
Здорово, что ты учишься стрелять. Когда вернешься – посадим тебя в одну из башен. Пару дней назад в страже появился новый стрелок, тоже любит башни. Говорит, что хочет лазать по стенам, веришь ли? По-моему, у Коулсона от этой мысли чуть сердечный приступ не случился – вдруг кто-нибудь так вскарабкается ко мне в спальню? Прежде чем ты испугаешься, скажу, что это невозможно. Мы проверили. Было очень весело, никто не пострадал.  
Надеюсь, ты бережешь себя. Я постоянно забываю, что тебя нет рядом. Оборачиваюсь что-нибудь сказать – и вспоминаю, что теперь должен все записывать. Хотелось бы мне учиться с тобой вместо того, чтобы торчать во дворце. Утешает только Пегги, она чудесная, благодаря ей я чувствую, что занят чем-то полезным. И все-таки я до сих пор думаю о том, чтобы самому попасть в королевскую гвардию. Защищать не только себя и маму, но и все королевство. Не только в кабинетах, но и на поле боя, если понадобится.  
Прости, я снова о политике. Лучше подожду, когда ты вернешься. Тогда буду говорить, пока у тебя не начнут отваливаться уши, а ты сделаешь вид, что слушал. Я скучаю, Бак. Ужасно горжусь тобой, но все равно скучаю. Я знаю, что у тебя будут рождественские каникулы, но до них так долго. Ты знаешь, терпение мне не свойственно, но я стараюсь терпеть.  
С любовью,  
Стив_  
Баки хотелось перечитывать письмо снова и снова, особенно чтобы понять, насколько Стив очарован этой потрясающей Пегги, но в кабинет начали заходить люди, поэтому пришлось все убрать.  
\- Вот ты где. – Монти плюхнулся рядом с Баки и сунул ему в руку печенье. – Ешь давай.  
Баки был рад повиноваться и тут же захрустел черствым печеньем.  
\- Спасибо, Монти, - сказал он с набитым ртом.  
\- Дернье сказал, что сдохнет, но принесет тебе яйца. Не представляю, как.  
\- Вы молодцы, ребята, - пылко сказал Баки.  
Пришли Гейб, Дернье и Морита – каждый из них положил перед Баки узелок из салфетки. Дернье притащил яйца, Морита – бекон, а Гейб – яблоко.  
\- Если они будут так издеваться над тобой, ты в конце концов свалишься, - заметил Гейб.  
\- Не свалюсь, - возразил Баки с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не испытывал. – У меня до сих пор осталась еда, которую мне дали с собой.  
\- Волшебство, - сказал Дернье. – Настоящее волшебство.  
\- Наверное. Похоже на то.  
\- Не похоже, - отрезал Дернье, - а оно и есть.  
Баки только плечами пожал. Меньше всего ему хотелось привлекать лишнее внимание к способностям Мэнди. Мало ли, кому это неучтенное волшебство не понравится.  
К счастью, как раз появился ментор, и разговор оборвался сам собой. Баки старательно поднял на него взгляд, сложив руки перед собой, как было приказано три дня тому назад. И напомнил себе не скрипеть пером, как ему велели вчера.  
Понемногу жизнь вошла в колею. Хуже всего были занятия по рукопашному бою – потому что их вел Рамлоу. А он Баки откровенно ненавидел. То ли за тот случай с Филлипсом, то ли еще за что, но он делал всё, чтобы испортить Баки существование.  
\- Итак, мне нужен доброволец, - заявил Рамлоу. – Спасибо, что вызвался, рядовой Барнс.  
Баки вскинул подбородок и подошел к нему.  
\- Прими стойку наиболее подходящую для нападения. Я покажу контрудар.  
\- Да, сэр, - послушно отозвался Баки. Стойку он принял, но нападать не торопился.  
\- Давай, - нетерпеливо велел Рамлоу.  
\- Что давать? Ты велел принять стойку – я принял.  
Наверное, так вести себя с Рамлоу было глупо. С другими менторами это еще могло сойти с рук, но Рамлоу и так злился. Обычно их споры заканчивались тем, что Баки швыряли об землю.  
\- Шагай навстречу, рядовой, - рявкнул Рамлоу. – Будто нападаешь.  
Баки честно шагнул, но при этом расслабленно опустил руки. Рамлоу убил минут пять, пока не сумел подобрать нужные слова под тихие смешки рядовых.  
Разумеется, в конце концов он швырнул Баки через бедро и от души попинал ногами, но Баки не жалел о сделанном. Он не станет послушной марионеткой, чего бы это ни стоило. Как бы ни было больно.  
\- Зачем ты его бесишь? – сердито поинтересовался Монти, помогая Баки встать в конце занятия. Рамлоу показывал на нем прием за приемом. Из носа текла кровь, губы распухли, и все же пару раз Баки сумел врезать в ответ.  
\- Чтобы не привыкал смотреть на новобранцев как на грязь под ногами.  
\- К другим он относится лучше, чем к тебе, - заметил Морита.  
\- Спасибо, что получаешь за всех, - пошутил Гейб. – Но может, позволишь ему выбрать другого мальчика для битья, хоть на пару дней?  
\- Ты собираешься как следует питаться вообще? – поддержал Дернье.  
\- Эй, я неплохо держу удар. Я рассказывал о своем друге Стиве?  
Все дружно закатили глаза.  
\- Не так уж много. Ты упоминаешь его от силы в каждом втором предложении.  
Баки рассмеялся вместе со всеми.  
\- Это точно. Но правда, он совсем мелкий, а ввязывается во все драки подряд. Мне все время приходилось прикрывать ему спину от задир вроде Рамлоу. По сути своей все они трусы, нужно просто давать отпор.  
Монти скривился.  
\- Ты даешь отпор ценой собственного здоровья.  
\- Я тебя понимаю, - добавил Гейб, - но не пора ли притормозить?  
\- Если Гейб советует притормозить, это значит, что ты перешел всякие границы, - перевел Морита.  
Они вошли в столовую, и Баки отсалютовал всем, второй рукой прижимая к носу платок Дернье. Пора было отправляться на кухню. Тело ныло от усталости, голода и боли. И каждый встречный мог управлять им как взбредет в голову.  
Но письма помогали Баки держаться. Он нашел новых друзей, он не потерял сестер. А еще у него был Стив. Это не то, чтобы искупало всё – на самом деле, воспоминания уже не очень-то помогали – но с ними мир определенно казался лучше.


	5. Chapter 5

Время пошло быстрее. Исполнять приказы становилось легче: то ли натренировалась память, то ли проклятие ослабевало под градом противоречивых требований. Баки иногда полагал, что, когда станет совсем уже невозможно следовать всем приказам одновременно, проклятие исчезнет.  
А может, его голова просто разлетится на тысячу мелких кусочков.  
Письма от Стива и сестер оставались глотком свежего воздуха. Стив в каждом письме спрашивал: «Ты еще не забыл меня?» Баки каждый раз только глаза закатывал. Как будто Стива вообще можно забыть.  
Прошел месяц. Отношения с Рамлоу не улучшались. Кажется, он начал обращать внимание на то, как странно Баки ведет себя, выполняя его приказы. Разумеется, Рамлоу слушались все новобранцы, он жестоко наказывал за малейшее неповиновение. Но Баки сопротивлялся. По возможности, когда самого Рамлоу не было рядом, чтобы тот не увидел, как Баки приходится изо всех сил стискивать зубы и сжимать кулаки так, чтоб ногти впивались в ладони.   
В конечном счете Рамлоу оказался умнее, чем выглядел.  
\- Рядовой Барнс, - окликнул он Баки как-то утром в столовой. На улице моросил дождь, и было сразу ясно, что ничего хорошего ждать не стоит.  
\- Слушаю, Рамлоу, - отозвался Баки.  
Темные глаза сощурились.  
\- Как ты меня назвал?  
\- Капрал Рамлоу, - тут же поправился Баки. Гейб наступил ему на ногу под столом.  
\- Для тебя есть дело, - насмешливо сообщил Рамлоу, и Баки прикусил щеку изнутри. – Вычистить конюшни. Немедленно.  
\- Чистка конюшен не входит в мои обязанности. На этой неделе я убираюсь в другом месте, - вырвалось у Баки прежде, чем он успел подумать.  
Он сказал правду: наряды по уборке, не считая уборки кухни, которая обычно давалась в наказание, распределялись по отрядам каждую неделю. На этой их сто седьмой драил прачечную, а конюшни мыл вроде бы сто первый.  
\- Не относится? – грозно переспросил Рамлоу, нависая над ним. Баки стоило большого труда не отстраниться. Сердце колотилось как бешеное.  
\- Нет, - подтвердил Гейб. – В конюшни сегодня идет сто первый.  
\- А мы в прачечную, - добавил Морита.  
Баки косо посмотрел на них. Друзья пытались вызвать огонь на себя, но ему все равно нужно было идти. Убираться в конюшнях, срочно. Еще немного, и его вырвет.  
\- А я сказал, что в конюшни идет Барнс, - Рамлоу самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Сто первый не успеет убраться на пастбище.  
\- Зачем там вообще убираться? – спросил Монти. – Это же поле. Навоз сам уйдет в землю.  
Ноздри Рамлоу раздувались. Баки чувствовал, как по спине стекает струйка пота. Нужно вставать, нужно срочно идти в конюшни и на пастбище.  
\- Слушаюсь, капрал.  
Он поднялся, несмотря на протесты друзей. Рамлоу больше не смеялся, а только оценивающе рассматривал его.   
Развернувшись на каблуках, Баки отправился к выходу. Недоеденный завтрак в очередной раз остался на столе.

Дождь не прекращался ни на минуту. Слабый, но ледяной и противный. Мундир не защищал, Баки быстро вымок, а потом и промерз до костей. Хотелось послать все подальше и спрятаться хотя бы в конюшню, но приказ не позволял. Приказ требовал покрепче перехватить лопату и швырнуть подальше очередную кучу полужидкого навоза. Хуже всего было то, что навоз требовалось не просто переместить, а вообще убрать с пастбища. Баки перекидывал кучу за кучей, задыхаясь от усталости. По лицу текли злые слезы пополам с дождем.   
Уроки уже начались, а значит, его накажут еще и за это. Руки онемели от холода и напряжения, и Баки вдруг представил, что придется кидать проклятый навоз час за часом, день за днем, пока он не свалится замертво. Из горла вырвался отчаянный крик.  
\- Рядовой Барнс?  
Баки вытянулся по стойке смирно. Полковник Филипс обошел его по широкой дуге, осматривая с ног до головы. Мокрого как мышь, зареванного и по уши в дерьме.  
\- Чем ты занят, во имя всего святого? – мрачно поинтересовался он.  
Баки поежился – его трясло сразу от холода и от проклятия, которое требовало продолжать уборку.  
\- Мне приказано вычистить конюшни, сэр.  
Филлипс демонстративно смерил взглядом расстояние до конюшен.  
\- Было приказано начать с пастбища.  
Обычно Баки пытался изобрести какое-нибудь оправдание своим действиям, чтобы случайно не сдать Рамлоу и не разозлить того еще больше, но сейчас он устал, замерз, в голове бил набат, ноги подкашивались, и сочинять просто не осталось сил.  
Филлипс продолжал молча смотреть, и чтобы выстоять по стойке смирно, пришлось до крови прикусить щеку изнутри.  
\- Иди внутрь, - наконец велел Филипс, и тело на мгновение расслабилось – чтобы тут же рвануться навстречу новому приказу. – Вымойся. И переоденься в сухую одежду, от которой не будет вонять дерьмом.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - невнятно отозвался Баки, стуча зубами от холода.  
\- А потом отправляйся на занятия.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - повторил Баки, отдал честь и развернулся в сторону казарм.   
Он изо всех сил старался не бежать.  
Вода в душе оказалась ненамного теплее, чем на улице, но грязь все же удалось смыть. Баки тщательно вытерся, натянул чистую одежду и вдруг понял, что ему стало легче. Живот заурчал от голода. В ящике оказался пирог с мясом и овощами, которого совершенно точно не было там вчера. Баки это уже не волновало. Он жевал так медленно, как позволяло проклятие, торопившее его на уроки.  
Он свалился на скамейку рядом с Дернье за мгновение до того, как ментор закрыл дверь. Начинался урок по истории королевства.  
\- У тебя все хорошо? – с тревогой спросил Монти. Баки пожал плечами. Что тут скажешь?  
\- Ясен пень, тут ничего хорошего, - прошипел Гейб. – Барнс, почему ты позволяешь Рамлоу издеваться над собой? Приказ был совершенно бредовым, если б ты отказался, он бы просто отстал.  
У Баки не осталось сил отшучиваться и вообще отвечать. В горле стоял ком.  
К счастью, ментор как раз постучал карандашом по столу и сказал:  
\- Начинаем.  
Занятия по рукопашному бою отменили. Баки понимал, что это предвещает неприятности, но не чувствовал ничего, кроме облегчения. Переживать не осталось сил. Хватит ему на сегодня страданий.  
В кои-то веки ему удалось как следует поужинать: мясо, овощи, хлеб и целый стакан молока. Стало определенно приятнее жить. А на десерт Монти вытащил из-за пазухи конверт.  
\- Письмо от твоей возлюбленной, - поддразнил он.  
Ребята прозвали так Стива за то, что он присылал письма часто до неприличия, Баки даже не пытался с этим бороться. А у самого Баки каждый раз вспыхивали щеки, когда он получал очередное послание.  
Оглянувшись по сторонам, он убедился, что поблизости не маячит Рамлоу, и только после этого сломал печать на конверте.  
 _Дорогой Бак,  
Надеюсь, в прошлом письме я не слишком утомил тебя рассуждениями о политике. Кажется, я просто хочу убедить тебя, что мы с Ма делаем все возможное для борьбы с разбойниками. Я тоже до сих пор грущу по твоим родителям и сделаю всё, чтобы подобное не повторилось. Слышал ли ты, что банды объединяются в союз, который называют «ГИДРА»? Хотя звучит, скорее, как название тайного религиозного общества.  
Сегодня я весь день провел в постели, подхватил простуду от Ма. Ты знаешь, обычно я очень злюсь, когда болею, но сейчас даже обрадовался. При дворе уже неделю торчит новых делегат в Совет, Пирс, который меня ужасно раздражает. В смысле, больше, чем все остальные дипломаты. Но не волнуйся, НИЧЕГО СТРАШНОГО. Я всего лишь простудился. Меня даже зельями не пичкают, только бульонами от Мэнди. Дум-Дум так возмущенно рычал, что я позволил ему забраться на кровать. Теперь он лежит поверх моих ног, на одеяле. Наверное, считает, что греет меня, хотя на самом деле больше возится и мешает. Но в твое отсутствие греть меня больше некому.  
Пегги уезжает на следующей неделе. Мне будет грустно прощаться. С ней было интересно поговорить. По крайней мере, не придется тешить себя иллюзиями. Знаю, о чем ты подумал – точно, что иллюзиями. Ха-ха. Что поделать, мне далеко до тебя, Мистер Красота и Обаяние._  
Баки оглядел себя с ног до головы. От лопаты на ладонях вздулись мозоли, навоз так и не удалось до конца вычистить из-под ногтей, ребра уже выпирают, да и щеки ввалились от постоянного недоедания. По всему телу синяки. Кожа на руках шелушится – в прачечной использовали на редкость ядреное мыло. Увидев его таким, Стив пришел бы в ужас.  
 _В любом случае напиши мне, как идут дела. Рамлоу все такая же скотина? Хотелось бы мне встретиться с ним и поучить хорошим манерам._  
Баки фыркнул, представив Стива, нападающего на Рамлоу. Скорее мышь сможет одолеть собаку. Впрочем, Стива подобные сравнения никогда не останавливали. Заодно и самому Баки опять достанется.  
 _Не забыл меня еще? Я целыми днями тебя вспоминаю, жаль, что тебе от этого мало толку. Девочки тоже пишут? Сообщи, если вдруг нет, хочу убедиться, что их письма доходят до тебя. Вчера получил послание от Аннабель – она пишет, что скучает по тебе изо всех сил.  
Вот сейчас ты наверняка прослезился, великовозрастная деточка._  
Баки шмыгнул носом и сказал себе, что это наверняка начинается простуда – неудивительно, так-то вымокнуть с утра.  
 _Холодает. Рождество не за горами. Надеюсь, мы наконец увидимся. Хотя твои каникулы не такие уж длинные, наверняка ты захочешь поехать в гости к сестрам. Я не против. Может, подкачаю мышцы и тоже поступлю в Академию. Проверю, как оно там на самом деле, так сказать, устрою королевскую ревизию.  
Надеюсь на скорую встречу. Соскучился по тебе.  
С любовью,   
Стив_  
Баки честно понадеялся, что ни с какой ревизией Стив не нагрянет. Не увидит тощего избитого страдальца вместо красивого и крепкого парня. Нужно как-то отъесться до Рождества. Они ведь обязательно встретятся на каникулах, иначе просто не может быть.  
Сегодня обошлось без наряда на кухню, так что оставалось время написать ответ. Нужно рассказать Стиву, как идут дела, по сути тот отдал приказ. Перо то и дело выпадало из пальцев – после утренних подвигов они почти не гнулись, но ради Стива Баки был готов терпеть и не такое.  
 _Дорогой Стив,  
Как забыть тот случай, когда мы забрались на дерево рядом с рынком и ты сожрал столько кислых яблок, что чуть не обделался прямо там? Так что да, я тебя помню.  
Ты сошел с ума, если думаешь, что я хочу провести каникулы в доме этих так называемых «родственников» вместо того, чтобы встретить Рождество с тобой. Я хочу повидаться с сестрами и обязательно это сделаю, но чтоб мне сдохнуть, если я упущу возможность побыть с тобой и твоей мамой. А Мэнди я вообще должен по гроб жизни._  
Он не уточнил, что речь не только о полученном в дорогу узелке. Зачастую таинственный гостинец от Мэнди был его единственной едой за весь день. Не считая той малости, которую удавалось добыть друзьям.  
 _Рамлоу все такая же с… сказка. Сегодня отправил меня чистить конюшни, хотя по расписанию полагалось работать в прачечной. Полковник Филлипс увидел, как я вкалываю там, проклиная все на свете, и отправил на уроки. Надеюсь, мне за это не влетит.  
Ребята передают привет. Я столько о тебе рассказываю, что им кажется будто они тыщу лет с тобой знакомы. Гейб утверждает, что ты сумасшедший, раз постоянно ввязываешься в драки, а я отвечаю, что он и не представляет, насколько._  
Он собрался было расписать Стиву, как его прозвали «возлюбленной», но что-то остановило. Вроде ничего обидного, шутка как шутка. Но дразнить Стива этим почему-то не хотелось. Что было странно, потому что вообще-то Баки не стеснялся его дразнить. Может, все дело в том, что приходится переписываться вместо того, чтобы разговаривать, и это отдаляет их друг от друга все больше. Мысль не радовала – Баки не хотелось, чтобы разлука испортила их дружбу.  
 _Не вздумай ехать за Пегги, слышишь? Я страдаю в этой Академии, чтобы научиться охранять двух членов королевской семьи. Если ты уедешь, кого я охранять буду, Дум-Дума? Хотя я бы не возражал, чтоб он грел меня по ночам. Замок старый и продувается насквозь, а на улице уже не лето. Говорят, скоро пойдет снег.  
НО НЕ РАЗДУВАЙ ИЗ МУХИ СЛОНА. Не стоит так за меня переживать, лучше подумай, как доставить воду в южные области и разнести в клочки эту проклятую ГИДРУ. А я надену лишнюю пару носков, и все будет хорошо.  
Мэнди варит очень вкусные бульоны, цени свою удачу. Заодно и выздоровеешь. Передавай привет маме, скажи, я по ней скучаю. И всем остальным тоже передавай. Честно говоря, я скучаю даже по Коулсону, только ему этого не говори.  
Но больше всего мне не хватает тебя, Стив. Скоро увидимся, до Рождества осталось недолго. Старайся пореже влипать в неприятности.  
С любовью,  
Баки_  
\- Дописал свое любовное послание? – поинтересовался Монти, когда Баки начал складывать лист. – Есть важные новости.  
\- От кого? Мы же весь вечер сидим в этой комнате.  
Монти только отмахнулся.  
\- Похоже, полковник Филлипс днем вызывал Рамлоу к себе.  
Баки невольно поежился.  
\- Я точно не докладывал. Откуда он знает?  
\- Рамлоу порядочная свинья, не одному тебе достается. Кто угодно мог проболтаться.  
Стало вдруг не по себе.  
\- Он будет мстить, - пробормотал Баки. Кто знает, сколько еще издевательств удастся выдержать.  
\- Наверняка, - посочувствовал Монти. – Почему ты его слушаешься?  
Баки капнул воска на конверт и глубоко впечатал кольцо.  
\- Он старший по званию.  
\- Это да, но ведь он через раз приказывает полную ерунду, которую ты не обязан выполнять. Менторы никогда не узнают. И ты это знаешь, но все равно идешь. Почему?  
Баки облизал враз пересохшие губы. Рассказать о проклятии он не смог бы, даже если б захотел. Но ребята уже заметили неладное. Стив не замечал, он привык, что окружающие выполняют любую его прихоть, а в его присутствии никто не осмеливался командовать Баки даже в шутку. Но любой другой, доведись ему провести в обществе Баки достаточно времени, точно бы обратил внимание на его странное поведение. Это была одна из причин, по которой он в свое время не решился сблизиться ни с одной девушкой.  
\- Мы здесь учимся следовать приказам, разве нет? Старшим виднее.  
Монти подозрительно глянул на него, но ничего не сказал. Если он догадается, это скорее поможет, чем наоборот – вряд ли кто-то из друзей решит воспользоваться проклятием в нехороших целях. Но так или иначе, Баки ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
\- Я спать, - объявил он, откладывая письмо для Стива на тумбочку и задувая свечу. – Доброй ночи.  
\- И тебе, - отозвался Монти, но в его голосе все еще звучало сомнение.  
Несмотря на усталость, Баки долго не мог уснуть.

Поначалу Рамлоу сделал вид, что ничего не случилось. Разумеется, он все так же показывал на Баки приемы рукопашной и ставил синяки при каждом удобном случае, но это уже стало рутиной. Кроме того, Баки учился. И порой умудрялся ответить ударом на удар. На дурацкие приказы и наказания ни за что Рамлоу тоже не скупился, но всё это как-то приелось и уже не пугало. Еще месяц остался позади.  
Пошел снег. Когда для их отряда наступила очередь дежурить на конюшне, пришлось внимательно следить за лошадьми – вовремя смазывать маслом копыта, чтобы те не трескались. Лошади Баки нравились. Они были большие, но добрые, кроме Хитреца, который бессовестно кусался. Впрочем, он тоже ничего не имел против Баки лично, а нападал, не разбирая, на всех, кто по глупости подходил слишком близко.  
Менторы заметили, что Баки ладит с лошадьми. И не потому, что подкармливает их морковкой из столовой, как делали другие, а просто так. И его оставили в конюшне еще на неделю, тогда как остальных отправили мыть полы. Дернье был счастлив убраться подальше, его ненависть к лошадям оказалась взаимной. Его кусали все подряд, не только Хитрец.   
А Баки остался со сто четвертым отрядом. Познакомиться с ними толком не вышло. Наученный горьким опытом, Баки держался особняком. Впрочем, при случае всегда поддерживал беседу.  
Он как раз собрался чистить копыта Хитреца, когда из-за загородки показался хмурый парень.  
\- Рамлоу говорит, что ты стукач, - сообщил он безо всякого вступления.  
Баки поднырнул под балку, к которой ранее привязал уздечку Хитреца, чтоб тот не вздумал кусаться.  
\- Неправда, - он постарался, чтобы голос звучал равнодушно.  
\- Я больше верю Рамлоу.  
«Нашел, кому верить» так и просилось на язык.  
\- Вы с ним друзья?  
\- Еще бы! – парень раздулся от гордости, будто тут было, чем хвастаться. Баки вообще сомневался, что это правда. Откуда у такой свиньи друзья.  
\- Ну… каждому котлу своя крышка.  
Баки понимал, что нарывается на драку, но промолчать было выше его сил. Парень толкнул его к перегородке, сверкая глазами.  
\- Ты о чем сейчас, а? – прошипел он.  
Баки закатил глаза.  
\- Сам догадайся. Говорю, как здорово, что два урода нашли друг друга.  
\- Я не подстилка, - выплюнул парень, и Баки стало не по себе от ненависти, которая прозвучала в этих словах.  
\- А такого я не говорил.  
\- …в отличие от некоторых. Думаешь, самый умный? Хорошо иметь дружка наверху, а? В королевские стрелки попасть – как нечего делать.  
У Баки ёкнуло сердце. Если Рамлоу догадался и о проклятии, и о дружбе со Стивом…  
Но тут вмешался Хитрец, к которому парень на свою беду оказался слишком близко. Крепкие лошадиные зубы впились в плечо. Парень заорал, размахивая кулаками почем зря, Баки ухватил его за руку и вышвырнул из стойла. Отец всегда говорил, что лошади без повода не кусаются, вот и не стоит им этот повод давать!

После этого случая поползли слухи, что Баки заклинатель лошадей и может заставить их сделать всё, что угодно.  
\- Попроси Хитреца написать за меня эссе по современной истории? – предложил как-то Морита. – Ну откуда я знаю, когда там принц умудрился сломать руку?  
\- Лез по водосточной трубе в окно и свалился оттуда, - не подумав ответил Баки. Стив вызвался отнести записку Мэри Уильямсон, девице, за которой Баки якобы ухаживал. Ее отец тогда услышал грохот и пообещал спустить на Стива собак.  
В учебнике об этом, разумеется, не было ни слова.  
\- Охота тебе помнить такую чушь? – поразился Морита.  
Тут вмешался Монти.  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, чем мне это поможет в бою. Сломал он руку, ногу, мне-то на кой об этом знать? Тоже мне, подвиг.  
Тут Баки было, что возразить. Отец Мэри Уильямсон держал тринадцать волкодавов. Хотя в чем-то Монти был прав: не понятно, зачем простым солдатам такие подробности.  
\- Может, так мы поймем, насколько наш принц сумасбродный? Чтоб знали, с кем связываемся.  
Гейб хмыкнул.  
\- Можно подумать, нам придется иметь дело с ним лично.  
Баки не ответил. Кто как, а сам он так и собирался. С другой стороны, как раз ему-то подобные рассказы точно ни к чему, своими глазами всё видел. Еще и подбивал на всякие-разные глупости.  
\- Письмо для Барнса, - со спины подошел дежурный почтальон. – Как обычно. По-моему, твоя матушка уж слишком заботливая. Пишет и пишет!  
Баки на мгновение задохнулся при мысли, что мог бы получать письма от мамы. Но тут же справился с собой и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, подбочениваясь.  
\- Ну как такого красавца не любить? – и все же голос звучал хрипловато.  
Почтальон только глаза закатил.  
 _Дорогой Бак,  
Ты согрелся? Мэнди собирается связать тебе побольше носков. Уверен, что в них твои ноги не только согреются в любую стужу, но и не промокнут даже в дырявых ботинках. Только тсс, я этого не говорил.  
К нам едет новый целитель. Его зовут Эрскин, и мы очень надеемся, что он поможет Ма. Ее простуда никак не пройдет, да и я не выздоровел до конца. Кажется, мы все время заражаем друг друга заново. Но я-то понемногу прихожу в себя, а она нет. Страшно об этом задумываться.  
А вдруг он поможет мне вырасти? Помнишь, Фьюри когда-то рассказывал, как ходил-ходил мелким, а потом вдруг быстро вытянулся? А то я уже и не надеюсь на такое чудо. Ты-то подрос еще? Наверняка накачал мускулы. Ребята после Академии возвращаются такими здоровенными. Хотелось еще, чтоб ты заодно и поумнел, но таких чудес точно не бывает.  
Пегги знакома с Эрскиным и говорит, что он хороший человек. Я ей верю. Надеюсь, он все же доберется до нас – ему немало лет, а зимой путешествовать нелегко. Пегги до сих пор пишет мне, представляешь?! Хочет приехать весной, когда просохнут дороги. Может, к тому времени вернешься и ты. Сколько можно болтаться в этой Академии? Ты столько раз спасал меня от Дэйви Томпсона, что можешь стать моим личным охранником хоть сейчас. Это лучшая рекомендация.  
Еще не забыл меня, а? Я тот самый неудачник, который устроил бал в честь твоего шестнадцатилетия, и которого потом полночи тошнило от выпитого вина. Но подарок все равно считается!  
Кстати, до Рождества полтора месяца. Что тебе подарить? Попытаюсь достать яйца эму, которые тебе так понравились. Правда, мы сейчас не слишком дружим с югом, но я надеюсь поправить дело. Дипломат из меня так себе. Лучше бы я стал солдатом, а ты принцем. Ты намного приятнее меня, да и язык у тебя лучше подвешен. Из любой беды выкрутишься. А я умею только пробиваться с боем.  
Пару дней назад пришло письмо от Бекки. Похоже, у нее все устроилось. Разумеется, она завела подруг в тот же день, как приехала в школу. Бекка всем нравится.  
Надеюсь на скорую встречу. Я так соскучился.  
С любовью,   
Стив_  
Баки нахмурился. Ему совсем не понравилось то, что Саре пришлось выписывать целителя издалека. Да и Стив, похоже, хандрит. Зимы всегда давались ему тяжело, но сейчас его очевидно изматывали не только болезни. Он переживает за Сару, вести с юга тоже не радуют. Захотелось сбежать прямо сейчас – бросить эту проклятую Академию, добраться до столицы и влезть к Стиву в окно.  
Хотя кто его отпустит? Поздно. Рамлоу шел ему навстречу через столовую с таким довольным видом, что можно было не сомневаться – месть состоится. За его плечами маячили два офицера званием повыше.  
\- Рядовой Барнс. Вы пойдете с нами.  
\- А… почему? – все же поинтересовался Баки.  
\- Мы расследуем случай в конюшне на прошлой неделе.  
Все только рты пораскрывали.  
\- Что Хитрец кого-то укусил? Да он вечно кусается.  
\- Следствие покажет, - невозмутимо заявил Рамлоу.  
Ноги рвались бежать вперед, но Баки упирался в пол изо всех сил.  
\- Что со мной будет?  
\- Вас изолируют от остальных, - ответил один из старших офицеров.  
Баки сглотнул.  
\- Изолируют?  
\- Чтобы у вас было время подумать над своим поведением, - Рамлоу откровенно глумился над ним.  
\- Вставай, - сказал второй офицер.  
\- И, Барнс, - Рамлоу выхватил у Баки из рук письмо Стива, скомкал его и швырнул Гейбу, - почта вам тоже не полагается.  
\- Ты не можешь!  
\- Запрещается получать письма и отправлять тоже, - подтвердил один из старших офицеров. – До тех пор, пока не вернетесь к обычному распорядку.  
Баки захлестнула бессильная ярость. Он знал, знал, что Рамлоу найдет способ устроить ему настоящую гадость! Пришлось изо всех сил стиснуть челюсти, чтобы не сказать это вслух. И так уже огреб по самую макушку.  
\- Это не справедливо, - вмешался Морита. – Он ничего не сделал!  
\- Если это будет доказано, он вернется в строй и получит всю почту, которая придет за это время.  
Баки шикнул на Гейба, который открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться. Еще не хватало, чтобы досталось остальным.  
\- Ничего страшного, - бодро сказал Баки. – Всё устроится.  
Проклятие требовало немедленно следовать за офицерами. Расправив плечи и вздернув подбородок, Баки отправился туда, куда ему велели.


	6. Chapter 6

Баки смотрел на серые каменные стены карцера и не мог поверить своим глазам. Он – и вдруг в тюрьме. Пусть по прихоти жестокого дурака, а не за преступление, но все-таки.  
В окне розовел кусочек закатного неба. Коулсон когда-то пытался научить Стива и Баки читать время по солнцу, но этого лоскутка хватало только на то, чтобы отличить день от ночи.  
Рамлоу велел ему подумать о своем поведении. Наверняка, он имел в виду, что глупо злить старших по званию, но думалось почему-то о том, как здорово было бы разбить кулаком его самодовольную рожу, наесться от пуза и сбежать к Стиву в столицу.  
Самое правильное поведение.  
Засыпая, Баки вспоминал, как они со Стивом лазали по деревьям – и это было гораздо приятнее, чем валяться в стылой камере.   
Лязг открывающихся дверей выдернул его из мутной дремы. Снаружи стучали мисками и поварешками – похоже, разносили завтрак. Хоть какая-то польза от карцера – тут кормят.  
Однако по мере того, как звуки удалялись по коридору, Баки понимал, сколь наивной была его надежда. Завтрак разносят дежурные по кухне, такие же рядовые, как он сам. Конечно же, Рамлоу «забыл» сказать им о новом заключенном, а кто напомнит – рискует угодить в соседнюю камеру.  
Баки сполз по стене. Сюда не доберется даже волшебство Мэнди. «Подумайте о своем поведении». Наверное, не стоило ссориться с Рамлоу. Может быть, не стоило приходить в Академию вообще. Или зря он отправился на бал вместе со Стивом в тот вечер. Кто знает, может, останься он дома, родители бы тоже никуда не поехали. Может…  
Слезы катились по лицу, сколько бы он ни вытирал их. Как дитя малое. Баки строго велел себе перестать разводить сопли, но в эту сторону проклятье не работало. Сколько придется высидеть в карцере? Рамлоу постарается, чтобы о нем забыли лет на семьдесят. А те офицеры? Вспомнят ли они? Заметит ли кто-то из менторов, что один из новобранцев долго пропускает занятия? Будет ли расследование на самом деле, и если будет, чего стоит его слово против слова Рамлоу?  
Он пытался написать Стиву письмо хотя бы в собственной голове, но мысли все время сбивались на раздумья «о своем поведении».  
 _Дорогой Стив,_ \- думал Баки, - _меня заперли в карцере потому, что какой-то болван слишком близко подошел к кусачей лошади. Я забыл, когда последний раз наедался досыта, а последние сутки не ел и не пил совсем. На ладонях мозоли от лопаты. Я скучаю по тебе, скучаю по тебе, Стив, я так скучаю._  
Не помогало. О чем подумает Стив, когда не получит ответа? Решит, что его опасения сбылись, и Баки всё забыл? Через сколько он перестанет ждать?  
Целый день он то слонялся по камере от стенки к стенке, то делал зарядку, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. Из чистого упрямства борясь со слабеющим телом. В камере воняло. Страшно хотелось пить.  
Когда в коридоре снова загремели посудой, Баки бросился к двери и застучал в нее кулаками.  
\- Эй! Вы меня вообще кормить собираетесь?!  
Наконец кто-то остановился возле камеры.  
\- Прости, - сказал дрожащий голосок. Баки узнал его – Элиас помогал на кухне. По бумагам он тоже служил в армии, но только потому, что его отец был героем последней войны, той самой, на которой погиб отец Стива. Элиас был совсем слабым, медленно соображал, и ему тоже доставалось от Рамлоу. – Прости, я не могу ничего тебе принести.  
Элиас говорил едва слышно, что только убеждало Баки – Рамлоу наверняка пригрозил ему.  
\- Не рискуй. – Баки вздохнул. – Я справлюсь и так.  
Элиас кое-как отодвинул окошко на двери и посмотрел на Баки так испуганно, что тот едва не рассмеялся, хотя в их положении не было ничего смешного.  
\- Рамлоу велел не давать тебе еды совсем, - прошептал Элиас. – Ты не справишься.  
С этим сложно было поспорить. Пересохший язык уже с трудом ворочался во рту, подкашивались ноги. И все же Баки нашел в себе силы усмехнуться.  
\- Спасибо за поддержку.  
Мелькнула было мысль попросить у Элиаса бумагу – написать Стиву, но тут же исчезла. Элиас совсем не умеет таиться, а Рамлоу наверняка ошивается неподалеку. Да и проклятье не позволит – офицер же запретил ему переписываться с кем бы то ни было.  
Вечер сменился ночью, а ночь – утром. Весь день Баки провалялся на койке, глядя на квадратик пасмурного неба и то и дело проваливаясь в дрему. В камере становилось все холоднее. Желудок, кажется, прилип к спине. Все мысли были о глотке воды. А еще о том, что рано или поздно кто-нибудь откроет дверь камеры: тогда он вырвется и сбежит к Стиву. Хотя стоит ли? Вряд ли тот будет счастлив узнать, какую цену Баки платит за то, чтоб научиться защищать его.  
Стукнуло окошко в двери.  
\- Давай, - прошептал Элиас, - быстрее возьми.  
Баки спешно вскочил, борясь с головокружением, и забрал маленький узелок из салфетки. Внутри оказалось засохшее печенье, четыре кусочка бекона и холодная вареная морковка. Ее Баки сунул в рот первым делом.  
\- Спасибо, - прохрипел он с набитым ртом и попросил: - А воды можно?  
\- Я постараюсь, - пробормотал Элиас, отводя взгляд.  
Он никогда не смотрел людям в глаза, Рамлоу насмехался над ним еще и за это. Разумеется, когда рядом не оказывалось других офицеров – отца Элиаса в Академии знали хорошо.  
\- Спасибо, - повторил Баки.  
Окошко закрылось, отрезая свет из коридора, и Баки вдруг понял, что давно стемнело.   
Печенье пришлось долго-долго грызть – во рту не было даже слюны, чтобы его размочить. И после этого Баки почувствовал себя еще голоднее. Утром Элиас принес чашку воды – наверное, Рамлоу как раз ушел выдергивать с завтрака очередную жертву.  
Скоро Баки потерял счет времени. Иногда ему казалось, что прошло всего пару дней, иногда – месяц. Он смотрел на небо, пока не проваливался в забытье, потом просыпался и снова смотрел. Приказ Рамлоу понемногу забывался. То ли проклятье посчитало, что он подумал о своем поведении достаточно, то ли просто не осталось сил думать.  
Два или три раза Баки выводили из камеры в душ, и тогда ему удавалось вволю напиться. Если бы не это и не кусочки хлеба, которые иногда просовывал в окошко Элиас, Баки не мог бы даже встать.  
К своему ужасу, в какое-то мгновение Баки понял, что чувствует облегчение. У одиночества оказались свои преимущества – никто не командовал им, случайно или намеренно, никто не наблюдал, как странно он ведет себя, выполняя дурацкие приказы. Тюрьма в некотором смысле стала для него символом свободы, и это пугало.  
А потом дверь вдруг отворилась, и на пороге возник полковник Филлипс. Он оглядел Баки с головы до ног, недовольно поджав губы, а потом отрывисто приказал:  
\- Рядовой Барнс, вы свободны.  
Баки медленно моргнул, не сразу сообразив, что не спит. Подняться удалось не с первого раза, голова отчаянно кружилась. Когда он наконец выпрямился, ноздри Филлипса раздувались от сдерживаемого гнева.  
\- Вы подверглись жестокому обращению незаслуженно, - выплюнул он. – Виновные наказаны.  
Язык будто распух и прилип к небу.  
\- Элиас не виноват, сэр, - прошептал Баки. - Рамлоу запретил, но он…  
\- Элиас тут не при чем, - раздраженно бросил Филлипс. – А Рамлоу больше не служит в Королевской гвардии.  
Баки уставился на него.  
\- Его выгнали? – «Из-за меня?» - хотел добавить он, но губы не шевелились.  
\- Вы не первый, кому досталось от него. – Филлипс усмехнулся, но как-то криво. – Вижу, вы в состоянии стоять на ногах. Отправляйтесь в столовую и восстановите силы.  
\- Есть, сэр, - отозвался Баки, вскинув вялую руку в салюте, и поплелся из камеры.  
По дороге ему никто не попался – наверное, все были на занятиях. Столовая тоже оказалась пуста. Баки растерянно остановился – он понятия не имел, полагается ему дожидаться дежурных или взять еду самому. Ноги подкашивались. В конце концов он прокрался на кухню, чувствуя себя вором. С одной стороны, его защищал приказ Филлипса. С другой – последнее, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это снова оказаться в карцере.  
Он схватил первый попавшийся кусок хлеба, таким образом выполнив приказ, и отправился в казармы.  
Это казалось сном – увидеть стопку книг на тумбочке и запасную форму Монти на спинке кровати. Баки выдвинул из-под кровати ящик со своими вещами и открыл его. Тот был доверху полон хлеба и пирожков, которые похоже не собирались черстветь или портиться. Завернутая в фольгу печеная картофелина оказалась горячей. Баки разломил ее и сунул половину в рот.  
Насытившись, он выглянул в окно. Приятно было убедиться, что небо гораздо больше того кусочка, который был виден ему все эти дни. И тут взгляд упал на флагшток – королевское знамя оказалось приспущено. У Баки скрутило живот от плохого предчувствия.  
Траур. Кто-то умер. Скорее всего, кто-то из королевской семьи. И если это…  
От ужаса стало трудно дышать. Дрожащими руками Баки перебрал сваленные на тумбочке письма, ища знакомую печать. Ничего. От Стива ни одного нового письма.  
Баки набрал полную грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Судя по солнцу, близился полдень. Монти и остальные на уроках. Но при мысли о том, чтобы присоединиться к ним, закружилась голова. Сидеть там, даже не зная…  
Баки переоделся в собственную одежду, свалил остальное в сумку и вскинул ее на плечо. Идея оставить записку пришла уже в дверях, пришлось возвращаться.  
 _Привет, ребята.  
Филлипс выпустил меня из карцера. Вы как хотите, но я понял, что не создан для учебы в Академии. И возвращаюсь домой. Извините, что не попрощался, не с уроков же вас выдергивать. Спасибо, что прикрывали спину. Будете в столице – найдите меня.   
Ваш до гробовой доски,  
Барнс_  
Он прокрался к выходу, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза. А потом прикрыл за собой тяжелую входную дверь и направился к дороге, ни разу не оглянувшись назад.

Он свалился и уснул под каким-то деревом, не обращая внимание на холод. Очевидно, было глупо топать пешком после многих дней недоедания и жажды.   
Кто-то потряс его за плечо, и Баки вскочил, неосознанно принимая защитную стойку… и сердце пропустило удар.  
\- Стив? – вырвалось у него.  
У этого… человека определенно было лицо Стива. Но вот все остальное… Незнакомое здоровенное тело буквально лучилось силой и здоровьем. Но голубые глаза, обрамленные до смешного длинными ресницами, по-прежнему смотрели на Баки так, будто он был величайшим сокровищем на земле.  
\- Бак, - голос тоже был ужасно знакомый, - что случилось?  
\- Как… - Баки откровенно шатало, но теперь он определенно проснулся, а Стив никуда не исчез.  
\- Получил письмо от Гейба два дня назад. Ты пропал на целых три недели.  
\- Три недели? – глупо переспросил Баки, приваливаясь спиной к стволу. – Так долго?  
Стив с ужасом рассматривал его осунувшееся лицо.  
\- Что они с тобой сделали?  
\- У меня тот же вопрос, - хмыкнул Баки. – Всё это… - он вяло взмахнул рукой, очерчивая явившееся ему великолепие.  
\- Длинная история, - вздохнул Стив.  
Несколько мгновений они пялились друг на друга, а потом вдруг потянулись навстречу. Объятие вышло, пожалуй, чересчур крепким – Стив, похоже, до сих пор не научился рассчитывать свою новою силу. Но жаловаться было не на что. Баки хотелось простоять так всю жизнь.  
\- Стой, - Баки с неохотой поднял голову от плеча Стива, - флаги были приспущены. Кто умер?  
Стив сжал его еще сильнее, хотя это казалось невозможным. Единственный слог прозвучал с таким надрывом, что Баки задохнулся от боли.  
\- Ма.  
Несколько мгновений они стояли в оглушительной тишине.  
\- Мама умерла, - наконец сказал Стив. – На следующий день после того, как я написал тебе. Целитель Эрскин не успел прибыть вовремя.  
\- Не может быть, - прошептал Баки. – Стив, этого не может быть.  
\- Она долго болела. Я не рассказывал, тебе и без того было невесело. Мы надеялись, что... ей станет… лучше, - голос подвел Стива, и Баки крепче стиснул объятия.  
Стив и Сара любили друг друга больше, чем кто бы то ни было на памяти Баки. Они оба боролись – за подданных, за государство, против разбойников, против собственных слабых тел.  
Баки так устал терять. Сначала родителей, которые умерли, потом сестер, которых у него отобрали, Стива, которого он по глупости оставил сам. И теперь он не представлял, как вернется во дворец и не встретит там хрупкую королеву Сару.  
Хотя его переживания сейчас значения не имеют. Стиву стократ хуже. Баки отлично помнил, каково это, услышать, что твоя мама умерла. А Стив видел, как она слабеет день за днем, и не мог сделать совершенно ничего. Больше всего на свете Стив ненавидел беспомощность.  
\- Я с тобой, - прошептал Баки ему на ухо.  
Стив отстранился и обхватил себя руками за плечи. Непривычно сильными руками непривычно широкие плечи. Такие знакомые движения странно смотрелись в сочетании с новым огромным телом.  
\- Я пропустил похороны, да? – спросил Баки.  
\- Ничего страшного, - сказал Стив, отводя взгляд. Глаза его покраснели от сдерживаемых слез. – Теперь она рядом с отцом.  
Ноги вдруг подкосились, и Баки сполз на землю. Сидеть на высохших сосновых иголках было мягко и почти не холодно. Стив опустился рядом. Баки нащупал его ладонь и с облегчением ощутил ответное пожатие.  
Когда-то они часто держались за руки, а потом выросли и перестали. В какое-то мгновение они достаточно повзрослели, чтобы заметить чужие подозрительные взгляды.  
Но они полгода не виделись, за это время мама Стива умерла, а сам он изменился до неузнаваемости. И Баки вдруг стало совершенно плевать на чужое мнение, даже если найдется, кому его высказать здесь, посреди стылого зимнего леса.  
На ребре ладони Стива чувствовалась знакомая мозоль в том месте, где рука соприкасалась с бумагой во время рисования. И это вдруг успокоило Баки, сделало происходящее менее безумным. По крайней мере, глаза и руки остались теми же.  
\- Что с тобой сделали? – настойчиво переспросил Стив, сжимая пальцы Баки.  
\- Ничего особенного, - честно ответил Баки. – Посадили в карцер, да и всё.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- На три недели? И все это время забывали кормить?  
\- Раз в день кормили, - успокоил его Баки, не уточняя, кто приносил ему поесть и сколько.  
\- Раз в день! – Стив сверкнул глазами. – Посмотри на себя, Бак, щеки ввалились. Спорить могу, и ребра все наружу.  
Он принялся расстегивать куртку Баки, не обращая внимания на вялые протесты. Не поленился – расстегнул, задрал рубашку и ошарашенно выдохнул, увидев россыпь пожелтевших синяков. Баки о них уже и забыть успел. Те, которые Рамлоу наставил ему за время так называемого обучения, давно сошли. Но несколько дней назад офицер, который сопровождал Баки в душ, вдруг обозлился на то, как тот медленно плетется, и двинул кулаком по ребрам.   
\- Кто посмел? – зарычал Стив.  
Сердце Баки забилось быстрее. Стив всегда боролся за справедливость, даже когда его тело не позволяло толком разобраться с обидчиками.  
Теперь позволяет. И Баки сомневался, стоит ли ему радоваться по этому поводу.  
\- Забудь. Полковник Филлипс уже выгнал его из Академии, - сказал он, имея в виду Рамлоу.  
\- Я найду его, - упрямо заявил Стив.  
Что-то не меняется, вопреки всему волшебству мира. В глазах Стива кроме обычной его решимости теперь поселилась грусть, и все же это был он. Баки положил голову ему на плечо и мимолетно удивился, что теперь для этого не приходится сползать пониже.  
\- Лучше расскажи, что случилось с тобой.  
Стив глубоко вздохнул, но теперь его дыхание было чистым, без привычных хрипов. Единственный луч света в этом бесконечном кошмаре.  
\- Эрскин приехал в день похорон. Мне было… грусто, что он опоздал.  
Баки представил расстроенного Стива, который огрызался на каждого встречного. Жаль, что его самого там не было. Хоть кто-то разгонял бы назойливых придворных, спасая Стива от глупых сочувствующих и глупых сочувствующих от Стива.  
\- Он тоже очень переживал, что не успел вовремя. А после похорон… - Стив застенчиво потер затылок. – Я приболел.  
Это означало, что от горя Стив совсем перестал беречься и свалился с очередным бронхитом, а то и чем похуже. И Баки не было рядом, чтобы вовремя заметить!  
\- Эрскин сказал, что у него есть способ помочь мне выздороветь. Навсегда. Он определенно был не простым целителем, потому что сотворил настоящее волшебство. – Стив кивнул на свое новое огромное тело. – И вот, что получилось. Он сделал меня сильнее, лучше.  
– Ты и так был хорош, - возразил Баки.  
Скулы Стива слегка заалели.  
\- Ты говоришь о нем в прошедшем времени. Что случилось?  
\- Зола, - мрачно выплюнул Стив. – Во дворец проник один из лазутчиков Гидры и…  
\- Зола?! – сердце заколотилось как бешеное. – Зола явился во дворец?  
\- Нет, его самого там не было, - Стив подозрительно посмотрел на него. – Ты что-то знаешь о Золе?  
Баки открыл было рот… Ему отчаянно хотелось наконец выговориться, объяснить всё, но разумеется ничего не вышло. Стоило только подумать о том, чтобы рассказать о проклятии, как голову будто топором раскололи, а к горлу привычно подкатила тошнота.  
\- Ходят слухи, что он очень опасен.  
\- Лазутчик действовал по его приказу. Он убил Эрскина.  
С минуту они молчали. На печального Стива было тяжело смотреть. На него столько всего обрушилось.  
\- Что ж, - в конце концов сказал Баки, - зато теперь ты можешь постоять за справедливость в любой драке. И мне не придется отдуваться за тебя.  
Это предполагалось шуткой, но прозвучало неожиданно горько. Стив серьезно посмотрел на него, и Баки отвел взгляд.  
\- Вообще-то, было бы здорово, если бы ты продолжал прикрывать мне спину. Мне этого не хватало. Если захочешь, разумеется.  
Кровь прилила к щекам. Баки и сам не знал, почему его так смутило это предложение. Что тут странного, они столько лет были лучшими друзьями и стояли друг за друга горой.  
\- Даже не сомневайся, - хмыкнул он. – Кто ж еще справится?  
Стив шутливо пихнул его в плечо, и Баки сделал вид, что его качнуло, хотя спину надежно подпирал ствол дерева.  
\- Силу девать некуда, а?  
Стив согнул руку, хвастаясь мускулами.  
\- Силы теперь хватает.  
Пока они говорили, вокруг начали сгущаться сумерки.  
\- Поспи еще, - предложил Стив. – Впереди ночь, но я вижу, ты и шагу не сможешь сделать.  
\- А ты?   
Стив мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Я не устал, мне теперь не нужно спать так много, как раньше. Буду охранять твой сон и следить, чтоб кто-нибудь не утащил твое барахло.  
\- Красть там нечего. - Глаза послушно закрывались. – Пачка писем и еда от Мэнди.  
Стив расчесал пальцами спутанные волосы Баки, отчего спать захотелось еще сильнее.  
\- Это бесценные сокровища. Я посторожу.  
\- Герой ты мой. – Баки, не удержавшись, зевнул, и Стив возмущенно дернул его за волосы. После всего случившегося знакомые шутки казались совершенно нереальными.   
Баки устроил голову у Стива на коленях, блаженно улыбнулся и через мгновение уже спал.


	7. Chapter 7

Утром они вместе позавтракали, слопав всю еду, которая оставалась в сумке. Напились ледяной воды из ручья.  
\- Ты сошел с ума, рванув мне навстречу пешком через лес и не взяв с собой вообще ничего? – раздраженно поинтересовался Баки.  
Стив очевидно смутился.  
\- Я прочитал письмо Гейба и… побежал.  
\- Толком не зная дороги, не взяв с собой даже воды, не говоря уже о еде. Ты бы сам нашел в лесу этот ручей?  
\- Я бы справился, - упрямо возразил Стив, и Баки смягчился.  
\- Герой ты мой, - ласково повторил он, пихая Стива в плечо. – Побежал меня спасать, да?  
Щеки Стива залились румянцем.  
\- Я бы пришел раньше, если бы знал. Никто не имеет право так обращаться с тобой, Бак.  
Баки криво усмехнулся. Он три недели просидел в карцере, уже ни на что не надеясь, а теперь Стив вдруг оказался рядом, настоящий, здоровый как бык, привычно рвущийся восстанавливать справедливость. Это ошеломляло.  
\- Ты как? – обеспокоенно спросил Стив.  
\- Я, - пришлось прочистить горло, в котором неизвестно откуда взялся комок, - я должен научить тебя кое-чему полезному. Например, как отыскать в лесу пищу и воду. А то твое высочество так и будет носиться тут голодным.  
Стив только головой покачал, но все же позволил Баки идти самостоятельно. Они тащились по лесной дороге, куда медленнее, чем шли бы здоровые люди, но как назло на дороге не встречалось ни одной кареты или хотя бы крестьянской телеги.  
К окраинам столицы вышли уже после заката. Башни дворца возвышались на фоне синеющего неба, и при взгляде на них ком подкатил к горлу. Он вернулся. За эти полгода случилось столько всего, что казалось, прошли десятилетия. Баки чувствовал себя древним стариком.  
\- Ваше Высочество! – воскликнул стражник у ворот дворца, спешно отдавая честь.  
Стив недовольно повел плечами. Он никогда не любил церемониального обращения, но в сочетании с новым большим телом знакомый жест выглядел смешно.  
\- Ваше Высочество? – поинтересовался Баки, когда они направились к парадному крыльцу. Во дворце гораздо чаще говорили «принц Стивен» или, в некоторых случаях, «Стив».  
\- После смерти Ма меня стали называть официальным титулом, - голос Стива почти не дрожал, и Баки гордился им. – Коронация состоится только после двадцать первого дня рождения, а пока вот так. Первые дни никто не мог сообразить, как теперь меня называть.  
\- Я мог бы подсказать им, - поддразнил Баки, и Стив закатил глаза.  
\- Ваше Высочество! – Коулсон бежал им навстречу, забыв о привычной невозмутимости. – Ваше Высочество, вы не можете так исчезать!  
Разумеется, он не имел законного права указывать Стиву, особенно теперь, но явно собирался прочитать ему мораль о недопустимости побега из дворца.  
\- Ты вообще никого не предупредил? – Баки рассмеялся. Он успел забыть, насколько Стив порывистый.  
\- Здравствуй, Джеймс, - кивнул Коулсон. – Ты… изменился.  
Да не то слово. У Баки не было времени рассматривать себя в зеркало, но нетрудно догадаться, каким красавцем он сейчас выглядит.  
\- Думаю, вам обоим стоит поесть. Мэнди так переживала, что наготовила еды на целый полк.  
Стив поежился. Теперь, когда Сары не стало, Мэнди осталась единственной, чьего гнева он побаивался.  
Они прошли прямиком на кухню. При виде Баки Мэнди прижала руку к сердцу и осела на бочонок с маслом.  
\- Только взгляни на себя. Неужто в Академии совсем не кормят? Ты раздавал друзьям все, что я присылала?  
\- Мэнди, его посадили в карцер, - объяснил Стив, как будто это могло кого-то успокоить.  
\- Но до того твоя еда спасала мне жизнь, - добавил Баки, и Мэнди моргнула враз покрасневшими глазами.  
\- Ну уж теперь-то мы тебя откормим, - поклялась она. – Отправляйтесь в столовую, я прикажу накрывать на стол.  
Но Стив заупрямился.  
\- Мы бы прямо тут поели.  
Баки и рад был бы его поддержать, но тело требовало немедленно выполнить приказ. Он нехотя кивнул.  
\- Нет уж, брысь отсюда, - отмахнулась Мэнди. – Тут и сесть-то негде.  
Стив наверняка продолжил бы спорить – это же Стив – но Баки схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. Тот даже сопротивляться не стал, видимо, боялся лишний раз дыхнуть на изможденное тело друга.  
Ноги подкашивались, и не проклятие было тому виной. Баки вытянул их под стол, счастливо выдохнув.  
\- Ты как? – уточнил Стив. – Может, вызвать целителя?  
Баки только головой покачал.  
\- Подумаешь, устал немного.  
Стив поджал губы, но не стал возражать. От камина приятно тянуло жаром, и глаза начали слипаться сами по себе. После трехнедельного недоедания Баки и так чувствовал себя не слишком бодро, но, кажется, поход через лес его добил.  
\- Ну-ка, не спать.  
Мэнди водрузила на стол большую супницу, незнакомый слуга проворно расставил тарелки. Рядом, как по волшебству, возникло блюдо с еще теплым хлебом.  
\- Наверняка в своем карцере ты мечтал не о супе. – Мэнди хмыкнула. – Но лучше начать с полезной еды.  
\- Мэнди, единственное, о чем я мечтал – увидеть твое сияющее лицо, - улыбнулся Баки, невольно вспомнив старые привычки. – Еда – всего лишь приятное дополнение.  
\- Ешьте-ка суп, - фыркнула Мэнди, совершенно не впечатлившись. – На завтрак приготовлю кое-что получше.  
\- Спасибо, Мэнди, - хором ответили Стив и Баки, берясь за ложки.   
Суп наполнил желудок теплом, и Баки стало хорошо. Перестали трястись ноги и руки, и вообще усталость будто отошла на задний план.  
Стив разломил хлеб пополам и отдал Баки его долю.  
\- Хорошо, - заявил он с набитым ртом, - до чего же хорошо.  
Баки стало смешно.  
\- Не болтай за столом.  
Мэнди не уточнила, сколько супа он должен съесть, кажется, проклятие было уверено, что весь. Впрочем, Стив не отставал. Скоро супница опустела, от хлеба ни осталось ни крошки. Оба начали клевать носом.  
\- Пошли спать, - сонно предложил Стив.  
Баки отчаянно зевнул.  
\- На мя-агком наконец-то.  
Стив с трудом выпрямился.  
\- Так далеко, - капризно протянул он. – Отнеси меня, Бак.  
Баки проглотил последний кусок хлеба, который оставался во рту. Стив шутил, разумеется. Разумеется. Он мог сломать себе обе ноги и все равно настаивать, что может идти самостоятельно. Но проклятье не оставляло выбора.  
\- Думаешь, дотащу? – скептически переспросил он, борясь с подступающей тошнотой. – Ты, поди, весишь больше, чем я, раза в два.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - хмыкнул Стив и добавил почти смущенно: - Ты так похудел. Скорее, это мне придется тебя тащить.  
Однако это не отменяло приказа. Баки выбрался из-за стола и повернулся к Стиву спиной.  
\- Запрыгивай.  
\- Прекрати, свалишься же, - рассмеялся Стив, и приказ тут же потерял силу.  
К счастью, Баки давно наловчился бороться с дурацкими шуточками Стива.  
Не успели они войти в спальню, как Дум-Дум бросился Баки на грудь, едва не опрокинув.  
\- Дум-Дум, - возмутился Стив, оттаскивая пса. – Баки и так больно.  
Дум-Дум тут же вырвался и уткнулся башкой в колени Баки, будто прося прощения. Баки с наслаждением погрузил пальцы в густую шерсть.  
\- Не слушай его, дружок. Я здоров, - Дум-Дум недоверчиво заскулил. – Ну, или скоро буду. Ты хорошо следил за Стивом, пока меня не было?  
Недовольное рычание было ему ответом. Баки рассмеялся. Наверное, каждый хозяин уверен, что его собака самая умная в мире, но Дум-Дум и правда был особенным.  
\- Я могу сам о себе позаботиться, - недовольно заявил Стив.  
\- Можешь, - спорить было лень. Все тело по-прежнему ныло, хотелось немедленно завалиться в кровать.  
Баки скинул куртку, рубашку и поежился, хотя в спальне было тепло. Пока Стив зажигал свечи, он решил заглянуть в шкаф в поисках ночной рубахи, которые, к счастью, шили безразмерными.  
Стив прошипел какое-то ругательство, и Баки обернулся, испугавшись, что тот обжегся. Но его взгляд был прикован к спине Баки. Он подошел ближе и коснулся кончиками пальцев давно зажившего шрама. Это Рамлоу удачно швырнул его на спортивный снаряд в первый месяц пребывания в Академии.  
\- Я и забыл о нем, - признался Баки. – Давно дело было.  
\- Я прикажу расформировать Академию и срыть замок до основания, - сквозь зубы пообещал Стив.  
Его ладонь была теплой. Так странно. Раньше из-за проблем с сердцем у Стива все время мерзли ноги и руки, а теперь от него шло тепло, как от печки.  
\- Академия не виновата, - Баки неожиданно для себя слегка охрип.  
\- Каждый, кто знал об этом и не защитил тебя, виноват не меньше, - голос Стива смягчился. Кончиками пальцев он скользнул Баки по спине, и у того сжался желудок. Будто он снова не подчинился приказу. Но какому – не смог бы вспомнить и под страхом смерти.  
Они стояли, глядя друг другу в глаза, и воздух вокруг сгустился так, что стало трудно дышать. Баки вдруг повело в сторону, и Стив нахмурился.  
\- Ладно. Идем спать.  
\- А мыться? – запротестовал Баки. – Не хочу, чтобы Эвелин пришлось менять простыни только потому, что мы поленились тащиться в ванную после двух дней в лесу.  
Стив заколебался. Он не любил лишний раз утруждать слуг.  
\- Ничего страшного. – Он выхватил из рук Баки рубашку и натянул ему на голову. Баки запутался в рукавах, и оба рассмеялись. – Я сам перестелю.  
Конечно, никто бы не дал принцу застилать постель, но ведь Стив не погнушался бы сделать это. Он и не такое может устроить.   
Переодевшись, они наконец забрались в постель. Та показалась неожиданно тесной.  
\- Ты занимаешь слишком много места, - обвиняюще сказал Баки, тем не менее пользуясь этим, чтобы обнять Стива за талию и уткнуться лицом ему в шею.  
\- Я знаю, - грустно ответил Стив. – Так и не собрался заказать кровать побольше.  
Сознание уже уплывало, Баки невнятно пробормотал:  
\- Скажи мебельщику, что требуется кровать для великана.  
И, кажется, отключился раньше, чем проклятье отозвалось на повелительное «Спи».

Баки просыпался медленно, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением в теплых объятиях. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что Стив не просто лежит с ним нос к носу, но и сам уже проснулся. Они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза где-то с минуту, пока в животе Стива не заурчало.  
\- Твое новое тело любит поесть, а? – рассмеялся Баки.  
Он хотел было потянуться, но не рискнул, побоявшись свалиться с кровати.  
\- И не говори.  
Живот Стива немедленно подтвердил его слова возмущенным урчанием. Баки высвободился из объятий и неторопливо поднялся с постели.  
\- Тогда пошли завтракать. Пока ты не слопал меня.  
Стив фыркнул.  
\- Ты не вкусный.  
\- Я?! – Баки передумал идти за штанами и возмущенно обернулся. – Да я настоящий деликатес.  
\- Слишком жилистый.  
\- На себя посмотри! Вот уж кто несъедобный.  
\- Меня это устраивает, - спокойно заявил Стив. – Пусть людоед обломает об меня зубы.  
\- Да об тебя даже акула зубы обломает.  
Лицо Стива светилось бесконечным и незамутненным счастьем.  
\- Я скучал, Бак.  
\- Я тоже… - голос вдруг прервался. – Так скучал…  
Стив немедленно сбросил одеяло и в один прыжок оказался рядом с ним.  
\- Эй, - шепнул он, обвивая Баки огромными горячими руками. – Все хорошо. Ты дома.  
\- Я знаю, - Баки неловко отступил назад. – Ничего страшного.  
Он понимал, что ведет себя странно. Так и не скажешь, будто Стив делает что-то неправильно… Может быть, он слишком долго просидел в одиночестве и разучился вести себя с людьми.  
\- Тогда… пойдем завтракать? – видно, Стиву тоже стало не по себе.  
Столько месяцев Баки мечтал вернуться к Стиву, а теперь едва может смотреть на него. Может, требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть его новому облику? Но по большому счету Стив не так уж изменился. Разумеется, он вытянулся и поздоровел, но глаза остались такими же голубыми, подбородок волевым, а губы…  
\- Бак? Одеваемся?

Дум-Дум путался у него под ногами, постоянно напоминая о своем присутствии. К счастью, после ночного отдыха Баки пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы не спотыкаться об него.   
\- Джеймс! С возвращением! – то и дело слышалось издалека, но те, кто успевал рассмотреть его поближе, провожали удивленными взглядами.  
Завтрак оказался ужасно вкусным и сытным, не то, что в Академии. Хотя сколько раз в той Академии удалось доесть завтрак до конца? Баки невольно оглядывался по сторонам: чего-то не хватало… Его прошил ужас осознания.  
Королева Сара. Ужасно странно было сидеть за королевским столом и не встречаться с ней взглядом каждый раз, когда Стив рассуждал о чем-нибудь с умным видом. Они вместе поддразнивали его, хотя по сути обычно соглашались.  
Баки с трудом проглотил кусочек оладьи. Хотелось сказать Стиву: как странно тут без твоей мамы, но Баки вовремя одернул себя. В жизни Стива с ее смертью образовалась гораздо большая дыра. Было бы жестоко напоминать об этом.  
\- Что такое? – спросил Стив, заметив его невольное движение.  
\- А? Нет, ничего.  
К счастью, у дверей возникло какое-то движение, все повернулись туда. В зал вошла красивая изящная брюнетка.  
\- Пегги, - выдохнул Стив, и у Баки почему-то упало сердце.  
\- Стив, - она подошла прямо к нему и, когда он поднялся навстречу, крепко обняла. – Я выехала, как только узнала о твоей маме. Я так сочувствую тебе.  
Баки вдруг стало ужасно неловко. Рядом со Стивом он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя лишним.  
\- Пегги, это Джеймс Барнс, - представил Стив. – Бак, это Пегги Картер.  
Баки вежливо поклонился.  
\- Приятно встретиться с вами, мэм, - кажется, его голос звучал недостаточно любезно. – Я много слышал о вас.  
Несмотря на общую неловкость положения, он не мог не подколоть Стива. Тот заметно покраснел.  
\- А я о вас. – Пегги слегка подняла бровь. – Мне казалось, вы еще в Академии, учитесь, чтобы стать лучшим стрелком в истории нашего мира.  
\- Я не говорил…  
\- Тсс. – Пегги поднесла к губам изящный пальчик. – Судя по твоим рассказам, он почти волшебник.  
\- Стив, да неужели? – Баки улыбнулся.  
Стив смущенно нахмурился.  
\- Я ни за что бы не стал знакомить вас друг с другом, зная, что вы тут же против меня сговоритесь.  
Пегги подарила ему долгий взгляд, и Баки невольно задержал дыхание. Неужели они… они…  
\- Вы уже закончили обучение? – вежливо поинтересовалась Пегги.  
\- Я… - промямлил Баки, - я вернулся, как только услышал о маме Стива.  
\- Ты ушел из Академии только поэтому? – раздался тихий голос Стива.  
Баки повернулся к нему.  
\- Ну конечно. Сразу, как только увидел приспущенный флаг.  
\- Тогда ты не должен был уходить! - яростно воскликнул Стив.  
Зазвенела по полу упавшая вилка, и они смущенно заозирались, вспомнив, где находятся.  
\- Прошу прощения, - Баки взглянул на Пегги. – Мы со Стивом встретились только вчера… или позавчера?  
\- Можно сказать, вчера, - уточнил Стив. – Но с Академией я еще разберусь.  
Пегги переводила взгляд с одного на другого, потом вежливо кивнула.  
\- Разумеется. Мой экипаж все еще стоит во дворе. Полагаю, лошади нуждаются в отдыхе.  
Стив смущенно дернулся к двери, будто лично собрался их распрягать. Стоявший неподалеку слуга немедленно подхватился с места.  
\- Я распоряжусь, Ваше Высочество.  
\- Спасибо, Джейкоб. Пегги, прошу, присаживайся. Ты, должно быть, голодна после долгой дороги.  
Завтрак продолжился. Баки то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что не может вникнуть в суть беседы. Он чувствовал себя измученным, как после долгой болезни. Кто-то прошел за спиной, и он невольно вздрогнул, ожидая грубого окрика Рамлоу.  
Но он был во дворце, и Стив беседовал с Пегги, то и дело бросая на него обеспокоенные взгляды. Рамлоу сюда не проникнуть. Единственная опасность, которая ему грозит, это задохнуться в крепких объятиях Стива.  
Тарелки опустели, и Стив с Пегги собрались в библиотеку, посмотреть какую-то карту, о которой разговорились, пока Баки пялился в стену.  
\- Я спущусь к Мэнди, - сказал Баки.  
Стив сдвинул брови.  
\- Ты уверен? – широкая ладонь легла Баки на плечо.  
\- Да. Позже увидимся.  
Стив внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, но вопросов больше не задавал.  
\- Ладно. Мы будем в библиотеке.  
Баки отправился на кухню. Снял со стены фартук, завязал его на поясе и взялся за ведро. Тарелки уже очистили от объедков и сложили в таз, нужно было залить их горячей водой.  
\- И что ты, скажи на милость, делаешь? – раздался за спиной голос Мэнди.  
\- Помогаю.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что наш король нанял тебя посудомойкой.  
\- Не зови его так, - взмолился Баки. Мэнди удивленно взглянула на него.  
\- Но это правда.  
\- Пока нет. Еще три года.  
Еще три года Стив останется Стивом. Пусть правят министры. Будучи наследным принцем, Стив всегда находил время для Баки. Когда его коронуют, Баки придется делить его с целым королевством.  
\- Он как-то заявил, что не хочет быть королем. Другое дело – капитан гвардии.  
Баки невольно поежился. Рамлоу тоже мечтал стать капитаном. Стиву еще предстоит узнать, насколько неприятной может быть военная служба. Хотя, разумеется, из него выйдет куда лучший капитан, чем мог бы получиться из Рамлоу.  
Мэнди не стала его прогонять, они стояли бок о бок и мыли посуду в больших тазах, будто на кухне больше никого не было.   
\- Посидел в карцере, значит?  
\- Я не делал того, в чем меня обвинили, - быстро сказал Баки.  
\- В этом я как раз не сомневаюсь. – Мэнди покачала головой. – Но знаю, что в тюрьме бывает непросто.  
Баки сполоснул очередную тарелку прежде, чем нашел в себе силы легкомысленно ответить:  
\- А мне даже понравилось. Тишина, спокойствие, никто не надоедает.  
\- То есть, никто не заботится о тебе, - перевела Мэнди.  
Баки погрузил руки в мыльную воду.  
\- Не больно-то и надо.  
Она только покачала головой. Некоторое время они работали молча. Баки вспомнил о булочках и пирожках, которые появлялись в его сундуке будто только что из печки.  
\- Мэнди… - неуверенно начал он и встретил ободряющий взгляд. – Что… как ты умудрялась кормить меня даже когда я был в Академии?  
Она огляделась по сторонам, убеждаясь, что никто за ними не наблюдает, и хитро прищурилась.  
\- Сам-то как думаешь, а? Говори, не бойся.  
\- Ты… волшебница?  
Мэнди долго молчала, словно подбирая слова. Баки подумал было, что так и не услышит ответа.  
\- В некотором роде. В моем роду были феи.  
Фея! И должно быть, сильная, иначе волшебство не простиралось бы так далеко. Сердце забилось сильнее.  
\- А ты умеешь… отменять проклятия?  
И снова тишина, нарушаемая только плеском воды. Баки ждал, затаив дыхание.  
\- Нет.  
Блюдо выскользнуло у него из рук, осколки со звоном разлетелись по каменному полу. К горлу подступили слезы. Баки ненавидел свое проклятие всю жизнь, однако Академия показала, насколько в самом деле это чудовищно и несправедливо. Все равно что стоять на краю речного обрыва с жерновом на шее. Малейший толчок, и…  
\- Я сама, дорогой.  
Повинуясь взмаху руки, осколки поднялись в воздух и поплыли в сторону мусорной корзины. Баки бездумно проводил их взглядом.  
\- Если хочешь знать… - начала Мэнди, – колдовство Золы видно издалека. Проклятие послушания он хранит для особых случаев.  
\- Ты не можешь, и никто не может, - прошептал Баки. – Всю жизнь одно и то же.  
\- Только ты сам.  
Баки стряхнул с рук мыльную пену и расправил плечи.  
\- Это я тоже слышал. Приблизительно сотню раз. Хорошо б еще кто-то объяснил, как именно!   
Мэнди грустно смотрела на него. Не стоило ей грубить. Но сколько можно? Он пытался бороться и пытался привыкать, итог один – следование чужим приказам едва не убило его.  
\- Прости, - сказала Мэнди.   
Баки отвернулся. Все искренне сочувствовали ему, но раз за разом признавались в своем бессилии. Феи, волшебники, маги, Наташа, а теперь и Мэнди повторяли одно и тоже. Если бы он сам способен был сломать проклятье, наверняка сделал бы это, когда Рамлоу месил его кулаками на потеху остальным.  
Баки бродил по стылым коридорам дворца, подальше от слуг и придворных, пытаясь справиться с захлестнувшим его отчаянием – и не мог. В конце концов он выбрался на улицу. Снег давно уже стаял, солнце грело почти по-весеннему. Ноги сами привели его к знакомому дереву. Когда-то они со Стивом прятались в его ветвях и жевали кислые яблоки, пока не начинало сводить скулы. Тогда все было проще: проклятие не мешало семье любить его и защищать.  
А теперь детство закончилось. Баки столько времени мечтал вернуться во дворец, к Стиву, но теперь чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным.  
Он прислонился спиной к стволу и долго стоял, задрав голову вверх. Молодые веточки уже розовели, наливаясь соками. Скоро появятся первые листья.  
А потом пришел Стив.   
Баки сполз ниже, усевшись на корточки, и Стив присел рядом, касаясь плечом его плеча.  
\- Где Пегги? – нарушил тишину Баки.  
\- Отдыхает, - отозвался Стив. – Она неделю была в дороге.  
Помолчали.  
\- Бак, что с тобой творится?  
\- Кто бы побеспокоился о тебе, Стив. У тебя умерла мама. А ты делаешь вид, что всё прекрасно, будто она отправилась к тетушке погостить.  
Стив вздрогнул, как от удара, и Баки почувствовал укол вины. Выходило, что он задел Стива, уводя разговор от собственного самочувствия.  
\- Мне ее не хватает, - прошептал Стив почти неслышно.  
\- Я знаю. - Это было чистой правдой. Прошло больше полугода, а он до сих пор скучал по родителям. Стив положил голову ему на плечо, а Баки прислонился щекой к золотистой макушке. Прежнему Стиву не позволили бы гулять без шапки ранней весной. Впрочем, как и ночевать в лесу на сосновых иголках. – Не притворяйся, что ничего не случилось.  
\- Я справлюсь, - упрямо сказал Стив.  
\- Тебе не обязательно справляться в одиночку. – Стив не умел и не хотел принимать помощь. Его любили за доброту, за справедливость, за вежливое обращение к каждому, будь то министр или младший конюх. Он старался помочь всем подряд, но сам гонял от себя помощников. Всех, кроме Баки. – Я с тобой до конца, дружище.  
Стив повернул голову, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.  
\- На себя посмотри.  
Баки невольно фыркнул. Стив был в своем репертуаре.  
\- Я рад, что ты пришел за мной. Если честно, я там чуть не свихнулся.  
\- А я чуть не свихнулся здесь, - признался Стив. – Мамы нет, ты пропал, а с этими похоронами дел навалилось столько, что до Академии не добраться никак. Еще заболел, как назло, и…  
\- И ты решил выздороветь раз и навсегда? Как этот Эрскин колдовал? Тебе было больно?  
\- Немного, - соврал Стив. Значит, честный человек назвал бы это «агонией». И наверняка ни он ни мгновения не сожалел о перенесенных муках. Баки даже не спросил, могла ли Сара одобрить такое. Сейчас это уже не имело значения.  
\- Порой я чувствую себя так, будто и правда сошел с ума, - сказал Баки. Он не рассказал бы об этом ни одной живой душе, даже Бекке, но от Стива можно было не скрываться. Как в детстве, они сидели рядом, делясь друг с другом самыми сокровенными тайнами.  
Стив обнял его за плечи.  
\- Даже если так. Но я иду за тобой, так что следи, куда нас тащишь.  
\- Ха! С каких это пор? Это я за тобой иду.  
\- Ага, - неожиданно согласился Стив. – У тебя нет выбора. Я почти король, и я новый капитан гвардии.  
Баки покачал головой. Он готов был идти за Стивом на край света еще тогда, когда тот был мальчишкой с ободранными коленками, тощим как котенок. Не капитаном гвардии, не без пяти минут королем. И пошел бы за ним, стань тот снова мелким парнишкой, сердце которого было слишком большим для его тела.  
\- Неа, - Баки придвинулся ближе и шутливо боднул Стива лбом. – Помнишь того мелкого сопляка, слишком глупого, чтобы увернуться от драки? Я пойду за ним.


	8. Chapter 8

Снова жить во дворце было странно. Баки оказалось нечем себя занять – забавно, потому что раньше он нимало не тяготился бездельем. То ли из-за того, что в Академии день был расписан по минутам, то ли избыток свободного времени слишком наглядно показывал, как изменились дворцовые порядки.  
Или, что хуже, насколько изменился он сам.  
По коридорам всегда гуляли жуткие сквозняки или Баки так отощал, что начал мерзнуть от малейшего дуновения? Стражники на воротах все время шутили так грубо или Баки перестал понимать их шутки?  
Но мучительнее всего было видеть, сколько времени Стив проводит с Пегги.  
Баки всегда мечтал о том, чтобы другие разглядели наконец в тщедушном теле с вечно сбитыми кулаками огромное прекрасное сердце, которое заставляло Стива воевать за всех и каждого. Заметили, как длинные ресницы ложатся на щеки, когда Стив опускает взгляд. Оценили необычное остроумие и хрипловатый смех.  
Наконец кто-то разглядел, заметил и оценил, но радоваться этому не тянуло. Когда Стив и Пегги устроились в библиотеке и вместе склонились над какой-то старой книгой, Баки удрал на кухню чистить картошку с поварятами. Заметив восхищенный взгляд, которым Пегги одарила Стива, уставился в пол, теряя нить беседы. Когда Стив в очередной раз улыбнулся Пегги так, будто только ради нее солнце вставало по утрам, Баки тихо поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Виновато отгоняя мысль о том, что считает минуты в ожидании, пока Стив заметит его отсутствие и отправится на поиски.  
И вот в один прекрасный день Стив решительно заявился в конюшню, где Баки прятался от него. То есть, разумеется, помогал конюхам чистить лошадей, а теперь сидел на тюке с сеном у стойла Красной дамы, лучшей королевской кобылы. У той были колики, и кто-нибудь из конюхов обязательно дежурил рядом в эти дни. Дум-Дум валялся на земле, лениво помахивая хвостом.  
\- Вот ты где, - заявил Стив. – Ищу тебя по всему дворцу.  
Баки только плечами пожал.  
\- Тут есть, чем заняться.  
Стив долго смотрел на него.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что не обязан отрабатывать свой хлеб.  
\- Скучно сидеть без дела.  
\- Раньше мы не скучали, - от знакомой улыбки у Баки заболел живот.  
\- Так то было раньше, - это прозвучало горше, чем хотелось бы, и Баки отвел взгляд. – Ты теперь король, у тебя занятия поважнее.  
Стив недоверчиво нахмурился.  
\- Я пока еще не король, и дело определенно не в том, сколько времени я просиживаю на троне.  
\- Кто управляет делами королевства? Кто принимает послов? Решает вопросы войны и мира вместо твоей мамы?  
Пихнув его в плечо, Стив устроился рядом на том же тюке.  
\- Вообще-то, Совет министров. Недавно они завели речь о том, что до коронации еще долго, а пока стоит назначить регента.  
\- Кого выберут, как считаешь?  
\- Я не уверен. Слышал, что многие доверяют советнику Пирсу. Он воевал еще вместе с моим отцом и наверняка справится, если ГИДРА решит напасть. – Стив пристально посмотрел на Баки. – Не меняй тему. Объясни, что не так.  
Баки вздохнул.  
\- Вот что ты хочешь услышать? Что я не знаю, чем себя занять, потому что полгода за меня решали другие? Что мне упорно кажется, перестань я работать – непременно накажут за безделье?  
Горечь подкатила к горлу от понимания, что он не огрызался, борясь с проклятием, а правдиво ответил на вопрос.  
\- Им придется иметь дело со мной, - прорычал Стив.  
\- Для этого тебе придется хоть на пару минут отвлечься от Пегги.  
Слова повисли между ними в неприятной тишине, и Баки немедленно захотелось забрать их назад. Он не хотел рушить счастье Стива. Правда, не хотел. Но внутри росла неудержимая слепая злоба. Она всегда сидела там, давая силы бороться с ненавистным послушанием, но после Академии стала куда настырнее.  
\- Вот оно что, - задумчиво произнес Стив, и вновь воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только фырканьем лошадей и тяжелым сопением Дум-Дума.  
\- Забудь, - наконец попросил Баки. – Ты ей нравишься. Я знал, что на всем белом свете найдется хоть одна умная девушка.  
Он надеялся пошутить, но прозвучало по-дурацки.  
\- Дело в том… - Стив подбирал слова. – Она ведь видела меня до того, как я стал таким, знаешь? И вела себя совершенно так же.  
«Я тоже» - промолчал Баки.  
\- Верю. И это доказывает нам, что она тебя достойна.  
\- Я ее не достоин, - огрызнулся Стив.  
\- Приятно слышать трезвую оценку, - поддразнил Баки.  
Стив немедленно ухватил его за шею и пригнул вниз. Баки тут же мстительно дотянулся и пощекотал его бедро в том самом месте, которое у Стива было чувствительным к щекотке столько, сколько Баки его знал. Стив с воплем расцепил захват, нелепо взмахнул руками и свалился с тюка на землю. Дум-Дум тут же сунулся носом ему в лицо, обдав вонючим дыханием. От хохота Баки треснулся головой о дверцу стойла Красной дамы, и Стив рассмеялся вслед за ним.  
Красная дама печально фыркнула. Ей было уже немало лет. Скольких всадников она послушно таскала на себе за все эти годы, не жалуясь на врезавшиеся в бока шпоры? А теперь силы покидали ее. Баки поднялся и заглянул через перегородку.  
\- Как ты, девочка? Держишься? – ласково спросил он.  
Красная дама взглянула на него с кротким осуждением. То ли не верила в его сочувствие, то ли шум усиливал ее страдания. Может быть, и то, и другое.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - утешил ее Баки, - Стив идет обратно во дворец, а я молча почитаю книгу, пока тебе не понадоблюсь, хорошо?  
\- Почему это я должен идти во дворец? – вознегодовал Стив. – Может, я хочу посидеть тут с тобой.  
На сердце вдруг стало тепло, но Баки все равно смерил Стива недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Ты сумеешь посидеть тихо? Не следует беспокоить Даму.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
\- Ну конечно, можно подумать, самый шумный тут я.  
Баки не стал указывать ему на то, что сам он в Академии научился сидеть бесшумно и неподвижно – и как стрелок, и как заключенный в карцере. Все равно Стив через пару минут начнет вертеться. Он не может долго торчать на одном месте, слишком это напоминает вынужденную неподвижность во время болезни.  
Разумеется, не прошло и минуты, как Стив начал ерзать и вздыхать. Баки заложил пальцем страницу и поднял взгляд.  
\- Иди уже отсюда.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему? – это начало злить. – Тебе же скучно.  
Стив немного склонил голову на бок, и в полумраке конюшни было отлично видать, как у него заалели щеки.  
\- Ты совсем недавно вернулся. Неужели так плохо, что я хочу побыть с тобой?  
В груди будто разлилось теплое молоко, и Баки не сумел скрыть улыбку.  
\- Что ж… - задумчиво протянул он, - думаю, мне не в чем тебя упрекнуть. В конце концов, твоя Пегги красивая. Прямо как я.  
Стив фыркнул и поудобнее прислонился к стене, будто собираясь вздремнуть.  
\- Не то слово, Барнс. Ты ж у нас эталон красоты.  
Разумеется, это была ирония, но сердце Баки забилось чаще. «Вот оно», - подумал он, слушая, как кровь стучит в ушах, - «Вот оно».

Разобравшись наконец, почему так недоволен тем, что Стив проводит время с Пегги, Баки принялся еще старательнее избегать их обоих. Потому что в груди то и дело жарко вспыхивала ревность, и в то же время он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что хочет присвоить Стива себе.  
\- Куда ты опять пропадаешь? – раздраженно спросил Стив, отловив Баки в коридоре после того, как тот успешно скрывался от него дня три.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - соврал Баки, понадеявшись, что в этот раз от него не будут так уж настойчиво добиваться ответа. И Стив не стал, хотя видно было, что объяснение его не удовлетворило.  
\- Я иду в штаб. Хочу подумать кое-над-чем. Ты со мной? – в голосе слышалась неуверенность, совсем не свойственная Стиву.  
\- Конечно с тобой, - вырвалось у Баки. Может, его заодно прокляли всегда исполнять желания Стива? Впрочем, из-за этого переживать точно не стоило. – А что мы там будем делать?  
\- Нужно разработать стратегию, - Стив высоко задрал подбородок, но уши предательски заалели, - чтобы выяснить наконец, что такое ГИДРА, и разобраться с ней раз и навсегда.  
Баки задумчиво прищурился. У Стива не было причин так уж стесняться именно перед ним.   
\- Кто-то сказал, что это не твое дело?  
Стив недовольно поджал губы, и это безусловно стало ответом на вопрос.  
\- Некоторые считают, что королю-который-еще-не-король не стоит лезть в военные дела. А другие заявляют – ну…  
\- Ну – что?  
Стив очевидно смутился, но привычка доверять Баки все же победила.  
\- Они… говорят, что меня вообще не стоило назначать капитаном, потому что я ничего не знаю и не умею.  
В целом, Баки их вполне понимал. Стив никогда не учился военному делу, не разрабатывал планы атак, даже из ружья стрелять так и не научился. Что говорить о настоящей войне, да он рванул за Баки пешком через лес, не взяв с собой хотя бы воды!  
Но в груди невольно разгоралась ярость. Не так волновало, что кто-то посмел ругать Стива – Баки и сам был горазд на него ругаться, но это вот пренебрежение злило до крайности. Люди по-прежнему смотрели на него как на беспомощное дитя. Стив всю жизнь тащил на плечах неподъемную ношу всеобщего презрения, замаскированную придворным этикетом. Вокруг все время шептались, что он не проживет долго, что он слишком слаб, чтобы править королевством, и Стив каждый раз бился в эту стену, доказывая, что чего-то стоит. Теперь он здоров и силен, а они до сих пор считают его ущербным.  
\- Да что они вообще знают?!  
Стив передернул плечами.  
\- Большинство, знаешь ли, заседает в Совете министров. Наверное, знаний у них достаточно.  
\- И что?! – завопил Баки на весь коридор. – Да ты прочитал столько пособий по истории войн, что разбираешься в стратегии и тактике лучше, чем самый орденоносный генерал! А остальному мы тебя научим. Стрелять, драться, сидеть в засаде. Тогда никто не посмеет придраться. Мы отправимся воевать с ГИДРОЙ, и ты нас поведешь.  
Лицо Стива пылало.  
\- Бак… Кто «мы»? За мной никто не пойдет.  
Баки усмехнулся.  
\- Так уж вышло, что я знаю парочку надежных ребят.

К вечеру Стив подписал все необходимые приказы и наутро отправил в Академию большую королевскую карету.  
А Баки попал в свой личный ад, пытаясь научить Стива стрелять. Он должен был стоять рядом, прижиматься к спине Стива, обхватывая его руками, чтобы научить правильно держать приклад.  
Новое тело Стива все еще казалось незнакомым. Не торчали острые локти, не проступали ребра; когда Баки наваливался сзади, не упирались в грудь позвонки. Раньше Баки как-то не задумывался, насколько ему на самом деле нравилось старое тело Стива, но теперь с ужасом понимал, что чувства возникли куда раньше, чем месяц назад. И теперь он отчаянно скучал по тем трогательным косточкам, даже отдавая себе отчет, что изменения к лучшему – Стив теперь гораздо реже спотыкается и гораздо быстрее вскакивает.  
А потом кое-кто скинул рубашку, и Баки бросило в жар. Похоже, ему было не так уж важно, в каком теле сейчас Стив.  
\- Вот так? – невинно спросил тот, заправляя патрон вообще не под тем углом, и Баки чуть не взвыл. Это невозможно вынести.  
\- Стив! У тебя же отличная память, почему так трудно запомнить?  
\- Не знаю, - огрызнулся Стив. – Я с утра впервые взял в руки винтовку, а не учился шесть месяцев, как некоторые.  
\- Может, принести твою крышку от горшка? – поддразнил Баки.  
Им было лет по пятнадцать, когда Стив умудрился ввязаться в драку, размахивая крышкой от ночного горшка. К счастью для его противников – чистой.  
\- Между прочим, щиты использовали не так уж давно, - напомнил Стив.  
\- Ага, так они и мечами махали. Чем щит поможет против винтовки?  
Стив ворчал, но понемногу у него начало получаться. Баки старательно исправлял все ошибки, стараясь не раздражаться. В конце концов, они и правда только начали.  
А на следующий день во двор въехала карета и оттуда радостно вывалились Гейб, Дернье, Монти и Морита. Баки бросился навстречу. Шесть месяцев они прикрывали друг другу спины, делились последними пирожками и вместе драили казармы. Ребята, наверное, спасли Баки жизнь, вовремя написав Стиву – неизвестно, сумел бы он дойти в одиночку.  
\- Барнс! – завопил Монти и сграбастал его в объятия. – Ты так и не попрощался.  
Через мгновение Баки чуть не упал под тяжестью навалившихся друзей, радостно хохоча вместе с ними. Образовалась веселая куча-мала, и они барахтались, пытаясь повалить друг друга. В конце концов Баки сумел выглянуть из-под мышки Мориты поверх затылка Гейба. Стив неловко переминался с ноги на ногу.  
\- Ладно, ладно, вижу, без меня в Академии стало ужасно скучно, - заявил Баки, выпутывая руки и ноги. – Я понял. Ребята, знакомьтесь, это Стив.  
Клубок вдруг распался, и воцарилась тишина. Рот Гейба аж приоткрылся от удивления.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - Стив неловко махнул рукой.  
\- Ребята, вы чего? – поинтересовался Баки.  
\- Это же принц, или как? – медленно спросил Дернье.  
\- Ну да.  
\- «Ну да», - передразнил Морита. – Тот самый знаменитый «лучший друг Стив» на самом деле – Его Высочество принц Стивен?  
\- Вы же отправляли ему письмо.  
\- Мы написали по тому адресу, который был на конвертах, - объяснил Монти, только что не крутя пальцем у виска.  
Баки наконец сообразил. Он каждый раз переписывал этот адрес, даже не задумываясь, что тот принадлежал вовсе не Стиву, а родным Мэнди, которые жили неподалеку от дворца. Стив с детства поднаторел в подобных уловках.  
\- Точно, - поморщился Баки. – Простите, я дурак.  
\- Вот откуда ты так хорошо знаешь историю королевства, - восхитился Гейб.  
\- Он поспорил с ментором, - пояснил Стиву Морита.  
\- Это он любит, - согласился тот.  
\- И огреб за свои знания по первое число, - подхватил Дернье.  
Баки быстро оглянулся, высматривая посторонних свидетелей. Карета уже отъехала, отсюда было видно, как распрягают лошадей. До ближайшего стражника – не меньше полусотни шагов.  
\- Так что, ребята, готовы победить ГИДРУ? – спросил Баки, перекрывая поток баек. Меньше всего хотелось расстраивать Стива лишний раз.  
Стив косо посмотрел на него, напоминая о необходимости хранить тайну.  
\- По сути он прав. Я хочу создать особый отряд, в который войдем и мы с Баки. Дело опасное, по большей части нас некому будет прикрывать.  
\- Мы даже Академию не закончили, - напомнил Гейб, - что говорить о боевом опыте. В вашем распоряжении вся Королевская гвардия, разве нет?  
\- Баки вам доверяет. Для меня это лучшая рекомендация.  
\- С ума сойти, - поделился Морита. – Отряд зеленых новобранцев, которые войну только в книжках и видели?  
\- Я не сказал, что будет просто.  
\- Зато весело уж точно будет, - заявил Монти.  
Морита пожал плечами.  
\- Мы знаем, во что ввязываемся.  
Дернье выпалил по-французски что-то такое, чего Баки не понял, несмотря на школьные достижения. Гейб расхохотался.  
\- Мы в деле, - доложил он.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Стив. – Хорошо. Здорово.  
С минуту они просто пялились друг на друга, не в силах сообразить, что делать дальше.  
\- Ну? – добродушно поинтересовался Монти. – Командуйте, капитан.  
Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, неожиданно растерявшись. Дворцовая прислуга обычно подчинялась ему скорее из вежливости, с толикой снисхождения, и только если Коулсон, королева или Фьюри не приказали иначе. Беспрекословное подчинение оказалось в новинку.  
Баки вылез вперед.  
\- Капитан командует устраиваться. Впереди куча дел.  
\- Верно, - величаво согласился Стив, и Баки ощутил прилив гордости за него. – После обеда приступаем к занятиям.

Приступили довольно бестолково. Поначалу они тыкались туда-сюда как слепые щенята, но Стив понемногу осваивался. Поначалу его уверенность была скорее показной, однако спустя некоторое время «капитан» расправил плечи и взялся командовать всерьез. Кроме того, на помощь неожиданно пришла Пегги.  
\- Думал, я «кабинетный вояка», да еще и в юбке? – спросила она, поймав обалделый взгляд Баки после того, как легко расстреляла очередную мишень.  
\- Честно говоря, да.   
Искренний ответ вызвал улыбку на красивом лице. Баки слегка смутился. Кажется, это был самый длинный разговор за всю историю их знакомства. Он побаивался, что Пегги догадается о причине его неприязни, и как мог избегал ее.  
\- Зато Стив в этом деле совершенно бездарен.  
Баки открыл было рот, привычно собравшись защитить Стива, но вовремя остановил себя. Пегги не собиралась смеяться над Стивом, она любила его. И Баки фыркнул:  
\- Это еще мягко сказано.  
\- Я видела, как он швырял круглые мишени. Может быть, ему в самом деле стоит взять щит. - Поймав его недоверчивый взгляд, Пегги безмятежно улыбнулась.  
\- Серьезно? Я думал, щиты безнадежно устарели лет сто назад.  
\- О, это будет не обычный щит, - пообещала она.  
На следующий день они наблюдали, как Стив швырнул принесенный Пегги круглый щит так удачно, что тот рассек стог сена пополам.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Баки, глядя на далеко разлетевшиеся соломинки, - я понял, о чем шла речь.  
\- Хорошая команда получится, если использовать сильные стороны каждого, - с улыбкой пояснила Пегги.  
\- Ты не впервые собираешь команду, - наугад сказал Баки.  
\- Не впервые.  
\- Ты пойдешь с нами?  
Он обязан был спросить. Пегги оказалась настоящим подарком для команды. Но внутри мелко кипели ревность и зависть. Баки хотел Стива только себе.  
\- Нет, - непривычно мягко произнесла Пегги. – Я посол моего королевства, и не собираюсь покидать его надолго.  
\- Вот как.  
Они помолчали, наблюдая, как Гейб и Дернье стаскивают стог обратно, стараясь сложить его поплотнее. Стив отчитывал Дум-Дума, который нахально путался под ногами, рискуя получить по голове.  
\- А когда Стив станет королем, вы… - начал Баки и запнулся.  
\- Мы – что? – спокойно уточнила Пегги.  
\- Ты. Ты переедешь сюда, к Стиву? – от этих слов заныли зубы, но Баки не любил рубить хвост по частям. Так у него будет время привыкнуть к этой мысли. Пегги одарила его долгим взглядом.  
\- Нет, - снова сказала она. – Я не собираюсь переезжать. Стив служит своему народу, а я своему. Никто из нас не передумает. Поэтому… всё будет, как будет.  
Баки тяжело сглотнул. В ее темных глазах затаилась боль. Но больнее было за Стива.  
\- А он это понимает? – он кивнул на Стива.  
С того дня в конюшне они не говорили о Пегги вообще. Поскольку та жила рядом, избегать этой темы удавалось с трудом. Но кажется, Стиву было мучительно неловко от того, как часто он покидал Баки.  
\- Мы обсудили это.  
Баки неловко кивнул. Как грустно должно быть Стиву – найти девушку, которая разглядела и поняла его, которая заслуживала его по всем статьям, и обнаружить, что долг разводит их в разные стороны.  
\- Он справится, - ворвался в невеселые мысли голос Пегги.  
\- Он переживает за тебя, - выдавил Баки. Чистая правда, она не могла этого не замечать.  
\- Он и о других переживает, - загадочно сказала она, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. – Может, пора присоединиться к нашим друзьям? Кажется, кое-кто сейчас подожжет этот стог.  
Дернье до безумия любил огонь и взрывы. Что само по себе не страшно, а в сражении – так и вовсе хорошо, однако в мирное время приходилось удерживать его подальше от всего, что легко загорается.  
\- Видали? – азартно спросил Стив, как только они подошли достаточно близко. – Я каждый раз попадаю.  
\- У тебя настоящий талант, - одобрила Пегги, и сердце Баки сжалось при виде улыбки, которая немедленно расцвела на лице Стива. Он не желал делиться Стивом и безудержно ревновал его к Пегги. И все-таки в первую очередь ему хотелось, чтобы Стив был счастлив.  
\- А ты что скажешь, Бак? – уточнил Стив, вертя щит в руке. – В настоящей драке пригодится?  
Баки заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза. Стив сиял как маленькое солнышко, и от этого было еще больнее. Сколько того счастья ему осталось?  
\- Думаю, сойдет, - беззаботно бросил он. – Пока его будешь бросать ты.  
Стив довольно рассмеялся.  
\- Поучить тебя, а? Ты столько смеялся над моей стрельбой, что я просто обязан отомстить.  
\- Эй! – возмутился Баки. – Нет такого оружия, с которым я бы не справился.  
\- Тогда догони и забери его!  
Стив рванул с места, едва оглянувшись на Баки. Дум-Дум с радостным лаем бросился следом.   
Они носились друг за другом по поляне, и Баки чувствовал, что проклятие тут совершенно не при чем. Выбора не оставалось в любом случае. Он шел за Стивом всю свою жизнь.


	9. Chapter 9

Баки внимательно смотрел в прицел, выискивая шевеление, малейшую рябь в кустах, любой знак присутствия человека. Но ни одна ветка не хрустнула, ни один лист не шелохнулся. Тогда он перевел взгляд на Стива. Тот подкрадывался к бункеру, приминая молодую траву. Баки с ужасом вспомнил, каким неуклюжим он был раньше – однажды споткнулся в коридоре и опрокинул на себя целый доспех.  
Так. Черное пятно лишь на мгновение мелькнуло среди молодой листвы, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы определить цель. Баки прикинул скорость передвижения, чуть сдвинул дуло, делая поправку на ветер, и спустил курок. Идеальная точность.  
Услышав щелчок выстрела, Стив бросился к дверям бункера, победно вскидывая кулак.  
Стражник, который сегодня изображал ГИДРУ, плюнул и выругался себе под нос. На его затылке Баки не без удовольствия заметил пятно краски. В настоящем бою ему бы вышибло мозги.   
Остальные высыпали из леса, потрясая оружием. Дум-Дум радостно взвыл, по-своему празднуя победу. Баки неторопливо спустился с холма, на котором прятался, и направился к остальным.  
\- Заткнули б вы собаку, а? – ворчал стражник. – Ваша команда и так достаточно шумная, чтобы в настоящем бою вас заметили в первые же минуты.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Джексон, - весело заметил Стив. – Ты просто злишься, что ваши проиграли три раза подряд.  
Джексон продолжал разоряться, а Стив только посмеивался над ним, не забывая, однако, искренне хвалить удачные ходы противника. Его щеки горели от волнения, волосы на виске встали дыбом, после того, как он снял шлем. Баки отвел взгляд, покусывая щеку изнутри.  
\- Думаю, хватит на сегодня, - определил Стив. – Пора обедать.  
Морита фыркнул.  
\- Можно не брать с собой часы. Желудок сам напомнит о времени.  
\- Да уж, - хмыкнул Стив, - я слышал твой всю дорогу.  
\- Подозреваю, это был не желудок, - пробормотал Гейб.   
Остальные стражники «ГИДРЫ» по одному выбирались из зарослей с недовольными лицами – злились, что проиграли. Черные костюмы были засыпаны крошками цветного мела, это означало, что Дернье опять всех подорвал. Ни одного «живого».  
Монти повернулся к Баки.  
\- Ничего себе выстрел, - восхитился он. – Я слышал, как менторы хвалили тебя, но не думал, что настолько заслуженно.  
\- Ментор на стрельбище утверждал, что на его памяти ты один из лучших стрелков, - добавил Дернье.  
\- Ясное дело, - гордо подтвердил Стив, будто в этом была его личная заслуга. – Баки лучше всех.  
Они двинулись обратно в сторону дворца, смеясь и хлопая друг друга по плечам. То там, то сям в беседу вклинивался лай Дум-Дума. Баки шел молча. Ему всегда нужно было время, чтобы перестроиться после боя. Никакая волшебная палочка не помогла бы быстро превратиться из неподвижной статуи, ловящей каждое дуновение ветерка, в обычного, живого человека. Стив закинул руку Баки на плечи, возвращая в привычный мир. Тот не сопротивлялся – знал, что так удастся прийти в себя гораздо быстрее.  
К тому времени, как они добрались до дворца, Баки уже чувствовал себя полностью в своей тарелке. И рассмеялся вместе со всеми, когда Дум-Дум вперед остальных бросился к дверям кухни, а на пороге обернулся с укором, будто спрашивая: «Почему не торопитесь? Неужели вы не голодные?»  
\- Шуму от вас, ребятки, много, - жаловалась Мэнди за ужином. – А если кое-кто будет гонять кур, те перестанут нестись. - Она со значением посмотрела на Дум-Дума, который сидел на задних лапах, положив передние Баки на колени. – Вой их пугает.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Мэнди, - заступился за пса Баки. – Он просто хочет поделиться со всеми подряд своей радостью. Правда, дружок? – Дум-Дум радостно зажмурился, когда его почесали за ушами, и тут же радостно ухватил протянутый кусок ростбифа. Баки сморщил нос. – Кому-то пора начать чистить зубы.  
\- Да, - согласился Стив. – У него из пасти воняет почти как у тебя.  
Баки хотел швырнуть в него стручком вареной фасоли, но вовремя сообразил, что Мэнди ему это припомнит. Он с невинным видом кивнул и почесал нос средним пальцем, вызвав улыбку на лице Стива.  
Монти и Пегги погрузились в беседу так глубоко, что почти соприкасались головами. Баки кивнул на них.  
\- Сдается мне, эта парочка замышляет что-то нехорошее.  
Стив не поддался.  
\- А кто на прошлой неделе накапал Монти воска в чай? Теперь не жалуйся.  
\- Если они доберутся до меня, я спрячусь за твоей широкой спиной, - предупредил Баки.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я не буду участвовать в этом деле на их стороне? – Стив широко ухмыльнулся.  
\- И ты, предатель?!  
\- Как ты меня назвал?  
Баки вяло фыркнул в ответ. Ужасно раздражало, что теперь он не мог так беззаботно подшучивать над Стивом, как раньше. Без всякой задней мысли. Монти и Пегги дружно уставились на него с одинаково невинными лицами. Баки мысленно охнул. Определенно плохой признак.  
Следующие несколько дней он был настороже, но так ничего и не случилось. Он начал было подозревать, что подвох был как раз в том, чтоб заставить его все время ждать подвоха. Но пока все шло своим чередом: они устраивали парные схватки и групповые бои, упражнялись в стрельбе. Приходили письма от сестер, которые одинаково радовали и огорчали. Баки так и не рассказал им о своем заключении, сделав вид, что забыл об этой истории. Младшим точно не стоило знать. Но, может быть, имело смысл рассказать Бекке, на тот случай, если Рамлоу решит выследить его и отомстить.  
В один прекрасный день их разбудил стук в дверь. Баки собрался было перебраться в гостевые комнаты, временно превращенные в казармы, поближе к остальным, но Стив не особенно обрадовался такому решению, и Баки, которому на самом-то деле совсем не хотелось переезжать, сделал вид, что не хочет его расстраивать.  
Баки немедленно распахнул глаза, Стив же что-то промычал, явно не собираясь просыпаться так скоро.  
\- Что? – голос Баки был хриплым со сна.  
\- Стиву срочно нужно в штаб, - деловито сообщила Пегги. Баки был почти уверен, что она просто хочет убрать Стива подальше, чтобы Монти мог устроить свою месть.  
\- Ага, - он зевнул. – Как только Стив проснется, я ему передам.  
\- Барнс, разбуди его, - потребовала Пегги, и по спине Баки пробежал холодок. Возможно, шутки тут не при чем. Он толкнул Стива в широченное плечо.  
\- Поднимайся давай, - велел он. – Пегги зовет.  
\- Ммм…   
\- Стив! – Баки хорошенько тряхнул его. Живот неприятно крутило, требуя побыстрее выполнить приказ.  
\- Что? – Стив наконец разлепил ресницы.  
\- Тебя зовет Пегги. В штаб. Судя по ее настойчивости, ничего хорошего не случилось.  
Стив дважды моргнул, стряхивая остатки сна, и сел на постели.  
\- Ты идешь?  
\- Собираюсь.  
\- Ты – мой советник, - с кривой улыбкой напомнил Стив, натягивая штаны.   
Баки только фыркнул, не отрываясь от застегивания пуговиц.  
\- Причешись-ка. Ты не можешь вваливаться на совет таким взъерошенным.  
Стив недовольно промолчал, но взялся за расческу. Раньше за его внешним видом следила мама, а теперь эта обязанность перешла к Баки. Стив прекрасно знал, что полагается выглядеть как подобает принцу, но когда доходило до дела, это непостижимым образом ускользало из его идеальной памяти.  
В штабе их встретили десятки напряженных лиц. Свободным оставался стул рядом с Монти и, разумеется, во главе стола. Стив слегка поджал губы, но занял место, подобающее его положению. Баки примостился возле Монти.  
\- Ваше Высочество… - начал один из членов Совета.  
Внешне Стив оставался невозмутимым, но Баки заметил, что ему здорово не по себе. Наверное, это видела и Пегги, поэтому позволила себе невежливо перебить генерала.  
\- Нет времени на придворный этикет. Стив, ГИДРА нарушила границу твоего королевства.  
Генерал сверкнул на нее взглядом, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, пока главный тут Стив, и в конечном счете он послушает Совет министров, а не эту пришлую выскочку.  
\- Где? – быстро спросил Стив, тут же беря быка за рога. – С какой стороны?  
Кто-то услужливо расстелил перед ним карту. Стив оглядел пометки и стиснул челюсть.  
\- Застава уничтожена. Людей некому защищать. – Его ноздри раздулись. – Это моя ошибка.  
\- Ваше Высочество! – запротестовал генерал. – Никто не может обвинить вас в этом, ГИДРА напала неожиданно!  
\- Мы подозревали о готовящемся нападении, и должны были укрепить все заставы соответственно, - прорычал Стив. – Я отправляюсь туда.  
Он кивнул Баки, Гейбу, Монти, Дернье и Морите.  
\- Вы не можете оставить королевство без правителя! – нестройно воскликнули несколько голосов.  
\- Принимать решения может совет. Вы прекрасно справляетесь и без меня. В особых случаях отправляйте гонцов. Но, - он подчеркнул это, - посылайте сразу пару. В это время на дорогах небезопасно в одиночку.  
\- Полагаю, на время вашего отсутствия стоит назначить регента.  
\- Мы обсуждали это, советник Пирс. Сейчас не время отвлекаться на внутренние перестроения. Все полномочия передаются Совету, решения будут приниматься коллегиально. Скоро я приму корону, а пока все останется, как есть.  
\- Но сир, - возразил кто-то, - вам будет угрожать опасность. Что, если с вами произойдет несчастье? У вас нет наследника.  
Стив очевидно терял терпение.  
\- Значит, Совет будет принимать решения и дальше. Ничего страшного не случится.  
\- То есть, вы признаете, что демократическое управление лучше автократического? – пробормотал Пирс. – Какая ирония.  
Глаза Стива вспыхнули, он глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая рвущееся нетерпение.  
\- Сейчас у нас другая задача. Мы – я – оставили людей без должной защиты, и ГИДРА воспользовалась этой возможностью. Я обязан исправить свою оплошность. Не соглашайтесь со мной сколько угодно, можете начинать сразу, как только я выйду за порог. – Он поднялся, давая понять, что совещание окончено. – Я отправляюсь готовиться к отъезду. Если придут новые сведения, немедленно сообщайте.  
Он встретился взглядом с Баки и слегка двинул подбородком. Баки поднялся, кивком извиняясь перед присутствующими, вслед за ним встали Монти, Гейб, Морита и Дернье. Пегги вышла вместе с ними и тут же бросилась за Стивом.  
\- В их словах есть резон, Стив, - тихо заговорила она, едва поспевая за его широкими шагами. – С тобой может случиться что угодно, и последствия невозможно предсказать.  
\- Считаешь, я должен остаться? – с вызовом спросил он. – Сидеть над картами в тепле и уюте в то время, как мои поданные…  
\- Дай мне закончить! – невежливо оборвала она. – Сначала убедись, что после твоего отъезда не начнется бунт. И я не о слугах, как раз они готовы умереть за тебя.  
\- Поэтому я иду первым. Чтобы им не пришлось этого делать.  
\- Члены совета должны сознательно встать на твою сторону, - прошипела Пегги. – Нельзя отправляться на подвиги, оставив за спиной клубок змей, понимаешь ли ты? Вспомни, чем это кончилось для моего королевства.  
Плечи Стива опустились.  
\- Прости. Да, ты права. – Он резко выдохнул, настраиваясь на деловой лад. – Бак, ты знаешь, что делать. Лошади, провизия, снаряжение. Каждый из вас представляет, что потребуется лично ему, собирайтесь. А я… - он раздраженно оглянулся на двери штаба, – пойду упражняться в словоблудии.  
Морита фыркнул.  
\- По-моему, они вообще не слышат, какие там слова выходят из твоего рта, пока разглядывают твою задницу. – Он виновато покосился на Пегги. – Не сочтите за неуважение, мэм.  
Пегги это не впечатлило.  
\- Надеешься смутить меня солдафонской грубостью?  
\- Подумал, вдруг вам не понравится, что на эту задницу облизывается кто-то еще.  
Пегги посмеялась не слишком умной шуточке, рассеивая скопившееся напряжение. Баки это слегка взбесило, без видимой причины. Стив и Пегги были… не чужими друг другу. Это замечали все, и Морита имел полное право подшучивать на тему. А свое собственное отношение к стивовой заднице Баки тщательно прятал, да и кому вообще это интересно.  
\- Вперед, команда, - махнул рукой Баки. Приказ Стива неприятно зудел под кожей, требуя скорого исполнения. – Стив, иди уже, заводи свои песни и пляски. Мы сами разберемся, подумаешь, новость.  
Лицо Стива на мгновение омрачилось чувством вины, и Баки от души пихнул широкое плечо. Кажется, больнее было его кулаку, чем Стиву.  
\- Толкни такую речь, чтоб этих зануд сразило наповал. Прикрой тылы, а мы подготовимся к следующей драке.  
\- Спасибо, Бак, - кивнул Стив.  
\- А чего это Баки нами раскомандовался? – в шутку возмутился Гейб. – С каких это пор он стал твоим заместителем?  
\- С тех самых пор, как в четырнадцать Стив облевал мои лучшие ботинки, - невозмутимо ответил Баки. – А теперь заткнись и слушайся.  
Они добродушно препирались, удаляясь все дальше от штаба. Баки раздавал указания: Дернье и Гейб собирают оружие, Морита – зелья и бинты, Монти отправляется в конюшню, а Баки – на кухню.  
\- А почему бы тебе самому не пойти за лошадьми? – поинтересовался Монти. – Ты в них куда лучше разбираешься.  
\- Это потому, что другие дамы на него не смотрят, - крикнул через плечо Морита, сворачивая в сторону лазарета.  
\- Мэнди любит меня куда больше, чем вас всех вместе взятых, - парировал Баки. – Что поделать, я всем нравлюсь больше, чем вы.  
Дернье пошутил по-французски в таких ядреных выражениях, что Баки опять ничего не разобрал. Гейб довольно фыркнул. Шестое чувство подсказывало, что шуточка была про Стива. Оба нахально заржали.  
\- Пегги, а ты поедешь с нами? – спросил Баки, когда все остальные разошлись. Ответом ему была слабая улыбка.  
\- Мы ведь это уже обсудили.  
\- Да, но сейчас речь о Стиве. Ты и он…  
Пегги только покачала головой.  
\- Раз Стив уезжает, и мне незачем здесь оставаться. Я и так задержалась чересчур надолго.  
Целых два месяца она делилась с ними всем, что знала. Казалось несправедливым, что ей не доведется посмотреть на результат. Красные губы поджались, будто Пегги подумала о том же.  
\- Не переживай, - добавила она. – Мне собственной войны хватит.  
Баки против воли почувствовал к ней уважение. Если кто-то и был достоин Стива, то только она.  
\- И все же, ты продолжаешь считать, что у вас ничего не выйдет.  
\- Это невозможно. У него свои долги, у меня свои. Я не могу остаться здесь. Он никогда не бросит своих людей, наследство, которое осталось от матери. И никто не посмеет осудить его за это. Никто в целом свете, Барнс.  
\- Тебя тоже никто не осуждает, - заметил Баки. – Долг превыше всего.  
Может быть, упал по-другому свет, но Баки показалось, что ее глаза подозрительно блеснули.  
\- Тут нет верного решения.  
\- Знакомое чувство, - сказал он быстрее, чем подумал.  
Разумеется, его выбор был многим проще: рассказать Стиву или не рассказывать. Но ничего хорошего не выйдет в любом случае: либо Стив не ответит взаимностью, и обоим станет неловко, либо ответит, но окажется уязвим. Любой, кто догадается о проклятии, запросто использует Баки против Стива, а тот не сможет защититься.  
Так что, по сути, никакого выбора не было.  
\- В любом случае, тебя-то куда девать? – шутливо поинтересовалась Пегги.  
Баки нахмурился.  
\- А куда я могу деться? – она ведь не могла догадаться, нет?  
\- Допустим, Стив откажется от королевства, и мы поженимся. А с тобой что делать?  
\- Я пойду за ним. Как всегда. Буду охранять его.  
\- Охранять, - эхом отозвалась она, - разумеется.  
\- Что за странные намеки?  
\- Не глупи, - приказала она. Баки стиснул зубы – приказ, который невозможно выполнить. – Ты отлично понимаешь, о чем я. Нетрудно заметить, как вы со Стивом смотрите друг на друга.  
На лбу выступил пот. То ли от неповиновения размытому указанию, которое проклятие могло понять как угодно, то ли от страха. Меньше всего хотелось обсуждать это.  
\- Не надо, - кровь стучала в ушах, - не говори ему ничего.  
\- Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с ним, - в голосе Пегги прозвучала обида. – А вот тебе бы стоило.  
К счастью, у нее хватило такта не приказывать.  
\- Я не могу, нет, ни в коем случае, - голос предательски дрогнул.  
Пегги сдвинула красивые брови.  
\- Только не говори мне, что сомневаешься в его ответе. Это же очевидно каждому встречному. Кстати, вот еще одна причина, по которой я не пыталась решить проблему слишком настойчиво. Он любил тебя задолго до того, как мы познакомились. Возможно, будь у нас больше времени, я сумела бы занять место в его сердце, но нет. Оно принадлежит тебе.  
Баки закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - простонал он, в то время как сердце трепыхалось в отчаянной надежде. – Даже не пытайся. Ты не понимаешь, ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, кто я на самом деле. Я только наврежу ему.  
\- Ни на мгновение не поверю, - сказала Пегги, но в ее взгляде появилась тревога.  
Баки стиснул зубы, пережидая приступ паники.  
\- Больше никогда не заводи этот разговор. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Не знаешь, что я… По-хорошему, мне вообще стоило бы держаться от него подальше. Я пытался.  
Он прикусил губу так сильно, что почувствовал во рту привкус железа.  
\- Прекрати! – велела она, и проклятие потребовало немедленно успокоиться. – Я не понимаю, о чем ты, но верю. Я не расскажу ни единой душе.  
Грудь Баки тяжело вздымалась, и все-таки ему стало легче. Пегги знала, что такое долг и ответственность. Она всегда держала свои обещания, и никто не мог заставить ее подчиниться приказу помимо ее воли. Она сумела бы защитить Стива куда лучше.  
Баки поймал ее задумчивый взгляд и, отвернувшись, двинулся дальше по коридору. Пегги молча шла рядом.  
\- Что ж, - сказала она в конце концов, - рано или поздно мы все равно встретимся. ГИДРА угрожает не только вам. Мы со Стивом не раз обсуждали, что против нее следует объединиться всем королевствам.  
Горло ужасно ныло, и Баки только кивнул. Ему было стыдно за свою истерику. Не говоря уже обо всем остальном.  
\- Следи за собой там, - попросила она и ушла, даже не попрощавшись.   
Баки невольно выдохнул с облегчением и прислонился к стене, пытаясь прийти в себя. В ладонь ткнулось что-то мокрое, заставив его вздрогнуть.  
Дум-Дум тревожно смотрел на него снизу-вверх.  
Тревожно. Баки покачал головой. Это всего лишь пес, не стоит приписывать ему волшебные качества.  
\- Привет, дружок. Прости, мне надо на кухню, а Мэнди не слишком радуется, когда ты приходишь туда.  
Показалось, или во взгляде Дум-Дума появилось почти человеческое разочарование? Он ведь честно не пытался таскать еду. Каждый раз, вопреки всем запретам просачиваясь на кухню, он просто путался в юбке у Мэнди, пока та не начинала злиться и не прогоняла его.  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - пообещал Баки, и толкнул дверь. – Мэнди?  
\- Минутку, мой хороший, - послышался ласковый голос, и вскоре она вышла из кладовой с мешком муки наперевес. – Что такое? Умер кто-то?  
\- Нет, - заморгал Баки, - по крайней мере, я пока не слышал. А что?  
Ловко удерживая мешок одной рукой, Мэнди прижала вторую к сердцу и покачала головой.   
\- Ты бы видел свое лицо. Но пусть, не хочешь – не рассказывай. Ты проголодался?  
\- Нужно собрать еды в дорогу. Мы отправляемся на границу. ГИДРА напала на нашу заставу.  
\- Нет, - лицо Мэнди враз стало белее простыни. – Не ходи туда.  
\- Мэнди?  
Мешок выскользнул из ее рук и грохнулся об пол, взорвавшись белой пылью.  
\- Эй! – Баки помог ей дойти до ближайшего бочонка и усадил. – В чем дело?  
\- Что-то ужасное случится. Я точно знаю, я вижу.  
\- Это заденет Стива? – Баки обдало холодом.  
\- Не знаю, - она медленно покачала головой, приходя в себя. – Но что-то страшное подстерегает тебя там.  
Баки прикрыл глаза. И что в этом такого? Его каждый день подстерегало что-нибудь страшное, например, бездумный приказ, который может стоить ему жизни. Он сжал ее мягкую ладонь.  
\- Мэнди, ты же знаешь, я не отпущу Стива одного. - В ее добрых глазах стояли слезы, губы дрожали. – Прошу, не останавливай меня.  
Она смутилась.  
\- Прости, Джеймс, я не подумала об этом. Делай так, как считаешь правильным.  
Он почувствовал прилив благодарности. Это давало ему видимость управления собственной жизнью. Как будто на самом деле было, из чего выбирать. Повисло неловкое молчание. Знание о грядущей опасности теперь давило на него, но обсуждать тут было нечего, раз Мэнди не могла разглядеть событий. И гадать не было смысла, учитывая все разнообразие возможностей проклятия.  
\- Я соберу вам кое-что, - Мэнди расправила плечи и поднялась. – В этот раз у тебя точно не выйдет отощать. И добавлю свой эликсир. Целители только глаза закатят, скажут, бабские выдумки, но он совершенно точно помогает.  
Баки улыбнулся. Ну конечно, она же волшебница.  
\- Помогает от чего?  
\- Он сделает вас сильнее и здоровее. Авраам, Эрскин, пообещал, что Стив никогда не заболеет благодаря его заклинанию, но вы, воющие коммандос, вполне на это способны.  
\- Воющие коммандос? – фыркнул Баки.  
\- Да, - с вызовом подтвердила Мэнди. – Отряд бойцов, один из которых – вечно скулящий пес.  
\- Передам Стиву, чтобы он нас срочно переименовал.  
\- Так, а ну-ка не отвлекай меня. Тебе не пора ли собираться?  
\- Точно, пора, - и все же он не торопился идти. – Ты… если со мной и вправду что-нибудь случится, если я не вернусь… ты расскажешь Стиву?  
\- Что именно?  
\- То, что не могу рассказать я. – Несмотря на то, что Мэнди знала о проклятии, Баки не мог даже упомянуть о нем. – А может, сказать ему сейчас? – озарила внезапная мысль. – Мэнди, это же прекрасно!  
Мэнди медленно потерла ладони друг о друга, будто стряхивая остатки муки.  
\- И чем это поможет? Он не сможет сломать его и не возьмет тебя с собой. Он запрет тебя здесь в надежде защитить.  
Радость Баки сдулась как дырявый мяч. И в самом деле. Стив не то, что не возьмет Баки с собой, он и сам, наверное, никуда не поедет. Останется с Баки и будет висеть над душой у каждого волшебника и феи королевства, требуя сделать хоть что-нибудь. Забудет о хищниках из Совета министров, и те разорвут его на части.  
Гадкий червячок внутри нашептывал, что Пегги была права, говоря, что Стив сделает для него что угодно. Он знал это. Точно так же, как сидя в карцере, был уверен, что тот обязательно придет за ним.  
\- Ты права, - прошептал Баки. – Ему не стоит этого знать.  
Ничего не поможет. Мэнди всплеснула руками, и рассыпанная мука немедленно вернулась в мешок, в конце концов тот завязался сам собой.  
\- Я скажу ему, когда придет время, - пообещала она. – А как насчет кое-чего другого, в чем ты не решаешься признаться?  
Внутри все оборвалось.  
\- Ты поняла?  
\- Хороший мой, я слежу за вами с детства.  
\- Да я сам не знал до недавнего времени! - возмутился Баки.  
\- И это я заметила. – Мэнди улыбнулась, а Баки вдруг ссутулился.  
\- Не говори ему, не стоит.  
\- Думаешь, он не имеет права знать?  
\- Думаю, ему станет еще больнее.  
Разговор увял, но некоторое время они еще смотрели друг на друга, продолжая беседу без слов. Больше всего Баки хотелось забиться в самый темный угол и остаться наедине с собой, подальше от всех, кто видит его насквозь.  
\- Мы еще зайдем перед отъездом, - пообещал он.  
Приказ гнал его вперед – полагалось убедиться, что сборы идут как положено.  
Морита уже собрал аптечку. Он немного соображал в целительстве, и это станет хорошим подспорьем. Дернье и Гейб уже собрали винтовки и прочее оружие, включая взрывчатку и пару мечей.  
\- Мечи-то нам зачем? Мы все равно не сильны в фехтовании. Может, лучше прихватить ножи?  
\- Ну хоть один-то возьмем? – заныл Гейб. – Мало ли, пригодится. Раз берем щит.  
\- Патроны могут кончиться, а мечом можно врезать кому-нибудь по голове.  
\- Один меч, и ты потащишь его сам.  
Дернье только руками замахал.  
\- Ладно, ладно, никаких мечей.  
В последнюю очередь Баки добрался до конюшни. Монти слонялся там без дела, пока конюхи седлали лошадей.  
\- Вы сможете сменить коней на заставе, - напомнил Адам, старший конюший, - Мы послали гонца вперед, чтобы там успели подготовиться.  
\- Спасибо, Адам, - кивнул Баки и повернулся к Монти. – А ты… продолжай не мешаться. Я найду Стива.  
Ему хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Ну, или рядом со Стивом.  
Штаб оказался пуст, двери нараспашку. Совещание уже закончилось. Тогда Баки поднялся в спальню.  
Стив собирал немногочисленные пожитки, Дум-Дум храпел у холодного камина, вывалив язык.  
\- Показал им, кто тут главный? – спросил Баки, залезая в комод за сменой белья.  
Стив пожал широкими плечами.  
\- Хотелось бы. Не знаю, насколько убедительно все это звучало.  
\- Вполне, - заверил Баки. – Они же не знают, какой ты на самом деле балбес.  
Стив изловчился и пихнул его локтем в бок.  
\- Эй, и это мой лучший друг.  
\- Кто ж тебе еще правду-то скажет.  
\- На себя посмотри, умник.  
К очевидному удивлению Стива, Баки не ответил на подначку. Разговор прервался, и дальше они собирались в полной тишине.  
В голове проносились сотни, тысячи слов, которые следовало бы сказать, но приходилось держать язык за зубами. Особенно о видениях Мэнди. Ни к чему Стиву знать это. Сара умерла совсем недавно, меньше всего ему сейчас стоило переживать еще и за Баки.  
Наконец осталось только попрощаться со всеми. И нечего было удивляться, что проводить их собрался весь двор. Все любили Стива. Пегги уехала еще раньше, отдельно попрощавшись в том числе и с Баки. Теперь они знали друг о друге больше, чем хотелось бы.  
Мэнди крепко обняла Стива, прошептав что-то ему на ухо. По грустному виду обоих можно было догадаться, что речь шла о Саре. Королева Сара всегда верила в Стива и его способности.   
Затем пришла очередь Баки. Мэнди едва доставала ему до плеча.  
\- Тебе стоит поберечь себя, - тихонько сказала она.  
Баки оценил ее усилия – Мэнди ужасно любила командовать, а зная то, что знала она…  
\- Сделаю все возможное, - пообещал он, сглотнув ком в голе.  
А что если он вправду не вернется? Он и в прошлый-то раз чуть не умер, безо всяких предсказаний.  
\- Готов? – окликнул Стив.  
Остальные уже сидели в седлах, и только Баки печально разглядывал до боли знакомый двор, будто не в силах насмотреться.  
Он вскочил было в седло, и тут позади раздался оглушительный лай. Дум-Дум вырвался из конюшни, в которой был предусмотрительно заперт, и стремительно догонял их. Несчастная девочка-служанка напрасно пыталась поймать его.  
\- Нет, - строго сказал Баки, - ты остаешься здесь.  
Дум-Дум отдышался мгновение и снова захлебнулся негодующим лаем. Пришлось спрыгнуть на землю и присесть рядом с ним.  
\- Там, куда мы едем, очень опасно. Сиди-ка ты во дворце, дружок.  
Не помогло. Тогда он снова забрался на лошадь и тронул поводья. Грозное рычание преследовало его по пятам. На самом деле, Баки ужасно хотелось взять Дум-Дума с собой. Он напоминал о беззаботном детстве, о сестрах и маме с папой. Но собаке легче всего словить случайную пулю. Или получить нож между ребрами.  
\- Иди обратно.  
Дум-Дум уже охрип, но останавливаться не собирался.  
\- От него может быть польза, - заметил Монти.  
\- От него будет еще больше пользы, если он останется здесь, - Баки сам рычал не хуже пса. – В безопасности.  
\- Бак. – Стив натянул поводья, теперь их лошади рысили рядом.  
Баки не хотел ничего слушать. Может он попытаться спасти хоть кого-то? Он не смог помочь сестрам, да и Стиву от него маловато пользы, если говорить о защите. Дум-Дум выживет, если останется дома.  
\- Мы присмотрим за ним, - пообещал Стив. – А он присмотрит за нами.  
\- Если что-то случится…  
\- Я понимаю. Но посмотри на него и подумай, возможно ли остановить его вообще? Кажется, посади ты его на цепь, он и цепь перегрызет.  
Он был прав, разумеется. Баки тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо. – Он строго посмотрел на Дум-Дума. – Но ты идешь пешком, даже не надейся влезть ко мне на лошадь.  
Дум-Дум радостно мотал башкой, и все вежливо сделали вид, что не знают: пса потянут в седло в то же мгновение, когда Баки покажется, что он устал.  
\- Какие ж мы Воющие коммандос без главного воющего? – примирительно сказал Гейб. Дум-Дум восторженно взвыл в подтверждение его слов.  
\- Готов спорить, эта псина нас понимает. – Морита поежился. – Прямо жуть берет.  
\- Боишься, что собака умнее тебя? – поддразнил Дернье.  
Дум-Дум снова взвыл, и все расхохотались над выражением лица Мориты. Баки не чувствовал в себе сил влиться в беззаботное веселье. Сколько бы он ни храбрился перед Мэнди, жутко было сознавать, что домой он скорее всего не вернется. Будущее пугало его.  
Он смотрел на своих друзей, которые перешучивались, безобидно, а то и не очень, подначивая друг друга, и сердце его ныло от нехорошего предчувствия. Солнце сияло в волосах Стива, и он смеялся вместе с остальными, подставляя ветру открытое и счастливое лицо. Наконец-то он ввязался в стоящее дело, наконец-то получил цель.  
Мерная рысь незаметно убаюкивала. Баки не знал, когда и как он умрет, но был полон решимости защищать друзей до того самого мгновения, когда это случится.


	10. Chapter 10

До границы было четыре дня езды. Очевидно, Стив решил, что успеет обдумать детали будущей операции по дороге.  
\- То есть, заранее ты план сочинить не удосужился? – недовольно поинтересовался Гейб, когда об этом зашла речь.  
\- Наверняка сочинил, - убежденно сказал Монти. – Я даже знаю, какой. Ввязаться в драку, а там по обстоятельствам.  
Стива такое заявление несколько смутило – видать, на его взгляд это был отличный план. Баки покачал головой.  
\- Подумаешь, вместе сообразим, - примиряюще заявил он. –Стив наш капитан, однако это не значит, что он обязан предвидеть будущее. Мы пока вообще не знаем, что творится на той заставе.  
Дернье буркнул что-то по-французски, Гейб согласно кивнул.  
\- Моя вина, - кротко признал Стив, но тут же вскинул подбородок. – Однако, Баки прав. В одиночку мне не справиться. И соглашаясь присоединиться ко мне, вы знали, что я молодой и зеленый. Так что придется учиться на ходу. Вы со мной?  
Он по очереди посмотрел в глаза Гейбу, Монти, Морите и Дернье. У Баки же и спрашивать не надо было, чем он немало гордился сейчас.  
\- Да с тобой, конечно, - ответил Морита. – У них просто поджилки трясутся.  
\- Уж извините, как-то до сих пор воевать не приходилось, - съязвил Монти.  
\- Я точно знаю, что ты врешь.  
Монти недовольно взглянул на Гейба.  
\- В школьном дворе не считается.  
\- Ага, потому, что в тот раз ты успел смыться.  
\- Они захватили нашу заставу, - вмешался Баки, чтоб не дать разгореться очередной перепалке. – Стив, карта у тебя с собой? Для начала можно подобраться ближе, а там уже прикинуть, что к чему.  
\- И первым делом наткнуться на часовых?  
Морита ткнул пальцем в Дум-Дума, который привычно крутился поблизости.  
\- Вот этот раздолбай нам поможет.  
\- Не обижай пса, - нахохлился Стив, хотя ничего обидного тут не было, чистая правда: Дум-Дум был настолько эталонным раздолбаем, что хоть в музее выставляй.  
Ехать по лесным дорогам оказалось скучновато. В конце концов даже Баки надоело высматривать засады по кустам.  
\- Высмотрел что-то зеленое, - начал он. Стив открыл было рот, но Монти оборвал его:  
\- Э, нет, вы друг за другом не угадываете.  
\- Почему это? – требовательно спросил Стив. Он терпеть не мог, когда ему указывали, и особенно – указывали держаться подальше от чего-нибудь.  
\- Да потому, что вы мысли друг у друга читаете. Один знает, на что посмотрит второй, раньше, чем тот глаза откроет.  
\- Тут много ума не надо, - вмешался Дернье. – Дерево.  
\- Точно, - нехотя признался Баки. – Кто виноват, что тут одни деревья.  
Раздалось громкое урчание, перекрывшее даже стук копыт. Все дружно уставились на Стива, который смешно развел руками.  
\- Пора устроить привал, - решил Гейб.  
\- Ради меня не стоит, - запротестовал Стив, но все уже натягивали поводья. – Так-то вы слушаетесь капитана? – проворчал он.  
\- Ты поел перед отъездом? – Баки знал ответ еще до того, как увидел виноватую физиономию Стива. – Да что ж такое! Знаешь ведь, ты слегка подрос, телу надо больше…  
\- Я не ребенок, чтоб бегать за мной с ложкой! – резко оборвал Стив.  
\- Тогда сам за своим желудком следи, - огрызнулся Баки в ответ. – Мне как, ждать, пока ты свалишься с лошади?  
\- Не свалюсь. Баки, я…  
\- Из всех упрямцев в мире…  
\- Может, потом доругаетесь? – хмуро поинтересовался Морита. – Вся еда у Барнса.  
Оба разом заткнулись. Теперь уже смутился Баки.  
Волшебный узелок с едой в походе оказался просто незаменим. Баки заглянул внутрь, посмотреть, что Мэнди припасла для них. Груши и сыр. Не слишком сытно, но для перекуса сойдет.  
Дернье блаженно застонал, запихивая в рот большой кусок сыра.  
\- Кстати, - Гейб с заговорщическим видом огляделся по сторонам. – Кэп, давно хотел спросить, но во дворце как-то неудобно было. Свидетелей там многовато.  
\- Спрашивай, - осторожно предложил Стив.  
\- Ты действительно свалился в сточную канаву, поспорив с Барнсом, что сможешь перепрыгнуть ее?  
Все дружно закатились смехом.  
\- Бак, ты когда-нибудь прекратишь пересказывать эту историю? – нахмурился Стив.  
\- Когда это перестанет меня смешить, - заверил Баки, все еще фыркая.  
\- Как тебя угораздило? – удивился Монти. – Сколько там было той канавы, с такими-то длинными ногами наверняка и перешагнуть можно.  
\- Сейчас запросто, - заверил Стив.  
\- Я б поспорил, - сказал Баки, как бы себе под нос.  
\- А ведь верно, Барнс всегда рассказывал, что его лучший друг от горшка два вершка.  
\- Стив решил испытать на себе неизвестное волшебство, - объяснил Баки. – И случайно вымахал размером с дом.  
\- Вовсе даже известное.  
\- То есть, до тебя уже кто-то пробовал?  
\- Ну…  
\- И ты не сомневался, что переживешь его?  
\- Ээ…  
\- Или хотя бы тот волшебник был уверен, что ты переживешь?  
\- Он-то вполне. Достаточно уверен, во всяком случае.  
Ребята опять дружно заржали, в этот раз над Баки.  
\- Уверен он был, - передразнил тот. – Уверенно рискнул твоей жизнью.  
Прозвучало горько, горше, чем он хотел бы показать. Все вдруг вспомнили, что нужно проверить упряжь, и один за другим отошли к лошадям.  
\- Злишься, что я стал таким? – спросил Стив.  
\- Не злюсь, - глухо отозвался Баки, сам не зная, сколько в этом лжи, а сколько правды. Стив внимательно наблюдал за ним.  
\- Врешь, - прозвучал вердикт.  
\- Да нет… Но… почему ты вообще захотел таким стать?  
Стив недоверчиво покосился на него.  
\- Издеваешься? Забыл, каким я был раньше?  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил Баки. – Я никогда не забуду.  
Теперь он сожалел, что когда-то не ценил старое тело Стива. Например, оно идеально соответствовало изгибам тела самого Баки, а макушка упиралась ровно в его подбородок. В глазах вдруг защипало.  
Стив удивленно выдохнул.  
\- Я… - наверное, у него тоже не хватало слов.  
Баки проклял себя за болтливость. Что бы он там ни утверждал вслух, дураком Стив никогда не был. И определенно настроился выяснить, что творится у Баки в голове.  
Хуже всего, что этот разговор состоялся посреди леса. Никуда не уйти, никто не прибежит к Его Высочеству с дурацкой просьбой, не вывернет из-за угла нежданный свидетель.   
\- Хотя вообще-то здорово, что ты больше не болеешь.  
\- Да, - кивнул Стив.   
И тишина. Лошади негромко зафыркали, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
\- Нам пора в путь.  
\- Верно, - Стив легко поднялся. И не протянул Баки руку, чтобы помочь встать, как делал это обычно. Баки закусил губу и справился самостоятельно, проклиная свою несдержанность.  
Что-то такое, наверное, было написано на их лицах, потому что вопросов никто не задавал. Они вообще ехали молча, даже Дум-Дум бежал сосредоточенно, как никогда, только изредка порыкивая на птиц.  
Разговор как-то не клеился. Баки злился на себя, но не мог раскрыть рот, чтоб поддержать очередную попытку ребят пошутить. Мало того, что он наговорил всякой ерунды, так еще и остальным теперь неуютно. Баки смотрел на черную гриву своей лошади, невольно вспоминая, как с утра Стив ехал рядом, нет-нет, да и касаясь его коленом. Теперь тропа сузилась, пришлось выстроиться гуськом.  
\- Я разглядел что-то серое, - подал голос Стив, спустя несколько часов напряженного молчания.  
Послышался дружный вздох облегчения. У Баки ёкнуло в желудке, и они продолжили путь.

Спали по очереди. Стив потребовал выставить часовых, для надежности – дежурить по двое сразу.  
\- Первая вахта моя, - сообщил он. – Монти, составишь компанию.  
Монти удивленно покосился на Баки – да каждый первый покосился – но послушно кивнул.  
\- Так точно, капитан.  
Баки пялился прямо перед собой. Неважно. На всё плевать. Даже если Стив никогда не взглянет на него снова. Даже если отошлет бывшего друга подальше от себя. Сейчас они в одной команде, и Баки будет защищать его. Этого достаточно.  
Раскатав спальник, Баки вытянулся во весь рост. Дум-Дум тут же устроил морду у него на коленях, намекая, чтоб его почесали за ушами.  
\- Что вы не поделили с кэпом? - поинтересовался Морита, расстилаясь неподалеку. – Все думали, вы пойдете вместе.  
\- Ничего, - беспечно, как мог, отозвался Баки. – Мы друг к другу не привязаны, если кто не заметил.  
В голове вдруг появилась картинка, как они могли бы касаться друг друга, и Баки порадовался, что уже темно – никто не увидит, как вспыхнуло его лицо.  
Гейб недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
\- Ерунда. Заткнись и спи давай.  
\- Есть, сэр, Барнс, сэр, - отчеканил Дернье с жутким акцентом.  
Они не пытались издеваться над ним. Накануне, да хотя бы несколько часов назад Баки бы запросто отшутился, а то и не поленился бы встать, чтоб отвесить нахалу леща. Но перед мысленным взором стояло потрясенное лицо Стива и его напряженные плечи. Он так и не расслабился до вечера.  
Баки по сути сказал ему редкую гадость. Теперь Стиву было неуютно, и наверняка он никогда и словом не упрекнет Баки за это, но сказанного не воротишь.  
Должно быть, он сам не заметил, как провалился в сон, потому что в следующий момент сбоку раздался тихий голос Мориты.  
\- Твоя очередь, Барнс. Ты и Гейб.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - шепотом ответил Баки.  
К счастью, не пришлось тратить время на одевание. Быть готовым к бою в любой момент – первое, чему учили в Академии. Гейб уже скользил впереди, бесшумно, чтобы не будить остальных.  
Они не обменялись ни единым словом, хотя молчание становилось все более неловким. Баки твердо настроился держать язык за зубами.  
\- Ну и? – не выдержал Гейб в конце концов.  
\- Что? – Баки сделал вид, что удивился.  
\- Только не заливай мне, что вы не поругались.  
Баки пожал плечами. Подобные приказы были хороши тем, что не требовали от него действия. Можно молчать с чистой совестью.  
\- Ну же, парень, - настаивал Гейб, - ты трепался о нем сутки напролет с тех пор как приехал в Академию. Когда мы приехали во дворец, обнаружилось, что вы еще и спите в одной комнате. А теперь каждый делает вид, что другого не существует?  
\- Понятия не имею, что ты хочешь услышать.  
\- Какого лешего вы не поделили?  
Баки вгляделся в темноту леса. Ничего.  
\- Я ляпнул, что не понимаю, зачем он дал волшебнику изменить себя.  
Гейб молчал, и Баки почти видел, как мысли ворочаются у него в голове.  
\- Раньше он нравился тебе больше.  
Это была неправда, точнее, не совсем правда. Стив оставался Стивом, все такой же настырный, упрямый и не видящий дальше своего носа.  
\- Он не изменился, - наконец ответил Баки, – настолько, что это имело бы значение.  
\- Тогда в чем дело?  
\- Мне кажется, он сам в это не верит.  
Только произнеся это, Баки сообразил, что в том-то все и дело. Новое тело Стива не нравилось ему по той же причине, по которой его ценил сам Стив. И другие люди. Большая часть его окружения, если присмотреться. Высокого и широкоплечего короля слушаться гораздо приятнее, чем мелкого и болезненного. Он по-прежнему пер напролом, но теперь его гнев казался праведным. Раньше все списывали его злость на бессилие, теперь ею восхищались.  
Баки готов был возненавидеть тех, кто начал ценить Стива только теперь, за его внешность. Да и на них можно было бы плюнуть с башни, если бы на это не обращал внимания сам Стив.

Понемногу все наладилось. Они продолжали путь, Стив больше не избегал Баки. Хоть поначалу и казалось так, скоро Баки догадался, что они всего лишь перестали ходить друг за другом по пятам. И это неожиданно испугало.  
До той самой заставы оставалось не так уж и много, и все напряженно смотрели по сторонам. Каждый шорох в ветвях заставлял тянуться к оружию. Баки зарядил винтовку и положил ее на луку седла. Дум-Дум шнырял вдоль дороги – нос к земле, уши торчком.  
Наконец Стив вскинул руку, командуя привал. Лес понемногу редел, судя по карте, до границы было мили четыре.  
\- Останемся на ночь, - негромко сказал Стив. – Еще раз изучим карту, подумаем, с какой стороны подобраться.  
Лагерь разбили быстро, не разжигая костра. На ужин были холодные мясные пироги.  
\- Нам стоит разбиться на пары, - предложил Стив. – Подойдем с разных сторон.  
Баки тут же возразил:  
\- Я бы предпочел пойти в одиночку. Посмотреть, сколько их там, посчитать оружие. Проредить часовых, если повезет.  
Стив заколебался. Предложение было разумным, но само предприятие – отнюдь не безопасным.  
\- Хороший план, - поддержал Морита.  
\- Я пойду с тобой, - наконец определился Стив.  
Баки поморщился.  
\- Не стоит. Еще на засаду нарвемся.  
\- А в одиночку не нарвешься, значит?  
Баки не ответил – все и так поняли, о чем он думает. Глупо тащить за собой на тот свет кого-то еще.  
\- Я пойду с тобой, - с нажимом повторил Стив.  
Баки поджал губы. Не хватало только вступить в спор, усугубляя повисшую между ними неловкость. Не говоря уже о том, что это подорвало бы авторитет Стива как командира.  
\- Допустим, - согласился он. – Но есть одна хитрость: идти надо неслышно.  
Стив закатил глаза.  
\- Ой, заткнись.   
И Баки, честно говоря, был даже рад заткнуться.

Они отправились пешком, выскользнув из лагеря в полной тишине – Дум-Дум в кои-то веки послушался и не погнался за Баки.   
По дороге оба молчали. Баки в любом случае не дал бы заговорить приказ Стива, а Стиву, очевидно, просто не хотелось с ним беседовать.  
Когда за ветвями показалась застава, они остановились. Баки кивнул на дерево, Стив скептически вскинул брови. Да уж, тайного стрелка из него не выйдет. Забравшись на высоту в два человеческих роста, Баки с вызовом глянул вниз. Послышался глубокий вздох, Стив подпрыгнул, ловко уцепившись за нижнюю ветку. Хорошо, что они годами вместе лазили по деревьям – сказывался опыт.  
Быстро темнело. А ведь еще обратно добираться, мрачно подумалось Баки. Но факел бы их точно выдал. С дерева открывался прекрасный обзор: застава буквально кишела разбойниками ГИДРЫ в черных мундирах. У Баки закружилась голова. И как они вшестером справятся с эдакой толпой?  
Он поймал взгляд Стива и прочитал в нем то же отчаяние. Дураки, они мнили себя непобедимыми.  
Один стрелок тут не поможет. Разумеется, он будет попадать в цель раз за разом, невзирая на расстояние, но чем это поможет в конечном счете? Разбойников так много, они тут же заметят потери и быстро доберутся до незваного гостя.  
К счастью, издалека незваных гостей было не разглядеть в густой листве. Постаравшись высмотреть и запомнить как можно больше, они переглянулись и полезли вниз. Обратно шли медленнее – в густых сумерках куда проще наступить на сухую ветку, а то и свалиться в овраг.  
\- И что теперь делать? – наконец прошептал Стив.  
Баки не ответил – ему же было велено заткнуться. Несколько часов назад, но это ничего не меняло. Открывать рот было бесполезно.  
\- Что, вообще нет идей?  
Пришлось махнуть рукой, пусть Стив думает, что ему велят заботиться о скрытности. Тот, очевидно, понял намек, и больше вопросов не задавал.  
\- Я потащил вас на верную смерть, - негромко заметил Стив некоторое время спустя. Баки недовольно зарычал на него, решив, что возможность огрызнуться стоит головной боли.  
\- Я болван, - продолжал тем временем Стив. – Считал себя самым умным. Решил, что расправлюсь с ГИДРОЙ в одиночку, - он глухо засмеялся, - А на деле наверняка бы и до Академии не добрался, если бы не встретил тебя по дороге.  
Баки схватил его за руку. Никогда еще проклятие не казалось таким мучительным: Стив сомневался в себе, а Баки не мог его успокоить. Хотелось вонзить пальцы себе в грудь и выдрать приказ вместе с сердцем. Стив смотрел в землю, ссутулив плечи. Баки ласково взял его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. И отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Я ничего не знаю, - настаивал Стив. – Пойти туда, посшибав щитом сотню за раз? Их слишком много.  
Баки хотелось напомнить ему о Джимми Хансене и его четверых братьях. Конечно, шестеро против сотни, это не двое против пяти… Хотя, справедливости ради, полтора против пяти. Почти один. Потому что Стиву полагалось валяться в постели после сильной лихорадки. И тогда препятствие тоже казалось неодолимым.  
\- Вам стоит вернуться. А я… не знаю, пойду договариваться с ними? Вдруг их устроит перемирие? Люди окажутся в безопасности, а мы успеем придумать что-нибудь еще.  
Баки ухмыльнулся – ведь это ему не запретили. И сжал плечо Стива.  
\- Я никогда не прощу себе, если хоть один из вас пострадает. По моей вине. – Он закусил губу и добавил так тихо, что пришлось читать по губам: - Особенно ты, Бак. Если что-то случится с тобой, я не знаю, что делать.  
Это не слишком походило на признание, любой бы подтвердил. Но тон, само выражение лица… На талию легла тяжелая ладонь, и Баки почувствовал исходящий от нее жар даже через куртку. По спине пробежала дрожь.  
Только не сейчас, когда Баки даже ответить не может! Стив неуверенно посмотрел ему в лицо.  
\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я? Мне показалось, ты пытался объяснить то же самое на днях. Я тогда не сообразил, что ответить, потому что ждал этого столько лет, а теперь оно вдруг прозвучало в прошедшем времени, и я растерялся, и поначалу решил, что сам это выдумал, услышал то, что мне хочется, и не знал… - он окончательно запутался в словах и расстроенно закусил губу. Потом слабо хмыкнул. – В общем, ответь, когда захочешь.  
Баки попытался отдышаться. Наконец-то запрет исчез. Но получив долгожданную возможность говорить, он сообразил, что сказать-то и нечего.  
\- Стив, - выдохнул он. А потом подался вперед и прижался губами к его губам.  
Стив ошарашенно втянул носом воздух – нет, а чего он еще ждал, балбес? – и обвил рукой талию Баки, притянув к себе. Они долго-долго стояли там, не размыкая объятий, сжимая друг друга изо всех сил, в то время как их губы касались друг друга все более и более настойчиво. В конце концов Баки отстранился первым, чтобы перевести дух.  
\- Стив, тут не… - ему снова не хватило воздуха, - тут не безопасно.  
Стив обалдело моргнул раз, другой. И Баки невольно расплылся в улыбке, чувствуя невероятное облегчение. Он это сделал.  
\- Это то-очно, - мечтательно протянул Стив, потом тряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Взгляд прояснился. – Точно, да. Точно.  
Они двинулись дальше. Стало как-то неловко скользить от дерева к дереву, вспоминая, как только что прижимал Стива к такому же точно стволу и целовал так, будто пытался высосать из него душу. На сердце в кои-то веки было легко, хотелось счастливо смеяться. Баки поспешно одернул себя. Тоже, разведчик нашелся, всех птиц перебудит.  
Дум-Дум встретил их неподалеку от лагеря, даже не залаяв, чтобы поприветствовать. Впереди не светилось ни одного огонька, без проводника и не найдешь. Когда до своих оставалось несколько шагов, Стив, пользуясь кромешной темнотой, протянул руку и коснулся плеча Баки. Совсем легко, кончиками пальцев, но внутри все перевернулось от восторга.  
Он скользнул ближе, чтобы видеть его лицо – Стив растянул губы в безмятежно счастливой улыбке. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, давая молчаливую клятву хранить секрет, а потом отправились к остальным, составлять план нападения.  
Неожиданно вернулась былая уверенность: они победят, сокрушат ГИДРУ и даже завоюют весь мир, если понадобится. Лишь бы делать это вместе.


	11. Chapter 11

Баки грохнулся с высоты заоблачных мечтаний ровно тридцать секунд спустя, услышав голос Мориты:  
\- Барнс, убери эту жуткую улыбку со своей рожи, ты меня пугаешь.   
И улыбаться тут же расхотелось.  
Зачем он это сделал? Ведь не было ни единого сомнения – из-за проклятия нельзя подпускать Стива слишком близко. Врагу даже не обязательно знать о проклятии, чтобы использовать Баки против Стива. Пытки, угрозы, подкуп – они даже не успеют ничего предложить. Стоит только подойти к Баки среди улицы и велеть отвести их к Стиву.  
Изнутри подымался ужас. Он может убить Стива. Его могут заставить сделать это. К горлу немедленно подкатила тошнота.  
\- Бак? – забеспокоился Стив, и Баки старательно перевел дыхание, пытаясь успокоиться. Грудь будто в тисках сдавило. Обычно проклятие не распространялось на его собственные приказы, но ощущения были точно такие же – ведь он велел себе защищать Стива и совершенно точно не справлялся с этим.  
\- Обсудим план, - прохрипел он.  
Стив тут же посерьезнел, вспомнив собственный испуг при виде захваченной заставы.  
В ту ночь они не уснули, обсуждая варианты и споря до хрипоты. В конце концов, сошлись на идее, которая недалеко ушла от «ворваться туда и всех убить». Монти хмурился и возражал:  
\- Слушайте, я ж пошутил, когда предложил это.  
Но других путей не было. Подкрепление прибудет слишком поздно, а ГИДРА уже захватила людей – подданных Стива. Если тех вообще оставили в живых, а не зарыли трупы где-нибудь в лесу.  
Еще один день отвели на разведку, чтобы узнать как можно больше и при необходимости исправить план. Нападать стоит на следующий день, на рассвете. Баки все еще подташнивало. Он волновался за Стива, но и не мог забыть о собственной судьбе: предупреждение Мэнди то ли дело всплывало перед мысленным взором.  
\- Эй, - окликнул Стив, раскатывая спальник. – У тебя все в порядке?  
\- Конечно, - удалось вытолкнуть Баки. – Все просто отлично.  
Стив повернулся к нему.  
\- Бак.  
Тот поежился.  
\- Думаю, не стоит нам об этом распространяться.  
Стив сдвинул брови.  
\- Распространяться о чем?  
Баки закусил губу. Объяснение вышло бы очень неловким. Но лицо Стива уже разгладилось, взгляд стал равнодушным. Баки знал это эту маску – Стив натягивал ее, когда не хотел, чтобы кто-то догадался, о чем он думает.  
\- А. Ну да. Пожалуй.  
Баки видел, что ему больно. И решимость как-то сразу угасла. Все у него выходит не как у людей.  
\- Я имел в виду, пока. Творится полный бардак, и меньше всего хочется, чтобы ты выслушивал наставления еще и по этому поводу. От кого бы то ни было.  
Стив задумчиво склонил голову на бок.  
\- Думаешь, кому-то из ребят это не понравится? Они не выглядят такими уж блюстителями чужой нравственности.  
\- Я не о них. – Баки поморщился. У друзей вопросов точно не возникнет. – Но могут поползти слухи. Сейчас тебе нужно вести подданных за собой, а не пугать их. Мы… я не имею права разрушать то, чего ты с таким трудом добился.   
Баки говорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова. Стив не имел привычки скрываться, если считал себя правым. Особенно, если другие пытались его пристыдить.  
Но сейчас его лицо смягчилось, и под ласковым взглядом у Баки вспыхнули щеки. Собственные страхи отодвинулись на задний план. Когда Стив смотрел на него так, мысли разом выдувало из головы.  
\- Переживаешь только за меня, как всегда? – шутливо спросил Стив, и Баки будто ледяной водой окатили. Если бы он по-настоящему беспокоился за Стива, то ушел бы в лес и исчез с глаз людских, исключив малейшую возможность использовать его против Стива. Но тогда бы тот отправился за ним и наткнулся на что-нибудь похуже. Поэтому придется остаться. Но при этом держать свой бестолковый рот на замке, подальше и от разговоров, и от всего прочего, что можно делать ртом под покровом ночи.  
Баки тяжело сглотнул.  
\- Вроде того. Это ж моя работа.  
Стив провел кончиками пальцев по руке Баки. Так невесомо, что тот бы и не почувствовал, если бы не смотрел на Стива в этот самый момент.  
\- У меня такая же, знаешь ведь. Переживать за тебя.  
Больше всего хотелось уткнуться лицом в шею Стива. Или удрать подальше, чтобы защитить от самого себя. Даже хорошо, что он привык воевать с собой – голова готова была взорваться на тысячу кусков. Но Стив не отводил взгляда, и в его глазах читалось чувство, которому Баки не готов был дать название. Отказать значило бы сделать еще больнее.  
Баки коснулся бока Стива, чуть пониже ребер, слегка сжал. И неохотно убрал руку.  
\- Давай спать, а? – прошептал он. – Завтра тяжелый день. А послезавтра особенно.  
Стив покусывал губу, и от этого у Баки все переворачивалось внутри – стоило вспомнить, как он сам касался этих губ совсем недавно. Но пришлось стиснуть зубы и выбросить фантазии из головы. Иначе он сойдет с ума и кинется на Стива прямо сейчас.  
Однако, когда Монти разбудил Баки на дежурство, тот обнаружил, что они со Стивом умудрились обняться во сне. Баки калачиком свернулся под мышкой у Стива, не то, чтобы это было особенно удобно, но жаловаться точно не приходилось. Физиономия Монти была совершенно равнодушной, из чего можно было сделать вывод: ребята наблюдают подобную картину не в первый раз. Они со Стивом всегда тянулись друг к другу: прижимались друг к другу во сне, ходили так близко, чтобы их руки часто соприкасались, пихали один другого в бок и закидывали руку на плечо при первой же возможности.  
Тут было от чего забеспокоиться: что ж хорошего, с тем же успехом можно повесить на грудь табличку «через меня легко дотянуться до короля», но переживать уже не осталось сил. Баки охватило легкое пьянящее чувство, как в прошлое Рождество, когда Сара разрешила им подлить виски в какао. От него хотелось глупо хихикать и танцевать.  
Он не стал оглядываться по дороге. И так все запуталось дальше некуда. Нужно срочно избавить Стива от себя. Найти ему подходящую девицу, милую и безопасную, которая сможет дать ему наследника.  
Но сейчас Баки мягко касался пальцами собственных губ и смотрел в темноту, вспоминая прикосновения Стива.

Осмотрев логово ГИДРЫ со всех сторон, они вернулись в лагерь на обед.  
\- Там есть, куда положить взрывчатку, можно взорвать со стороны горы, - как раз объяснял Дернье, когда Дум-Дум вдруг сел, навострив уши. Баки немедленно потянулся за винтовкой, глазами невольно отыскивая щит Стива. Карта не помещалась на пне, и Стив как бы вовсе не прятал под нее руку, чтобы устроить ладонь у Баки на колене. Вот пальцы дрогнули, сжали сильнее.  
Гейб притянул к себе винтовку, Морита уже направился туда, куда напряженно смотрели умные глаза Дум-Дума. Из леса вышли двое, высоко подняв руки, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что оружия у них нет.  
\- Вы подкрепление из Гвардии? – тихо спросила женщина.  
Стив прищурился.  
\- Вы с заставы?  
\- Да, - кивнула она. – На нас напали.  
\- Хоть кто-то жив! – Стив облегченно выдохнул.  
Дернье покосился в сторону Баки. Никто из них не спешил опускать оружие, и Морита тоже не возвращался. Со стороны им показалось, что ГИДРА пленных не брала.  
\- Мы были в дозоре, когда они напали, - пояснил мужчина, от внимания которого не укрылись их настороженные переглядывания. – Мы видели... – его голос дрогнул.  
\- Вы же не одни тут? – с надеждой спросила женщина, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Стив виновато отвел взгляд. Монти сощурился.  
\- А вы? Скольким удалось выбраться? – он явно не спешил доверять незнакомцам.  
\- Нас двое, еще троих мы нашли в лесу той же ночью. Им удалось выбраться с заставы, но один из них умер еще до рассвета.  
Дум-Дум обнюхал их руки по очереди, а затем неторопливо вернулся к Баки. Это вдруг успокоило. Баки понимал, что это глупо, и все-таки доверял псу оценивать людей. Дум-Дум обычно не ошибался.  
Гейб отложил ружье, да и Морита решил вернуться. Дернье подвинул ближе узелок с едой.  
\- Вы голодны? – гостеприимно поинтересовался он.  
\- О, не стоит беспокоиться.  
\- У нас достаточно еды, - отозвался Стив. – Мэнди…  
\- …снабдила нас провизией надолго, - перебил Гейб.  
Стив едва заметно кивнул, признавая его правоту. Лишняя осторожность не помешает. Кому попало совершенно ни к чему было знать, откуда появлялась их пища. Стив всегда старался видеть в людях лучшие качества, однако достаточно соображал, чтобы понимать – к некоторым людям не стоит даже присматриваться.  
Женщину звали Шэрон, а мужчину Кэмерон. Они скрывались в лесу с тех самых пор, как ГИДРА появилась в округе.  
\- Мы сумели убить троих, - сказала Шэрон, прожевав очередной пирожок. – Достаточно глупых, чтобы отправиться в лес в одиночку. Мы получили подкрепление из ближайшей деревни.  
Стив переглянулся с Баки.  
\- Много?  
\- Пятеро. – Кэмерон покачал головой. – ГИДРА успела побывать там раньше нас, забрав всех боеспособных мужчин, а также многих детей. Люди… подавлены.  
У Стива на лице заходили желваки. Сердце пропустило удар, и Баки с трудом заставил себя сосредоточиться.  
\- Возможно, за Стивом они пойдут.  
\- Да, он сумеет повести людей за собой, - согласился Дернье.  
Стив вздернул подбородок.  
\- На их долю и так выпало достаточно.  
\- Ты правишь этим королевством, - напомнил Гейб. – И можешь требовать их помощи.  
Глаза Шэрон расширились, Кэмерон поспешно вскочил.  
\- Он… Ваше Высочество!  
Стив недовольно поморщился и махнул рукой.  
\- Не стоит. Ешьте дальше.  
Но гости продолжали пялиться на него, то и дело забывая жевать. Морита покачал головой.  
\- Если всех боеспособных забрала ГИДРА, чем они нам помогут, при всем желании?  
\- У нас с ГИДРОЙ могут быть разные представления о боеспособности. Некоторые могут оказаться полезнее, чем выглядят.  
\- Я не имею права заставлять их. Но предупредить нужно обязательно. Если мы проиграем – пусть будут готовы уйти. ГИДРА может жестоко отомстить невиновным.  
\- Многие сбежали, - призналась Шэрон. – Но теперь ГИДРА сторожит дороги и даже тропинки. Зачем-то им нужны оставшиеся.

Будущее виделось мрачным. Горстка неопытных бойцов против огромного отряда во главе с умелыми офицерами. Но выбора не было – пришлось прятаться за деревьями, тщательно избегая дозорных ГИДРЫ. Шэрон и Кэмерон указывали дорогу.  
Из многих домов выгребли все подчистую, включая еду, тут и там попадалась разбитая утварь, которую разбойники поленились тащить с собой. На заднем дворе одного такого дома маленькая девочка играла под сломанной телегой. При виде незнакомцев она выпрямилась во весь рост, ее губы дрожали.  
\- У нас вам больше нечего взять, - сказала она, тихо, но твердо.  
На вид она показалась не старше Элизабет, и у Баки сжалось сердце. Опекуны его сестер жили всего в трех днях пути отсюда. ГИДРА наверняка не остановится на достигнутом.  
\- Мы не разбойники. – Баки присел перед девочкой на корточки. – Мы – Королевская гвардия, и пришли, чтобы вам помочь.  
Девочка очевидно не поверила, и Баки показал ей знак на плече своей куртки. Девочка недоверчиво потрогала его указательным пальчиком.  
\- Мама говорит, что король о нас не думает. Ему и дела нет.  
\- Очень даже есть, - заверил Баки, кивком указывая на Стива. – Смотри, вот наш король. Он сам пришел сюда.  
Девочка вызывающе нахмурилась.  
\- Докажи.  
Стив неловко порылся в сумке и вытащил кошелек. В профиль он выглядел точно так же, как на монете. Маленький ротик удивленно приоткрылся.  
\- Хочешь кушать? – спросил Дернье, доставая узелок с едой, и это в конце концов убедило девочку больше, чем присутствие какого-то там короля. Наверное, и правда стоило начать с пирожков. А тут еще Дум-Дум радостно позволил почесать себя за ушами и даже взобраться верхом.  
Убедить взрослых оказалось проще. Многие помнили Сару, на которую Стив был ужасно похож, кто-то даже видел самого Стива в детстве. К счастью, достаточно давно, чтобы не заметить резкой перемены. В любом случае, приход самого короля воодушевил всех.  
\- По моей вине вы остались без защиты, - говорил Стив, и стальная решимость в его глазах как всегда вызывала у Баки опасение и в то же время – отчаянную гордость. – Я обязан был прийти на помощь.  
Разумеется, все тут же согласились помочь всем, что в их силах. Команда тут же пополнилась возможными тайными диверсантами, не слишком умелыми целителями и собственно воинами. Стив строго напомнил, что борьба смертельно опасна, но отступать никто не собирался.  
В конце концов, он сунул пятерню в волосы и потянул – обычно это означало крайнюю степень удивления. И пока Дернье и остальные делились с жителями едой, отошел в сторону, явно желая подумать в одиночестве.  
Разумеется, Баки это никогда не останавливало. Он пошел бы за Стивом, даже если вот за этими самыми деревьями подстерегал бы отряд ГИДРЫ.  
Стив прислонился к стволу, закрыв лицо руками.  
\- Не забывай оглядываться по сторонам, ГИДРА неподалеку, - мягко поддразнил Баки. Стив только головой покачал, не желая поддерживать шуточную беседу. – Это их дом, Стив. Их родные. Им есть, за что бороться.  
\- Они заслужили, чтобы впереди шел тот, кто знает, что делает.  
\- Ты знаешь, - заверил Баки. – Ты вообще способен на большее, чем тебе кажется.  
Стив шагнул вперед, утыкаясь носом в шею Баки.   
\- Очередные жизни, которыми приходится рисковать. Они могут умереть по моей вине, Бак.  
Баки пожал плечами – Стив не увидит, но почувствует.  
\- ГИДРА в любом случае подписала им смертный приговор.  
Горячее дыхание коснулось шеи.  
\- Это мой первый бой.  
Тут уж Баки ничем не мог помочь. Только гладить Стива по широкой спине, в ожидании, пока тот справится с приступом нерешительности. Это не займет много времени, ему вообще не свойственно сомневаться. Только с Баки Стив мог позволить себе признаться в собственной слабости, но и тому видеть его таким было тяжко. И плевать, что Баки сам предложил быть поосторожнее.  
\- Я понимаю.  
Ждать пришлось не так уж долго. Вскоре Стив выпрямился, привычно вздергивая подбородок, готовый к подвигам. Баки не дал ему отстраниться – притянул к себе и легко поцеловал в губы. Просто, чтобы напомнить о своем присутствии.  
Физиономия Стива тут же стала такой довольной, что Баки опустил голову, пряча улыбку.  
\- Пошли уже, - сказал он, но Стив только шире расплылся в улыбке, ни на грош не веря его недовольству – и тут же виновато смутился. Стив никогда не умел толком радоваться моменту.  
Баки легко съездил ему по скуле, костяшками пальцев едва коснувшись кожи, и они двинулись обратно, то и дело пытаясь спихнуть друг друга в кусты. Однако Стив уже встряхнулся и был готов объяснять и воодушевлять.  
Ночь прошла как-то беспокойно. Не по себе было всем, хоть, укладываясь, коммандос и прятали страх за привычными подколками. Дум-Дум то и дело поскуливал прямо Баки в ухо, что его не устраивало, так никто и не понял. Может, чувствовал всеобщее напряжение.  
И вот пришло время выступать. Душа Баки так и норовила уйти в пятки: пророчество Мэнди звенело в ушах. Сколько он ни убеждал себя, что феям вообще-то не свойственно видеть будущее, помогало это плохо. Волшебная сила есть волшебная сила. А тут и без всяких пророчеств перепугаешься.  
Не успели они собраться, как по лесу будто пронесся порыв ветра. Сердце Баки застучало сильнее, он вскинул винтовку. За деревьями мелькали фигуры. ГИДРА нашла их первой?  
Однако нет. На поляне показались эльфы.   
\- Ты – король людей, - обратился к Стиву их предводитель.  
Тот вежливо кивнул, отлично скрывая свое удивление. Здесь никому не было дела до тонкостей престолонаследия, в деревне они тоже об этом не говорили. Эльфы как правило дела с людьми не имели, хоть и признавали свои земли частью королевства. Королева Сара, а до того король Джозеф не пытались ими править, так и жили два народа бок о бок, не дружили и не враждовали.  
\- Ты явился сюда, чтобы остановить захватчиков, - тем временем продолжал предводитель. Он не задал вопроса, но Стив все равно ответил величавым кивком. – Мы собираемся тебе помочь.  
Стив отлично умел притворяться умным и понимающим, но на самом деле подобрал слова только сейчас.  
\- Рад слышать, хоть это и удивительно. Люди и эльфы не сражались вместе последние три поколения.  
\- Так и есть. Но порой стоит объединиться против малой беды, пока она не превратилась в великую. Рано или поздно эти негодяи доберутся и до нас, и тогда негде будет искать прибежища. Поэтому мы идем с вами теперь.  
\- Я благодарен вам. – Не зря Стива столько лет учили дипломатии. – И с радостью приму вашу помощь.  
Правда, воины из эльфов были не ахти какие, но сейчас не приходилось выбирать. Всяко лучше, чем ничего.  
Они рассредоточились по лесу и двинулись в сторону заставы. Вскоре Дернье и Гейб кивнули на прощание и свернули в сторону – им предстояло установить взрывчатку. Баки покосился на Стива – тот держал наготове щит.  
Фигуры в черном Баки заметил издалека. Множество фигур. Которые целенаправленно спешили им навстречу. За шиворот будто ледяной воды плеснули. Кто-то их предал.  
\- Проклятье, - пробормотал Баки. – Дернье и Гейб…  
\- …сами о себе позаботятся, - жестко оборвал Морита. – Они придут.  
Стив расправил плечи и кивнул Баки. Тот немедленно отправился к ближайшему высокому дереву – забрался на него и принялся деловито отстреливать мишени одну за другой, четко, как на стрельбище. Мишеней (он отказывался считать разбойников ГИДРЫ людьми) обнаружилось достаточно.  
Через прицел он видел, как Стив, Монти и Морита повели эльфов к заставе. Дум-Дум остался под деревом, напряженно рыча. Баки стрелял, пока не кончились патроны. Жаль, что волшебство Мэнди не распространялось на боеприпасы.  
Впереди загрохотали взрывы – Дернье и Гейбу, должно быть, удалось прорваться к обрыву и заложить там заряды. Над заставой поднялись клубы дыма, ветром их потащило вперед, затягивая поле боя. От стрелка в любом случае больше не было бы толку. Баки соскользнул с дерева и бросился вперед.  
\- Сиди тут, - велел он Дум-Думу, но тот как всегда и не подумал послушаться. Отчитывать его было некогда.  
С виду дела шли не так уж и плохо. Во всяком случае, на земле тела в черном попадались чаще, чем тела деревенских жителей и эльфов. Баки бежал вперед, уже видя покрытое копотью лицо Монти. Морите рассекло плечо, кровь обильно заливала руку. Зато ГИДРА откатывалась все дальше и дальше.  
А потом Стив споткнулся будто на ровном месте и рухнул на колени.  
Баки заорал и кинулся вперед. К счастью, Стив уже поднимался, но сердце до сих пор колотилось как бешеное. Щит застрял в стволе недалеко от края обрыва. Баки выдернул его, не замедляя шага.  
\- Берегись! – крикнул он, заметив неподалеку разбойника с винтовкой. ГИДРА отступала, отчаянно отстреливаясь.  
Баки бросился наперерез, в прыжке закрывая Стива щитом от пуль, успел, но не учел силу отдачи. Его отбросило к самому обрыву, подвернулся под ногу какой-то камень, заставив потерять равновесие. Щит отлетел в сторону, Баки нелепо взмахнул руками, чувствуя за спиной пустоту. Чудом извернувшись в воздухе, он ухватился обеими руками за какую-то ветку, но ноги напрасно шарили по скале в поисках опоры. Ветка так и норовила выскользнуть из разом вспотевших ладоней.  
Лай Дум-Дума был слышен даже сквозь грохот выстрелов. Стив бросился грудью на землю, опасно свешиваясь вниз.  
\- Хватай меня за руку!  
«Осторожнее!» - хотел крикнуть Баки, но из пересохшего горла не вырвалось ни звука. Он задыхался от ужаса, подобного которому не испытывал за всю жизнь.  
Рука Стива тянулась и тянулась к нему, осталось совсем немного, и Баки с огромным трудом заставил себя отпустить одну руку, чтобы потянуться навстречу, и раньше почувствовал, чем увидел – как одно за другим «выстреливают» древесные волокна, и как ветка наконец переламывается с громким щелчком, который Баки скорее додумал, чем услышал. Он еще успел заметить ужас в широко распахнутых глазах так близко и так далеко от него.  
\- Стив! – или это уже свистел в ушах воздух?   
Тошнотворный хруст, разом вылетевший из легких воздух – и Баки накрыла темнота.

Когда он сумел разлепить глаза, вокруг царил полумрак. Слева чувствовалась странная пустота, Баки повернул голову в ту сторону и тут же пожалел об этом. В грязном кровавом месиве ярко белела кость, вокруг свисали лоскуты кожи, а ниже не было ничего вообще. Тело перетряхнуло в безнадежном приступе рвоты, вслед прокатилась волна ослепляющей боли.  
\- О, ты наконец соизволил проснуться, - послышался гнусавый голос, но говорящего не было видно. – Поднимите его.  
Чьи-то руки рванули тело вперед и Баки заорал, срывая голос.  
\- Помолчи, - гнусаво протянул кто-то. Теперь Баки открывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, все еще задыхаясь, но не в силах выдавить ни звука. – Отлично, отлично. Узнаю, узнаю свою работу. Прекрасно нам подойдет.  
Говорящий наконец появился в поле зрения – маленький человечек ужасно напоминал раскормленную лысоватую крысу с очками на толстом носу. По телу Баки будто прокатилась мелкая дрожь. Кто же это? Крысочеловечек растянул тонкие губы в улыбке, будто услышал вопрос, и от этого показался еще гаже.  
\- А мы ведь встречались, Джеймс, - почти пропел он. – Сразу после твоего рождения. Я – Зола, и нам с тобой предстоит множество дел.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Открой глаза.  
Баки пытался сопротивляться, но сознание будто уплывало. Он с трудом разодрал слипшиеся ресницы. Зола смотрел на него с таким сытым удовлетворением, что тут же захотелось зажмуриться обратно.  
\- Хорошо, - гнусаво мурлыкнул голос, - я очень люблю послушание.  
Баки распахнул рот, пережидая очередную волну боли. Помощники Золы крутились вокруг его тела, обвитого ремнями, что-то резали, пилили, кололи, нимало не заботясь о состоянии пациента.  
\- А теперь поговорим, - продолжил Зола, все так же лучась довольством. – Честно отвечай на вопросы. Начнем с простого. Как тебя зовут?  
Баки стиснул зубы. Он пытался не отвечать, пытался, но жгучие судороги сотрясали его тело – наказание за нарушение приказа казалось его измученному телу невыносимым.  
\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, - выдохнул он.  
Кто-то ткнул скальпелем прямо в кость, и Баки хрипло заорал, задыхаясь от боли.  
\- Прекрати, - вновь потребовал Зола. Баки изо всех сил старался подчиниться, но из обожженного горла даже дыхание вырывалось с хрипом. Тело будто живьем резали на куски. Так больно не было даже когда он разбил голову, упав с лошади. Ему было двенадцать, кровь хлестала, как из заколотой свиньи, а Бекку вырвало.  
Бекка. Он больше никогда не увидит сестер. Слезы сами катились по щекам, глаза отчаянно жгло, но по сравнению с остальным это было почти приятно. Ему никогда не узнать, сбежала ли Бекка из школы. Не подружиться по-настоящему с Элизабет и Аннабель.  
И Стив. Он больше никогда не увидит Стива. Не залезет с ним на дерево, не пихнет в бок, пытаясь сбросить в озеро. Они не заснут в одной постели, их губы не встретятся в поцелуе.  
\- Принц отправится спасать тебя?  
Сердце оборвалось. Конечно же, Стив попытается. Он иначе не умеет. Однако Баки сорвался с обрыва и сам не знал, как ему удалось выжить. Он должен был остаться там, на дне пропасти, с переломанными костями, с разбитым черепом. Спуститься туда непросто, а у Стива не будет времени на безрассудные подвиги. ГИДРА за спиной, разоренные деревни, все королевство, которому он нужен. Даже если он соберется, остальные коммандос быстро переубедят его.  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Баки. И строго говоря, это не было ложью. Стив мог попытаться, а мог и не успеть. Только бы не попытался! Если Зола доберется до Стива… Баки хватанул ртом жгучий воздух. Нет. Жизнь Стива стоит любых мучений.  
Зола внимательно наблюдал за ним, должно быть, исследуя действие проклятия. Он был уверен, что Баки не сможет терпеть боль, не сейчас, когда боли и так было слишком много. Баки и сам был не уверен, где проклятие, а где работа так называемых «целителей».  
\- От тебя будет много пользы, - вещал меж тем Зола. Баки протестующе застонал, потому что связно говорить уже был не способен. Но Зола понял и так.  
\- Так уверен, что сумеешь меня не послушаться? – от тихого смеха Баки продрало холодом.  
Раньше он был уверен, что всеми силами души ненавидит Рамлоу. За побои, за голод, за карцер и спрятанные письма, но это было ничто по сравнению с той яростью, которая охватывала его сейчас. Убивать людей Баки совершенно не понравилось, он стрелял издалека, не видя лиц, не пытаясь представить, что сейчас сотворит пуля.   
Но уничтожить Золу хотелось до зубовного скрежета. Ударить ножом в живот, крутануть лезвие, наблюдая, как рвется плоть и выпадают наружу кишки. Хотел увидеть, как из самодовольных крысиных глазок вытекает жизнь.  
Это напугало его, хотя казалось, что сильнее бояться некуда. Будто внутри него поселился кто-то другой, кровожадный и жестокий.  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Как раз вовремя, - сообщил Зола. – Тебя придется немало настраивать, прежде чем мы приступим к делу.  
\- Како-ому? – простонал Баки.  
\- Для начала – новая рука.  
Баки распахнул глаза, глядя как по взмаху короткопалой ладони со стола в углу поднялась блестящая конструкция. Новая рука?! Конструкция и впрямь походила на серебряную руку. Или не серебряную, скорее всего, из другого металла, она даже на вид казалась громоздкой и тяжелой.  
\- Если тебя наконец подготовят, - под его недовольным взглядом помощники засуетились быстрее.  
\- Действие зелья еще не закончилось. Ткани должны восстановиться, они уже начали отмирать. Когда вы достали его…  
Баки чуть не захлебнулся собственной рвотой. Этого не могло случиться. Зола вернул его из мертвых? Никто и никогда этого не делал. Помощники засуетились, поворачивая его голову на бок, не дав задохнуться. Зачем, если Зола умеет воскрешать? Никакого выхода, тупик, теперь ему не дадут даже умереть.  
\- Входите, - отозвался Зола, когда в дверь снова постучали. – А ты учись управлять собственным телом наконец, - он вновь повернулся к Баки. – К счастью, есть, кому тебе в этом помочь.  
Дверь открылась, и на пороге показалась до рвоты знакомая фигура. Пустой желудок содрогнулся в бесполезной судороге. Знакомая ледяная злость пылала в черных глазах.  
\- Скучал по мне, рядовой? – довольно осклабившись, поинтересовался Рамлоу.  
\- Тебе давали слово? – тихо прошипел Зола, и Рамлоу будто съежился на глазах. – Я бы наградил вас всех даром послушания, - поделился он, - но пока заклинание срабатывает только на детях.  
Рамлоу послушно стиснул зубы, но исходящая от него ярость чувствовалась буквально в воздухе. И можно было не сомневаться, кто заплатит за его унижение.  
\- Для начала нужно приделать ему руку, - поведал Зола. – Затем начнешь обучение.  
\- Сэр! – испуганно откликнулся помощник. – Осталось совсем немного.  
\- Ужасно долго они возятся, - пожаловался Зола неизвестно кому. – Мы потеряли столько времени.  
Рука помощника дрогнула, и будто молния прошила Баки насквозь. Кажется, они наживую соскребали плоть с обломанной кости. Но из ободранного, пересохшего горла не вырвалось ни звука.  
Вечность спустя помощники отступили, с поклонами приглашая Золу занять их место. Серебряная рука поднялась выше. Губы Золы шевелились – заклинания, понял Баки. Зола колдовал. До этого считалось, что приделать неживой металл к живому телу невозможно, но разве Баки было спорить с колдуном? Рука подплывала медленно и неотвратимо, как смерть.  
Зола схватил ее короткими толстыми пальцами и, похоже ткнул прямо в кость. Баки дико заорал, раздирая саднящее горло, волны кошмарной, невозможной боли захлестывали его одна за другой – отчаяние, непослушание приказам, скрежет металла о кость, все это собралось в огромный чугунный шар в голове, тот грохнул о череп раз, другой, и наконец взорвался, раздробив череп на мелкие осколки. Обрушилась спасительная темнота.

Очнулся он все еще привязанным к столу. На подбородке и щеках подсыхала рвота, и от вони снова скрутило желудок. Но тело не ощущало ничего, кроме слабости и холода. Боль ушла.  
Будто напуганный темнотой ребенок Баки отчаянно хотел позвать кого-нибудь. Только кто откликнется? Зола? Рамлоу? Это показалось бы смешным, останься у него силы смеяться. Тело сотрясала дрожь. Он хотел к Стиву. Хотел к маме. Мечтал отмотать время назад – до того, как отправился в Академию, до того, как глупо побежал на войну вслед за Стивом. Мечтал умереть.  
\- Стало лучше? – один из помощников, очевидно, заметил, что он очнулся.  
Баки не ответил на бестолковый вопрос. Ему не приказывали.  
Человек подошел и положил ладонь на лоб Баки. Совсем как мама в детстве: прохладная ладонь на пылающей коже. Беспокойство в глазах.  
\- Пошевели пальцами, - велел человек. Баки пошевелил. – Левой руки, - раздался недовольный окрик.  
Баки моргнул и скосил глаза влево. Рука была на месте. Жуткая серебристая рука. Он ошарашенно наблюдал, как, повинуясь его желанию, двигаются металлические пальцы. Помощник одобрительно хмыкнул и наклонился ближе, чтобы посмотреть.  
Рука змеей рванулась вперед.  
Металлические пальцы сжали тонкую шею, человек захрипел. В голове не возникло и тени сомнения – нужно убить его. Убить, потом разорвать ремни, встать и уйти отсюда. Неважно, как далеко. Пусть его пристрелят при побеге, пусть растерзают так, что воскресить не сможет даже Зола.  
\- Стой! – просипел человек, но пальцы все еще сжимались. Баки до безумия хотелось задушить его, невзирая на проклятие, но он не справился. Проклятая слабость заставила разжать руку. Человек грохнулся на пол, хватая ртом воздух и цепляясь за горло уже собственными пальцами.  
Дверь распахнулась, ворвался Рамлоу.  
\- Не подходи близко, остолоп!  
\- Я уже догадался, - зло просипел мужчина.  
\- А ты будешь наказан. – Рамлоу повернулся к несостоявшемуся убийце. Баки знал это, но все равно мысленно содрогнулся. Эта сторона Рамлоу была ему знакома слишком хорошо. А тот безмятежно ухмылялся. – Мы уже не в Академии, дружок. Никто не узнает, никто не заплачет. Я могу сделать с тобой всё, что захочу. Абсолютно всё.  
Это значило, в Академии Рамлоу еще сдерживался. Баки затопило бессильным ужасом. На лбу выступил пот, металлическая рука бессильно дернулась в ремнях. Очевидно, Зола усилил их волшебством, обычная кожа давно бы разорвалась.  
Рамлоу ткнул его кулаком. И еще раз. И еще. Ребра вспыхнули болью, но Баки только хватал ртом воздух, не издавая ни звука. Рамлоу бил под неудобным углом, иначе было бы хуже.  
\- Так можно его повредить, - забеспокоился помощник. – Зола будет недоволен.  
Рамлоу злобно покосился на него.  
\- Зола вытаскивает людей с того света. Нет ничего непоправимого. Или ты сомневаешься в его могуществе?  
\- Я нет… - забормотал помощник, - я имел в виду совсем не то…  
\- Вот и отлично, - усмехнулся Рамлоу. – А теперь захлопни пасть и займись своим делом.   
Человек помялся еще немного, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, но все-таки ушел. Горло саднило от слез. Некому помочь. Некому заступиться. Ни сейчас, ни в будущем.  
Он прикусил язык и едва не захлебнулся кровью, когда дверь в очередной раз открылась.  
\- И как прикажешь это понимать?  
Голос показался неожиданно знакомым, но лица было не разглядеть.  
\- Сэр, поверьте, он заслужил наказание за…  
\- У нас нет времени каждый раз чинить его.   
\- Но он не слушается! – удар, в ребрах что-то хрустнуло.  
\- Он? У меня сложилось впечатление, что это невозможно.  
Рамлоу застыл с поднятым кулаком.  
\- Ведет себя нагло.  
\- Есть другие способы приучить его к порядку, - холодно поведал голос. – В самом деле, Рамлоу, лишняя жестокость вредит делу. Нет смысла ломать его в очередной раз.  
Рамлоу нехотя разжал кулаки, опасно сощурившись. Обладатель голоса между тем приблизился, Баки разглядел своего защитника и ахнул. Советник Пирс!  
\- Ты!.. – выдохнул он, не в силах выразить ненависть. Пирс сидел рядом со Стивом на советах, бессовестно врал ему в лицо. И при этом служил Золе!  
Пирс улыбнулся.  
\- Вы считаете, что ГИДРА просто так узнавала о ваших планах раньше, чем вы успевали их сочинить? О, наверное, вы просто считали противника слишком умным.  
\- Стив же доверяет вам!  
\- Тем хуже для него, - лениво отозвался Пирс.  
Баки тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя во рту привкус железа. Пирс служит ГИДРЕ, ГИДРА захватила самого Баки… Это было хуже ночного кошмара.  
\- Не переживай, мы не отправим тебя переманивать на нашу сторону старого друга, - обрадовал Пирс, будто Баки об этом спрашивал. – Он видел, как ты упал с обрыва. Для него ты мертв, окончательно и бесповоротно. Он стенает об этом во всеуслышание уже несколько недель.  
Недель? Баки медленно моргнул, пытаясь осознать это. Сколько из этого времени он был без сознания? Затем до него дошла остальная часть фразы. Стенает во всеуслышание. Желудок снова сжался. Стив.  
\- Отпустите меня к нему, я сумею убедить его не сопротивляться, - взмолился Баки, не желая думать, к чему это приведет. Только бы еще раз увидеть Стива.  
Пирс расхохотался, будто услышал что-то невероятно смешное.  
\- Только взгляните на него, - обратился он к Рамлоу. – Он считает, что может с нами торговаться. - В следующий момент он повернулся к Баки, стирая с лица фальшивую усмешку. – Ты будешь делать то, что тебе говорят, и не станешь спорить.  
Баки стиснул зубы. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел такие общие приказы. От них было очень трудно избавиться, в отличие от обычных, потому что их невозможно выполнить и забыть. Иногда некоторое время спустя кто-то мог отменить приказ, но тут всё зависело от удачи.  
А удача в последнее время была не на его стороне.  
Затем явился Зола. Баки передернуло. Ничего нельзя было сделать – он боялся Золу до тошноты, до мурашек под кожей, до потери сознания. Может, тот внушил ему этот ужас еще в колыбели. Может, Баки просто чувствовал, на что он способен.  
\- Очнулся. Хорошо, - заметил Зола. – Можно начинать. Проведем испытания.  
Он кивнул одному из помощников, и тот приблизился, доставая скальпель.  
\- Испытание первое, - буднично сказал он.  
Скальпель рассек кожу чуть пониже локтя, и Баки вскрикнул от удивления и боли.  
\- Тихо, - спокойно напомнил Зола.   
Баки сглотнул подступившие слезы. Порой ему хотелось, чтоб проклятье взяло верх над его телом и делало всё само. Исполнять приказы осознано было сущей мукой.  
Разрез начал стягиваться на глазах. Баки изумленно выдохнул. Кожу неприятно тянуло и покалывало.  
\- Замечательно, - сообщил Зола, помечая что-то в планшете.  
Потянулись часы, дни, недели – Баки потерял счет времени. Его резали, кололи, однажды выдернули два ногтя. Зачем Пирс помешал Рамлоу избивать его? Как будто это было больнее. Потому что следовало записать результаты? Баки почти скучал по Рамлоу. Тот хотя бы иногда уставал.  
Мучительно-бесконечное время спустя Зола наконец-то явился без планшета, очевидно сделав нужные выводы. Но облегчения не чувствовалось – слишком жутко было думать, что случиться дальше.  
Они могли использовать его как угодно. Зола не стеснялся расписывать это. Бескрайнее множество вариантов. Но кое-что можно было предположить – не зря они так настойчиво испытывали его выносливость. Наверное, останься у него силы размышлять, можно было бы легко догадаться.  
\- А теперь… - мурлыкнул Зола и жестом велел помощникам расстегнуть ремни.  
На живом запястье остались рубцы. Тело исцеляло раны, ремни снова натирали кожу до крови, тело исцеляло – и так в бесконечном круговороте боли.  
\- Пора браться за настоящее дело. Стой на месте, пока я не велю иное.  
Баки неподвижно стоял, пока люди суетились вокруг него, в сотый раз очищая тело от пота и засохшей крови, натягивая чистую одежду. Зола поманил его пальцем, но Баки не пошевелился.  
\- Ты не будешь мне сопротивляться. – Зола мягко покачал головой. – Подойди.  
Теперь любое промедление считалось непослушанием. Баки стиснул кулаки – живой и металлический, давя злые слезы. Пути к сопротивлению отрезались один за другим. Его превращали в послушную марионетку.  
Он молча последовал за Золой, по его знаку забрался в карету. Они долго-долго ехали по дороге среди сухой, каменистой земли. Должно быть, восточная область королевства. Или любое другое место, какая разница теперь.  
\- Итак, - начал Зола, когда карета наконец остановилась, - еще одно испытание. Стреляй в цель, - Рамлоу впихнул в руки Баки заряженную винтовку. Толстый палец Золы указал вперед.  
Баки посмотрел туда. Неподалеку застыл человек, опутанный веревками. Изо рта торчал кляп.  
Баки не шевелился, и в висках застучали молоточки. Кружилась голова.  
\- Вперед, - напомнил Зола, - поторопись.  
\- Нет, - сказал Баки, стискивая ружье. Он должен застрелить невинного человека. Просто так. Он должен. Нет. Он встряхнул головой, ловя уплывающее сознание. Он не будет стрелять.  
«А вдруг это кто-то из ГИДРЫ?» - промелькнула заманчивая мысль. Провинился, не угодил тому же Рамлоу. Но если Зола хотел чьей-то смерти, у Баки появлялась отличная причина этой смерти не хотеть. Над верхней губой выступил пот, во рту наоборот, пересохло. Мысли медленно ворочались в голове.  
\- Убей его, - повторил Зола. Человек дернулся и что-то замычал.  
\- Н-н… - язык цеплялся за зубы. К горлу подкатила желчь, а тело тряслось как в лихорадке. Он может сломать проклятие. Наташа и Мэнди сказали, что это возможно. Если не сейчас, то когда?!  
\- Да пристрели ты его уже! – нетерпеливо заорал Рамлоу.  
Палец дернулся на спусковом крючке, Баки рухнул на колени, все тело содрогалось в приступе рвоты. Камни вдруг поплыли перед глазами, и он завалился на бок, теряя сознание.  
Пинок Рамлоу вернул его в мир. Видимо, Зола разрешил не церемониться. Кишки все еще бунтовали, требуя немедленно исполнить приказ. Баки поднял голову и четко увидел залитое кровью лицо с кляпом во рту. Человек был мертв.  
Баки вырвало желчью.  
\- Хватит, - раздался голос Пирса.  
\- Зола велел проучить его, - угрюмо напомнил Рамлоу.  
\- Зола ошибся, - голос чуть удалился, словно Пирс повернул голову. – При всем моем уважении. Но мы идем по неверному пути. У него есть причины сопротивляться приказам.  
Баки все еще трясло. Человек умер, а приказ продолжал действовать. Потому что он не сумел выстрелить сознательно?  
\- В эту цель больше не нужно стрелять, - раздраженно сказал Зола, и стало чуть легче. – Продолжайте, советник, мы внимательно слушаем вас. В чем же заключается ваша блестящая идея?  
\- Мы знаем, кто он. Знаем, чем занимался раньше. Он должен согласиться помогать нам добровольно. – Пирс приблизился, недовольно морщась от окружающей Баки вони. – Послушай, мы спасаем королевство.  
Баки умудрился найти во рту немного слюны, чтобы сплюнуть в сухую траву. Это Стив спасал королевство. Стив сражался за своих подданных, защищал их, заботился. Пирс и Зола хотели власти ради власти.  
\- Не веришь мне, - заметил Пирс. – А ведь я тебя не обманываю. Нам и вправду нужна помощь.  
\- Никогда, - вытолкнул Баки через саднящее горло.  
Пирс холодно улыбнулся.  
\- Разумеется, я мог бы и не спрашивать. – Он повернулся к Золе и Рамлоу с таким торжественным видом, будто выступал в Совете министров. – А ведь разгадка проста. Достаточно заставить его забыть, кому он служил раньше.  
\- И как? – скривился Рамлоу. – По волшебству?  
Он резко, но в достаточной степени вежливо кивнул в сторону Золы.  
\- Прошу вас, - Пирс тоже поморщился, - он ведь исполнит любое желание. Забудь, кем ты был, - велел он Баки.  
Забыть? Родителей, сестер, коммандос, Стива? Нет, даже под страхом смерти. Он попытался выпрямить спину, но мышцы уже выкручивало болью. Даже захоти он – как это сделать?   
\- Мозг работает иначе, - разочарованно бросил Зола. – Он не может послушаться, даже если захочет. Не в одно мгновение.  
Пирс театрально указал на Баки, который корчился на земле, сжимая голову руками.  
\- Он уже слушается.  
\- У него не выйдет.  
\- У него все получится. Пока что этого хватит. Со временем, возможно, вам удастся отыскать способ надежнее.  
Баки будто затянуло в водоворот, отрезая от внешнего мира. Что бы он ни делал, они не успокоятся. Он может раз за разом валиться в обморок – и каждый раз будет приходить в себя от пинка по ребрам. Умирать – и его воскресят. На грани слышимости Зола бормотал, что потребуются годы и годы, что уж говорить о подборе заклинаний.  
\- Забудь обо всем, - четко приказал Пирс.  
Черная пустота захлестывала Баки. На миг в ней возникло лицо мамы – и тут же растеклось, растворилось в нигде. Голова раскалывалась на куски. Среди осколков вспыхивали и пропадали лица.  
Стив оставался дольше всех. Сначала темнота проглотила его новое тело, сильное и здоровое, мужественный разлет плеч и пышущие румянцем щеки. Показался тот, другой Стив, и Баки изо всех сил пил глазами тонкие руки и впалую грудь, из которой вырывалось хриплое дыхание. Но пустота размывала, стирала его черты – золотистые волосы, подсвеченные вечерним солнцем, глаза в обрамлении пушистых ресниц, длинные тонкие пальцы.  
Наконец осталось только имя. «Стив» - эхом отдалось в голове, а потом все стихло.  
Солдат поднялся с изгаженной земли и встал по стойке смирно. Он ждал приказа.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Вот твоя цель, - сообщил Пирс, вручая Солдату папку с бумагами. – Устранить. Действовать тайно. Сопутствующий ущерб допустим.  
Солдат кивнул и быстро пролистал папку. На секунду задержался, в деталях запоминая лицо цели, подробно прорисованное углем. Приказы всегда отдавал Пирс. Другой, Зола, только осматривал его руку, иногда проводил испытания. Зола считал себя ученым, остальное, как он утверждал, оставалось за гранью его интересов.  
\- Этот человек хочет устроить смуту в королевстве, - объяснил Пирс.  
Брови солдата сошлись на переносице. Любая угроза королевству должна быть немедленно устранена. Это важно.  
Почему?  
Это как смотреть на что-нибудь краем глаза. Близко, а не разглядишь, присмотришься – ускользает. Королевство – это самое ценное. Не потому, что так сказал Пирс, не потому, что важно сохранять порядок. Почему?  
В голове застучали назойливые молоточки, мешая думать. Так было всегда, стоило Солдату задаться вопросами, не связанными с текущей миссией. Он заставил себя вновь сосредоточиться на словах Пирса.  
\- Он хочет убить короля, - сказал Пирс, и Солдата немедленно охватила ярость. Никто не должен причинить вред королю. Пирс объяснил, что король приходится ему племянником, но это держится в секрете. Пирс – доверенный советник короля, а Солдат – защитник. Его обязанность – защитить короля любой ценой.  
Все правильно, еще один кусочек знания встал на место, как патрон в патронташ. Он защитит короля от любой опасности. Этот приказ Солдат понимал, признавал и выполнял точно в срок. В отличие от других заданий, в исполнении которых он порой не проявлял достаточного рвения. Так говорил Зола, рассказывая о тех случаях, которых Солдат не помнил.  
По словам Золы, не помнил потому, что его мозг старался как можно скорее забыть о непослушании. Память об этом утекала, как вода из треснувшего кувшина. Рамлоу наказывал его, а Зола впоследствии объяснял причину.  
Рамлоу отвел Солдата к цели. Солнце стояло высоко, цель работала в кузнице под навесом. Кузница на окраине столицы. Цель часто звали подковать королевских лошадей, что означало возможность проникнуть во дворец не вызвав подозрений. Цель может навредить лошадям в королевской конюшне, если неправильно подкованная лошадь взбрыкнет или понесет, это будет опасно для короля.   
Устранять следовало в сумерках. Солдат неподвижно лежал на крыше и смотрел в прицел. Все задания выполнялись в сумерках, на пороге дня и ночи, что, по утверждению Пирса, было глубоко символично, поскольку королевство едва держалось на грани порядка и хаоса. Охраняя короля и королевство, они уничтожали хаос и восстанавливали порядок.  
Время пришло. Цель вошла в дом, ведя за руку маленькую девочку. Та то и дело подпрыгивала, цепляясь за широкую ладонь цели. Дочь. Семь лет. Она подняла лицо, улыбаясь цели, и Солдат вздрогнул.  
Красный бант в темных волосах. Липкие пальцы. Хихиканье и взволнованный голос. Оцарапанное колено, слезы. Щербатая улыбка – не хватает двух передних зубов.  
Аннабель.  
Желудок Солдата сжался. Кто такая Аннабель?  
\- Солдат, - резко окликнул Рамлоу. – Сосредоточиться на цели.  
Долгожданный приказ. Солдат всегда ждал приказов, они рассеивали туман в голове. Послушание вознаграждается. Удачное завершение задания означало, что он будет спать без ограничительных ремней на запястьях и лодыжках.  
Он мысленно сделал поправку на ветер и снова навел винтовку на цель. Выстрел будет чистым. Он заколебался – ребенка в любом случае не заденет, но брызги попадут на смешливое лицо. Это всего лишь ребенок. Сопутствующий ущерб приемлем. Но это не цель.  
\- Сможешь снять его чисто? – нетерпеливо спросил Рамлоу.  
\- Нет. – Солдат не солгал. Он не сумел бы выстрелить так, чтобы не залить ребенка кровью и мозгами.  
\- Чего так долго? – буркнул Рамлоу. Солдат не ответил. Он знал, что если Рамлоу смотрит в другую сторону, то немедленного ответа не ждет.  
Пора. Девочка вышла в соседнюю комнату, пока цель наполняла горшок водой. Солдат спустил курок. Цель упала. Вода продолжала с бульканьем стекать из крана.  
Девочка вернулась. Рот ее распахнулся в беззвучном крике – Солдат был слишком далеко, чтобы услышать его, но в голове раздалось отчаянное:  
Баки!  
\- Наконец-то, - бросил Рамлоу. – Уходим.  
Солдат последовал за ним. В ту ночь он спал без ремней и даже получил одеяло. Он выполнил задание и выполнил без нареканий. Наказания не полагалось.  
Во сне кричали дети и хлестала кровь. Солдат проснулся потому, что его вырвало. Довольный тем, что сегодня не привязан, он перекатился к краю кровати и выблевал ужин в ведро. Ведро всегда стояло рядом с его койкой.  
Затем он вытер рот и снова лег спать. Такое случалось почти каждую ночь. Беспокоиться было не о чем.

\- Новое задание, - сказал ему Пирс.  
Солдат не знал, как давно он устранял цель, рядом с которой была маленькая девочка. Самих цель и девочку он тоже помнил смутно. Получая новое задание, он всегда забывал о предыдущем, даже если то было выполнено безупречно.  
\- Это займет много времени, - предупредил Пирс. – Начнешь с разведки.  
Солдат спокойно кивнул. Он не помнил, но знал, что выполнял такие задания раньше. Он сумеет.  
\- Один самозванец выдает себя за короля, - сказал Пирс. Солдат ощетинился. Король – это важно. – Собери сведения. Найди слабые места. Выясни путь в крепость, которую он зовет королевским дворцом. И убей его.  
Он передал Солдату папку. Портрет цели заставил Солдата нахмуриться. Нос нарисован неправильно, подумал он, сам не зная, почему. При взгляде на портрет начала болеть голова. Пирс внимательно наблюдал за ним, поэтому Солдат оставался неподвижным. Однако нос они нарисовали неверно, что бы это ни значило.  
\- Есть вопросы? – поинтересовался Пирс. Его тон однозначно намекал, что любой ответ, кроме отрицательного, недопустим. Солдат покачал головой.  
\- Рамлоу доставит тебя на место и расскажет детали. – Пирс уже потерял к происходящему интерес.  
Но когда Солдат повернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты, повелительный окрик остановил его.  
\- Это задание самое важное из всех, что тебе когда-либо доверяли. Не хочу даже представлять, что случится, если ты потерпишь неудачу.  
Солдат повел плечами и ничего не ответил.  
Ехали долго. Или так казалось потому, что рядом сидел Рамлоу? Рамлоу Солдату не нравился, возможно из-за того, что именно в его обязанности входило наказывать Солдата за непослушание. Рядом с ним губы Солдата кривились против воли, даже когда оба смотрели в окно, а не друг на друга.  
А потом показался фальшивый дворец, и из головы Солдата разом выдуло все мысли. Не фальшивый. Это настоящий дворец. Тот самый. Понимание пришло неизвестно откуда, от него сразу же подвело живот и закружилась голова. От здания веяло умиротворенностью. Хотелось немедленно отправиться туда, до рези в глазах, до боли в сердце. Но когда Солдат задумался о причинах, в висках застучали молотки.  
\- Чего? – прикрикнул Рамлоу. – Что ты рожу кривишь?  
Солдат только хмыкнул и отвернулся. Его не обязали отвечать не по делу. Вопросы, не относившиеся непосредственно к заданию или к самочувствию, разрешалось пропускать мимо ушей. Вернулось то самое ускользающее чувство – будто он смотрел краем глаза. Солдат как наяву увидел конюшню, мельком подумал о некой Красной даме, и горло перехватило непонятно почему.  
\- Твой пост здесь, - сказал Рамлоу, когда они выбрались из кареты и дошли до рощицы прямо напротив дворца. – Задача – сбор сведений. Не вступать в бой, пока не получим отмашку от Пирса. Все понял?  
Солдат кивнул. Рамлоу часто напоминал, что следует отвечать «Есть, сэр», но Солдату нравилось его раздражать. Он пользовался тем, что прямых приказов по мелочам ему обычно не отдавали. А Рамлоу хоть и разрешалось наказывать Солдата, он нет-нет, да косился с опаской на металлическую руку.  
Рамлоу вскоре ушел, чтобы установить волшебные устройства, благодаря которым Солдат будет слышать происходящее в комнатах дворца. Как он это сделает, Солдат не задумывался. Зола часто давал им с собой предметы, принципа действия которых Солдат не понимал и не стремился. Оставшись в одиночестве он достал бинокль и полез устраиваться в густой кроне дерева. Внутренние помещения дворца отсюда были видны как на ладони. Пока что ничего не было слышно. Люди сновали туда-сюда, смахивали пыль, накрывали на стол в большом зале.  
Цель впервые появилась через час или около того. Рамлоу к тому времени уже проверил передачу и ушел. Солдату следовало выполнить задание в одиночку. Ему оставили припасы и график приема пищи.  
Солдат слушал разговор двух служанок, которые жаловались друг другу на женские недомогания. Лишние сведения, они не помогут уничтожить самозванца. И тут в зал вошли двое мужчин, которые беседовали между собой.  
\- Не уверен, что ты продумал все от начала до конца, - говорила не-цель. – Соображаешь, насколько это может быть опасно?  
\- Я знаю, - ответила цель. – Но ты забыл, что у нас не так много места.  
\- Слушай, - не-цель покачала головой и скрестила руки на груди, поворачиваясь к собеседнику, - я просто не хочу разводить тут драконов с мантикорами. Ты вообще уверен, что мантикору можно держать у себя, как домашнее животное? Я слышал, они в целом разумные.  
\- А ты это не про драконов слышал? – насмешливо переспросила цель. – И вообще, я не говорил о питомцах, я говорил о союзниках.  
\- И что ты им предложишь, хотел бы я знать? Ладно еще драконы, этим подсунем коров и золота. А мантикорам что надо, устроить общемировой хаос?  
Цель фыркнула.   
\- Тоже мне, знаток волшебных тварей нашелся. Мантикор было бы неплохо для начала отыскать. Драконов тоже сотню лет никто не видел, так что этот спор не имеет смысла.  
\- Да что мы знаем о тех мантикорах с драконами, - отмахнулась не-цель, - может, они просто своими делами заняты.  
\- Или их кто-нибудь сожрал, Сэм.  
Солдата услышанное немало озадачило. Почему они обсуждают заключение союзов с мифическими животными? Неужели кто-то готов рискнуть своей жизнью, убеждая дракона вмешаться в чужую войну и защищать королевство?  
Не-цель, которую очевидно звали Сэмом, подняла палец вверх.  
\- А слышал, что говорит Морита? Мол, у тебя, может, и получится перетащить единорогов на нашу сторону.  
Цель вернула усмешку.  
\- Единороги ничьих сторон не признают.  
Понятнее не стало, и Солдат отвлекся. При виде короля – самозванца, напомнил он себе – в груди появилось незнакомое ощущение. Солдат слился с биноклем, разглядывая тело цели, будто ища признаки болезни.  
Возможно, самолюбие хотело, чтобы цель была уничтожена в расцвете сил. Тогда Солдату будет, чем гордиться.  
Обычно долгое наблюдение утомляло его, однако смотреть на цель было интересно. Даже когда этот человек непонятно шутил или выдавал такие нелепости, что глупость его слов становилась понятна даже Солдату. Все это казалось непривычным и странным. Наблюдая за перемещениями цели из комнаты в комнату, он и не заметил, как подкрался Рамлоу. День подходил к концу.  
\- Докладывай, - рявкнул Рамлоу.  
\- Цель в трауре, - доложил Солдат, начав с того, что показалось ему важным, - носит черную ленту на рукаве. Судя по разговорам слуг, не ложилась спать прошлой ночью. После обеда сидела, опустив голову на руки в течение тридцати семи с половиной минут, затем покинула жилые помещения и направилась в конюшню, где провела пятнадцать минут и двадцать секунд.  
Солдат не доложил, что цель плакала. Слезы катились по бледным щекам, но устройства Золы не улавливали ни единого звука. Это зрелище едва не вывело солдата из равновесия.  
Рамлоу хрипло рассмеялся.  
\- До сих пор безутешен? Вот упертый, год ведь прошел.  
\- Ты знаешь причину? – спросил Солдат.  
Обычно он не задавал вопросов, которые напрямую не относились к заданию. Детали озвучивались заранее. То, о чем вовремя не сказали Рамлоу или Пирс, Солдата как правило не касалось.  
Рамлоу растянул губы в кровожадной улыбке.  
\- Дружок у него погиб. В бою, - его внимательные черные глаза смотрели на Солдата, но тот лишь спокойно кивнул, принимая к сведению. Испытывать чужое терпение не следовало.  
\- Задание изменилось, - сказал меж тем Рамлоу. – Во дворце обсуждают приготовления к балу?  
Солдат медленно кивнул, чтобы скрыть растерянность. Цель ни о каких балах не упоминала, а к другим он не особенно прислушивался.  
\- Ты проникнешь туда, - продолжил Рамлоу. – Подберешься достаточно близко и устранишь цель.  
Солдат снова качнул головой.  
\- Сначала обслуживание?  
\- Да. Не раньше завтрашнего утра. Бал вечером. Продолжай наблюдение. Постарайся выяснить что-нибудь полезное.  
Солдат не отозвался. Это и так было очевидно. Пост наблюдения устанавливают, чтобы высмотреть детали, которые пригодятся впоследствии. Рамлоу как всегда отдал бессмысленный приказ. В существовании Рамлоу вообще было не много смысла.  
\- Задание ясно?  
\- Да, - устало отозвался Солдат. – Продолжение разговора невозможно. Возобновляю наблюдение.  
Рамлоу злобно сощурился, но спорить не стал, чтоб не показать себя дураком. Солдат всего лишь выполняет его собственный приказ. Потом он убрался, и Солдат вновь приник к биноклю. Цели как раз напомнили о завтрашнем бале.  
\- Зачем? – проныла цель. Иначе как нытьем это нельзя было назвать. – Кому нужны эти балы?  
\- В ближайшее время вам необходимо будет выбрать себе невесту, - напомнил ему один из придворных, чьего имени Солдат не успел выяснить.  
Цель поджала губы, устремив пустой взгляд куда-то за спины присутствующих. Сэм и усатый мужчина обменялись понимающими взглядами.  
Монти. Это Монти. Откуда пришла мысль, Солдат не имел ни малейшего понятия, но от нее тут же заныли виски.   
\- Я не собираюсь жениться в ближайшее время, - ровно сказала цель.  
\- Ваше Высочество…  
\- Балы поддерживают в моих поданных преданность короне, не так ли? – уточнила цель. – Я буду танцевать, я поговорю с людьми, этого достаточно. Я не буду выбирать себе пару. – Цель поднялась из-за стола. – Прошу меня простить.  
Сэм отправился за целью.  
\- Стив.  
\- Я повторяю им снова и снова…  
\- Они хотят помочь тебе найти…  
\- Они должны помогать мне защищать подданных, а все остальное…  
\- Короли не правят в одиночку, Стив, ты знаешь это, а сам…  
\- Я в трауре! – взорвалась цель, и низкий голос ее отозвался эхом от стен коридора.  
Сэм приподнял брови.  
\- По Барнсу? Стив, я помню, что он был твоим лучшим другом, но вряд ли хотел, чтоб ты до конца жизни хранил целибат.  
Цель долго молчала. Ее дыхание становилось все тяжелее, и Солдат поймал себя на том, что неосознанно подстраивается под ритм.  
\- Ты достаточно показал свое горе, - убеждал Сэм. – Скорбеть или нет – твое дело, но публичный траур не должен тянуться так долго. Люди недоумевают, Стив. Целый год прошел. До каких пор…  
\- Ровно столько, сколько он заслуживает. Он был для меня… - цель опустилась на банкету и прислонилась затылком к стене.  
Сэм распахнул глаза.  
\- То есть… - он перевел дух. – Ой. Обалдеть. Стив, ты раньше не рассказывал.  
На его лице отражалось сочувствие, и Солдат понял, что вновь потерял нить разговора.  
\- Мы договорились молчать об этом, - продолжал негромкий голос. – О том, что случилось. Там особенно нечего скрывать по сути. – Цель пожала плечами с притворным равнодушием. – Мы… целовались пару раз, только и всего. Никаких клятв верности, или что там еще пишут в романах.  
Вот как. Друг, ради которого цель больше года не снимала черную ленту с рукава, был не просто другом. В животе Солдата образовалась неприятная тяжесть.  
\- Только и всего, - эхом отозвался Сэм. – И правда, звучит как-то несерьезно. Пара-тройка поцелуев с человеком, которого ты и так знал всю жизнь.  
Цель как-то незаметно ссутулилась, опустились широкие плечи. Лицо исказилось.  
\- Кажется, я влюбился в него сразу, как только увидел.  
Сэм опустил руку на плечо цели.  
\- Я сожалею, Стив.  
Некоторое время они молчали, уставившись в разные стороны.  
\- Что передать Наташе? Фьюри завтра не будет, охрану возглавит она. И отвлечет всех, чтобы никто не догадался о происходящем.  
Цель вздохнула – широкая грудь поднялась и опустилась.  
\- Ничего, видимо. – Цель потерла ладонью затылок. – Нет, ничего не надо. Я справлюсь сам.  
На лице Сэма появилась хитрая ухмылка.  
\- Ты же в курсе, что в одиночку справляться не обязательно?  
\- Да уж, - неискренне улыбнулась цель. – Спасибо, Сэм. Разберемся.  
Цель встала, одергивая мундир.  
\- Пора. У меня сегодня еще два важных разговора.   
Сэм долго смотрел цели вслед. А потом взъерошил пятерней короткие волосы и пробурчал себе под нос:  
\- Что ж нам с тобой делать-то, а?  
Солдат его отлично понимал.

\- Ты работаешь под прикрытием, - напомнил Пирс. – Не показывай никому лица. Держи цель в поле зрения и нападай, если понадобится, но не стреляй без прямого приказа.  
Задание оказалось необычным. Раньше Солдату указывали цель и уточняли сопутствующие детали, но в целом давали свободу выбора. И он успешно справлялся каждый раз. Однако в этот раз Пирс собирался лично наблюдать за действиями Солдата и отдать приказ о завершении задания. Пирс сказал, что это важное задание. Не исключено, что лично для него – тоже. Цель выдавала себя за племянника Пирса.  
Однако для Солдата это всё не имело значения. Он кивнул, подтверждая, что приказ принят к исполнению, и надел маску. Маску он ненавидел. Она мешала дыханию, мешала говорить. Но без маски во дворец заходить нельзя, так сказал Пирс.  
\- Куда ты собрался? – одернул Пирс.  
Солдат остановился. Ноги сами несли его к забору, туда, где прутья были слегка разогнуты. Однако не настолько, чтобы протиснуться взрослому человеку, да еще с металлической рукой.  
\- Я… - у него не было ответа. Почему он решил, что сумеет там пролезть?  
\- В карету, - велел Пирс. – Мы отправимся через главный вход, вместе с другими гостями.  
Солдат молча повиновался. Когда в карету заглянула стража, он устремил взгляд в окно.  
\- Добро пожаловать, советник Пирс, - поприветствовал стражник. – С вами гость?  
\- Это мой племянник, - ответил Пирс, почти ласково. Солдат поневоле задумался, скольких Пирс уже выдавал за племянников, и обратил ли на это внимание хоть кто-нибудь.  
Карета подвезла их к парадному крыльцу. По мраморным ступеням поднимались наряженные пары. Гости были и в главном зале – прохаживались туда-сюда, разбившись на пары и тройки. Цели не было видно.  
\- У меня тут хватает дел, - сказал Пирс, повернув голову в сторону Солдата, но глядя мимо него. – Найди цель и оставайся рядом. Жди приказа.  
Солдат кивнул и отправился на поиски цели. Людей становилось все больше, Солдат высматривал просветы в толпе, ища кого-то худого, невысокого и сутулого. Поймав себя на этом он покачал головой, прогоняя наваждение. Ошибка. Полагалось искать широкие плечи и гордую осанку. Должно быть, в памяти всплыло одно из предыдущих заданий.  
Сделав четыре круга по залу, Солдат наконец обнаружил цель, которая скрывалась от толпы в одной из арок. Цель говорила с красивой женщиной. Губы женщины были ярко-красными.  
\- Спасибо, что приехала, Пег, - говорила цель. – Для меня это важно.  
\- Я знаю, как ты справляешься с подобными делами, - женщина подмигнула цели. – Не приехать – означало бы бросить тебя на растерзание хищникам. Я не сомневаюсь в талантах Уилсона и Романов, но пока коммандос в дозоре, очевидно, некому составить тебе компанию. Так и знала, что ты будешь прятаться по углам.  
\- Их дело охранять меня, а не развлекать, - улыбнулась цель. Улыбка была широкой, искренней, и Солдат на мгновение отвернулся, чтобы перевести дух. Память ничего ему не подсказывала о подобных ощущениях, но он и не помнил всех заданий. Нуждается ли его мозг в настройке? Солдат поискал взглядом Пирса, хотя тот прямым текстом велел не привлекать к нему внимания.  
\- Так что, ты идешь танцевать? – спросила между тем женщина. Лицо цели странно перекосило.  
\- Только если уступишь мне первый танец, - цель улыбнулась, значит, все в порядке.  
Женщина слегка закатила глаза.  
\- Не пытайся очаровать меня, Стивен. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
Цель рассмеялась, и звук этот был Солдату приятен.   
\- Всего один, Пег, - строго потребовала цель. – Просто по-дружески. Я знаю, что вы с Гейбом…  
Женщина положила ладонь на запястье цели.  
\- Разумеется, я приму твое приглашение, милый. Но не забывай о долге. Столько верных подданных ждет твоего внимания.  
Цель вздохнула и облокотилась плечом о стену.  
\- А знаешь, с кем я танцевал впервые в жизни? – в голосе слышалась мечтательная задумчивость.  
\- Могу разве что предположить.  
\- Ведь он так и остался единственным, с кем я когда либо танцевал, - уголки губ цели опустились вниз. – Это была лучшая ночь в моей жизни. А потом мы узнали о гибели его родителей, и все непоправимо изменилось.  
Женщина похлопала цель по предплечью.  
\- Тогда это честь для меня. Стать первой, кто потанцует с тобой после него.  
\- Благодарю, - ответила цель едва слышно.   
Женщина взяла его под руку и повела к центру зала.  
\- Еще бы он пригласил кого-то другого, - недовольно прошипели за спиной Солдата. – Такая красавица.  
\- Если он выбрал ее для первого танца, это вовсе не означает, что ее же он выберет в невесты, - ответил еще один женский голос. – Я жду своей очереди. Никогда не знаешь, кому повезет.  
Солдат нахмурился, заметив десятки взглядов, которые следовали за парой. Как оставаться рядом с целью, когда вокруг столько людей, жаждущих внимания этой же самой цели?  
\- Здравствуй, - обратилась к Солдату невысокая женщина, - занял очередь на танец с Его Высочеством?  
У нее были рыжие волосы, уложенные красивыми волнами. Это напоминало о лесе. И о человеке, лежащем без сознания. Почему – Солдат даже не пытался задумываться.  
\- Очередь немалая, - Солдат таинственно понизил голос.  
Пирс интересовался, знакомо ли ему понятие «очаровывать», и Солдату вдруг стало обидно. Хотелось посоветовать ему узнать мнение половины девиц королевства, но Солдат не посоветовал ничего. Эта фраза не имела смысла.  
\- Это дает надежду, что ты успеешь пригласить меня. – Женщина подмигнула. – Его Высочество пообещал танцевать с каждым, будь то мужчина или женщина, и очередь тут же выросла в два раза.  
Солдат рассмеялся.  
\- Не могу сказать, что не имею на него видов, - якобы задумчиво сказал Солдат, ни на мгновение не забывая о своем задании. – Однако не откажу себе в удовольствии насладиться обществом прекрасной дамы.  
\- Замечательно.  
Она взяла его за руку и повела туда, где кружились пары. Цель приветливо вскинула руку, очевидно приветствуя женщину с рыжими волосами. Солдату достался любопытный взгляд. Польщенный вниманием, он подмигнул цели, так же, как женщина подмигивала ему. К его радостному удивлению, на щеках цели вспыхнул румянец.  
\- Меня зовут Наталья, - представилась между тем женщина. – Живу при дворе.  
\- Зови меня Сашей, - ответил Солдат любезностью на любезность. – Получил приглашение на бал благодаря своему дяде. Он член Совета.  
\- Какой из них? – с улыбкой уточнила Наталья.  
\- Советник Пирс.  
Лицо Натальи не выразило никакого удивления.  
\- Да, мы знакомы, - кивнула она, и только.  
Музыканты тем временем сменили ритм, музыка стала быстрее. У Солдата вдруг застучало сердце.  
\- Люблю этот танец, - сказал он раньше, чем подумал.  
\- Тогда продолжим.  
Они скользили по мраморному полу, огибая другие пары, которые теперь казались совсем неуклюжими. Наталья подстраивалась под его движения, стройная и гибкая, и Солдат наслаждался каждым мгновением. Он понятия не имел, что может танцевать – так. Казалось, они будут кружиться так всю ночь до рассвета, но стоило потерять из виду цель, как задание напомнило о себе – закружилась голова, стало трудно дышать. Солдат едва не сбился с ритма, оглядываясь через плечо в поисках цели. Вскоре Наталья завершила очередной пируэт и вывела их из танца.  
\- Любая женщина чувствует, когда думают не о ней, - мягко заметила она. – Кажется, пора изящно откланяться.  
\- Нижайше прошу прощения. – Раскаяние Солдата было неожиданно искренним. – Ты необыкновенно хорошо танцуешь.  
Вежливая улыбка стала самодовольной.  
\- Я знаю.  
Он посмеялся, склоняясь к ее руке. Нежный поцелуй на запястье заставил ее негромко фыркнуть.  
\- Благодарю, - церемонно произнес Солдат. – Пора возвращаться в очередь.  
\- Незачем, - легкомысленно ответила Наталья и махнула рукой цели. – У меня особые привилегии, вот увидишь.  
В самом деле, цель немедленно раскланялась с очередной дамой и направилась в их сторону.  
\- Здравствуй еще раз, - цель кивнула Наталье. – Все хорошо?  
\- Более чем. Это Саша. Он потрясающе танцует, но стесняется тебя пригласить. А зря, думаю, он сумеет научить тебя кое-чему.  
На скулах цели вновь заиграл румянец. В груди Солдата что-то дрогнуло.  
\- Могу я пригласить тебя сам? – с вежливой улыбкой спросила цель.  
\- Дружище, думал, ты никогда не попросишь. – Это показалось Солдату не слишком вежливым, он понятия не имел, откуда взялись эти слова.  
Цель удивилась не меньше, но не возразила, а только взяла Солдата за руку и повела в круг танцующих.  
\- Спасибо, - на прощание сказал Солдат Наталье.  
Цель выдерживала ритм и была достаточно аккуратна, чтобы не наступать Солдату на ноги, однако на том ее достоинства и заканчивались. Никакого сравнения с Натальей. В том числе и потому, что цель не слушала музыку, не думала о танце. Сильное тело было напряжено до предела, будто боялось нечаянно коснуться Солдата лишний раз.  
\- Тебе не нравится танцевать? – все же спросил Солдат. Цель вздрогнула.  
\- Нет! В смысле, да, но… Нет. Прошу прощения, - смутилась цель. – Я неправильно танцую?  
Солдат покачал головой.  
\- Дело не в точности движений. Нужно погрузиться в музыку, забыв обо всем остальном.  
Цель смотрела на него так, будто у Солдата выросла вторая голова.  
\- Ты похож на одного человека, которого я знал, - в голосе слышалась грусть.  
\- Этот траур – по нему? – спросил Солдат, кивая на черную ленту. Тонкую полоску теперь было не так просто разглядеть под кружевами, но Солдат уже знал о ней.  
Цель даже не удивилась его догадливости. Отрешенный взгляд был устремлен куда-то за плечо Солдата.  
\- Да. Он любил танцевать.  
\- А ты нет?  
\- От меня тогда было мало толку.  
\- Такое тело… не могу в это поверить.  
Солдат не собирался говорить пошлостей, однако вышло бестактно. Цель весьма привлекательна, мундир сидит как влитой. Солдат слепо выполнял приказы, но это не делало его на самом деле слепым.  
Он с удовольствием наблюдал, как краснеет смущенное лицо, но в следующий же миг заметил, что губы цели недовольно сжались.  
\- У меня обычно нет времени на танцы, - последовало холодное объяснение.  
Солдат понял, что переступил черту. Цель вежлива со всеми, но некоторые границы нарушать не стоило. Нужно было срочно переменить тему разговора.  
\- Позволь угадать, чем ты так ужасно занят, - голос Солдата звучал в должной мере легкомысленно. – Пасешь овец?  
Цель удивленно хмыкнула.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда даже не знаю… кошек?  
Смех цели приятно обрадовал Солдата. Ему удалось загладить случайную бестактность.  
\- А что, похоже? Зачем вообще кошек пасти?  
\- Откуда я знаю? Это же твое увлечение. – Солдат был ошарашен собственным поведением. Он и не подозревал, что умеет легко подшучивать над людьми.  
\- Лучше поговорим о тебе, Таинственный Незнакомец.  
Солдат фыркнул.  
\- Таинственный Незнакомец?  
Цель улыбнулась.  
\- О себе ты ничего не рассказал.  
\- Я Саша, Наталья говорила тебе.  
\- Наталья? – переспросила цель. – Ее зовут Наташа.*  
 _* автор, наверное, считает, что это разные имена (прим. пер.)_  
\- Мне она представилась Натальей, - в свою очередь удивился Солдат.  
Это вызвало у цели короткий смешок.  
\- Она любит придумывать себе новые роли для случайных знакомых. Не сердись на нее за это. Итак, Саша…  
\- Прибыл с дядей. Живу на юге королевства и никаких овец там не пасу.  
\- А кошек? – настроение цели определенно улучшилось.  
\- И кошек тоже. Зато я целыми днями танцую, поэтому на балах чувствую себя как рыба в воде.  
Вновь сменилась мелодия, и цель сжала ладонь Солдата с сожалением на лице.  
\- Другие гости ждут моего внимания, - кажется, цель это не слишком радовало. – Прибережешь для меня еще один танец? – последовал застенчивый вопрос.  
\- Буду ждать, - пообещал Солдат.  
Их взгляды на мгновение встретились, потом цель отпустила его ладонь.  
\- Спасибо, Саша, - почти потерялось в шуме бала.  
Чтобы поддержать легенду, Солдат пригласил одну за другой нескольких женщин, которые скучали в ожидании танца с целью. Однако цель оставалась в поле его зрения, они то и дело ловили взгляды друг друга. Цель каждый раз улыбалась ему.  
Кроме того, следовало не выпускать из виду Пирса, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда тот подаст сигнал. Солдат облокотился о стену, наблюдая, как цель неловко топчется в объятиях красивой блондинки. Подошел Сэм, который, как и Солдат, все время держался неподалеку от цели.  
\- Привет, - сказал Сэм. – Ты Саша, верно?  
Солдат вскинул брови, и Сэм рассмеялся.  
\- Стив изловил меня и похвастался вашим знакомством. Ты произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление всего за один танец.  
Солдат пожал плечами.  
\- Разве вся эта толпа не пытается сделать то же самое?  
Сэм кивнул. Некоторое время они стояли плечом к плечу, молча наблюдая за целью.  
\- Следовательно, в этом и заключается твой великий план? Очаровать его настолько, чтобы к утру захомутать самого завидного холостяка королевства?  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Солдат. – Я пришел потанцевать. Хотя танцевать с красивым мужчиной приятнее, чем с кем попало.  
Сэм внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы, и опять повернул голову в сторону цели.  
\- Ну и ладно. Тебе в этой маске не жарко?  
\- Так задумано, - загадочно ответил Солдат. – Таинственный Незнакомец всегда привлекает внимание.  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
\- Приятно познакомиться с настоящим стратегом.  
Его рука легла на плечо Солдата и на лице отразилось легкое удивление – металлическое плечо было не таким мягким, как живое, это чувствовалось даже сквозь слои одежды.  
\- А вот и наш красавец.  
Цель направлялась в их сторону с широкой улыбкой на лице.   
\- Привет! – голос был молодым и звонким, Солдату вдруг представилось, как цель приглаживает пальцами взъерошенные волосы. Но не до конца – на затылке оставались вихры.  
\- Настало время второго танца? – улыбнулся под маской Солдат.  
\- Разумеется, - сказала цель и протянула Солдату руку. – Идем?  
\- С удовольствием.  
Солдат сжал теплую ладонь.  
Музыканты играли что-то неторопливое. Солдат думал о том, как привычно его рука легла на талию цели. Живая рука, она чувствовала исходящее от цели тепло.  
\- Так вот, Саша, - начала цель, - ты так и не рассказал, чем занимаешься в свободное от танцев время.  
Защита короля.  
\- Охраняю. – Это близко к правде.  
\- Не удивлен, - кивнула цель. - Достаточно взглянуть на твое тело… Ох, и я туда же. Прости за бестактность.  
Солдат запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Цель так легко смущается, и это только украшает ее. Может, стоить пополнить таким приемом собственный арсенал.  
\- Я готов слушать от тебя комплименты весь вечер, - заверил Солдат.   
Взгляд цели стал напряженным. Очень интересно. Цель было легко прочитать.  
\- Прогуляемся? – неожиданно спросила цель. – Можем пройтись по саду.  
\- Я с радостью.  
Солдат оглянулся через плечо, отыскивая Пирса в толпе. Во время прогулки у него будет отличная возможность выполнить задание.  
Их провожали завистливыми взглядами. Солдат принял было гордый и самодовольный вид, но потом вспомнил, что лица не видно под маской.   
Цель не отпускала руку Солдата. Высокие двери распахнулись перед ними, открывая путь в сад. Закат догорал на горизонте, окрасив небо в фиолетовый, однако среди деревьев уже сгустились сумерки. В теплом летнем воздухе звенели цикады. Где же Пирс? Солдат не сможет выполнить свое задание, пока тот не подаст сигнал. Сейчас будет прекрасная возможность.  
\- Саша, я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что, - негромко сказала цель. Ей пришлось выпустить руку Солдата, чтобы совсем не по-королевски вытереть об штаны вспотевшие ладони. Цели было не по себе. Солдат ждал продолжения.  
\- Что именно? – подал он нужную реплику, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал мягко. Волноваться было не о чем. Цель достаточно крупна и наверняка опытный боец – двигается четко и выверено, когда не говорит о чем-нибудь неловком, вот как сейчас. Однако Солдата не зря учили драться, а металлическая рука непобедима.  
\- Я… я не собираюсь предлагать кому бы то ни было руку и сердце после этого бала, - вымучила наконец цель. – Я не ищу себе пару.  
\- И все? – Солдат рассмеялся, чувствуя, как напряжение отпускает его. – Я пришел на бал вовсе не за этим.  
\- Не за этим? – переспросила цель.  
\- Я просто люблю танцевать. А твой вид радует глаз, знаешь ли. Я провел чудесный вечер.  
Цель застенчиво улыбнулась.  
\- Как насчет подружиться? – Успокоившись, цель подняла было голову, но наткнулась на взгляд Солдата и вновь посерьезнела. – Прости. Твои глаза так похожи на…  
Их прервал оглушительный лай – большой пес выскочил им навстречу из-за деревьев.  
\- Дум-Дум, - простонала цель.  
Пес лаял, скулил и норовил прыгнуть на Солдата. Солдат отступил на шаг. Он не любил собак и, к счастью, редко сталкивался с ними.  
\- Извини, - сказала цель, пытаясь схватить пса за шиворот. Тот изворачивался, пытаясь добраться до Солдата. – Он не кусается, он вообще не злой, только слишком дружелюбный. И таким настырным я его еще не видел. Будто вы с ним сотню лет знакомы.  
Пес восторженно заскулил, подскочив так, что почти лизнул маску Солдата.  
\- Ничего страшного, - ответил Солдат, хотя теперь ему стало неуютно. Знакомы? Где Солдат мог встречать собаку цели?  
\- Дум-Дум, хватит, - потребовала цель. – Да что с тобой такое?  
\- Саша! – А вот и Пирс наконец появился. Солдат тяжело сглотнул. Время пришло.  
\- Советник Пирс. – Теперь голос цели звучал намного холоднее. Это вызвало у Солдата улыбку, которую все равно никто не увидел бы под маской.  
\- Вижу, вы познакомились с моим племянником? – продолжал Пирс. Цель удивленно взглянула на Солдата.  
\- Советник Пирс твой дядя? – в голосе прорезалась тревога. Солдату вдруг стало смешно.  
\- На самом деле, нет, - ответил за него Пирс. – Солдат, выполняй задание.  
\- Что?..  
Солдат плавно отклонился назад, чтобы усилить замах. Металлический кулак врезался в живот цели, выбивая воздух из легких.  
\- Саша! – выдохнула цель, увернувшись от следующего удара, и Солдату тут же прилетело в солнечное сплетение. Такого еще не случалось. Неверная оценка противника, цель сильнее, чем кажется.  
\- Сэм! Щит!  
Собака, испуганно скуля, металась между целью и Солдатом. Пирс шагнул назад и повторил приказ:  
\- Выполняй задание!  
Откуда-то сверху спикировал Сэм, хлопнул крыльями (откуда у него крылья?), подняв ветер, и уронил щит прямо в руки цели. Замах, бросок – Солдат едва успел выставить руку, чтобы перехватить тяжелый диск. Дикий скрежет металла о металл, судорога прошла по руке и противно ударила в плечо.  
Солдат размахнулся раньше, чем подумал – диск свистнул в воздухе, цель перехватила его в перекате, гася отдачу своим телом.  
\- Подкрепление к садовому павильону, - твердил Сэм у них над головами. – Покушение. В бой не вступать.   
Цель рванулась вперед, щит с огромной силой врезался в руку Солдата, погнув пластины. Не может быть, рука неуязвима… Солдат выхватил нож, цель тут же вскинула руки, блокируя. Замах, блок, обманный маневр, блок.  
\- Расклад? – Наталья, Наташа, голос из-за спины, неважно. Солдат уже не слушал. Цель молниеносно отбивала удары, атаковала, Солдат едва поспевал за ней. На руку он больше не надеялся.  
\- Что тебе нужно от меня? – выплюнула цель ускользая от удара в лицо.  
\- Ты мое задание.  
\- Наташа, хватай Пирса! Это он отдал приказ!  
Наташа выкрикивала команды, стражники сыпались из-за деревьев как горох из мешка. Задание – окружить. Солдату это не нравилось. Он отвлекся на ненужное и не продумал, что делать в случае засады. Не ожидал подкрепления. Королевская гвардия не знает, что цель – самозванец?  
Пес бросился под ноги, Солдат пнул его в бок, едва успев сохранить равновесие. Цель это взбесило.  
\- Не смей его трогать!  
Страшный удар в лицо не достиг цели, Солдат уклонился, кулак цели зацепился за маску и сорвал ее.   
В тот же миг бой прекратился. Цель смотрела на Солдата широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Баки? – выдохнула цель.  
«Баки». Это имя уже раздавалось в голове Солдата. Грудь сдавило.  
\- Кто такой, мать его, Баки?! – зарычал он. Солдату не хотелось слышать это имя, он устал не понимать.  
\- Солдат!  
Солдат вздрогнул. Зола.  
\- Выполни задание, Солдат.  
Быстрая оценка ситуации показала, что подкрепление прибыло не только к цели. Сад кишел солдатами в черных костюмах, королевская гвардия отбивалась изо всех сил. Между ними и целью был огромный фонтан, закрывавший цель от союзников. Зола прятался за спиной какого-то гвардейца, прижимая нож к его боку.   
\- Баки… что ты делаешь? – голос цели прерывался.  
Солдат тяжело дышал, должно быть, он устал сильнее, чем думал. Тело слабело, дрожь отдавалась в ногах, в кончиках пальцев живой руки.  
\- Кэп, – позвал Сэм.  
\- Стой там! – велела цель. – Не стрелять.  
\- Кэп! – повторил Сэм, явно глотая ругательства. Никто в Солдата не стрелял и не собирался – людей в черных костюмах становилось все больше, королевских гвардейцев все меньше. Иные оборачивались против своих.  
\- Баки, ну же, что с тобой? – вопрошала цель.  
\- Заткнись! – заорал Солдат. Голова кружилась, он должен выполнить задание, главное – цель, Стив…  
Промелькнул образ: Стив, совсем еще мелкий, колени ободраны, синяк под глазом, в ярости кидается на кого-то. За справедливость. Он не отступит, он никогда не уступает. Голова Солдата раскалывалась на части.  
\- Баки, - звал и звал Стив. – Ты меня знаешь.  
Его ласковый голос вызвал у Солдата приступ тошноты.  
\- Не знаю, - отрезал Солдат, кулак уже летел цели прямо в челюсть.  
Громкий хруст, цель отшвырнуло, грохнуло спиной об землю. Цель не сопротивлялась. Это было не правильно. Стив не сдавался никогда.  
Баки!  
\- Солдат! Выполни задание!  
Цель валялась на земле, когда Солдат подошел к ней и погрузил нож в плечо по самую рукоять. Это не убьет цель, только даст Солдату передышку. Тогда боль отступит, сознание прояснится, он сможет выполнить задание, как было приказано. Изо рта цели послышался стон – но и только. Цель не собиралась драться. Что мешало ей встать? Стив всегда поднимался. Королева Сара говорила…  
\- Я больше никогда ничего не прикажу тебе, Бак, - прошептала цель. – Я виноват, что приказывал тебе, но больше этого не повторится.  
Мир норовил уплыть куда-то, земля под ногами ходила ходуном, мешая сосредоточиться хоть на мгновение. Солдата будто раздирало пополам.  
\- Я не буду драться с тобой, - задыхаясь, говорил Стив. – Ты мой друг.  
 _Поскольку ты мой лучший друг, когда ты лезешь в драку, мне волей-неволей приходится лезть за тобой. Подумал бы обо мне немного, а?_  
\- Ты мое задание! – из последних сил заорал Солдат, замахиваясь железным кулаком.  
\- Ты! – удар.  
\- Мое! – удар.  
\- Задание! – удар.  
Он бил и бил, не в силах остановиться, задыхаясь от гнева и бессилия.  
\- Выполни задание, Солдат!  
\- Тогда выполни его, - подтвердил Стив, нарушая обещание, которое только что дал. – Потому что я с тобой до конца.  
Мир с треском развалился пополам. Солдат рухнул на колени, как марионетка с обрезанными нитями. Это же Стив. Стив, которого он полюбил в тринадцать лет, полюбил раньше, чем понял, что такое любовь. Стив, его лучший друг, его семья, которого он должен убить, потому что так велел Зола.  
Зола и Пирс желали Стиву смерти, они хотели править королевством. Их не волновали заморозки в восточных областях, нехватка воды на юге. Не волновали болезни, голод, смерть. Они не станут заботиться о людях, люди для них пустое место.  
Они ограбят людей, разденут до нитки. Будут убивать непокорных. У них есть оружие, совершенное оружие. Стив станет первой жертвой. Они заставили забыть летние дни, когда двое мальчишек загорали на берегу ручья, старое дерево с кислыми яблоками, первый танец на балу, забыть, как двое засыпали в одной постели, крепко обнявшись, в постели, которая со временем стала узка для них обоих.  
Этого не будет. Он убивал и умирал, голодал, отдал жизнь за правое дело. Это все неважно. Он не убьет Стива. Не убьет. Невыносимая боль выкручивала тело. Хлынули образы: родители, сестры, прежняя жизнь. Лица мертвых людей. Рыдания девочки над телом отца.   
Его стошнило прямо на землю – болью и воспоминаниями.  
\- Убей его! – взвыл Зола.  
Солдат не оглянулся на него. Теперь он смотрел Стиву в глаза. Больше ничего не болело, буря осталась позади.  
На бедре у Стива висела кобура. Солдат вытащил из нее пистолет и взвел курок. Стив не отводил взгляда. Он совсем не боялся умирать.   
Солдат развернулся и выстрелил Золе прямо между глаз. Кровь и мозги залили одежду заложника, это было неприятно. Убивать следовало чисто, сопутствующий ущерб недопустим.  
\- Баки, - позвал Стив.  
Он вскочил и бросился бежать.


	14. Chapter 14

В лесу можно выжить и без волшебных узелков с едой, если знать, как. Лучший нож остался в плече Стива, но два других – за голенищем и в ножнах на спине – прекрасно выполняли свое предназначение. Расставить силки тоже не стоило особого труда.  
Но первая же добыча свела на нет все усилия. Облезлый по случаю летней жары кролик прижимал уши и водил туда-сюда влажным носом. Пришлось открыть ловушку и выпустить его. Перед глазами стояло видение: нож перерезает беззащитное горло, фонтаном бьет кровь, из глаз пропадает блеск жизни. Слышался тошнотворный хруст костей в сворачиваемой шее. Думать об этом было невыносимо.  
Попытки выловить рыбу в небольшом ручье также не увенчались успехом. Соорудить запруду было легко, в нее тут же заплыла рыбина. Пустые глаза, холодная кровь – казалось, их убивать будет проще. Но рыба билась изо всех сил, сражаясь за жизнь, рот открывался в беззвучном крике. Пришлось выпустить и ее.  
Идти было некуда. У него не осталось цели, не осталось друзей, не осталось дома. При этой мысли перехватило дыхание – Стив Стив Стив – но спустя несколько минут все же удалось успокоиться. Годы послушания остались позади. Можно не обращать внимания на слова других людей, да и на собственные мысли тоже.  
Разумеется, проверить это до сих пор не удалось – на заросших тропах люди не попадались, но бегство само по себе означало нарушение приказа. На всякий случай он засвистел песенку – Рамлоу когда-то запретил это делать – и ничего не почувствовал. Хотя, по правде говоря, свистеть особенно не тянуло – не до песенок теперь.  
Первые несколько дней он провел под деревом: прислонился спиной к стволу и неподвижно сидел, глядя в никуда. На его руках – кровь множества людей. Если бы речь шла только о ГИДРЕ или о тех, кто покушался на Стива, можно было бы найти себе оправдание. Но кто-то из них просто служил королевству. Кто-то боролся с Пирсом. Кто-то жил собственной жизнью, может, и знать не зная ни о каких заговорах.  
В конце концов пришлось встать, напиться из ручья, утолить голод корешками и ягодами – и двинуться вперед. Ноги несли тело неизвестно куда, без видимой цели.  
А потом оказалось, что цель все же была. Незнакомая дорога привела к знакомому дому. Ему не доводилось бывать здесь, но Бекка описывала дом своих опекунов достаточно подробно, чтобы узнать его с первого взгляда. Здесь кузина его матери воспитывала Аннабель и Элизабет.  
Показываться девочкам на глаза не хотелось. Тем наверняка сказали, что брат мертв, незачем их пугать. Нет смысла показываться им живым, когда сам не до конца уверен, что это правда. Что определяет, жив человек или мертв? Как объяснить, почему он выжил? Им не стоит этого знать. Ни в коем случае.   
С холма можно было наблюдать за домом, оставаясь незамеченным. Привычные действия успокаивали: сколько часов он провел так, застыв в безмолвном ожидании?  
Аннабель устроилась за письменным столом и раскрашивала картинку, болтая босыми ногами. Это невольно вызывало улыбку. Совсем неподходящее поведение для юной леди. Но опекунша смотрела на нее с умилением. Аннабель повернулась к ней, говоря что-то – во рту не хватало переднего зуба. Когда-то она скучала по нему, писала письма…  
Нет, это же не Аннабель, это Элизабет. Прошло два года, сейчас Элизабет столько же лет, сколько было Аннабель, когда он уходил. Вошла Аннабель – настоящая Аннабель – выше ростом, чем помнилось, угловатая и неуклюжая как все, кого слишком поздно называть «детьми» и слишком рано «подростками». Виски заломило – в этот раз не от нарушения приказа. От растерянности.  
Хотелось подобраться поближе, чтобы расслышать их голоса. Убедиться, что все хорошо, что девочки счастливы. Пусть они никогда больше не встретятся с потерянным братом, это не имеет значения. Но если им плохо здесь… что можно сделать? Написать Бекке? О самом очевидном выходе пришлось забыть сразу же, как тот пришел на ум. Стиву писать больше никогда не придется.  
Он задержался там на два дня, следя за каждым движением младших сестер. Девочки раскрашивали картинки, читали книжки, ели, играли с опекунами и друг с другом. Жаль, что нельзя увидеть Бекку. Мысль о том, чтобы заглядывать в окна интерната для девочек показалась грязной. Разумеется, другие девочки его не интересуют, только бы узнать, как там Бекка, и все же. Грязи в его проклятой жизни и так хватало.  
Пришлось вернуться в лес. Одиночество и тишина оставляли простор для размышлений. В последний раз ему позволяли размышлять больше года назад. Но свобода не слишком радовала. Думай, не думай, ничего хорошего в тех мыслях не всплывало.  
В памяти застряло четырнадцать убийств. Четырнадцать человек, которые работали, веселились и, наверное, были счастливы, пока безжалостный убийца не пришел и не оборвал стук их сердец. Четырнадцать семей, жизнь которых изменилась безвозвратно. Четырнадцать раз он мог сломать проклятие и не сделал этого.  
Почему вышло в пятнадцатый раз?  
Он мысленно фыркнул. Глупый вопрос. Настолько глупый, что думать о нем не хотелось вообще. Такой эгоизм. Что именно выделяет Стива из ряда прочих?  
Всё. Можно ли чувствовать вину за то, что не чувствуешь вины? Можно ненавидеть себя за убийство остальных, но если бы ему предоставили выбор, кого спасти из этих пятнадцати, он выбрал бы Стива. Он всегда выбирал Стива.  
Как он там? Пережил ли бой? Как заживает плечо после удара ножом? Разумеется, он опять носится по делам, забыв о ранах и синяках. Иначе это просто не Стив.  
Искал ли Стив его в прошлый раз?  
По спине пробежала дрожь. Часть его надеялась, что да, часть, что нет, Стив не пытался отыскать тело. Но никто точно не знает. Может, он нашел место падения, но Зола уже забрал тело. Может, удалось отыскать только кровавый след на камнях.  
Стив носил официальный траур больше года. На его рукаве до сих пор черная лента. Министры напрасно уговаривали его жениться хоть на ком-нибудь, чтобы не тащить груз короны в одиночку. Воспоминание об их первом танце до сих пор хранится в его сердце. Стив не мог не искать его.  
Стив просил прощения, говорил, что виноват во всем. Разумеется, он всегда берет вину на себя, но в этот раз он не прав. Стив мог велеть ему остаться дома, но непременно нашелся бы способ обойти этот приказ. Стива нельзя оставлять одного, он всегда кидается в самое пекло.  
Но сейчас никто не прикрывает ему спину, разве не так? Зола мертв, зато вполне себе жив Пирс, не говоря уже о Рамлоу. А значит, опасность никуда не делась. Всегда отыщутся желающие убить короля и устроить переворот. Жизнь Стива всегда под угрозой.  
Но возвращаться нельзя. Он избил Стива. Ранил его. Главная задача всей жизни не просто не выполнена, хуже того – она выполнена ровно наоборот. Но нет, к счастью, Стива теперь было кому охранять. Коммандос оставались рядом, Пегги – приезжала, когда могла. А еще Наташа, первую встречу с которой наконец-то удалось вспомнить. Крылатый Сэм. Крылья уж точно не будут лишними, если учесть, насколько безрассуден бывает Стив. Теперь Сэм прикроет ему спину, что бы ни случилось.  
Следовательно, еще один защитник не так уж и нужен. Рядом вся Королевская гвардия, толпа друзей, да и собственное тело не подводит Стива так, как раньше. Переломы и раны исцеляются, а болезни вообще обходят стороной.  
Губы вспыхнули, стоило вспомнить о том, как их касались губы Стива. Руки ныли о невозможности обнять до безумия родное тело. Все существо требовало немедленно отправиться к Стиву, но опыт борьбы с чужими приказами отлично помогал в борьбе с порывами собственными. Стив в нем не нуждается, а он – не заслуживает Стива.  
Ложе из сухих сосновых иголок было мягким и удобным. Но спустя два дня бессмысленного валяния на нем в голове вдруг возникла новая идея. Врагу остается лазейка – в дворцовой гвардии до сих пор не появилось ни одного хорошего стрелка. Кто-то должен наблюдать издалека. Стиву вовсе не обязательно знать об этом, как не знали Аннабель и Элизабет. Можно оставаться вдалеке, но хоть немного искупить свою вину.   
Он немедленно вскочил, не давая воспоминаниям прошедшего года захлестнуть его в очередной раз. Если снова начать вспоминать каждую невинную жертву, это займет часы или даже дни. Из этого болота оказалось очень трудно выбираться.  
Дерево, с которого он наблюдал за Стивом несколько недель назад, все еще росло на своем месте. И снаряжение никуда не делось, будучи надежно скрытым в густой листве. Кто знает, почему Пирс не велел забрать его?   
Сердце отчаянно билось, когда он поднес к уху приемник для когда-то установленных Рамлоу волшебных устройств.  
-… два дня, а он так и не вернулся, - мрачно говорил Сэм.  
Волшебство еще работало! Кулак победоносно взлетел в воздух, но тут же опустился. Ему не полагается радоваться.  
\- Ищет Барнса, - отозвался тем временем собеседник Сэм. Да это Клинт, наташин друг, который так удачно заехал себе в лоб поленом! На его плече висел колчан со стрелами, длинный лук был прислонен к стулу. Не самое современное оружие, но со Стива станется отыскать дело и лучнику.  
\- Не найдет, – а вот и сама Наташа. – Пока тот не пожелает, чтобы его нашли.  
Тут вмешался Гейб.  
\- Это же Баки. Он… - что его смутило? – Ребята, вы ж его не знаете. Он не станет бегать от Стива. Обычно Баки наоборот, таскался за ним по пятам как привязанный.  
Наташа и Сэм обменялись мрачными взглядами.  
\- Тогдашний Баки – может быть. Но он изменился, и сильно.  
\- Нет, - упрямо возразил Морита. – То есть, я согласен, он выглядит иначе. Но поверьте, кое-что не меняется.  
\- А вы знали… - Сэм не договорил, неловко облизывая губы.  
\- Что эта парочка без ума друг от друга? – усмехнулся Монти. – Трудно было не заметить.  
Не может такого быть! Они прятались ото всех, да и сколько там было прятать? Раза три поцеловались украдкой, может, пару раз касались друг друга не совсем по-дружески – кто успел бы разглядеть?  
\- Это началось гораздо раньше, чем наконец дошло до дела, - поведал до сих пор молчавший Дернье. – До чего бы там у них ни дошло.   
Сэм переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- А Стив, между прочим, до сих пор свято уверен, что все вокруг слепые.  
Морита фыркнул.  
\- Несложно было догадаться, конспираторы из этой парочки никудышные. Письма от Стива приходили буквально каждый день. И надо было видеть, как расцветал Баки, когда ему вручали очередной конверт. А потом они как-то раз отправились на разведку в лес и просто-таки светились, когда вернулись обратно, хотя новости были не из лучших, – его лицо помрачнело. – Я еще велел Барнсу прекратить скалиться.  
\- Ты же не знал, - успокоил его Дернье. – Никто не знал, даже Стив.  
Клинт тут же навострил уши.  
\- Что он полетит со скалы?  
\- Что он обязан следовать любому приказу.  
За столом воцарилось молчание. Стук сердца отдавался в висках. Люди казались грустными. Разумеется, они считали его другом, а он упал со скалы – есть, о чем печалиться. Однако неужели они так и не поняли, в кого их бывший друг превратился потом?  
\- Не помню, когда Стив в последний раз ел, - нарушил молчание Сэм.  
\- Мою стряпню он не ел уже два дня.  
Мэнди! Грудь сдавило при мысли о том, как тяжело ей было узнать, что страшное предчувствие сбылось.  
\- Два дня? – забеспокоился Гейб. – Да он и пары часов не выдерживал, чтоб не подкрепиться, о каких днях может идти речь?  
\- Я думал, он прихватил с собой волшебный узелок. Вроде того, какой был у Барнса в Академии.  
Лицо Мэнди стало совсем мрачным.  
\- У него есть кое-что получше. А толку все равно никакого.  
Как они могли не уследить?! Чего ради Стив покинул друзей, ушел из уютного и безопасного дворца, где скитался, забывая есть и спать? Живот скрутило от нехорошего предчувствия. В прошлый раз Стив удрал, никого не предупредив, не взяв еды и воды, когда получил письмо от будущих коммандос. После того как умерла Сара и почти сразу перестали доходить письма из Академии.  
В этот самый момент Стив вошел в комнату – будто услышал, что говорят о нем. Беседа тут же стихла, все взгляды скрестились на его лице.  
\- Вы получали какие-нибудь новости? – деловито спросил Стив, не утруждая себя приветствием.  
\- Ты голодный? – вмешалась Мэнди.   
Ей достался удивленный взгляд.  
\- Нет. Хоть что-нибудь слышно? Я был в гостях у опекунов его младших сестер, но те не заметили ничего подозрительного. Девочкам, увы, тоже нечего сказать.  
\- В интернате у Бекки он не появлялся, - отрапортовал Гейб.  
Стив покачал головой.  
\- Никто в этом не сомневается. Приди он в интернат, Бекки там бы уже не было. Он столько времени мечтал забрать ее оттуда, и наконец может осуществить мечту.  
\- Думаешь, он бы ее украл? – предположил Клинт.  
Стив поморщился, будто услышал вопиющую глупость.  
\- Нет, разве что сама бы попросила. Что, впрочем, не исключено. Ей не нравится в интернате, а ему теперь гораздо проще заработать на жизнь.  
\- Скажем начальнице, чтобы она немедленно подняла тревогу, если Бекка пропадет, - предложил Сэм.  
Кивнув, Стив развернул на столе карту и стал делать на ней пометки. Остальные переглянулись между собой.  
\- Стив, - начал было Сэм, но в ответ тут же раздалось раздраженное:  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты ведь не знаешь, что я хотел сказать.  
\- Что стоит бросить поиски.  
Стив даже не сподобился поднять взгляд, замеряя расстояние между двумя точками на карте.  
\- Я не предлагал бросать, - в голосе Сэма прозвучала явная обида. – Все в курсе, что он твой друг. Более того, твой… - он запнулся, но Стив не спешил подсказывать. – Дело не в этом. Отдохни денек. Если ты свалишься, толку не будет.  
\- Помнишь тот день, когда ты всё забывал поесть, и в итоге грохнулся прямо посреди коридора? – поддержал Морита. – Да он сам тебя чуть не убил за такое.  
\- Я ем, - рассеянно отозвался Стив. – Кто-нибудь писал на южные заставы?  
\- Там его не видели.  
\- Стив, – Наташа решительно скатала карту в рулон. – Его целый год натаскивали Зола и Пирс. Тебе не удастся до него добраться.  
\- Что слышно о Пирсе?  
Как всегда, Стив пропускал мимо ушей всё, что с его точки зрения не относилось к делу.  
\- Ничего. Они с Рамлоу как сквозь землю провалились.  
Кулак Стива грохнул по столу так, что все подскочили.  
\- Хоть что-то полезное я сегодня услышу?  
\- Да, - бесстрашно вмешалась Мэнди. – Ты злющий как племенной бык и срываешься на ком попало. Тебя все раздражает. Это от усталости. Поешь и отдохни.  
\- Мэнди...  
\- Не перебивай. Твои друзья и твоя гвардия делают все возможное, чтобы найти Баки и то, что осталось от ГИДРЫ. Стив, мы тоже любим его. Смерть от истощения в этом деле не поможет.  
Наверное, Стиву в кои-то веки стало стыдно.  
\- Ладно, - негромко сказал он. – Прошу меня простить.  
Мэнди положила ладонь ему на предплечье.  
\- Мы переживаем за тебя.  
\- А я переживаю за него.  
\- Он и два года назад в лесу не растерялся, - подал голос Клинт. – Тем более теперь.  
\- Я буду в своей комнате, - сказал Стив. Плечи его потерянно опустились. – Дайте мне знать, если появятся новости.  
Кто-то похвалил его разумность, беседа потекла своим чередом. Но слова казались бесполезным шумом. Теперь бросилось в глаза, насколько Стив сам не свой. Глаза покраснели от недосыпа, на голове гнездо, ногти обкусаны, на рукаве оторвалась пуговица. Надо же было так себя запустить.  
Хотя на самом деле, это все не имело значения. Другие могли думать что угодно, но Стив оставался прекраснее всех на свете.   
Он долго-долго сидел на краю кровати, уставившись в пол. Открыл свой альбом, провел пару линий, отложил. Снял китель и завалился в рубашке поверх покрывала.  
Но глаза его были открыты. Знакомое состояние – когда устал настолько, что не можешь даже уснуть. Похоже, они оба толком не спали уже несколько дней. Очень хотелось заявиться к Стиву и обругать его за издевательство над собой. А потом обнять его обеими руками и согревать, пока не уснет.  
И все же где-то на задворках сознания противно зудело облегчение. Стив не болен, он просто тоскует. Носит бесконечный траур по человеку, который вдруг оказался жив, но тут же вновь исчез, как не было.  
Такое вот мелочное, эгоистичное, но все-таки счастье. Друзья ищут его. Друзья верят, что его стоит искать.  
Впрочем, они просто еще не знают о четырнадцати трупах за его спиной. Откуда бы? Зола, Пирс, Рамлоу, да он сам – больше никому не рассказывали. А ведь Пирса и Рамлоу отыскать так и не удалось. Что если Зола дал им какое-нибудь волшебное зелье на случай, если заклятие послушания перестанет действовать? Если они придут?  
Лучше бы ему убраться отсюда, пока не поздно, увести их подальше от Стива. Забраться подальше в лес, и если там его выследят и убьют – так тому и быть.  
Но пошевелиться не было сил. Стив так близко, кажется, протяни руку – и коснешься. Пальцы прямо зудели от желания. Он опустил взгляд на металлическую руку, которая совсем недавно разбивала это прекрасное лицо. К горлу тут же подкатила желчь. Нет, Стива ему больше не касаться.  
А Стив утешится рано или поздно. Он ужасно не любит сдаваться, но когда бороться дальше нет совсем никакого смысла, это ведь нельзя назвать капитуляцией. Пройдет еще какое-то время, черная лента исчезнет с рукава. Разумеется, память останется. В один прекрасный день у королевской четы родится сын, которого назовут Джеймсом.  
От мысли, что Стив найдет себе кого-нибудь другого, противно сжалось сердце. Будущее виделось ясно: нужно остаться неподалеку, чтобы присмотреть за Стивом. Издали следить, чтобы сам он, все, кого он любит, включая возможных детей в будущем, жили в мире и спокойствии. Были счастливы. Стоит также присмотреть за сестрами, однако им охрана не нужна так сильно, как Стиву – королю угрожает куда больше опасностей.  
Когда, несколько часов спустя, Стив наконец забылся тревожным сном, пришла мысль о Дум-Думе. Куда он подевался, почему не утешает хозяина? Мысли эти вызывали чувство вины – будучи в здравом уме и твердой памяти, он никогда бы не пнул беззащитного пса.  
Дни проходили за днями. Во время собраний Стив ходил туда-сюда по комнате, будто не в силах усидеть на месте. По ночам ему снились кошмары, раз за разом заставляя просыпаться в слезах. При виде этого не раз и не два приходилось засовывать в рот кулак, чтобы сдержать крик отчаяния. Это походило на агонию. Искупление. Смотреть на Стива – и ни разу не коснуться его. Слышать родной голос, который обращается только к другим. Если б достаточно было только смотреть – и не мечтать о Стиве! Не желать большего. Но эти желания даже проклятие могущественного колдуна не смогло победить до конца, что уж говорить о слабой воле простого смертного.  
Время шло, а ничего не менялось. Какой-то ночью Стиву удалось поспать едва ли с час, поэтому днем он огрызался на всех подряд, распугав и придворных, и друзей. Чуть не подрался с Сэмом: они долго шипели друг на друга, пока не разругались окончательно и не разошлись в разные стороны. Стив прогуливался по саду вдоль стены дворца – по просьбе Мэнди, единственной, к кому он до сих пор прислушивался хоть немного.  
За левым плечом Стива что-то мелькнуло. Стоило всмотреться – и от вида знакомой усмешки скрутило живот. Разом вспыхнули воспоминания – самые мерзкие и тяжелые из всех, хотя до того весь прошлый год, казалось, сливался в сплошную полосу темноты.  
«Солдат, - послышался насмешливый голос, - ты когда-нибудь вообще любил?»  
«Солдат, - прилетало с очередным ударом по ребрам, - хоть кому-то не плевать, останешься ты жив или сдохнешь?»  
Стремительная атака Рамлоу опрокинула Стива на землю. Щит был при нем, но руки ослабели от вечного недосыпа и голода. Куда пропала гвардия? Коммандос? Как они смели оставить Стива одного?!   
С неба рухнул Сэм, складывая крылья, и силы уравнялись. Рамлоу дрался отчаянно, но Стив уже взял себя в руки. Битва вышла жестокой, но короткой.  
Рамлоу, несмотря на все старания, остался в живых, и это показалось… неправильным. Перед глазами вдруг возникло сладостное видение, как пуля врезается в эту глумливую рожу, разлетаются вокруг ошметки черепа и мозгов – это помогло перевести дух. Мысль о чужой смерти даже не вызвала привычной тошноты.  
Стива очевидно мучило то же самое желание. Однако добивать беззащитных было не в его природе. Одно дело прикончить того, кто в ярости бросается на тебя, и совсем другое – добить побежденного. Очевидно, понимая это, Рамлоу прекратил всякое сопротивление.  
Это означало, что его оставят в живых.  
\- Ты посмел тронуть Баки, - холодно сказал Стив. – Задолго до того, как вы оба оказались в ГИДРЕ. Еще в Академии, будучи на королевской службе, ты избивал его. Я видел шрамы.  
Рамлоу сплюнул и улыбнулся, скаля окровавленные зубы.  
\- Чертовски верно подмечено. Это милое личико следовало подправить.  
Рука Стива сжалась на его горле, вызвав отчаянный хрип. Сэм мрачно усмехнулся, явно не собираясь вмешиваться.  
\- Тебе давно пора сдохнуть, - прошипел Стив Рамлоу в лицо.  
\- А... как же ваш справедливый суд, капитан гвардии? – даже в таком положении, едва хрипя пережатым горлом, Рамлоу умудрялся насмехаться. – Я столько о нем слышал.  
\- Ради тебя можно сделать исключение.  
Смотреть на это было неуютно. Стив всегда, с самого детства был за справедливость и воздаяние по заслугам в соответствии с законом. Для каждого, без исключений. Ужасно не хотелось стать причиной и свидетелем того, как Стив нарушает собственные принципы, остальным казавшиеся незыблемыми.  
\- Я делал ему одолжение, - между тем разглагольствовал Рамлоу, почувствовав слабину. – Учил, так сказать. Порядок достигается через боль. Забавно, знаешь ли, с таким проклятием – и так тяжело научить человека дисциплине. Приходилось избивать его трижды за…  
\- Заткни свой поганый рот! – подсечка Сэма сбила Рамлоу с ног, и тот повис на кулаке Стива, разом задохнувшись. Чуть сильнее сжать пальцы, и…  
Невозможно. Стив не должен, не имеет права поступать так. Убийство беззащитного изменит его необратимо. Нож легко выскользнул из-за голенища. Такого нельзя допустить.  
Лезвие вошло в дерево по самую рукоять. Стив лишь чуть скосил на него глаза, однако ослабил хватку, позволив Рамлоу судорожно вдохнуть воздуха. Губы Стива искривились в усмешке.  
\- У тебя остались друзья?  
Желчь подкатила к горлу при мысли, что кто-то называет его другом Рамлоу. Сложно было найти в мире человека меньше подходившего под такое определение.  
\- Стив, - позвал Сэм, не отводя взгляда от ножа. – Сколько ты знаешь людей, способных швырнуть нож вот так? Особенно нож с буквами ДББ на рукояти?  
Рамлоу грохнулся задницей на дорожку, потирая горло, на котором остались ярко-алые следы пальцев. Сэм тут же перехватил его за запястья, исключая возможность побега. Нож тем временем был извлечен из ствола и осмотрен тщательнее, чем золотой слиток в лавке ювелира. Глаза Стива горели.  
\- Баки, - прошептали губы. Стив резко вскинул голову. – Баки!  
Не успел он сорваться с места, как Сэм крикнул в спину:  
\- Эй! Как думаешь, за сколько он может бросить нож?  
\- Восемьдесят футов, - последовал немедленный ответ.  
Послышался хриплый смех Рамлоу.  
\- Сто пятьдесят. Мальчик много учился. Мы проверяли – ровно сто пятьдесят.  
\- И бегает не медленнее тебя, - продолжил Сэм. – Как считаешь, много у тебя шансов его догнать? Наверняка твой приятель удирал со всех ног.  
На самом деле, нет. Он растерянно застыл на месте, размышляя, как умудрился забыть про вырезанные на рукояти инициалы. Между ними не было ста пятидесяти футов, правду говоря, и восьмидесяти не было. Найти его не составило бы Стиву никакого труда.  
Но тот уже ссутулился, отворачиваясь.  
\- Ты прав.  
Сложно было определиться, стоит ли благодарить Сэма за такую услугу. Глубоко внутри ему хотелось быть найденным – до боли хотелось. Но так будет лучше. Стив очевидно понял намек, ярость его угасла. Этого достаточно. Ни к чему им встречаться снова.  
Стиву больше не было дела до Рамлоу. Он помог Сэму дотащить его до ближайшего стражника и даже честно сопроводил в тюрьму. Но взгляд его был устремлен в никуда, ноги брели будто сами по себе.  
Когда с грохотом опустился засов темницы, Стив на мгновение прислонился лбом к влажным камням. Сэм положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Найдется, - пообещал он. – Посмотри на это с другой стороны: он никуда не делся и наблюдает за тобой.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Стив. Пальцы его бездумно обводили инициалы на рукояти. – Да, похоже на то.

Происшествие это будто что-то сломало в Стиве. Он больше не стремился на поиски. Он вообще никуда не стремился, почти не покидал своих комнат, бездумно глядя на тлеющие угли. Холодало, до зимы оставалось всего-ничего, а этот безалаберный дурак даже не позвал слуг хорошенько разжечь камин, чтобы прогреть стылое помещение.  
А где-то там оставался Пирс. Рамлоу угодил в тюрьму из-за собственной дурной злости, но Пирс такой ошибки не сделает. Он всегда убивал чужими руками. Может, на самом деле Рамлоу отправил именно он.  
А Стив совсем перестал спать. Не то, чтобы он спал раньше, скорее забывался тревожным сном на мятых простынях, но теперь не желал хотя бы прилечь. Молча сидел перед огнем, иногда – смотрел в окно, прижавшись носом к стеклу.  
Но хуже всего становилось, когда он начинал говорить. Говорить, обращаясь к потерянному другу, хотя наверняка даже не надеялся, что тот слышит его на самом деле. И от этого становилось так тоскливо, хоть снова кидайся в пропасть, в этот раз, для надежности, – вниз головой.  
\- Прости, - так всегда начиналась эта речь. – Прости, что втягивал тебя в драки. Что не удержал, отпустил в Академию, в этот проклятый ад. Прости, что не спас. Я мог бы, мог дотянуться до твоей руки. Оставалась такая малость! Еще бы чуть-чуть… - на глаза его наворачивались слезы, и бинокль тут же будто запотевал, приходилось отчаянно моргать, разгоняя влагу, застилающую взгляд. – Прости, что не признался раньше. Нам выпало всего два дня – а ведь это могли быть годы. Прости меня, Бак, пожалуйста, прости.  
Стив никогда не боялся просить прощения, если чувствовал за собой вину. Иногда – за какую-нибудь детскую глупость, о которой, казалось, оба давно забыли («Прости, я тогда стащил твой шарик из кошачьего глаза и соврал, что он потерялся»). Тогда это казалось смешным, а сейчас было тошно. Тихий голос невыносимой тяжестью давил на плечи, дико было видеть покрасневшие от слез глаза и совершенно ничего не делать. Приходилось напоминать себе, что самое главное он все-таки делает. Держится от Стива подальше.  
На третьи сутки бессонницы Стив совершенно перестал обращать внимание на окружающих. Он собрал какое-то заседание, но так и не произнес ни слова, глядя в никуда мутным взглядом. Министры удивленно косились на него, однако возразить не посмел ни один.  
Пока суть да дело, стоило проверить Рамлоу. Приятно было лишний раз взглянуть, как тот валяется на жесткой каменной скамье, пялясь в потолок. Но не в этот раз – Рамлоу в камере не оказалось. Смена караула была пять минут назад, стражник как положено застыл у дверей камеры. Однако взгляд его показался настороженным – маленькие глазки так и бегали по сторонам.  
ГИДРА! Стражник выпустил Рамлоу. Буквально только что! Куда же тот успел подеваться?!  
Сердце отчаянно колотилось, пока он проверял свои жучки один за другим. Стиву грозит опасность. И Мэнди. Коммандос. Даже Сэму, с которым толком не удалось познакомиться, но который так часто мелькал перед глазами, что теперь казался почти другом.  
Следующий ход за Пирсом. Он явится в замок. Сколько стражников осталось на стороне ГИДРЫ? Столько встанет на сторону Стива? Коммандос, Сэм, Наташа, разумеется, Клинт. Часть гвардии. Но хватит ли этого? Пирс находил сторонников повсюду, в каждом городе, в каждой деревне. Осведомители, сплетники, подстрекатели. При необходимости они приведут за собой армию.  
Люди любили Стива. Тот прислушивался к их нуждам, делал все, что мог, облегчая им жизнь, вникая в каждую деталь, когда посещал самые удаленные уголки королевства. Но люди доверчивы, и если каждый день рассказывать им про равнодушие и деспотизм короля, они в конце концов поверят.  
Вот дворцовые слуги наверняка встанут на сторону Стива. Какой еще король так добр к своей прислуге? Тут Стива знали с самого детства, а высокомерный Пирс никакого доверия им не внушал.  
Вот он! Третий этаж. Рамлоу вихрем проносился через хозяйственные помещения.  
Рука сама потянулась за винтовкой и разочарованно сомкнулась на пустоте. Винтовки не было. Разумеется, ему не хотелось отягощать свою совесть кражей оружия у ни в чем не повинных стражников, и это оказалось непростительной ошибкой. Оставались только ножи, и нельзя было рисковать им ради сомнительного шанса убить Рамлоу, пока тот ни на кого не нападал.  
Пока он раздумывал, в окно влетела стрела, вонзившись Рамлоу прямо в открытое горло. Тот споткнулся на полушаге и кулем рухнул на пол. Сидящий в сторожевой башне Клинт деловито наложил на тетиву очередную стрелу, одновременно поднося к губам сигнальный браслет на запястье – очевидно, предупреждая остальных о нападении. Хорошо. Стив будет готов.  
Пирс шагал по двору, совершенно не прячась, от кого ему было прятаться во главе огромного отряда ГИДРЫ?  
Стрелы свистели в воздухе одна за другой, выводя нападавших из строя. Однако Пирс даже не замедлил шага, будто заколдованный. Он – важнее всего. Остановить его – и все закончится.  
Винтовка! Полжизни за винтовку!  
\- Баки, - послышался негромкий голос.  
Он спешно обернулся. Седоватый мужчина средних лет мягко улыбался ему из-под густых усов. Руки его протягивали самую настоящую винтовку. Думать было некогда, руки сами схватили ее, на ходу передергивая затвор. Во дворе уже вовсю летал знакомый щит, рикошетя от стен и голов нападавших. Сверху нахально пикировал Сэм, сбивая то одного, то другого меткими ударами. Трое гвардейцев, только что вроде сражавшихся на стороне Стива, вдруг переглянулись и дружно кинулись на своего короля.  
Ну уж нет! Пирсу пора отправляться в ад. Надменное лицо на мгновение мелькнуло в прицеле, палец мягко нажал на курок. На лбу под линией светлых волос расцвела кровавая роза, и тело мягко осело на плиты двора. Стив, раскидав нападавших как котят, отчаянно шарил взглядом по сторонам. «Баки» - можно было прочитать по его губам.  
Смотреть на это было тяжело, пришлось наконец повернуться к нежданному помощнику. Лицо того вдруг показалось знакомым.  
\- Кто ты? – до неузнаваемости хриплый голос эхом отдавался в ушах.  
\- Сэр Тимоти, - послышался ответ.  
Имя это не говорило ровным счетом ничего. Вроде… что-то связанное со Стивом? Отставной гвардеец? Откуда бы ему тут взяться.  
\- Может быть, ты знаешь меня под именем Дум-Дум, - смущенно добавил сэр Тимоти.  
Ноги сами отнесли его на два шага назад.  
\- Дум-Дум – это мой пес.  
\- Что ж… ты не единственный, кто угодил под злые чары Золы.  
Это не слишком проясняло дело.  
\- Зола… превратил тебя в собаку?  
Сэр Тимоти – или все-таки Дум-Дум? – виновато пожал плечами.  
\- Один из его учеников. Я пытался спасти девочку, заклятую на послушание так же, как и ты. Полагаю, они собирались убить меня, но девочка отчаянно вырывалась, отвлекая их, и что-то пошло не так. Я всего лишь превратился в собаку.  
\- А я подобрал тебя.  
\- Что оказалось весьма кстати. Я так и не сумел пробраться во дворец, да и Стиву толку от меня тогда было бы немного.  
\- Ты поэтому остался у нас дома, а не перебрался к нему потом?  
Сэр Тимоти неожиданно смутился и знакомым жестом потер ладонью затылок.  
\- Девочкам так понравилось со мной играть… Как было их бросить?  
Они смотрели друг на друга несколько минут в неловком молчании.  
\- И ты, значит, спал в моей комнате.  
Послышался приглушенный кашель.  
\- Было такое.  
\- В том числе, когда я подрос.  
\- Определенно.  
Теперь обоим пришлось отвести взгляд. Да уж, кое-что явно не стоило демонстрировать посторонним. Из того, чем юноши занимаются в своих комнатах по ночам.  
\- Прости, что пнул тебя ногой, - удалось пробормотать в конце концов, найдя повод сменить тему.  
\- Прощаю, - поспешно кивнул сэр Тимоти, тоже хватаясь за эту соломинку. Однако говорил он искренне, и от этого стало вдруг легче.  
Во дворе уже вязали последних солдат ГИДРЫ – без Пирса сражение ожидаемо быстро сошло на нет. Стражники подбирали раненых, своих и чужих. Своих несли на носилках к целителям, чужих до времени складывали у лестницы. Стив застыл над телом Пирса, и в сжатых губах его читалась яростная ненависть.  
Зола, Пирс, Рамлоу – все мертвы. Больше некого опасаться, некому мстить. Наверное, полагалось чувствовать облегчение, однако по сути ничего не изменилось. Невинные жертвы все еще лежали на плечах неподъемным грузом.  
\- Он скучает по тебе, - сказал сэр Тимоти, о присутствии которого он уже успел забыть. – Стив. Он скучает.  
\- Я знаю, - глупо отрицать очевидное.  
\- Так, может, стоит к нему вернуться? Не говори, что ты к нему равнодушен.  
\- Я много чего натворил. Мне не место рядом с ним.  
Послышался тяжкий вздох, затем на минуту воцарилась тишина.  
\- Полагаю, он знает о случившемся.  
\- Нет, - последовало мрачное возражение. – Ему известно о проклятии, но не о том, чем я занимался весь прошедший год.  
\- Они заставили тебя убивать людей, - уточнил сэр Тимоти, будто это требовало уточнений. – У тебя не было выбора.  
\- Это почему же? - огрызнулся он. - А снять проклятье?  
Советчик нашелся, в самом-то деле! Дум-Дум столько времени провел в теле пса, что теперь его трудно было воспринимать всерьез. Казалось, что он вот-вот начнет гоняться за собственным хвостом и опять врежется в дерево.  
\- Разумеется, это же так просто, - спокойно подтвердил тот. – Ты ведь ни разу не пытался.  
Пнутый со злости камень весело заскакал вниз по склону.  
\- Я не стою его внимания.  
\- Разве не Стиву это решать? – сэр Тимоти не собирался сдаваться, хотя лицо его все еще напоминало грустную морду пса, над которым когда-то суетилась Бекка.  
\- Он слишком добр, чтоб толком позаботиться о себе.  
\- А ты любишь его несмотря ни на что? – полуутвердительно спросил сэр Тимоти.  
\- Да, – притворяться не было смысла. Сэр Тимоти разумеется слышал это, и не раз. Слышал в ночи шепот, не предназначенный для посторонних ушей.  
\- Он тебя тоже. Я слышал это не раз. Как собака и как человек, - усмехнулся он, приглашая оценить шутку. – А теперь он мучается.  
\- Я знаю.  
Проклятый ком в горле никак не хотел проглатываться. Да и что теперь скрывать? Сколько раз он шмыгал носом, зарывшись в мех Дум-Дума?  
\- Да и ты тоже. Вы оба. Ты считаешь, что недостоин его, прекрасно. Допустим. А он свято уверен, что ты обижен, что не желаешь видеть его, поскольку винишь во всех своих бедах. Но так ли это?  
\- Нет разумеется! – сама эта мысль вызывала ярость. – Вот уж кто-кто, а он точно не виноват ни в чем!  
\- Так, может, стоит донести до него эту идею?  
Он отвел взгляд. В голове варилась и булькала какая-то каша. Все это слишком сложно. Надо подумать. Как следует. Да, как следует подумать и принять окончательное решение. Нужно время.  
\- Ты ведь не расскажешь ему, где я?  
\- Нет, – сэр Тимоти покачал головой. – Пока ты сам этого не пожелаешь.  
Воцарилось мирное, дружеское молчание. Сэр Тимоти вызывал невольное доверие. Может, он и был псом, которого, казалось, интересовало только то, как стянуть объедки со стола и заставить почесать себе пузо, но по сути он ведь помогал, и помогал немало. Даже будучи собакой он защищал Стива. От хулиганов и, что важнее, от одиночества. Ему стоило доверять.  
\- Мне пора во дворец, - в конце концов сказал сэр Тимоти. – Между прочим, если тебе интересно, я навестил Бекку.  
\- Ты рассказал девочкам? – при мысли о сестрах в горле снова встал ком.  
\- Это было несколько неловко, - усмехнулся сэр Тимоти. – Бекка тоже смутилась. Вряд ли она так крепко обнимала бы меня, зная, что перед ней вполне взрослый мужчина, – глаза его знакомо сверкнули, совсем как у Дум-Дума. – Младшие с восторгом приняли историю про колдовство и сказали, что будут по мне очень скучать – им нравился этот пес.  
Из горла вырвался невольный смешок. Девочки такие девочки. Им всегда нравилось слушать сказки.  
\- Мне их так не хватает, - услышал он будто со стороны. Само присутствие Дум-Дума почему-то вызывало его на откровенность.  
\- Они тоже скучают, - заверил тот. – Даже не зная, что ты жив.  
\- Да я и сам этого не знаю, - мрачно буркнул он.  
\- Стив поможет тебе разобраться.  
Он устало провел рукой по волосам, всем своим видом показывая, что не желает больше это обсуждать. Сэр Тимоти успокаивающе вскинул руки.  
\- Ладно. Я сделал все, что мог, теперь мне пора. Обратно в замок. Очень надеюсь вскоре увидеть тебя там, однако больше не собираюсь настаивать. Тебя и так слишком часто заставляли.  
Его вдруг потянуло обнять сэра Тимоти, и противиться этому желанию не было сил. Он уткнулся носом в широкое плечо, как раньше утыкался в мех Дум-Дума, и позволил слезам свободно литься из глаз. Широкая ладонь гладила его по волосам, и это было так тепло, так непривычно. Больше года ни одна живая душа не прикасалась к нему вот так, по-доброму. Не пытаясь сделать больно. Он вдруг представил Стива, маленького Стива, который вот так же прижимался к своему наставнику, находя убежище от несправедливого злого мира. И как-то совсем по-детски шмыгнул носом.  
\- Все хорошо, - шепнул сэр Тимоти ему на ухо. – Ты свободен. Тебя никто больше не обидит.  
Эти слова заставили его прийти в себя и неловко выпутаться из объятий.  
\- Прошу прощения.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Спасибо, Дум-Дум. Ой, прости, я имел в виду…  
Сэр Тимоти довольно расхохотался.   
\- Представь, мне даже нравится. Я совершенно не против зваться Дум-Думом.  
Теперь они хохотали вместе, и кого волновало, что голос одного из них до сих пор дрожал от слез? Так хорошо. Когда ему удалось последний раз посмеяться? Ни разу с тех пор, как умер. Или не умер, кто его знает, на самом-то деле.  
\- До свидания, Баки, - сказал Дум-Дум, и они пожали друг другу руки.  
Тут же вспомнилась Аннабель, которая месяца два тщетно учила Дум-Дума вот так подавать лапу. Они переглянулись и рассмеялись снова.  
\- Я прекрасно понимал ее указания, - отсмеявшись, подтвердил Дум-Дум. – Но хотел сохранить хоть какие-то остатки гордости. Буду рад увидеть тебя снова.  
Теперь лицо его было печальным.  
\- Я… - что тут скажешь? Глупо раздавать пустые обещания.  
Дум-Дум кивнул на прощание и, повернувшись, пошел прочь.

Итак, снова одиночество. Которого так не хватало все это время. Сколько раз ему хотелось побыть одному, забиться подальше, чтобы не видеть и не слышать Пирса, Золу, Рамлоу. Что там, даже в детстве постоянно тянуло спрятаться от всех, от жестоких людей и их глупых приказов.  
Ветка послушно прогнулась под его весом, но не сломалась. Как часто они со Стивом вот так лазали по деревьям наперегонки, прятались в шуршащей листве, просто сидели рядом на ветвях, болтая ногами и споря обо всем на свете?  
Как можно не скучать по Стиву? Кажется, он скучал по нему даже когда вовсе не помнил, кто такой этот самый Стив. Что толку сидеть на деревьях в одиночестве? От кого прятаться? Разве его обязанность не в том, чтобы защищать Стива? Защищать в том числе от его собственной глупости. Следить, чтобы один великовозрастный балбес вовремя спал и ел, например. Делать все, чтобы он был счастлив.  
День клонился к вечеру. Двор давно убрали и даже вымели. Стив вернулся в свою комнату и теперь задумчиво оттирал с лица чью-то кровь мокрым платком. На туалетном столике лежал нож с инициалами ДББ на ручке. Рядом сквозняк загибал уголок незаконченного портрета двух улыбчивых мальчишек. Стив-и-Баки, всегда Стив-и-Баки.   
Губы Стива шевелились, шепча все те же два слога, что и утром, и много дней до того. «Баки».  
И внутри вдруг что-то сломалось. Дум-Дум, сэр Тимоти знал Стива с самого рождения, и он верил, что рядом с Баки тому будет лучше. Он не может ошибаться. Защищать Стива для него было естественнее, чем дышать.  
Ветка зашуршала листьями, распрямляясь. Через изгородь уже так просто не пролезешь. Значит, надо отправляться к другому ходу – там, где незаметная трещина в нише за кустами вела в заброшенный коридор. И даже туда пришлось втискиваться изо всех сил – металлическое плечо здорово мешало.  
В конце коридора его дожидался Фьюри. Молчаливый, серьезный, но, судя по широко раскрытому глазу, немало потрясенный его появлением.  
\- Барнс, - кивнул он.  
\- Лично охраняете секретные ходы?  
Фьюри усмехнулся.   
\- Кому в наши времена можно доверять, кроме самого себя? А заделать ход Их Высочество не позволяет.  
Сердце невольно сжалось. Полный балбес. Славный, ужасно милый, безнадежный идиот.  
\- Разрешите пройти?  
Фьюри плавно шагнул в сторону, открывая ему путь. Улыбка непривычно смотрелась на его суровом лице.  
\- С превеликим удовольствием – разрешаю.  
\- Спасибо, - шепнул он, проходя мимо. Собственный голос подвел. Ноги сами несли его вперед. Кажется, покои Стива он нашел бы даже с завязанными глазами, даже пьяный до потери пульса или забыв собственное имя, как совсем недавно.  
Он застыл у самой двери, вытирая заметно вспотевшие ладони о штаны. По спине бежали мурашки, хотя бояться было, вроде бы, совершенно нечего. Разве Стив не обрадуется ему? Разве прогонит прочь?  
Однако. Им предстояло поговорить о многом. Склеить разбитое. Шрамы от нанесенных ударов давно зажили, но ни один из них не забудет об этом. И все же, Стив так близко. Там, за тяжелой дубовой дверью. Может быть, он переодевается ко сну. Вряд ли рисует, он редко брался за карандаш в последнее время, но, возможно, перебирает старые картинки. Раньше он напевал себе под нос, расправляя постель.  
Пальцы живой руки отчетливо дрожали, пришлось стиснуть их в кулак. И наконец постучать в дверь.  
\- Да? – послышался родной до боли голос.  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но в горле совсем пересохло. Как ни старайся, не издашь ни звука. И тогда он постучал снова – почти забытым условным стуком. Стив, должно быть, споткнулся обо что-то: послышался грохот, резкое проклятие, и дверь распахнулась. Обнаженная грудь Стива отчаянно вздымалась, волосы были в полном беспорядке. Лицо – бледное, лопнувшие сосуды в глазах.  
Самое чудесное зрелище на всем белом свете.  
\- Баки, - выдохнул Стив.  
Что еще оставалось? Что еще можно было сделать, столкнувшись со Стивом Роджерсом – опустошенным, растерянным, удивленным, который определенно не верил собственным слезящимся глазам, которому, наверное, казалось, что стоит моргнуть – и все исчезнет, который уже ни на что не надеялся и надеяться боялся? Даже и задуматься не успел, тело тут же вспомнило само.  
Баки криво улыбнулся – потому что не улыбнуться при виде подобного зрелища было выше его сил – и потянулся к Стиву, заключая его в объятия.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Баки? Баки!  
Баки попробовал разлепить ресницы, но те, кажется, склеились намертво. Вопли за дверью не утихали, и он негромко застонал Стиву в плечо.  
\- Заткни их как-нибудь, а? – сонно проворчал Стив, определенно не собираясь просыпаться.  
\- Не смей мне приказывать, - привычно напомнил Баки. И улыбнулся, отпихивая прилетевшую в ухо подушку. Впрочем, Стив тут же загладил свою вину: оперся локтями на ту же самую подушку и коснулся губ Баки своими – один, два, три раза.  
\- Ты до конца жизни будешь отказывать мне в каждой просьбе? – недовольно поинтересовался Стив.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Баки и тут же обхватил его за шею, утягивая обратно в поцелуй, уже куда менее невинный. – Впрочем, - заметил он некоторое время спустя, - в некоторых просьбах я тебе никак не могу отказать.  
Стив потерся носом о его нос и довольно фыркнул. Но не успели их губы вновь соприкоснуться, как в дверь забарабанили вновь.  
Оба недовольно выдохнули, однако деваться было некуда. Баки пихнул Стива в бок и скатился с кровати. Рубашка нашлась на стуле. Путаясь в пуговицах, Баки направился к двери, но прежде чем открыть ее обернулся – стоило убедиться, что Стив в пристойном виде.  
Аннабель и Элизабет ввалились в комнату одновременно, отпихивая друг друга. Глаза Элизабет полнились слезами, и Баки спешно подхватил ее на руки. Надо заметить, что металлическая рука в последнее время была очень кстати – сестренка росла не по дням, а по часам.  
\- Эй, эй, чего случилось? Кто тебя обидел?  
\- Ты не спустился к завтраку. Я так испугалась, вдруг ты снова исчезнешь!  
Ох ты ж, бедняжка. Можно было и не спрашивать, и так понятно. С тех самых пор, как его объявили погибшим, сестрам все время снились кошмары. Отголоски тех страшных месяцев были слышны до сих пор: девочки постоянно боялись, что он умрет или исчезнет.  
Что ж, ничего удивительного.  
Баки поставил младшую сестренку обратно на пол и присел на корточки, чтобы обнять Аннабель. В свои десять лет та считала себя взрослой и самостоятельной девицей, однако сейчас нижняя губа ее подозрительно дрожала.  
\- Простите, - тихо сказал он, переводя взгляд с одного печального личика на другое. В таких случаях полагается обещать, что все будет хорошо, но не стоит давать заведомо невыполнимых обещаний. Он вполне может умереть еще раз, тем более, что им со Стивом все равно придется вернуться в Гвардию.  
\- Лизбет просто глупая, - Аннабель первая справилась с собой. – Спи сколько хочешь, мы-то знаем, что ты никуда теперь не денешься.  
Элизабет наморщила носик.  
\- А может, ты снова будешь спать в нашей комнате?  
Баки невольно оглянулся на Стива, который успел улечься головой к изножью кровати и теперь наблюдал за ними, положив голову на руки. Волосы на его голове торчали дыбом, и Баки вдруг захлестнуло такое умиление, что колени чуть не подогнулись.  
\- А что будем делать со Стивом? – поинтересовался он у Элизабет. – Вы же не надеетесь, что я брошу его в одиночестве?  
\- Приводи его с собой, - последовало великодушное предложение. – В нашей комнате все поместятся.  
\- Ура, и у нас каждый вечер будет пижамная вечеринка! – подхватила Аннабель, тут же растеряв всю свою солидность.  
Баки потер ладонями лицо. Спать в одной комнате с сестрами ему не хотелось совершенно. Тем более со Стивом – это будет сущей пыткой, ведь придется на самом деле спать по ночам!  
\- У меня идея получше, - вмешался Стив, - давайте-ка вечером устроим посиделки у костра. Достанем палатки, пожарим хлеба… - дождавшись, пока стихнет восторженный визг, он продолжил: - А потом все отправятся ночевать по своим комнатам.  
Девочки разочарованно застонали.  
\- Погодите, это еще не все. Завтра мы попросим Мэнди заколдовать какое-нибудь зеркало, чтоб вы могли посмотреть на Баки каждый раз, когда соскучитесь по нему.  
Тут пришел черед Баки заволноваться. Кое-чего сестрам видеть определенно не стоило, и меньше всего ему хотелось каждую секунду чувствовать себя куклой в витрине под пристальными взглядами двух любопытных девчонок. Особенно по ночам.  
Стив бессовестно смеялся, будто все грязные мысли были крупными буквами написаны у Баки на лбу. Ничего, еще посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним. Когда девочки завтра не забудут его дурацкое обещание, а чего доброго и самостоятельно явятся к Мэнди за волшебным зеркалом.  
\- Так-таак, - зловеще протянула Бекка, возникая за спинами сестер, - и почему это кроме меня никто не явился помогать Мэнди жарить блинчики?  
\- Потому что ты единственная настоящая леди с дипломом, - радостно отозвался Баки. Когда-то эта шутка была по-настоящему смешной, но за пару месяцев утратила новизну.  
\- Баки, пойдем с нами. – Элизабет вложила в его руку свою крошечную ладошку. Баки мягко высвободился и погладил ее по голове – этот невинный жест заставил сестренку взвизгнуть и броситься вдогонку за Беккой. Старшая сестра успела нахально стащить у младшей бант.  
\- Для начала Баки надо одеться, - заметила Бекка, не обращая внимания на прыгающую вокруг мелюзгу. – А Стиву было бы неплохо вылезти из кровати. Поэтому марш помогать на кухню, а эти два лентяя пусть приводят себя в порядок.  
Элизабет и Аннабель довольно захихикали.  
\- Нечего мной командовать! – притворно возмутился Стив. – Я тебя наконец-то перерос. И вообще, король я или кто?  
Бекка коварно улыбнулась.  
\- Формально – пока еще нет, коронация впереди. Тебя еще можно свергнуть.  
Стив расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и комната будто наполнилась теплом и светом. Баки ужасно захотелось зарыться в родные объятия и никуда сегодня не выходить.  
Бекка обняла сестер за плечи, подталкивая их вон из комнаты.  
\- Так что не груби даме. Давайте, пора одеваться.  
Баки проводил их до двери, чтобы самолично убедиться – никто не останется подглядывать. И только когда успокаивающе щелкнул замок, вернулся на кровать, к Стиву. Тот немедленно подобрался ближе и коварно устроил голову на бедре Баки, будто это была самая удобная подушка. Поерзал и перевернулся на спину, глядя Баки в лицо снизу вверх.  
\- Доброе утро, - его улыбка была прекрасна как рассвет.  
\- Доброе утро, - отозвался Баки и, не удержавшись, сцеловал улыбку с розовых губ. Со стороны они, должно быть, выглядели смешно и нелепо, но кто увидит их со стороны? Наедине друг с другом можно было творить любые глупости.  
Баки погрузил пальцы в растрепанные волосы Стива.  
\- Какие у нас планы на сегодня?  
Послышалось задумчивое мычание.  
\- Очередное заседание совета по поводу ГИДРЫ.  
\- Обожаю эти заседания, - мрачно сообщил Баки. Стив только поморщился.  
\- Выхода нет, пора выгонять оттуда Росса, - от утренней расслабленности не осталось и следа, между бровями залегла морщинка. – Нечего ему делать в совете.  
Баки только вздохнул.  
\- Стив, ты не можешь вышвырнуть каждого, кто посмел усомниться во мне.  
\- Еще как могу, - Стив упрямо вздернул подбородок.  
\- Совет всех королевств или только нашего?  
\- Нашего. Вчера прибыл гонец от Пегги, они задерживаются в пути. Я не говорил? Говард отправился с ней и теперь, кажется, поставил себе задачу очаровать каждую девицу в тех деревнях, которые они проезжают.  
Баки фыркнул. Он помнил Говарда довольно смутно, видел несколько месяцев назад, когда еще не пришел в себя, но рассказывать об этом Стиву не хотелось. Тому нравился Говард, хотя они не сблизились толком, Стив как-то не стремился сближаться ни с кем, кроме Баки. Хотелось надеяться, что они поладят друг с другом.  
\- Гейб наверняка ждал ее и теперь расстроится, - заметил Баки к слову. Стив буркнул что-то невнятное. – Эй, дружище, а ты точно рад за них?  
\- Бак! – Стив подскочил так, будто его змея укусила. – Рад, конечно! У нас бы с ней все равно ничего не вышло.  
\- Что поделать, долг превыше всего, – прозвучало горше, чем хотелось бы. Он давно уже смирился с этой странной дружбой, понял, что Пегги – хороший человек и надежный друг… но крошечный червячок ревности поднимал голову при каждом упоминании ее имени.  
Стив немедленно поймал его взгляд.  
\- Долг не при чем. Так уж вышло, что я влюбился в кое-кого задолго до встречи с Пегги. И этот кое-кто наконец-то рядом.  
Разумеется, Баки в этом и не сомневался. Он знал, что Стив любит его, еще до «смерти», и вспомнил сразу после того, как вновь обрел собственную память. И все-таки сердце радостно встрепенулось при этих словах. Впрочем, он не собирался менять тон разговора.  
\- Наконец-то. Я не слышал от тебя признаний целых двенадцать часов, уже и забывать начал… - после этих слов шутить как-то совсем расхотелось. Улыбка сползла было с его лица, однако Стива было так просто не смутить.  
\- Болван ты.  
Баки невольно рассмеялся.  
\- Вот так ты меня любишь, да?  
\- Вообще-то и правда люблю. Что не мешает тебе быть совершенным болваном.  
Баки снова склонился к его губам.  
\- На себя посмотри, дружище.  
Некоторое время в комнате царила тишина. Однако Стив очевидно уже думал о другом. Ему и правда пора было вставать – эта преданность долгу всегда вызывала у Баки восхищение. Даже тогда, когда ему самому хотелось заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее. Он неохотно отстранился.  
\- Ну что, поднимаемся?  
Стив негромко простонал.  
\- Я так устал.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - сказал Баки ему в губы. – Тяжко бремя власти. Нет чтоб сидеть целыми днями на троне и лопать пирожные, так работать же приходится. Вставать по утрам, протирать штаны за заседаниях, о подданных думать…  
Сильный толчок в плечо опрокинул Баки на кровать.  
\- Знаю, ты искренне стараешься меня поддержать!  
\- Давай, давай, надейся, - Баки подцепил со спинки кровати рубашку Стива и швырнул тому в физиономию. Стив мотнул головой, сбрасывая тряпку, и тут же навалился на Баки сверху.  
\- Да ты издеваешься! – завопил Баки, отчаянно извиваясь, чтобы спастись от вездесущих щекочущих пальцев. – Я с тобой так никогда не поступал! Я уважал твое достоинство!  
Ему все же удалось подмять Стива под себя, но тот не сдался – они катались по кровати туда-сюда, толкаясь и пихаясь, однако было уже ясно, что ничего не выйдет.  
\- Так нечестно, - захныкал Баки. – Опять на самом интересном остановились.  
Стив презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Держись. Я смог остановиться, и ты сможешь.  
\- Пытаешься подвигнуть меня на целибат?  
Стив больно укусил его за ухо.  
\- Еще чего не хватало. Даже слышать об этом не хочу.   
\- То-то же, - наставительно сказал Баки и наконец выпутался из уютных объятий. – Вперед, Ваше Высочество. Твои министры ждут тебя.  
Беззлобно переругиваясь, они наконец оделись и вывалились в коридор, пихая друг друга локтями. Навстречу уже спешил Коулсон. На обычно невозмутимом лице его отражалось страдание.  
\- Ваше Высочество, - простонал он, - как вы можете опаздывать!  
\- Я не… - начал Стив, но взглянув в окно на башню с дворцовыми часами, изменился в лице. – Мы и правда задержались.  
Бег по коридорам не совместим с придворным этикетом, поэтому они просто пошли. Быстро. Очень быстро. Ладно, один коридор почти пробежали, но в зал вошли медленно и с достоинством. Стив был серьезен как монах, будто не он только что очаровательно покраснел, когда Баки легонько взъерошил его волосы и тут же пригладил их ладонью.  
\- Нет времени дурачиться, - заявил он тогда, будто вовсе и не первый начал.  
Члены совета поднялись, приветствуя их. Стив по очереди кивнул каждому, вызвав искренние улыбки на лицах. Только Росс всем своим видом демонстрировал неприязнь. Баки расправил плечи.  
\- Прошу прощение за опоздание, - сказал Стив, проходя к своему месту во главе стола. – Задержали неотложные дела.  
Монти чуть слышно фыркнул и тут же дернулся, очевидно, заработав пинок от Гейба. Стив покосился на них, остальные вежливо сделали вид, что не заметили.  
\- Я начну, если позволите, - сухо предложил Росс. До чего же мерзкий человек! Баки сильно сомневался, что Росс нравился хоть кому-то. – Итак, мистер Барнс, в прошлый раз мы остановились на жестоком убийстве королевского кузнеца Альберта Рихтера, которое было совершено вами прошлой...  
Баки поежился, будто за шиворот плеснули ледяной водой. Перед глазами стояла все та же сцена: маленькая девочка подпрыгивает, вцепившись в ладонь отца. Выходит на кухню, возвращается… Не услышанный тогда крик до сих пор звенел в ушах.  
\- Советник Росс, я попросил бы вас выбирать выражения.  
\- Разве я ошибся в формулировке? Признание господина Барнса…  
\- И тем не менее, я попросил бы вас…  
\- Вы можете официально выразить свое несогласие с моей…  
\- Уверяю вас, я не побоюсь этого сделать, а сейчас был бы признателен…  
Баки устремил на Стива умоляющий взгляд. Не стоило показывать Россу, что он способен вывести из себя любого из них. Не стоит цепляться за мелочи, позволяя отвлечь от главного.  
\- Я стрелял в Альберта Рихтера, - твердо сказал Баки, – понятия не имея, кто это. Я не мог сопротивляться приказам. Кроме того, мне сказали, что он собирается убить короля.  
Росс скептически поднял брови, на лицах некоторых членов совета отразилось недоверие.  
\- Кажется, вы утверждали, что в тот момент не помнили Короля Стивена.  
\- Так и есть. – Баки замолчал, тщательно подбирая слова. – В тот момент я не помнил даже собственного имени. Однако… что-то внутри меня знало, что защитить короля – это самое важное. Ради этого я готов был на все.  
\- И они воспользовались этим, - тихо произнес Стив.  
Плечи его были отчаянно напряжены. Эти заседания давались ему тяжелее, чем самому Баки.  
\- Вы позволили управлять собой таким образом, убивая всех, кто отказывался вступать в ряды ГИДРЫ?  
Ладно, Баки тоже приходилось нелегко.  
\- Он был проклят, - тихий голос Наташи пронзил напряженную тишину. Все лица разом повернулись к ней.   
\- Я уже слышал это, - не смутился Росс, – но источник не кажется мне достойным доверия.  
\- Я знаю, о чем говорю, на мне когда-то лежало такое же проклятие, – лицо Наташи было неестественно спокойным.  
Сидящий рядом с ней Клинт поспешно закивал:  
\- Подтверждаю, я видел, как это проклятье действовало на нее.  
\- Остались свидетели того, как волшебник Зола проклял Баки сразу после его рождения, - добавил Стив.  
\- Все знают о том, что творил Зола, - поддержал Дернье.  
Морита вскинул голову.  
\- Мы все поклялись именем короля, рассказывая о том, что видели в Академии.  
Росс же невозмутимо скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Прошу простить, но все это выглядит уж слишком неправдоподобным.  
Стоило отдать Россу должное – он ни разу прямо не обвинил Баки во лжи. Разумеется, намеки были более чем прозрачными, однако у него хватало вежливости хотя бы делать вид, что мнение совета зависит от показаний свидетелей.  
Баки прочистил горло.  
\- Я напал на Сти… на Короля Стивена, - голос его почти не дрожал. – Я никогда не сделал бы этого, будучи в здравом уме. Он мой… - нужно было срочно перевести дыхание, - он мой лучший друг. Больше, чем семья. Я…  
Он не договорил. Россу незачем этого знать. Это слишком личное, только для него и Стива, не стоит вручать такой козырь против себя неприятному человеку, который неведомым образом подмял по себя весь Совет.  
\- Вам недостаточно королевского слова? – подал голос Сэм. – Подвергать сомнению слова короля, это… - он многозначительно пошевелил бровями.  
Члены Совета неловко заерзали, один за другим опуская взгляд. Стив величаво кивнул.  
\- Благодаря Баки у нас теперь есть карта укреплений ГИДРЫ. Предлагаю закончить наше заседание, чтобы рабочая группа могла перейти к более важному вопросу. А именно – как эту самую ГИДРУ уничтожить.  
Зашевелились, завздыхали, неловко поднимаясь со стульев – Стив вежливо улыбался каждому. Его широкая горячая ладонь незаметно легла Баки на поясницу, однако члены совета не спешили расходиться. Каждому непременно требовалось заверить Его Высочество в неизменной преданности. Баки поймал взгляд Стива.  
\- Пойду посмотрю, как там наши девицы, - негромко сказал он и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, направился к двери. Спину жег обеспокоенный взгляд Стива.  
\- Нет, ну каков же мерзавец! – Баки было бы спокойнее, если б Монти разорялся чуть потише. Обернувшись к вышедшим вслед за ним Коммандос, он махнул рукой.  
\- Мало того, что меня обвиняют в убийствах и государственной измене, так еще и ваши вопли придется выслушивать? – шутка была призвана сгладить напряжение.  
Гейб поджал губы.  
\- Терпеть не могу эту сволочь Росса.  
\- Работает как может, - не то, чтоб ему особенно хотелось спорить. Можно подумать, хоть кто-то «эту сволочь» любил. Однако не в его положении изображать невинную овечку. По сути обвинения справедливы.  
Дернье подмигнул ему.  
\- Единственное, в чем я не усомнюсь ни за какие коврижки – это в твоей преданности королю.  
\- Чтоб меня пристрелили, если я хочу увидеть, как он эту преданность выражает, - проворчал Морита.  
Коммандос не уставали зубоскалить, однако ни у кого не возникало сомнений, что они счастливы за Баки и Стива. Когда Баки вернулся, они гордо заявили, что догадались о его чувствах раньше всех, и чрезвычайно рады были наблюдать как «два слепых мыша» наконец-то набрались смелости поговорить друг с другом.  
\- Я иду к сестрам на кухню, - поведал Баки. – А вы разве не собирались на стрельбище?  
В ответ послышался дружный стон. Баки стрелял лучше всех задолго до того, как началась эта свистопляска, а уж теперь ему точно не было равных в королевстве. Грех было не подразнить этим друзей.  
В дверях кухни он остановился, с улыбкой глядя, как Мэнди нависает над сэром Тимоти. Тот в последнее время буквально поселился на кухне, приводя Мэнди в ужас своей неуклюжестью. Сейчас он чистил яблоки, срезая кожуру мелкими кусочками.  
\- Прошу прощения, отвык. Собакам не часто доводится вырезать сердцевинки из яблок, - говорил он, вызвав на лице Мэнди смущенную улыбку. Та до сих пор чувствовала себя виноватой, что не разглядела в Дум-Думе человека, несмотря на все свои волшебные силы.  
Подошла Элизабет с полосой бумаги.  
\- Дум-Дум, поможешь вырезать?   
Кажется, предполагалась очередная кукла. Сэр Тимоти остался при дворе, хотя Стиву давно уже не нужен был воспитатель. Теперь на его плечи легла забота о двух девочках, которые дня не могли прожить, чтоб не поссориться друг с другом. Придя в себя, Баки тут же предложил им переехать от опекунов в королевский дворец, к нему и Стиву.  
\- Снова прячешься, - упрекнула его Бекка, неслышно подкравшись сзади. – Знаешь, им куда больше нравится, когда ты показываешься на глаза.  
Баки пожал плечами. Ему не хотелось рассказывать, как трудно порой бывает разговаривать с другими людьми, пусть даже эти люди – его семья. Вина разъедала его изнутри не хуже кислоты, порой хотелось заорать во все горло и прыгнуть вниз с самой высокой дворцовой башни, той самой, на которой любил торчать Клинт. Хотя, возможно, Бекка понимала и так.  
\- Когда ты пришел за мной в школу… - она медленно моргнула, а потом отвела взгляд. – Баки, мы ведь знали, что ты погиб – Стив приехал и рассказал это каждой из нас лично. А потом ты пришел. Я понимаю, что тебе было плохо, что ты мечтал умереть, но… - слезы текли по ее щекам. – Я так обрадовалась тебе.  
Он обнял ее за плечи и прижал к груди. Бекка всегда помогала ему, чем могла. Ходила за ним по пятам даже в школе, чтобы вовремя отменить случайный приказ.   
\- Не плачь, - тихо сказал Баки. – Мне порой кажется, что я не заслуживаю всего этого. Но ты, Аннабель, Элизабет, Стив – вы достойны получить всё, чего пожелаете.  
Бекка кивнула, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.  
\- Кроме того, ты тут надолго не задержишься, правда? Приедет к Стиву в гости какой-нибудь благородный рыцарь, увидит, как красиво ты вышиваешь, и влюбится безумно.  
Слезы тут же высохли, Бекка шутливо пихнула его в грудь.  
\- Вообще-то, я пока замуж не собираюсь. И уж точно не за того, кто влюбится в мои вышивки!  
В конце концов, интернат не так уж и изменил эту маленькую нахалку – так радостно было раз за разом получать этому подтверждение. Они стояли в дверях кухни и хохотали, глядя друг на друга.   
\- Баки! – завопила Элизабет так радостно, будто они расстались вечность, а не пару часов назад. – Смотри, Дум-Дум помогает мне сделать куклу из бумаги!  
\- Лизбет, не называй его Дум-Думом, – Баки попытался сделать строгое лицо. – Его зовут сэр Тимоти.  
Послышалось насмешливое фырканье.  
\- Мне никогда не нравилось быть «сэром». Стив – тот вообще в детстве звал меня «Тимми».  
\- Тимми? – Аннабель хихикнула. – Вообще тебе не подходит.  
\- Для вас я, кажется, навсегда останусь Дум-Думом, - он подмигнул, вызвав новый взрыв смеха. – Что поделать, я уже привык.  
\- Но ты ведь больше не собака, - напомнила Аннабель. – Ты человек.  
Глаза сэра Тимоти распахнулись в притворном ужасе.  
\- Не может быть! Как же я тогда ел, сидя на полу?!  
Элизабет и Аннабель снова покатились со смеху. Бекка взялась за ножницы, намереваясь помочь сестрам, а Баки направился в кладовую, откуда все время разговора слышалось отчетливое хихиканье. Мэнди сидела на ящиках с грушами и с умилением любовалась сценой на кухне через дверной проем. Баки поиграл бровями.  
\- Мэнди, ты умудрилась влюбиться в собаку? – шепотом спросил он.  
\- Не называй его так! – румяные щеки Мэнди стали еще ярче. У Баки вырвался довольный смешок.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, - поддразнил он. – Ты столько гоняла несчастного пса, а человек взял да и очаровал твое суровое сердце.  
\- Тихо ты, негодник! – зашипела она.  
\- Я больше не обязан тебя слушаться.  
Баки подмигнул, и лицо Мэнди немедленно смягчилось.  
\- Я рада этому. Хотя было неплохо, когда хоть кто-то, для разнообразия, делал то, что ему говорят.  
\- Вот уж кто-кто, а Баки никогда никого не слушался, - вмешался Стив, заглядывая в проем. – Ему всегда удавалось обойти приказ и сделать все по-своему.  
\- Не всегда, - вздохнул Баки, вспомнив шрам, который так и остался у Стива на плече.  
\- Всегда, - твердо возразил тот, как обычно, не давая ему думать о плохом. Его ладонь коснулась предплечья Баки. – Не желаешь пойти прогуляться?  
Мэнди фыркнула, заставив обоих повернуться к ней, и довольно закатила глаза:  
\- Ах, прогуляться? У молодежи это теперь так называется, да?  
\- Мэнди! – на скулах Стива тут же вспыхнул румянец, и Баки невольно залюбовался им.  
\- Пошли, - согласился он, прихватывая Стива за локоть. – А то сгоришь ненароком от смущения.  
Мэнди весело посмеивалась им вслед, сэр Тимоти и Бекка сделали такие лица, что к тому времени, как они наконец выбрались в сад, у Стива полыхали даже кончики ушей.  
Некоторое время они шли молча. Ноги сами несли их подальше от дворца, туда, где на пустыре до сих пор росло большое дерево. Конечно, сейчас нечего было и думать залезать на него, даже сесть, удобно прислонившись к стволу, теперь не хватало места. Поэтому они просто остановились под раскидистой кроной и несколько минут любовались ею, запрокинув головы.  
\- Итак, – Стив первым нарушил молчание. – Кто-то собирается вернуться в строй и воевать с Гидрой.  
Баки молча кивнул, даже не думая спорить. Стив определенно завел этот разговор не просто так, оставалось дождаться, пока он выскажет все, что собирался. Обычно долго ждать не приходилось.  
\- Я хочу знать – уверен ли ты? В смысле, Бак, так ли тебе это нужно? Ничто не мешает тебе остаться во дворце, играть с сестрами, читать книжки, не знаю, Мэнди с удовольствием научит тебя печь печенье. Ты, как никто, заслужил отдых.  
Баки чуть сдвинулся, упершись плечом в плечо Стива.  
\- А чем займешься ты?  
\- Сожгу Гидру до основания, - рыкнул Стив. – И развею пепел по ветру. За всё, что они сделали с тобой.  
\- И почему я не сомневался? – Баки вздохнул.  
\- Тебе незачем идти со мной. Я знаю, ты никогда не стремился воевать… - к счастью, Стив не стал в очередной раз каяться в том, что позвал Баки за собой в прошлый раз. Этот спор мог продолжаться вечно. Стива до сих пор грызло чувство вины за то, что он вовремя не заметил проклятья. Как будто Баки отправился с ним только из-за этого.  
\- Я иду следом за тобой, куда бы тебя ни понесло. Остальное не имеет значения.  
\- Но ты не…  
\- Я должен, - прервал Баки. – Мне это нужно, понимаешь? Нужно быть рядом с тобой. Иначе я не смогу спокойно жить. Подумай, даже проклятье не смогло оторвать меня от тебя.  
Стив мягко ткнулся лбом в его лоб.  
\- Ты никому ничего не должен. Ни мне, ни кому-либо еще. Ты ни в чем не виноват и не обязан искупать чужие грехи.  
Баки зажмурился. Он мог бы сказать, что чувствует кровь на своих руках. Что наверняка боролся с проклятьем недостаточно сильно. Но они спорили на эту тему месяц за месяцем, приводя одни и те же аргументы. Сколько можно?  
\- Я поеду с тобой, - пообещал Баки. – Хотя бы для того, чтобы защищать тебя от них. Тебя, или кого угодно еще. Ты не сможешь сидеть во дворце, пока твоим подданным грозит опасность, а я – пока опасность грозит тебе. Мы просто с ума сойдем, что один, что второй. Я в жизни не смог бы печь печенье, зная, что ты где-то там в этот самый момент рискуешь свернуть шею, – он поцеловал Стива в губы. – В конце концов, эта шея мне нравится.  
Стив неуверенно хмыкнул.  
\- Странные у тебя комплименты.  
Они стояли близко-близко, почти соприкасаясь губами, дыша одним воздухом.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - наконец сказал Стив. – И начинаю скучать, стоит тебе отойти на пару футов. Но гораздо важнее – как будет лучше для тебя.  
\- Для меня лучше всего будет таскаться за тобой по пятам, - Баки ухмыльнулся. – Кажется, нам лучше вообще не расставаться. Это было понятно еще тогда, когда мы обдирали коленки о ствол этого дерева.  
Стив наконец ответил на его улыбку.  
\- Это уж точно. Ты, пожалуй, прав.  
\- А я вообще умный парень.  
Губы Стива растягивались все шире.  
\- Не уверен, что имел в виду именно это. Кое-кто однажды спросил меня, живут ли в дворцовом пруду русалки.  
Баки рассмеялся.  
\- А кое-кто очень даже засомневался, прежде, чем мне ответить.  
\- Ты так страстно надеялся их там встретить. Есть у меня глупая привычка верить всему, что ты говоришь.  
\- Тогда поверь наконец, что я иду за тобой не ради искупления, преданности трону или что ты там еще себе насочинял. Договорились?  
\- Будь по-твоему, - негромко сказал Стив. – Я рад, что мы пойдем вместе. В этот раз я сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя.  
Баки только головой покачал, не желая начинать спор заново. Проживи Стив хоть сотню лет, он все равно будет считать, что должен был каким-то немыслимым образом извернуться и поймать Баки. Или прыгнуть за ним. Или отыскать его на дне пропасти. И винить себя. Впрочем, не Баки его осуждать – чувство вины не исчезает от того, что кто-то в пятнадцатый раз приводит самые разумные на свете доводы.  
Поэтому он ухватил Стива за рубашку и подтянул поближе, снова целуя его. Это куда приятнее, чем спорить, кто перед кем виноват.  
\- Кстати, - выдохнул Стив, когда они остановились перевести дыхание, - забыл кое-что сказать.  
\- Да?  
\- Пора подумать о свадьбе. Лучше устроить ее поскорее, тогда нас коронуют одновременно.  
Баки распахнул глаза.  
\- Ваше Высочество так изволит мне предложение делать?  
Стив удивленно отстранился.  
\- Ну… А что, стоило встать на колени? Мне казалось, это… очевидно, нет?  
Растерянный и виноватый вид делал Стива ужасно трогательным.  
\- Какое-то на редкость неромантичное предложение руки и сердца. Самое неромантичное в истории человечества.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
\- То есть, ты недоволен и отказываешься?  
\- Кто б от такого отказался, балбес! – их губы снова слились в поцелуе. – Всегда хотел, чтоб меня звали Королем Баки.  
\- Не знал, но обязательно учту на будущее, - шепнул Стив ему на ухо. – Новое знание всегда пригодится.  
\- Сказал бы я, что тебе пригодится.  
\- Ты говоришь глупости, - со смехом упрекнул Стив.  
\- Нет, а чего ты ждал? Вот она, вся моя глупость, рядом со мной.  
Они еще долго стояли под деревом, то целуясь, то смеясь, как безумные. Будущее сулило мало хорошего: придется долго гоняться за Гидрой, и кто знает, чего это будет стоить. На Стива не перестанут охотиться, наверное, никогда. Кто-нибудь обязательно в очередной раз ополчится на Баки. Но это не важно, пока они живы и они вместе.  
Плохой конец истории они уже пережили. И теперь твердо настроились на счастливый.


End file.
